El santo pecado
by ccybriefs
Summary: Universo alternativo: ambos orgullosos, ella hermosa y el celoso compulsivo, un mismo objetivo VXB!
1. Chapter 1

El santo pecado. ¿Por qué el santo pecado?, no lo sé la verdad es que el nombre ahora sí que me cayó como de el cielo. Nah tal vez es por que mi historia lleva mucho de la mano la lujuria, la soberbia, ira, venganza, robos, matanza entre otras cosas. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así espero que les guste, acepto propuestas.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama. Solo los tome prestados.

…..-

¡No me sueltes!, juro que saldremos juntos de esta pero no lo hagas por favor- no sabía de dónde detenerme, la sangre corría por mi vientre y bajaba por mis piernas, ya no tenía fuerzas y el estaba por caer del edificio.

-¡bulma esto no tiene sentido, de igual forma estoy muerto!- escuchaba su voz entrecortada y a la vez agitada- debes salvarte!,huye! Aun estas a tiempo de rehacer tu vida, tienes el dinero que necesitabas, puedes hacer planes sin mí!- la lluvia no era nuestro mejor aliado, pese a lo mucho que habíamos tomado la noche anterior, con todo lo que debimos haber recorrido el efecto del alcohol y las pastillas ya estaba desapareciendo., sentí su mano deslizarse,

NOOO! VEGETA NO ME DEJES!, NO NOS DEJES!,,,,

Knock knock knock!...-ese ruido- Knock knock knock- ese ruido proveniente de la puerta del departamento, lo detestaba, más que nada en el mundo lo detestaba y sobre todo cuando se escuchaba a altas horas de la mañana

-Ya voy ya voy!- me levante semi dormida, vestida únicamente con un provocativo short con detalles de leopardo a colores exóticos que hacían juego con el sostén que llevaba- acaso nadie puede respetar la vida de sueño de una dama?- exclame molesta y abrí la puerta

-buenos días!- ese hombre que cada día que pasaba lo encontraba mas seguido rondando los pasillos del edificio y las calles cercanas a este con su inconfundible uniforme de detective

-señor piccolo- respondí con mi seductora voz de casa fortuna y aquella inconfundible sonrisa que me caracteriza- que lo trae por estos rumbos a tan tempranas horas?

- Daimaō para usted señorita briefs- respondió con gesto de molestia intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas al verme en diminuto vestuario

-parece que alguien no ceno anoche o me equivoco- pregunte y recalque- señor PICCOLO- guiñe un ojo

-Acostumbra recibir visitas con esos atuendos señorita?- su tono de sarcasmo comenzaba a divertirme

-Normalmente observo por el orificio de la puerta para cerciorarme de quien es, no cualquiera puede es lo suficientemente bien cotizado para observar esta gala- respondí con mi voz seductora y pregunte- ¿ aquí se debe su adorable visita, gusta pasar?

-Entre la noche de ayer y la madrugada de hoy sus vecinos escucharon disparos y algunos aseguraron escuchar el sonido de los zapatos de alguna seductora mujer que corrían de la dirección donde se encontró el cuerpo de un importante funcionario de gobierno y se adentraron en este edificio, usted no podría declarar algo al respecto señorita briefs?

-Confieso que yo lo hice señor Piccolo, yo lo hice, yo mate a ese hombre- una carcajada hundida en mi pecho salió, y estire mis bazos, uní mis muñecas haciendo seña de que me esposara- hágalo señor piccolo, arrésteme. Lléveme con usted- sonreí coqueta- o acaso prefiere esposarme con mis manos por detrás?- baje mis manos hacia atrás y las uní bajo mi espalda. Me di media vuelta- acaso lo prefiere así señor piccolo?- utilizando mis poderes de seducción

- Muy lista señorita briefs- sonrió- debo informarle que estaremos viéndonos seguido señorita, al parecer no es la primera vez que esta mujer se aparece en los barrios de el lado sur, además de que los asesinatos recientes se presentan desde su llegada a la capital del oeste- girando media vuelta comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador y con pequeños movimientos de derecha a izquierda se despedía con su mano completamente abierta

-ya se lo dije señor piccolo, yo soy la culpable, estoy completamente dispuesta a que venga por mí, lo estaré esperando!- subía mi tono de voz mientras el avanzaba, cerré la puerta

Ese hombre era el culpable de espantar mi tan delicioso sueño después de aquellas desveladas ocasionadas por las interminables fiestas alocadas a las que asistía.

Seguramente te estás preguntando quien soy yo. Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs. Tengo 23 años de edad, soy la más cotizada soltera de la capital del oeste, jamás he logrado formalizar una relación. Eso no es lo mío. Deje de vivir con mis padres al terminar la universidad a los 19 años de edad. Seguramente estas pensando que no es normal que una chica tan hermosa, sensual, intrépida, atrevida e inteligente entre otras cualidades como yo haya terminado sus estudios universitarios a tan corta edad. Pero es importante que sepas que soy la hija del famoso Dr. Briefs, así es, el mismísimo dueño de la Corporación Cápsula. La belleza y sensualidad de mi madre fusionada con la inteligencia de mi padre lograron como resultado la perfección. O sea yo. No es que sea muy modesta, pero los años que viví en la corporación capsula y dependí del trabajo de mi padre y lo que yo aportaba para la corporación solía ser la chica mas hostigada de toda la empresa. Cantidad de millonarios de las otras empresas, incluyendo competencias, enviaban regalos costosos e invitaciones a lujosos Tours a los más cotizados lugares DEL MUNDO solo para atraer mi atención. Al cumplir los doce años de edad ya tenía una larga lista de pretendientes y candidatos para mi futura boda. Mi madre se emocionaba tanto de ver la popularidad que su única hija tenía. La verdad lo que quería todo lo tenía, no viene al caso mencionar que es todo, a estas alturas todos sabemos a que me refiero con todo.

Te preguntaras también porque ahora soy una soltera aun cotizada que vive en un departamento alejada de la capital del sur, completamente independiente de sus padres, con vestimentas tan provocativas en un departamento en los barrios medios de la capital del oeste, y aun mas por que ese no tan misterioso policía se acerca cada que ocurre una catástrofe a la cotizada BULMA BRIEFS, No te lo diré. Lo mejor es que conozcas mi historia y al final …. Pues bueno. Te cuento.

Todo comenzó aquel verano del año 721 en la capital del sur. Yo solía cumplir los 17 años de edad. Solía ser una adolecente con tantos deseos de conocer el mundo. Conocer a mi príncipe azul terminar la universidad, formar una familia, crear mis experimentos y las mejores creaciones para la CC. Mi madre entro a mi recamara para despertarme, tenía una reunión con el alcalde de la ciudad para la inauguración de el centro de rehabilitación patrocinado por la CC para niños con distintas discapacidades físicas.

-Bulma hija debes levantarte querida recuerda que tienes una gran fiesta esta noche! Hay que prepararse- decía mi madre entusiasmada

- ya lo sé madre-me levante con mi mejor sonrisa y ansiosa por ver los rostros inocentes de esos adorables niños- hoy será un gran día- que equivocada estaba

Para no hacer tanto alarde se llego la noche. Mi padre había decidido no asistir a la inauguración ya que no era de muchas fiestas, en cambio mi madre se había preparado para asistir. Ella vestía un entallado vestido negro cuyo escote mostraba sus aun presentes atributos de mujer en mejor estado que nunca. Era un vestido largo y elegante, solo como ella podía vestir, se veía simplemente hermosa. Yo vestía un elegante vestido azul que subía 4 dedos de mis rodillas y mostraba una recatada adolescente en pleno desarrollo claro por que este llevaba un escote mas disimulado que el de mi madre y en mis hombros mostraba unos delgados tirantes de color plata que le daban un toque juvenil al vestido. Me peine con una coleta rizada que tiraba del lado izquierdo de mi hombro. No utilice mucho maquillaje ya que mi brillante sonrisa y mis ojos azules y expresivos le daban una alegría a mi rostro que al natural se veía mejor.

Uno de los chofer de la CC fue quien nos llevó a mi madre y a mí al evento, al llegar lo primero que mis azulados ojos vieron fue a aquel hombre alto de cabello verde fornido con un hermoso rostro acompañado de un gordo color morado que a mi parecer parecía como de otro planeta. La verdad este último no me inspiraba mucha confianza. Cuando descendimos del auto para dirigirnos al evento note que mi madre y yo caminábamos sobre una larga y elegante alfombra roja que era rodeada por cantidad de periodistas y fans de esta modesta señorita. La verdad tenía muchos admiradores. Me sentía algo incómoda por tanto flash de las cámaras fotográficas y fastidiada por el exceso de ruido decidí apresurar mi paso para llegar a la entrada de la ASOCIACION CAPSULA POR LOS NIÑOS QUE NECESITAN NUESTRA AYUDA. Un mal nombre lo sé la verdad es muy largo, sus siglas se notaban a la entrada bastante grande, ACPNA.

Era la primera vez que me presentaba ante la sociedad. Prácticamente era como una fiesta de SWEET 16 o de quince años solo que a mis 17 y no precisamente con el fin de presentarme tanto en sociedad exclusivamente. Más bien el propósito era la inauguración de la asociación. Mi madre desesperada por entablar una conversación con alguno de los invitados, se acerco a aquel apuesto hombre que vi cuando llegue, luego de observar su aparentemente ridícula platica (por la cara que el tipo tenia la verdad si era muy aburrida) mi madre se volteo hacia mí y me hizo señas para que me acercara a donde ellos estaban, y accedí, claro sin pensarlo ni una sola vez.

-Hola!- salude con mi mejor sonrisa

-Oh querida me alegra que estés aquí, quiero presentarte a uno de los socios de la asociación, su nombre es Zarbon

Zarbón, ese nombre. En ese momento me alegraba tanto de que mi madre me lo presentaba, era tan sensual y tan hombre, la verdad me parecía el hombre más guapo que había visto. Nunca me había interesado por un hombre hasta que lo conocí. EN este momento me arrepiento tanto de haber accedido a aquella tan prometedora charla. Lo odio. Detesto ese momento en que accedí a saludarle con un beso en la mejilla ya que fue él quien cambio mi vida por completo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Briefs. Es un placer conocerte- saludo con su voz tan masculina

-El placer es mío Zarbón, espero que no te moleste que te llame así, tu puedes decirme Bulma- la verdad no era nada tímida, eso de mama lo herede

-te gustaría dar un paseo por la asociación, nunca te vi cerca de ella cuando la construían- me dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo con delicadeza para comenzar a caminar

- la verdad es que me encontraba ocupada con mis asuntos de la escuela Zarbón- sonreí coqueta

Recorrimos el lugar conociéndonos un poco más, cuando regresamos del recorrido luego de conocernos intercambiamos nuestros números, se dio la inauguración las palabras enviadas por mi padre el discurso del gobernador, mi madre, en fin. Todo ese alarde para olvidar lo que verdaderamente es el propósito de la asociación.

Me sentia un poco decepcionada de no ver ni si quiera un solo niño de los que serian atendidos en el centro de rehabilitación. El lugar era más ocupado por galantes caballeros y elegantes damas de costosos vestidos, entre ellas mi madre y yo. Tal vez por eso mi padre no accedió a asistir.

-que edad tienes Bulma- pregunto Zarbón

-17, espero que no te moleste conversar con una niña- respondí

-yo tengo 27, me siento un anciano a tu lado bulmita- me dijo con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro

-claro que no, eso ni al caso he- sonreí

-algún día aceptarías salir conmigo?- dijo el observando el resto de los invitados y la mis misma farsa presente en aquel salón

-cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, tal vez en dos años- me arrepiento tanto de haber dicho eso, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, aunque bueno, tal vez jamás conocería al amor de mi vida ni hubiera vivido lo que viví

Volviendo a la historia, pasaron esos dos años, y justo en la celebración del segundo aniversario de la apertura de aquel centro de rehabilitación infantil me volví a encontrar con aquel hombre.

Esa noche yo vestía un poco más atrevida, ya había cumplido mi mayoría de edad, vestía un elegante vestido rojo, con escote de forma de corazón, sin espalda en forma de v y con una abierta que mostraba la piel blanca de mis largas y bien formadas piernas, mi cabello azul en forma de dona en mi cabeza mostraba mi cuello descubierto y unos altos y elegantes tacones color negro le daban un toque sensual a mi vestimenta. Me había maquillado para verme un poco más madura y cumplir a Zarbón esa promesa de salir con el algún día.

De nuevo mi madre fue la que me acompaño a la celebración. Al igual que la vez pasada los mismos discursos de los mismos personajes, todo igual, la misma farsa. Solo que esta vez se mostraban los imaginarios avances del centro. La verdad jamás me pregunte por que mi padre nunca quiso asistir a los eventos. Jamás lo vi tener una conversación frente a frente con el gobernador de la capital del sur. Luego de todo lo que ocurrió esa noche decidí investigar absolutamente todo lo que ignoraba mientras observaba la belleza y sensualidad prometedora de aquel que ahora es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado.

Salí de la recepción a tomar un poco de aire por que me sentía asfixiada con tanta mentira. Yo sabía que era solo una obra de teatro para no mostrar la enorme cantidad de dinero lavado en esa asociación, a la cual desde el principio no fue de mi padre. Zarbón se acerco a mí para darme un poco de vino tinto. Perfecto, lo necesitaba. Di un trago.

-te sientes bien?- preguntó

-No- conteste

El silencio se hizo

-quieres salir de aquí?- volvió a hablar

Solo tome su mano y lo tomo como un automático sí. Caminamos a su automóvil. Era un lujoso súper coche lykan hyper sport del año color gris. Era realmente lujoso. La verdad yo no tenía la menor idea de quién era ese hombre y ya estaba montada en su automóvil. Prácticamente solo conocía su nombre y que trabajaba para el gobierno de la capital del oeste en el departamento de finanzas y estrategias. Maldito. Fue un error.

-quien eres?- pregunte

-Zarbón jajaja- reímos juntos

-quiero conocer algo nuevo- detesto esa frase

- estás segura?- pregunto

No sabía que demonios hacia. Por un momento me sentí como una loca suicida que se había cansado de ser tan perfecta. Lo tenía todo. Mis padres, amor, empleo y estudios, una belleza inigualable, salía con el chico que quería, o más bien nunca quise a ninguno y jamás Salí hasta ese día. Mis amigas? Nah no tenía, era solitaria, solo me preocupaba por los pendientes de la CC ya que al cumplir los 23 la heredaría al 100%, por ahora solo me pertenecía el 5% de las acciones.

-a dónde vamos?-

-al cielo- sonrió

-es un bar?- yo no conocía nada de la vida nocturna fuera de casa

-algo mejor-

Llegamos a un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Llovía bastante apenas se escuchaba la radio.

-te han dicho lo hermosa que eres?-

-mis padres, a diario, sin dejar de mencionar la cantidad de enfermos que me persigue todo el día pidiendo autógrafos jajá- reí inocente

Entramos a una habitación, estaba algo maltratada, Zarbón cerro con candado, no entendí porque, la verdad era lo suficientemente estúpida en ese momento como para darme cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Saco una botella de Brandy y sirvió en dos elegantes copas.

-puedes sentarte Bulma- yo accedí

Me dio una copa, su celular comenzó a sonar, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que el mío estaba en el automóvil del, camine hacia la puerta y una punzada hizo que me desvaneciera, Zarbón me tomo por la cintura…

-un momento, espera ya te marco- y colgó

-te encuentras bien niña?- no le importaba no se por que lo pregunte

-no Zarbón- respondí- necesito salir ahora

-me temo que no se podrá bulma- dijo serio y acercadome mas hacia el

Me sentó en el sillón y dijo:

-tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, al parecer hay toque de queda y no podremos salir- luego de decir eso camino hacia uno de los cuartos del departamento, deje de escucharlo. Deduci que hablaría por teléfono de manera más privada. Observe el lugar mientras daba un sorbo a la copa de brandi. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas completamente con tablas y candados al igual que la puerta, pude ver que lo único que iluminaba aquella habitación era la luz artificial emitida por aquellos focos, claro, fabricados por la CC. Al ver el escenario un golpe interno en mi pecho me había hecho que me sofocara un poco más, era un mal presentimiento.

-ZARBÓN!- intentaba gritar, pero no podía subir más mi voz, necesitaba salir de ahí, de pronto con una cara de satisfacción, salió el de aquella habitación y se dirigió a mi

-Bulma- acaricio mis mejillas y fijo su mirada en la mía

-serás nuestra- sonrió

-Zarbón lo dejaremos para otra ocasión- respondí con mi voz entrecortada, casi no podía hablar, ni moverme, ni respirar. Sentía que moría, una sensación de miedo y tristeza se apodero de mí al escuchar el sonido de sirenas de ambulancias, bomberas y policías que transitaban las calles de la ciudad. A pesar de que nos encontrábamos retirados los escuchaba tan cerca y me sentía más asustada.

-COPERA!- dijo Zarbón

Yo no entendí hasta que acerco sus labios a los míos. Cuando sentí el rose de sus labios un frio recorrió mi piel, y de manera involuntaria comenzó a temblar, una lagrima salió de mis ojos, tenía mucho miedo y presentía que lo peor estaba por venir. No podía moverme. El comenzó a masajear con sus duras manos mis piernas que no me respondían. Cuando sentí que su mano roso con mi piel en la pierna donde se encontraba la abertura de aquel maldito vestido rojo logre levantarme y correr hacia la puerta, pero de un golpe en mi espalda el logro que llegara más rápido, caí al suelo de inmediato. El tiro de mi cabello y me levanto de manera brusca.

-Quiero estar con mi mama- tartamudeos salían de mi boca

-Zarbon cooperare y lo haremos a tu modo pero ahora quiero estar con ella, me necesita, lo siento en mi pecho- dije asustada, las lagrimas llegaban a mi cuello

-niña estúpida- dijo con un tono agresivo. El primer manotazo a mi mejilla logro que soltara un gemido de dolor- a esta hora tu madre debe estar hecha cenizas junto con la bola de niños inútiles de la asociación. Dentro de unas horas después de haberte hecho mía una y otra vez y haberte compartido con mi apreciado amigo Dodoria cobrare tu rescate y te hare pedazos. Cortare cada una de tus partes y las entregare en bolsas de supermercado.

-por que- fue lo único que pude decir, cuando sonó el móvil de el

-todo se cumplió, ya veo- decía con tono serio y a la vez una sonrisa sorda. Se estaba burlando de mi.- Aquí la tengo mi hermano, lista para devorar.

Intente correr pero me sujeto de nuevo de mi cintura y me pego a la pared quedando mi espalda pegada a su pecho, cada golpe de su respiración era como un látigo a mi espalda queriendo morir en ese instante y arrepentirme de haberle sonreído dos años atrás. Quería saber cómo estaba mi madre, quería saber que solo era un maldito chantaje para obtener dinero. Quería que terminara con lo que tenía pensado y me dejara ir para que el huyera con la fortuna que cobraría, pero no. Lo que arruino mi vida apenas estaba comenzando cuando comenzó a dar esos asquerosos golpes con su asquerosa lengua a mi espina dorsal.

-cooperaré- dije mientras un suspiro forzado salía de mi ser

El se sorprendió

-cooperare con la condición de que al terminar me permitas ver a mis padres, yo pagare la fortuna que deseas pero no los lastimes- dije con la voz más fuerte que pude

-no necesito que me lo digas, lo harás y solo recibirás mi furia en tu maldita vagina y tu enorme bocota mujer- otro golpe, esta vez a mis glúteos

-por favor Zarbón- suplique

Me lanzo contra el sillón, yo no podía moverme. Abrió la puerta. Un hombre de estatura baja, piel morada y obeso entraba saludando con singular alegría a su amigo mientras me miraba con lujuria. Desmaye.

Cuando desperté me encontraba completamente desnuda en la cama de una habitación desconocida. Intente levantarme pero mi entrepierna me dolía bastante, además de mi espalda y mis dos piernas. Sentía un temblor en mi vientre que hizo que me desvaneciera. La sangre emergía de mi vagina. No estaba en mis días.

-Esos malditos- susurré y me eche a llorar

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así. Pasaron horas, días, semanas? No lo sé. Solo sé que yo estaba en esa habitación con nada en mi cuerpo. Escuche pasos, una mujer con su rostro cubierto entro a la habitación. Yo no podía ver absolutamente nada de ella. Era muy guapa. Su delineado cuerpo era lo único que podía notar.

-Levántate!- dijo con voz seria y a la vez golpeada

-no puedo, ya lo he intentado- dije llorando de nuevo

-deja de lloriquear niñita imbécil- jalo de mi brazo izquierdo lastimado y me lanzo de la cama hacia el suelo, choque con la pared.

-Este maldito de Zarbón me está cansando. No puede ser más sutil a la hora de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Siempre tiene que sangrar alguien. Lo más seguro es que lo haya compartido con el asqueroso de Dodoria. Esto lo tiene que saber mi Lord Freezer.- decía aquella mujer mientras retiraba las sabanas blancas en su mayor parte salvo por aquellas manchas rojas- date un baño mujer, hueles feo- me lanzo una maleta.

-por que?- pregunte con mi voz un poco más tranquila

-por que hueles feo- dijo la mujer

-por que estoy aquí?- pregunte

-por que Zarbón es un estúpido y se equivoco de familia, ahora vístete

- que pasó con mis padres?-

-deja de preguntar estúpida si no quieres andar como Eva por los pasillos de tu nuevo hogar- dijo la mujer abandonando la habitación

-dónde están los baños!- pregunte

No me escucho. Como pude me levante de aquella denigrante escena y camine hacia una puerta que se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta de donde aquella mujer recién salió. Ese era el baño.

-Al menos no tendré que buscar tanto- pensé. Como pude llegue a la regadera. Luego de unos minutos, quizás horas bajo el agua logre relajar mi adolorido cuerpo. Salí del agua, abrí la maleta y saque la ropa que ahí había. Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda al imaginarme lo que me deparaba para el futuro al usar aquel atuendo. Un disfraz de conejita. Era realmente denigrante, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y mis ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar el portazo y el sonido de las cadenas que me encerraban en aquella habitación. Los pasos se acercaban mas a donde yo me encontraba, y lo vi. De nuevo Zarbón. Se acerco a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me llevó de nuevo a la cama. Comenzó a pasar sus labios de manera brusca por todo mi cuerpo cuando de repente escuche el sonido como de alarmas. Si eso era, alarmas, la mismísima CC las había creado. Yo misma fui con mi padre a firmar el contrato. Pero solo conocía un lugar que tenía ese sonido de alarmas. Me encontraba en el edificio del partido político socialista. Que demonios estaba pasando. Por que nadie sabía dónde estaba yo. A caso las influencias de mi padre no habían sido eficientes. MI PADRE ME HABRIA BUSCADO, HABIRA SIDO CAPAS DE PAGAR AQUELLA RECOMPENSA POR MI?, que cosas estaba pensando, no era el momento adecuado, tenía un hombre de uno ochenta sobre mi devorando mis pechos y un montón de sirenas y pasos apresurados acompañados de gritos se escuchaban afuera de esa habitación .

-ZARBÓN DEJALA! TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- la voz de ese gordo de nuevo , temblé de miedo

- maldita seas perra tu vas conmigo- me jaloneo, yo solo estaba en shock, de nuevo no podía hablar ni respirar, de nuevo sentía que moría

-NO YA DEJALA- grito Dodoria golpeando mi rostro y dejando me caer Zarbón le obedeció y salió de la habitación.

Yo caí desmayada ante aquel golpe, ya no supe más de mí hasta que desperté.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca. Había tubos conectados a un tanque de oxigeno que llegaban a una máscara que me permitía respirar. Además tenía suero conectado a las venas de la parte frontal de mi mano. Me sentía algo mareada, pero ya no sentia dolor. Una luz floreciente lastimaba mi vista y aumentaba mis mareos, cuando una enfermera de cabello azul se acerco a mí.

-Buenos días señorita Briefs, es un gusto que por fin haya despertado- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientas se acercaba a la camilla y comenzaba a retirar la máscara de oxigeno de mi rostro- avisaremos al Dr. Briefs, se alegrara al poder venir a verle- de nuevo sonrió

Mi padre, el estaba ahí, con que cara lo vería.

-No sé si deba verlo- respondí dejando caer una lagrima en mi mejilla

-No es su culpa señorita, solo es una víctima más, el hablar con su padre puede servirle de mucho- sus palabras de consuelo por el momento tenían razón, pero no dejaba de sentirme culpable por lo que había ocurrido. La enfermera se retiro de la habitación dejándome únicamente con el suero alimentando mis venas. Yo me quede viendo en un punto fijo hacia la ventana. Al observar la cantidad de vegetación que se veía hacia afuera, logre darme cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de mi casa. Era inconfundible ya que en toda la capital del sur el único lugar en donde había animales exóticos era la CC. Gracias a mi adorable madre.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la habitación llamó mi atención, una lágrima volvió a emerger de mis ojos, y un golpe en mi pecho me hizo soltar un suspiro y el nudo en la garganta comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Con pasos lentos pero ansiosos se acerco mi padre yo quería levantarme pero el suero conectado a mi mano no me lo permitía.

-bulma, querida!- dijo mi padre, luego me abrazo- todo estará bien querida- dijo en un susurro a mi oído. Ese abrazo había logrado que llorara todo lo que no había llorado después de haber despertado la última vez que vi a ese maldito de Zarbón.

-Lo lamento mucho padre yo no quería- yo apenas podía hablar, mi padre solo se limitaba a acariciar mi espalda para hacerme sentir que estaba con el

-tranquila querida, solo fuiste una víctima más, no fue tu culpa- me decía ahogando lagrimas, yo podía sentir un choque entre tristeza y alegría en su pecho

-padre yo accedí de un principio, si tan solo no hubiera subido al auto con Zarbón- mi padre coloco su dedo índice en mis labios, haciendo señas de que guardara silencio, yo entendí la petición.

-querida no digas nada- dijo con voz seria y una mirada de ternura- no quiero saber lo que te hicieron esos malditos, no podría soportar una sola palabra y tampoco permitiría que recordaras lo sucedido, tenemos que salir adelante y lo haremos juntos- hizo una pausa y me volvió a abrazar- tu y yo- dijo en un susurro

TÚ Y YO. Esa frase, hacía eco en mi cabeza. Quería llorar. No quería preguntarlo. O más bien no quería escucharlo.

-Dónde está mi madre- pregunte con temor a la respuesta.

-querida hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor-

-padre podemos hablar, tengo hambre, quiero bañarme papa- le dije fingiendo una voz alegre para que viera que me sentía mejor y estaba dispuesta a hablar con el

- le pediré a Lunch que te prepare un baño hija- dijo mi padre mientras sonreía

-quiero un enorme pastel de chocolate padre- ambos reímos

Luego de unos minutos la enfermera regreso a mi habitación

-vamos linda tu baño está listo- ella era realmente amable, a pesar de que solo había sido cuestión de tres días, habían sido lo suficiente para sentir que había durado una eternidad en ese lugar bajo maltratos. Sin embargo la voz de ella me era familiar, algo inquietante.

Luego de tomar ese tan anhelado baño me coloque un pantalón estilo árabe color blanco con un top color blanco y una chaleco del mismo color de mis zapatos de piso azules. Agarre mi cabello con una cola de caballo hacia atrás y me maquille un poco para disimular un poco las marcas de los golpes que había recibido los últimos 3 días por aquellos desgraciados. Suspire al ver que mi belleza aun estaba ahí, pero faltaba el brillo en mis ojos. Dónde lo había dejado?. En verdad me lo había robado aquel hombre?.

Me dirigí a donde estaba mi padre para devorar aquel pastel que tanto anhelaba. Caminar libre por mi casa me hacía sentir un poco más viva. Solo que esta vez no escuchaba los cantos matutinos de mi madre que hacía a sus animalitos y plantas. Que había pasado con mama? Acaso estaba de viaje?.

Cuando llegue a la cocina mi sorpresa fue ver a mi padre sentado en la mesa con el gato negro en su hombro, y frente a él una enorme cantidad de comida que adornaba la mesa. Se veía realmente deliciosa, logre notar que mi padre tenía el mismo apetito que yo.

-Por el momento siéntate hija, mas tarde cuando hayas digerido la comida vamos a dar un paseo, quiero hablar sobre tu madre- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bajo a tama y comenzó a comer.

-si papa- le dije y antes de disponerme a comer- te amo papa- sonreí mientras comenzaba a devorar todo lo que en mi boca cabía. Luego de haber comido aquellos deliciosos manjares me sentí satisfecha. Mi padre también lo estaba. El se levantó de la silla y programó a los robots para que comenzaran con la limpieza de la cocina. Parecía que había sido una batalla campal. Platos sucios pero vacios era lo único que se lograba ver.

-A dónde iremos padre?- le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a una de las naves de la CC.

-Ya lo veras hija- sonrió

Durante el camino solo hubo silencio, era una mañana hermosa. El sol lograba ver lo verde de las montañas, era verano y se veían personas merendando a las afueras de la ciudad en parques acuáticos. Se veían realmente felices aquellas familias. Recuerdos de cuando yo era niña y mis padres recogían niños de las calles y los llevaban a esos parques acuáticos, yo convivía con ellos, me divertía tanto. Era hermoso. Regrese de mis lagunas mentales cuando la nave comenzó a descender. Yo observe la ventana y un latido fuerte en mi corazón hizo que sintiera de nuevo esa sensación de miedo. Me faltaba el aire. No podía respirar. Logre controlarme cuando mi padre tomo mi mano.

-llegamos hija- me dijo con una sonrisa. Me devolvió el aliento. Bajamos de la nave. El silencio perduro hasta que llegamos a un grande y decorado sepulcro. Había muchas flores . No era gris como los demás. Era completamente blanco y al fondo se lograba ver una grande foto de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio.

-madre- apenas logre decir, y en un suspiro comenzó a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, lo único que se escuchaba era mi llanto. Había llorado tanto que no podía hablar. Ya no había lágrimas en mis ojos. Me sentía un poco desahogada, pero faltaba algo. Quería saber que había pasado.

Dirigí mi mirada a mi padre y el sonrió. En sus ojos había tristeza, pero él era más fuerte que yo y comenzó a hablar.

-aquella noche recibí una mirada de tu madre, estaba asustada por que no te encontraba. Yo solo le dije que no se preocupara, que tú estabas bien. Yo no entendía por que estaba así, cuando escuche disparos y los gritos de tu madre- bajo su mirada- fue todo lo que supe.

-padre no sabes realmente que pasó, ni como murió?- pregunte

-no hija…- el coronel Nill Namekuseí luego de tomar tu declaración nos contara el veredicto dictado por los agentes que investigan lo sucedido.

-padre que pasó con mi madre, como murió?- mi voz temblaba

-la recepción donde se celebraba el aniversario de la asociación ardió en llamas querida, lo más seguro es que tu madre haya muerto de asfixia-

-no- susurre- no padre, cómo pudo haber pasado, esto no puede ser-

-tranquilízate hija, debes tener tu mente completamente despejada para tu declaración- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano- estás lista?- pregunto

Yo me sentía lista- vamos papa- me había desahogado lo suficiente pero aun quería saber que había pasado con mi madre

Llegamos a la comisaría. El coronel Nill nos envió a su despacho mientras discutía con una oficial de cabello rubio. Era muy parecida a Lunch, solo que ella era rubia y ojos verdes y de aspecto agresivo. Imponía miedo.

Cuando el coronel Nill entro comenzó con las preguntas. Yo tenía miedo pero aún así relate cada uno de los hechos ocurridos. A mi lado se encontraban mi padre y detrás de mí, mi abogado, Yamcha. Al finalizar mi declaración sin omitir detalles me pidieron que hubieran detenido a unos sujetos.

-Señorita Briefs, no se sienta presionada, cree que usted puede identificar a su agresor?- preguntó

-Si- respondí

-Bulma si no estás preparada no te expongas querida- Me dijo Yamcha mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo

-necesito que lo detengan ahora para eliminar su rostro de mi mente- le dije con voz firme- al igual que al otro cerdo de su amigo-

-entonces necesito que me acompañe señorita, Dr. Briefs podría esperar unos minutos?- Hablo el coronel

-por supuesto coronel- respondió mi padre

-Señorita, Yamcha, acompáñenme- y salió el coronel Nill de la oficina. Mi padre me observo y me dedico una sincera sonrisa

-eres muy valiente hija, te felicito, haz justicia por ti y por tu madre- sonrió

-lo hare padre, lo juro que pagaran- salimos Yamcha y yo de la oficina hacia donde se dirigía el coronel Nill. Afuera de la habitación a donde entramos se encontraba esa mujer rubia, su mirada era intimidatoria.

-Oficial Lunch presente a los sospechosos detenidos- Ordeno el coronel

- si señor- respondió la mujer. Fue sorpresa para mí que esa voz era la misma que me había llevado la denigrante ropa a donde yo había sido secuestrada. Seria ella?, no lo creo, es una oficial. Ella no despegaba la mirada de mi yo tenía mucho miedo, fue ahí cuando la parte valiente de mi se alejo de mi cuerpo. Yamcha me tomo de mi hombro para indicarme que estaba conmigo.

-PARENTESIS-

Yamcha era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía 8 años. Siempre estuvo a mi lado, no era muy listo. Pero era muy fuerte y me ayudaba en mis proyectos, yo solía explicarle cuando no entendía cosas. Fue así como también el logro terminar la universidad a la misma edad que yo. Al igual que yo comenzó a trabajar de abogado antes de egresar de la universidad. Mi madre decía que podíamos casarnos, que éramos la pareja perfecta, ante eso yo siempre me sonrojaba, lograba sentir un cariño muy grande por él y yo se que él lo sentía por mí, solo que el tenia un gran defecto. ERA UN MUJERIEGO DE LO PEOR. Así que solo me limite a tomar mi distancia con él. En algunas ocasiones cuando salíamos y tomábamos un poco, con el alcohol en la cabeza soltábamos uno que otro beso y alguna que otra caricia que hacia subir la temperatura, pero luego al darnos cuenta de lo ridículo que nos veíamos haciendo eso sin ser nada nos soltábamos a reír y cada quién para su casa. Me divertía mucho con él. Cuando ocurrió mi desgracia, el se ofreció a mi padre para llevar mi caso. Juro llevar a esos malditos a lo más profundo de la prisión y pagar por cada delito que existiera y hayan cometido.

-fin del paréntesis-

Era una habitación oscura. Solo había una larga mesa y nos colocamos al frente de una ventana de vidrio que dividía de otra habitación donde al fondo se veía una pared blanca con líneas horizontales delgadas color negro.

-lista?- pregunto Nill

-si- respondí

Comenzaron a entrar los delincuentes. Eran 5. Cerré mis ojos, estaba asustada pero quería hacerlo.

-Bulma- susurro Yamcha a mi oído- no tienes que hacerlo, no ahora- yo abrí mis ojos

-tengo que hacerlo ahora Yamcha, es el momento- y observe fijamente a los hombres frente a mí.

-No- dije en voz baja

Los hombres a mi lado me miraron sorprendidos

-no es ninguno de ellos- solté una lagrima. Los malditos estaban sueltos.

-Lo siento bulma- la voz de consuelo de Yamcha

-Está usted segura señorita Briefs?- pregunto el coronel

-jamás había estado tan segura coronel- respondí

-cree usted que pueda dictar un soneto para buscar la imagen del hombre que la ataco?- pregunto Nill- está segura de recordarlo bien?- pregunto

-recuerda usted a el niño que le molestaba a la hora del recreo cuando asistía al colegio?, recuerda usted a aquel niño que le hacía imposible la vida cuando le robaba su almuerzo?, no me vaya a decir que era usted quien molestaba a los demás niños- le pregunte con voz tranquila pero molesta

-a que viene todo esto señorita?- pregunto Nill

-tres días en una sola recamara teniendo a ese maldito en la misma cama que yo sobre mí, lamiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo y maldiciendo por que yo no parara de llorar, maldiciendo por no cooperar con su desagradable Azaña, cree usted que voy a olvidar tan fácil la cara de ese sujeto?- las lagrimas volvieron a salir- usted no sabe por lo que yo pase, no es lo mismo que lo escuche a que lo haya vivido Coronel- me dirigí a la puerta de salida de aquella habitación

-lo siento señorita Briefs, es mi trabajo y no es la primera vez que ocurre un caso como este, le pediría que cuando se tranquilice, yo mismo asistiré a su casa con el encargado de imagen para que usted declare las características de aquel sujeto- guardo silencio y volvió a hablar- pero veo que está convencida en hacerlo lo más pronto posible, admiro su valentía, y créame que no es la más interesada en ese par de delincuentes, quiero ser yo mismo quien los detenga y pagan por todos los crímenes que han cometido- saco su radio comunicador y llamo al dibujante. Yo sonreí ante aquella acción y me dirigí a aquella mesa larga que ocupaba la habitación. Me senté y a mi lado se sentó Yamcha. Se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre calvo de estatura baja. Inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Disculpa que te moleste Krillin, pero esto es importante- Dijo Nill

-No te preocupes amigo, estoy ansioso por ver el veredicto final a esos desgraciados- dijo con voz firme. La expresión en su rostro cambio a odio y una sonrisa retorcida mostraba una confianza. El estaba de nuestro lado.

-Mi nombre es Krillin, egrese de la facultad de Bellas artes, soy artista, me especialicé en retratos hablados. Creo los bocetos de los delincuentes según las características que las victimas…-

-sé que es eso- le interrumpí

-veo que estas ansiosa- me dijo- tanto como yo

-no puedes decir que estoy tanto como tú por que tú no estuviste…-

-no te equivoques niña, es mejor que no hables si no sabes realmente de lo que estás hablando- me interrumpió. Me dejo completamente seria así como el se quedo. Me dedico una sincera sonrisa- vamos Bulma, ese es tu nombre verdad?, es hora de que comencemos con el trabajo.

-su rostro es afilado, de un aparente apuesto hombre delgado, nada que ver con su cuerpo. Estaba muy bien trabajado- dije con asco- sus ojos color verde son grandes y rasgados, ceño fruncido, nariz afilada labios pequeños, orejas tamaño medio y picudas, es alto, su piel verde claro, no creo que sea difícil de encontrar, es atractivo- volví a mostrar mi rostro asqueado, sentí la mano de Yamcha en mi hombro de nuevo. El estaba conmigo, como siempre, lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa.

-sabes su nombre?-

-Zarbón, respondí- ante lo dicho una sonrisa salió de el Coronel Nill

-Lo tenemos- dijo el coronel- solo que no podemos detenerlo hasta tener todas las pruebas en su contra de todos sus delitos

-coronel entonces sus sospechas son ciertas? Acaso se refiere a que el culpable es el hijo del G…..-

-No podemos revelar nada aún- interrumpió a Krillin dedicándole una mirada molesta- nada de lo que se hable aquí puede ser mencionado afuera de esta habitación. Absolutamente nadie debe saber lo que aquí ocurrió. Espero su comprensión y omitan todo lo que se hablo aquí. Puedo confiar en ustedes?- pregunto Nill

-Cuente conmigo- respondí- espero que valga la pena

-no se preocupe Coronel mi cliente no dirá nada a nadie- dijo Yamcha

-sabes que estoy completamente de tu lado Nill- dijo Krillin

-no quiero que se mencione esto tampoco al Dr. Briefs. Confío plenamente en su discreción pero las paredes oyen. Y no podemos arriesgarnos de acuerdo?- pregunto de nuevo

-si- respondimos en una sola voz

-podrías decirme el retrato de la segunda persona que te lastimo Bulma?- pregunto Krillin

-estatura corta, piel rosa, obeso, una nariz asquerosa, tenia marcas de granos en su rostro, labios gruesos y color morado, calvo, tenía una serie de cuernos en su cabeza y…-

-Dodoria?- pregunto Krillin

Note que no había dibujado nada. Comenzó a buscar en una de sus carpetas y saco un retrato hablado de el mismísimo gordo.

-es este?- pregunto

-si- respondí

Una carcajada ahogada salió del coronel Nill – muy pronto los tendremos- dijo

-Si no hay más que hacer, entonces mi cliente y yo nos retiramos- dijo Yamcha tomando mi mano- pronto los tendremos Bulma- me sonrió

-Juro que vengare cada una de las atrocidades de esa familia- dijo con voz firme el Coronel Nill golpeando a puño cerrado aquella mesa larga

Yamcha y yo salimos de la habitación, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi es a aquella oficial rubia resguardando la habitación.

Su expresión seria y de alerta no se despegaba de mí. Nadie lo había notado, por lo visto yo era la única que me había percatado de su presencia en ese momento.

Mi padre sonrió al verme y me dijo

-los atraparon hija?-

-no padre, no estaban ahí- fingí un gesto de preocupación para que mi padre no notara que habían mejores noticias sobre lo sucedido.

-Dr. Briefs- de nuevo el coronel Nill- Mañana en el transcurso de la tarde me presentare en la CC para relatarle los hechos sucedidos el viernes pasado. No omitiré detalle alguno. Veo que tiene una hija muy valiente y decidida. Es hora de que sepan lo que ocurrió- tras decir esto giro media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Al salir de la comisaria Yamcha, Mi padre y Yo, mi padre decidió adelantarse, Yamcha y yo teníamos cosas que hablar.

-Quieres ir a tomar un café Bulma?-

-no Yamcha, solo quiero ir a casa a descansar- el sol comenzaba a desaparecer, el cielo se encontraba entre azul y buenas noches

-te acompaño a tu..-

-no- interrumpí- quiero ir sola con mi padre Yamcha- necesito estar con él, agradezco de antemano tu ayuda, se que siempre estarás conmigo pero por el momento necesito sufrir el duelo de la partida de mi madre, y el único que puede comprender mi dolor es mi padre-

-Bulma no olvides que yo perdí a mis dos padres- dijo con voz triste

-lo sé Yam, pero no olvides que no tuviste la oportunidad de convivir con ellos, no conociste absolutamente nada de ellos, no tuviste la oportunidad de encariñarte, comprendo tu dolor, pero espero que comprendas mi situación. Ambos pasamos por situaciones difíciles, sin embargo son diferentes-

Fue un momento de silencio. El había comprendido. Beso mi frente y me dijo- tranquila, todo estará bien cariño, todo estará bien-

Comenzaba a pensar que así estaría. Todo bien, pero que equivocada estaba. Lo peor estaba por comenzar.

Llegamos a la CC. No entiendo la razón por la cual esa enfermera seguía ahí. Yo me encontraba bien. Mi padre encendió un puro y se dispuso a fumar. Yo por mi parte me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres. No sabía que haría con las pertenencias de mi madre. Para mi sorpresa ya no había nada de ella ahí.

-Ella hubiera querido que las obsequiara a quien las necesita- dijo mi padre

-lo sé- en realidad no había pensado en que ella hubiera querido eso, pero mi padre estuvo ahí para recordarme lo generosa que era mi madre

-solo decidí conservar la ultima pijama que utilizo, aun conserva su olor- dijo mi padre sonrojado

La verdad no quise preguntarle por que conservó eso, en verdad pese a mi dolor no quería ni imaginarme los recuerdos que le podían traer a mi padre esa pijama. Sin embargo en mi corazón sentía que mi padre estaba mucho mas dolido por la partida de mi madre que yo. Desde niña observaba en mis padres el profundo amor que se tenían. Sabía que me amaban pero yo se que entre ellos habían tantas cosas. A fin de cuentas sabían que algún día como ellos lo hicieron con sus padres, los dejaría para ir a formar mi propia familia.

-eres igual a tu madre querida- dijo mi padre, note que me observaba detenidamente

-lo sé, soy tan hermosa como ella y tan inteligente como tú padre- sonreí

-aparte de hermosa, modesta y altruista- dijo mi padre y rio

-quieres cenar papa?-

Antes de que mi papa pudiera contestar, un automóvil se escucho llegar. Lunch fue quien abrió la puerta y atendió a quien había llegado

-Dr. Briefs!, Señorita Bulma- grito Lunch desde el comunicador

-que ocurre linda?- pregunto mi padre

-Dicen que es un envío de la señora Bunny-

Los ojos de mi padre y los míos tomaron forma redonda de inmediato y un escalofrío recorrió nuestros cuerpos, pude notarlo en mi padre al igual que en mí. Bajamos corriendo a la entrada de la puerta y nos sorprendimos al ver una enorme cantidad de cajas con pastelillos de todas las pastelerías .

-Lunch pero que es todo esto?- pregunto mi padre

-Un apuesto joven llegó a traerlas, era un mensajero de la CC, me dijo que la señora Bunny le había hablado para que fuera a la pastelería a traerlo- respondió sorprendida Lunch

-No me gusta nada que estén bromeando con esto papa!- dije molesta

-Bulma a mí también me parece increíble, tomémoslo con calma, y veámosle el lado bueno. Son las pastelerías favoritas que tenia tu madre. Tal vez es un gesto de despedida por parte de ella. Ella quiere que estemos bien- sonrió

-Pensare que es verdad lo que dices Lunch- me calme

Los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina con todas esas cajas de pastelillos. Los tres platicábamos las tantas aventuras de mi madre cada que descubría una pastelería. Todos los problemas siempre los resolvía con esos deliciosos postres. Bueno algunos no se podían resolver pero lograba hacernos sentir bien a mi padre y a mí. O a todo que tuviera problemas claro.

Reíamos tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ni cuanto habíamos comido. Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando mi padre activo la alarma de toda la CC y envió un mensaje a los socios con los que tenía junta el día de hoy para informarles que no se presentaría a trabajar, que quería pasar un hermoso día con su niña o sea yo.

Cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto. Yo a pesar de que me sentía cansada no podía conciliar el sueño. Comencé a sentir miedo y me levante de la cama. Camine hacia el cuarto de mi padre y toque la puerta.

-Que pasa querida?-

-papa tengo miedo, puedo dormir aquí?- mi voz más infantil salió a flote. No me apenaba hacer eso a mis 19 años de edad. Después de todo seguía siendo la niña de papa.

-Por supuesto querida- respondió amoroso

Me acosté a un lado de él abrazando la almohada que había dejado mi madre. Mi papa comenzó a cantarme aquella canción que cantaba mi madre cuando yo tenía miedo y no podía dormir. Aquella que lograba que mi imaginación se echara a volar y como cualquier niña d años haría. Es una canción en parte algo triste, a pesar de que la escuchaba de mi madre muy seguido, a veces me causaba nostalgia. Como esa noche lo hizo mi padre al cantarla:

_-Escondida por los rincones temerosa que alguien la vea_

_Platicaba con los ratones la pobre muñeca fea un bracito ya se le rompió_

_Su carita está llena de hollín y al sentirse olvidada lloro, lagrimitas de aserrín…_

_Muñequita le dijo el ratón ya no llores tontita no tienes razón…_

_Tus amigos no son los del mundo porque te olvidaron en este rincón…_

_Nosotros no somos así…._

_Te quiere la escoba y el recogedor_

_Te quiere el plumero y el sacudidor_

_Te quiere la araña y el viejo beliz_

_También yo te quiero feliz…_

_(Cricri- la muñeca fea)_

Luego de que mi padre termino de cantar, ya con las lágrimas en mis ojos

-Gracias padre-

-Duerme mi niña-

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor a medio día de ese día la CC se sentía un silencio absoluto. Incluso las mascotas de mi madre se encontraban en silencio. Notaban su ausencia. Cuando yo desperté mi padre ya no estaba en cama. Sonreí al notar que lo primero que en mis ojos se veía era el retrato de mi madre en mi primer graduación conmigo y mi padre a un lado. La amaba tanto como a mí. Debía ser fuerte. Yo debía ser fuerte por mi padre porque yo era lo único que le quedaba. Yo estaba consciente de que algún día tendría que casarme y tener mi propia familia. Pero por ahora yo tenía que hacer fuerte a mi padre y transmitirle toda la alegría del mundo. Mi asunto con Nill lo había dejado el día anterior en la comisaria a manos del mismísimo comandante y aquel sujeto llamado Krillin. Estaba convencida de que deseaban tanto el arrestar a esos hombres como el yo saber que están ahí dentro sin lastimar a nadie más.

-Querida Yamcha está aquí!- escuche la voz de mi padre desde el comunicador

-ahora bajo papa- me apresure a darme un baño me vestí con un pantalón color rojo entallado y una blusa color blanco y unos converse negros.

-Bulma buenos días, dormiste bien?- pregunto Yamcha

-Así es Yam- respondí con una alegre sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla y le abrazaba por su cintura. El correspondió.

-Quieres desayunar con nosotros?- Pregunto mi padre

-Por supuesto señor Briefs-

Ya reunidos en la mesa, no sabíamos de que hablar. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos.

-Disculpen la tardanza- Era Lunch – Tuve que hacer unos pendientes, asuntos para dejar todo mi papeleo en orden en el hospital

-Oh Lunch de modo que ya renunciaste?- pregunto mi padre

Pero que demonios se pensaba esa Lunch. Pasaba demasiado tiempo en mi casa. Espero que no quiera aprovecharse del duelo de mi padre y la riqueza de él. Comenzaba a molestarme en verdad su presencia.

-Bulma querida no te lo había comentado, lunch se quedara con nosotros a vivir. Parece ser que necesitamos a alguien que se haga cargo de las mascotas de tu madre así como de los jardines de la casa. Alguien tiene que traer los pastelillos a la casa no lo crees?- dijo mi padre sin despegar su mirada de aquel papel periódico que sostenía con ambas manos

-Padre espero no intentes ocupar el lugar de mi madre- dije molesta- jamás nadie podrá ocuparlo y menos esta….-

-Basta bulma- interrumpió mi padre- nadie ocupara el lugar de nadie, se que tu madre hubiera querido que tu siguieras con tu vida yo con la mía y que alguien cuidara de sus mascotas. Tú te harás cargo de las asociaciones caritativas que tenía tu madre-

El silencio se apodero de nuevo de la situación. Una furia de enojo recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba realmente molesta.

-Y que hay de lo que tú quieres papa?, que hay de lo que yo quiero?- subí el tono de mi voz a más golpeado

-tranquila Bulma no tienes por que…- interrumpí

-ya basta papa, quiero a esta mujer fuera de la casa, hazlo deshazte de estos animales como lo hiciste con las pertenencias de mi madre, NO LAS QUIERO!- una lagrima cayó de mis ojos.

-no lo hare Bulma, la CC me pertenece, las cosas que tu madre las hacía era por ayudar a quienes necesitaban, sus animalitos no son simples adornos, por alguna razón están aquí, todos tienen su historia- dijo mi padre en tono tranquilo

-Te pertenece?- voz irónica- de modo que es por que es tu casa y haces lo que quieras

-no Bulma, debes controlarte, no permitas que la ira se apodere de ti, recuerda que cada uno de los animales que se encuentran en esta casa fueron curados por tu madre por ti y por mi- dijo mi padre- claro también con la ayuda de el joven Yamcha.

-Yamcha- es verdad el estaba ahí- lo siento- me sonroje, era la primera vez que discutía con mi padre, jamás lo había hecho. Me sentí tan mal. Me levante de la mesa y Salí corriendo, estaba llorando, me dirigí a la alberca que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, avente mi ropa y me lance al agua. No quería salir de ahí. Sentía el frio del agua, la soledad de aquel jardín golpeando mi cuerpo. Mis lágrimas se perdían en el agua. Cuando ya no podía respirar bien sentí un masculino cuerpo tras de mi abrazándome y sacándome del agua.

-Tranquila Bulma, todo estará bien- era Yamcha- todo estará bien- me subió hacia la orilla de la alberca dejando caer mis pies al agua, yo vestía solo mi ropa interior al igual que el. El dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo. Pero en ese momento no causaba nada en mí. Solo quería llorar. Se sentó detrás de mi rodeando con sus piernas las mías. Su pecho rosaba con mi espalda. Me recargué en el. Rodeó con sus fuertes brazos mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir segura.

-Por que Yamcha?- decía con un suspiro

-No lo sé Bulma, yo tampoco lo es- silencio total

Luego de un rato de tanto llorar y de sentir como sus grandes manos se balanceaban a lo largo de mis brazos comenzó a sentirme relajada. Acomode mi cabeza bajo su cuello. Ambos estábamos mojados. Comencé a sentir la necesidad de besarlo y me incline más hacia atrás, gire mi cabeza de modo a quedar rostro con rostro, aun nuestros cuerpos rosando uno con el otro y me acerque a sus labios.

-No Bulma- el me detuvo soltando aquel abrazo para colocar su dedo índice sobre mis labios.- No es el momento Bulma, lo deseo tanto como tu pero sé que estas pasando por un momento difícil y no quiero que se vea como si estuvieras formada a hacerlo-

Me sentí ofendida. Como pude me solté de él, me lance al agua y nade hacia el otro lado de la alberca. Salí del agua, recogía en el camino la ropa que me avía quitado. Subí a mi habitación y me encerré. Me acomode bajo mis cobijas

Y me quede dormida de tanto que había llorado.

-Bulma- era Lunch

-Lo siento yo- quise disculparme por lo ocurrido con Lunch en la mañana. Me sentía una basura de persona.

-No tengas cuidado querida por mí no paso nada- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera- te esperan abajo, es el coronel Nill

De un salto llegue a mi armario para volver a vestirme, solo me había acostado con la ropa interior mojada por el baño en la alberca. Como ya estaba seca decidí vestirme con lo que ya me había puesto desde la mañana.

-buenas tardes coronel, disculpe la tardanza- entre a la sala saludando al Coronel Nill acompañado de Krillin

-No se preocupe señorita, nosotros acabamos de entrar a la corporación cuando usted entro a la sala, nos atrevimos a visitar la galería de mascotas que tiene en su jardín. Es hermoso- dijo con una sonrisa Nill

-es de mi madre, Lunch se hará cargo de ellos- le dije con una sonrisa

Ante este gesto mi papa mostro una mueca de satisfacción.

-Y bien coronel, puede comenzar- dijo ansioso mi padre

- No conocemos mucho sobre la verdadera historia. Lo único que podemos decir, es que a las 11:32 del viernes por la noche se recibió una llamada de auxilio proveniente del móvil de la señora Bunny. Ella intento alertar a la policía sobre el atentado que estaba a punto de iniciar. Ella mencionaba en la llamada que no sabía dónde se encontraba Bulma. Lo único que dijo es que la habían visto salir en un lujoso automóvil acompañada de un joven de piel verde claro. Nadie supo sobre el paradero de Bulma. La señora luego de su llamada de auxilio no colgó la llamada. Al parecer unos hombres, que en nuestra sospecha eran 4 entraron a donde ella se refugiaba. De pronto se escucharon golpes y gritos emitidos por la señora. Lo único que se logro grabar en la llamada fue una charla de alrededor 40 segundos y diciendo: "ya es hora, ya déjala está muerta, la policía no tarda en llegar Raditz" los pasos de aquellos hombres se alejaron y luego de 1 minuto de aquella conversación, se dio la explosión que dejaría sin vida a la señora Bunny y a el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta.

Completo silencio

-y eso era todo?- pregunte molesta- tanto misterio para decirnos esto? Acaso se burla de nosotros coronel?

-justicia Bulma, se hará justicia- dijo Yamcha

Me levante molesta de donde me había sentado. La verdad no entendía el por que de todo esto. Que era lo que querían de nosotros?, por que mi madre, por que dejar a mi padre solo. Solo tienen la empresa con más poder en la capital del sur y con el 80% de los negocios en la capital. Bueno si hay motivos para tener enemigos, pero eso no les daba derecho de quitarle la vida a mi madre. Por su parte mi padre permaneció sentado escuchando el resto de la investigación del coronel Nill. Yo me sentía impotente por haber estado esperando tanto tiempo para escuchar lo mismo que mi padre sabía y no podíamos cambiar. Mi madre había muerto en una explosión. Lo único que yo podía agradecer es haber aceptado irme con Zarbón para así no dejar a mi padre solo y vengar la muerte de mi madre. Decidí salir a algún bar en la capital, no quería que me reconocieran así que me coloque unas gafas de sol oscuras, me vestí con un short verde soldado unas botas y una blusa color blanco de tirantes. Necesitaba un trago. Tome mi motocicleta y Salí de la CC. Aun no anochecía así que preferí dar un paseo antes de llegar a algún bar. No logre despejarme. En verdad necesitaba un trago. Estacione mi motocicleta al lado de otras motocicletas. Al parecer los rebeldes motociclistas habían llegado a la capital del sur. Realmente me parecía interesante conocer la historia de alguno de estos individuos, quería conocer su historia y que conocieran la mía. Quizá algún día tomaría mi motocicleta y me iría lejos, solo el viento y yo y nadie más.

-que tal preciosa, pero que hace una princesita en estos lugares- asquerosos hombres me observaban con su asquerosa mirada, el lugar apestaba, una mezcla de olores repugnantes hizo que me sentara al lado de un ventilador. Me agradaba la música

_"knock knock knocking on heavens door"_

Yo conocía esa canción, Guns and roses, me agrado así que decidí quedarme y concentrarme en una botella de tequila y esa música. Quería perderme en el alcohol para olvidar por unas cuantas horas todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Que vas a llevar niñita?- una voz ronca proveniente de una mujer vestida con un vestido lo suficientemente escotado para que un hombre se acercara, era alto musculoso cabello largo, coloco una cantidad de billetes que no logre contar entre los senos de la mujer- no molestes insecto aléjate de mi vista- dijo la mujer molesta

-devuélveme mi dinero ramera!- dijo el hombre insultando a la mujer, a lo que ella accedió aventándoselo

-no tiene derecho a llamarle así!- grite enojada, si algo no soportaba es que una persona maltratara a otra fuera hombre o mujer.

-pero que tenemos aquí!- dijo el hombre observando de arriba abajo mi cuerpo

-te gusta lo que ves?- pregunte

-la princesita está perdida, yo te llevo a tu palacio mi amor- dijo el sujeto

- pues si sigues con esa actitud de macho mal amansado créeme que jamás podrás tener una como yo- y gire triunfante hacia donde estaba la mujer.

-hm, como puede ser que una niñita débil te cause problemas Raditz- hablo un hombre que apenas se podía ver su sombra perdida entre las mesas hacia el fondo

- No te preocupes ve…- fue interrumpido ese hombre de cabello largo

-pero veo que no se te quita lo inútil verdad? Te quiero en este instante vigilando mi motocicleta INSECTO!.- grito

Una serie de burlas hacia el hombre sonaron en una sola voz haciéndome sentir bien por lo que había hecho.

-Uno doble y mágico para la señorita- grito de nuevo el hombre aquel

-tu pagas insecto no quiero seguir manteniendo a tus rameras!- dijo la mujer

-pero que demonios le pasa! Por que se dirige a mí de esa manera!- me molesto la manera en que se refirió a mí. Yo no era una ramera y menos de ese hombre

-hm- una risa ahogada se escucho desde el fondo de nuevo. Decidi acercarme para encarar a ese hombre, estaba decidida, cuando me acerque a la mesa escuche como otro sujeto le quitaba el seguro a un arma,

-si das un paso más perra vas a morir-

-eso es lo que necesito ahora imbécil-

-entonces no será ninguna molestia-

-si lo haces me harías un favor-

-acaso tienes sida?. No tienes dinero para pagar tus cirugías? No puedes mantener a tus hijos y vienes a que algún hombre desconsolado te ofrezca su ayuda o me equivoco ramera- esas palabras hacían que mi sangre hirviera

-pero quien te crees para hablarme así- me moleste mas y di un paso más hacia el frente, solo logre ver el cabello de ese hombre. Su peinado era en forma de llama que emergía de su cabeza. De no ser por que estaba completamente a obscuras juraría que su cabeza estaba en llamas, pero no era así.

- no te quiero ver de nuevo aquí niñita- dijo el hombre

Un hombre me tomo por la cintura y me llevo afuera de aquella cantina, me lanzó contra la banqueta

-no te quiero volver a ver aquí niñita, estos lugares son peligrosos para ti-

Si me había asustado. Sin embargo ese hombre me había llamado la atención. Su voz me pareció tan sensual que juraría que era apuesto.

-pero que demonios estas pensando bulma- gire mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda queriendo eliminar esos pensamientos de mi mente

-Bulma!.- escuche la voz de Yamcha llamarme

-lo siento- le dije cuando se acercaba a mi

-estaba preocupado, estamos preocupados por ti, en dónde te habías metido?

Subí al automóvil con Yamcha y nos dirigimos a la CC, en absoluto silencio. Al llegar a casa solo me dirigí a mi habitación. Lo que había ingerido me había dejado realmente exhausta y solo quería dormir. Mi padre se quedó hablando con Yamcha. La verdad no quize averiguar que era. Al parecer no era tan importante puesto que ambos reían. Pasados unos minutos Yamcha se retiró al igual que mi padre quien antes de llegar a su habitación se dirigió a la mía. Abrió la puerta, caminó hacia mi cama y me dio un tierno beso en mi frente.

-Buenas noches querida, descansa, todo pasará- dijo en voz baja mi padre y se retiró

De nuevo yo les quiero agradecer por haberme leído, soy una completa novata en esto me gustaría aportaciones, que les gusta que no les gusta, es algo que se ha paseado en mi mente durante varios meses que me interesé por leer los Fics! Tal vez sea el único que escriba pero promete ser algo largo. Claro verdad siempre y cuando les guste. Aún así pienso escribir todo lo que se pasa por mi cabeza ya que si no lo hago va a explotar y creo que la necesito para vivir. Saludos y de nuevo gracias por leer.

PD. AMO LEER FICS SOBRE BULMA Y VEGETA, ME PARECE UNA PAREJA MUY INTENSA Y ENTREGADA no se por que pero me identifico muc


	2. Lunch

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama. Solo los tome prestados.

LUNCH

Luego de aquella noche pasaron 3 meses. Yo me gradúe de la universidad, decidí no asistir a la ceremonia puesto que era algo que me hubiera gustado compartir con mi madre. El hecho de que haya podido sobrevivir esos tres meses sin ella, no significaba que lo había superado, o en su defecto, lo había olvidado. Por su parte Yamcha, el si asistió, solo que al terminar el evento paso a la CC para invitarme a cenar. Yo vestí algo sencillo. Un vestido color rosa algo infantil con un cinto café a la cintura y de manga larga. Había invitado a mi padre, quería estar con los dos. Sin embargo mi papa prefirió quedarse en casa.

-No debes sentirte mal hija, es tu noche, suficiente tuvimos ambos con no ir a la ceremonia de entrega de papeles como para que te prives de esto. No te preocupes querida yo estaré bien. Además en unos días tenemos que presentar los informes de los últimos proyectos a los inversionistas y tenemos que tener todo en orden-mi padre en verdad amaba su trabajo, y hasta cierto punto entendía el hecho de que en algún momento de nuestras vidas Yam y yo tendríamos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y saber qué pasaría con nosotros. No éramos novios ni mucho menos. Pero por alguna razón creíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro…. O no es así?

Al llegar al restaurant, la verdad muy elegante y romántico, antes de ordenar decidimos tomar solo un par de copas. A decir verdad no había la intención de comer algo. Ambos estábamos bastante nerviosos y consientes que lo que esa noche pasara, sería lo que definiría nuestro destino. Qué equivocados estábamos. Pero en fin.

-y bien Bul- Yamcha rompió el silencio, yo solo le observaba- decidirás seguir trabajando con tu padre?

-jajaja pero que dices Yam, claro que seguiré trabajando con el!. Olvidas que soy la heredera de la CC?- ambos reímos

-me refiero a que si seguirás viviendo ahí, es obvio que trabajes ahí ya que tu carrera solo se puede desarrollar en centros de tecnología e investigación y pues el único es el de tu padre- sonrió y tomo un poco de su copa

- pues yo creo que si Yam, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la CC es mía y es ahí donde yo debo estar- de nuevo estaba equivocada

De nuevo el silencio se apodero del momento.

-No quieres dar un paseo?, hablaban sobre un mirador, es nuevo, dicen que es un buen lugar para visitar, desde ahí se puede ver la vista de toda la capital del sur, qué opinas Bul?-

-oh por supuesto que me gustaría!- sonreí y de un salto llegué a la puerta de salida, la verdad no estaba nada cómoda entre tantas parejas jurando amor eterno, comenzaba a ser algo incomodo. Por alguna razón yo estaba convencida de que Yam sería el indicado pero mi subconsciente me decía otra cosa, y tal vez por eso yo no me sentía tranquila en ese lugar y con él.

Al llegar a aquel mirador, la vista era hermosa. Las luces de la ciudad en verdad se veían en su totalidad. La noche del primer día del fin de semana se veía en pleno apogeo.

-Yam quien te dijo de este lugar?, alguna chica?- pregunte quiñando mi ojo derecho

-pues, no exactamente, más bien en tv anunciaron su inauguración Bul, acaso no te diste cuenta?- pregunto con gesto de asombro. Cielos, no tenía idea que tenia tanto tiempo sin encender el televisor. Me había desprendido totalmente del mundo desde lo ocurrido aquella vez.

-jaja no Yam no lo sabía, sería bueno que aprovecháramos este momento sin hablar de trabajo y que me cuentes todo de lo que me he perdido, que me dices de los centros nocturnos?-

-centros nocturnos? Jaja vamos Bul tienes que actualizarte, ANTROS NENA, SE LLAMAN ANTROS!-

-No permitiré que te burles de mi Yam!- crucé mis brazos en señal de molestia y gire mi cara para que no me viera que en verdad me daba risa lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando de pronto lo sentí acercarse más, con sus manos rodeo mi cintura y en un susurro a mi oído dijo

-te quiero mucho Bulma- yo no supe cómo reaccionar, ahora sabía que era realmente lo que me inquietaba. Tenía miedo de que el lo dijera.

-yo también Yam- mi cariño hacia él era como de hermanos, en verdad yo jamás había tenido uno y el siempre lo fue.

-es el momento de que hablemos de que va a pasar con nosotros- dijo sin despegarse de mí

-Quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros- me gire en dirección a él quedando frente a frente

-Bulma pero yo quería esperar a que nos ca…-

-Necesito a alguien que maneje los asuntos legales de la empresa- interrumpí. No quería que confundiera mis intenciones.

-Cielos creo que estas algo apurada nena- inclinó sus labios a los mios- pero si quieres que además de tu pareja quieres que sea tu abogado-

-sh, no Yam- de nuevo interrumpí colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios en señal de que callara. Pude notar un gesto de decepción por parte de él. Se separo de mi y giró su cuerpo de nuevo a modo que su vista quedara en dirección a aquella hermosa ciudad

-Por qué Bulma, ya tenemos edad para formalizar nuestra relación?-

-Debes estar consciente de que no puedo confiar en cualquier hombre que me parezca o no atractivo Yam. Yo te veo como un hermano-

-Pero no puedes vivir atada a eso es hora de que lo dejes atrás-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me pides que lo olvide Yamcha, no crees que es una estupidez lo que estás diciendo?, claro como tú no fuiste violado por un par de asquerosos depravados y mucho peor perder a tu madre sin la oportunidad de luchar por que no le pasara nada, y aun peor que esos dos sigan sueltos como si nada hubieran hecho?¨- comencé a llorar, me baje del automóvil de Yamcha y saque una capsula. De ella salió mi motocicleta, no salía sin ella claro, y me aleje de ahí. Desde lejos pude notar la presencia de una camioneta lujosa, color negro y vidrios polarizados. Del momento en que yo encendí mi motocicleta, esta también encendió y comenzó a seguirme. De principio no sentí miedo, de hecho decidí no darle importancia y continuar con mi camino, pero mi sorpresa fue a unas cuadras antes de llegar a la CC aún me seguían. Como era viernes por la noche, había bastante movimiento, como pude, hice unos cuantos malabares y me perdí entre los automóviles, entre a un callejón y encapsule la motocicleta. Me quede observando aquella camioneta, al parecer algo buscaban ya que cuando esta se detuvo de ella bajo una mujer delgada de estatura alta y cabello rubio. Me daba la impresión de haberla visto en algún lado. Para tener un poco de precaución comencé a adentrarme al callejón para salir del lado de la avenida principal del lado norte de la capital del sur, estaba por llegar a la CC.

Fue bastante distancia la que caminé, de cierto modo me fue de ayuda porque pensaría las cosas mejor respecto a lo sucedido con Yamcha. ¿cómo podría hacerle entender que yo no estaba preparada aún para relacionarme con otro hombre que no fuera mi padre?, no sabía qué hacer.

-cuanto te necesito madre- ahora hablaba sola. Qué más da

Llegue a casa, quería platicar con papa pero Lunch me dijo que estaba muy ocupado en su laboratorio, pidió que nadie ni siquiera yo entrara, solo Lunch podía entrar para llevarle alimentos o informarle algo verdaderamente importante. Yo comprendí ya que con lo ocurrido los pasados tres meses mi padre se dedicó de lleno a cuidar de mi. Jamás me había dejado sola. No era el momento para yo molestar con ese tipo de cursilerías.

-Señorita Bulma desea cenar algo?- Lunch me saco de mis pensamientos

-cenas conmigo Lunch?-

-señorita pero yo solo soy la…-

-vamos, yo cocinare contigo sería bueno aprender algo nuevo no crees?- le interrumpi y le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien

Tenía una cocina bastante amplia, había cosas que a pesar de que yo había colaborado en gran parte para fabricarlas, NO TENIA NI LA MENOR IDEA DE PARA QUE SERVIAN. Lunch por su parte se porto muy amable conmigo. Muy paciente.

-Y bien Bulma, hoy cenaremos Sushi, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Delicioso!-

-Bien, yo preparare los ingredientes y necesito que tú me saques los utensilios que necesitamos para la preparación, ¿te parece?-

-SI MI COMANDANTE LUNCH- gesto de soldado, ya se lo han de imaginar.

-bien necesitaré que me pases el hangiri, hocho, makisu, ryoribashi, shamoji, makiyakinabe, saibashi-

-emm, Lunch-

-dime linda-

-y que se supone que es todo eso?- la pobre cayó de espaldas

-creo que tendremos mucho trabajo hoy querida- sonrió tiernamente, comenzaba a sentirme cómoda al lado de ella.

Creo que fue una linda velada, conforme iba pasando el tiempo (que ni lo sentí) conocía mas a esa agradable chica. Además de que era muy amable conmigo, era realmente paciente, yo era una completa novata en la cocina, y pues la verdad lo sigo siendo. Antes de que estuviera completamente listo el sushi, limpiamos todo el desastre que yo había causado, al terminar salimos al jardín para cenar lo que habíamos preparado.

-que delicia Bulma de verdad que te quedaron . .!-

-me agrada que te gusten, es una prueba de que no hay imposibles para la magnífica Bulma Briefs- guiñe mi ojo derecho mientras mordía un Sushi

Conforme pasaba nuestra cena ella me platicaba más sobre su vida.

-PARENTESIS-

Lunch era una joven de 25 años que venía de un lejano pueblo en busca de su hermana gemela Lanch. Me contó que de pequeñas habían sido separadas debido a la rebeldía de su hermana. Ambas se habían criado en un orfanato a cargo de una logia que solía acoger niñas desde pequeñas. Al cumplir los 15 años las seleccionaban, algunas para ser enviadas a universidades, algunas otras para conseguir empleos en las grandes ciudades, otras tenían talentos como canto, música, deportes, cocina entre otras cosas. Ella por su parte había logrado escapar. Cuando su hermana había sido trasladada a la capital del sur, ella había sido absorbida de lleno por la logia para trabajar en el orfanato como enfermera y cocinera. Las cosas por las que pasaban en ese orfanato eran realmente trágicas ya que las niñas, el tiempo que permanecían ahí solían ser violadas o maltratadas además de explotadas por aquellos hombres y mujeres. Ella se quedo ahí durante esos 10 años para proteger a sus compañeras, era realmente una buena enfermera, amiga, psicóloga pero sobretodo una excelente cocinera y hacia que rindiera tanto lo poco de comida que les correspondía a todas. Una noche mientras terminaba sus labores en la enfermería luego de curar a una chica luego de haber sido violada por una mujer, había sido realmente lastimada la niña. Lunch sintió mucha impotencia de seguir viendo tanta barbaridad y se canso de seguir viendo todo. Se preparó un pijama amplio para debajo de ella vestirse con ropa civil. Había pensado en escapar.

Justo en esa noche, habían llegado unos nuevos socios de la logia para conocer el orfanato. Lunch observaba detenidamente cada paso de aquellos hombres. No podía reconocerle el rostro a ninguno ya que dentro del orfanato se manejaban únicamente con antifaces.

-Luch- entraba por la puertaun hombre alto musculoso y calvo

-si mi señor?- preguntó temblorosa

-cual es la razón por la cual no hay jovencitas atendiendo a nuestros invitados?- pregunto molesto

-lo lamento mi señor yo, no, yo no sabia-

-BASTA!, tienes 2 minutos para que estén listas- caminó hacia la puerta- ah y ya casi lo olvidaba, el señor vegeta te quiere en su despacho ahora, te quiere con tu ultimo regalo de cumpleaños PUESTO- su risa malévola le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

De inmediato reaccionó y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraban las que ellos denominaban "consoladas". La verdad era un término denigrante. En menos de 2 minutos las jovencitas comenzaban a presentarse en el sótano del internado vestidas con atuendos provocativos. Parecía más que un orfanato, un prostíbulo. Y si eso era lo que era. Un prostíbulo. Solo que la diferencia es que era completamente en contra de lo que ellas querían y sin paga alguna. Pese a las actividades que realizaban de a diario en el orfanato, todavía tenían que lidiar con esos sujetos que llegaban para solicitar a las "consoladas".

-Señor vegeta?- se encontraba Lunch detrás de la puerta de la oficina de ese hombre con una bata de baño color rojo- puedo, me permite pasar?

-Ruega-

-Mi amado señor vegeta deseo realmente entrar a la habitación con usted- sabía que si no lo hacía serian de castigo 3 días sin alimento para ella y sus compañeras-

-No me convences perra, pasa, espero tengas algo bueno que ofrecerme en esta noche que tengo ganas de celebrar- dijo con acento morboso

Entro en la habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave. Se deshizo de la bata. Vestia un transparente baby doll color café que dejaba ver sus atributos de adolecente en desarrollo. Unas bragas de leopardo que hacían juego con el baby doll. Caminó hacia el escritorio del sujeto para ponerse al frente del. Se sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a besarle el oído. Poco a poco descendía a su cuello para luego subir a los labios. Un mordisco por parte de el. Era un beso seco. Áspero. Le daba asco a ella. Estaba con un hombre de 47 años de edad, si algo apuesto, pero ya mostraba arrugas en su rostro, aparte de ese constante olor a alcohol. Sabrá dios con cuantas mujeres ya muy paseadas haya estado, y ella no era la excepción.

La diferencia era que después de que Lunch había cumplido los 10 años de edad jamás habían visto que el señor Vegeta pidiera alguna otra niña. Siempre era Lunch y nadie más que ella. Ni si quiera la rubia de su hermana.

Luego de devorar sus labios ella se puso de pie para hincarse frente a el, acerco su mano al botón de su pantalón para desabrocharlo, y el le detuvo su mano.

-No querida, esta vez yo seré quien te haga sentir a ti- sonrió de manera maliciosa

Comenzó a sentir mucho miedo ya que solo una vez el hombre la había tocado, y fue la primera.

La levantó del cuello y la subió en su escritorio. Le abrió sus piernas, y aun sentado en su silla comenzó a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo de la joven lentamente. Ella no paraba de temblar pero no tenia de otra. Aun con el baby doll puesto el comenzó a acariciar sus senos de una manera muy brusca, y cuando ella menos lo pensó el le había destrozado las desvistió por completo, se puso de pie, se inclino hacia ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello para luego pasar a la parte trasera de sus orejas y comenzar a descender en su cuello. Siguió por el camino que le dejó en medio de aquellos dos grandes senos, concentro su boca en uno y con su mano se dedicó a acariciar el otro. Luch por su parte no podía aguantar más, un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar y suspiro soltando un gemido. Este no era de placer, era de miedo.

-De modo que te esta gustando perra- dijo aun con su rostro cercano a su ceno, golpeándolo con el soplo que emergía de su boca

-si mi señor, es usted muy gentil- apenas podía hablar la pobre muchacha

-si en verdad te gustara comenzarías a pedir mas, seria una lastima que algunas cuantas murieran de hambre esta semana perra- detestaba que le llamara así

-mas mi señor, por favor en verdad quiero mas- fingía respiración agitada

El señor se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Eso realmente había asustado a Lunch. ¿Qué había pasado?. ¿se había molestado?

-Masturbate perra- sabes hacerlo?

-mi señor yo no..-

El de manera brusca estrujó el rostro de ella e interrumpiedo le dijo

-que demonios hacen ustedes cuando necesitan placer?-

-señor usted sabe que nosotros solo estamos para ustedes-

-pues quiero que te agarres con tu pequeña mano tu sexo y te des placer mocosa, quiero verte-

Ella jamás lo había hecho, en verdad estaba asustada, no quería que sus compañeras pasaran hambre por su incompetencia.

El se acomodó en su silla de modo que pudiera ver el próximo espectáculo en todo su esplendor. Ella se recostó sobre el escritorio, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Cada gemido era fingido. Trato de ser lenta cuando

.que demonios haces perra necesito que vallas mas rápido, que no vez que tengo visita?- el hombre se veía molesto. Ella deslizó su mano hacia su sexo y comenzó a frotarse. Por un momento se sintió bien, era la primera vez que no fingiría ante ese hombre, cuando de repente un golpe fuerte se escucho proveniente de la puerta de aquella habitación. Volteo hacia donde el sonido y logro ver al hijo mayor de su peor pesadilla. No sabía si continuar con lo suyo, lo estaba disfrutando, además de que acabaría por completo con sus compañeras. Giró su rostro hacia donde estaba el viejo y el le ordenó.

-continua, se ve que te gusta, no tanto como a mi perra-

-ya basta padre, esto es un asco, esos hombres quieren acabar con tu legado, yo no trabajare para esos insectos- el joven se veía molesto

-pero que puedes decir tu imbécil si solo eres un mocoso- Replicó el padre

-no puedo soportar este tipo de espectáculos padre, mírate a lo que haz llegado, tienes tan maltratado tu asqueroso pene que ya no puedes siquiera satisfacer a una mujer? Ni si quiera a ti mismo? Qué asco me das!- grito el muchacho abandonando la habitación.

-largo de mi vista insecto!- le gritaba el padre

Mientras tanto Lunch se retorcía en el escritorio. Para ella era una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte se sentía bien con lo que hacia ella con su cuerpo, a fin de cuentas era ella misma quien lo hacía y no otro pervertido, era mas saludable para ella. Y por otro lado se sentía mal por lo que aquel muchacho había dicho.

-siempre me has gustado mucho Lunch- dijo el hombre serio y se sentó- jamás te haría algo

Estaba sorprendida con lo que aquel hombre le decía. Ella se sentó sobre las piernas de el a ahorcajadas, a fin de cuentas su trabajo era consolarlo.

-te daré tu libertad-

El silencio de la habitación era tan reconfortante para el, como incomodo para ella. No sabía que decir.

-mi señor- le dijo

-no puedo arriesgarme a contagiarte de lo que me pueda pasar, tengo miedo de perder el control y poseerte por completo- le abrazo por la cintura mientras acomodaba su rostro en el cuello de ella

-gracias señor- una lagrima corrió por su rostro, era una lagrima de libertad

A la mañana siguiente el mismo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del orfanato. Ella estaba ahí con sus maletas. Por fin sería libre. Cuando se toparon frente a frente en la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo

-no te quiero cerca de aquí Lunch, no quiero que nadie te haga daño ni si quiera yo- con el ceño fruncido y su mirada seria le entregó un cheque en blanco, un boleto de autobús y dinero en efectivo.- vete lejos, huye y no vuelvas!-

-gracias señor- lunch le dedico una sonrisa y corrió lo mas que pudo lejos de ese orfanato. Se sentía libre. Podía sentir el viento golpear su rostro, las lagrimas caían. Sentía un poco de remordimiento por dejar a sus compañeras pero sabía que ellas estarían bien ya que se habían hecho la promesa de que si algún tenía la oportunidad de salir de ahí, huiría lo más lejos posible, en el nombre de las demás, y viviría la libertad por ellas.

Al llegar a la estación de autobuses noto que el boleto era para Los Ángeles Ca.,

-no, no puedo ir para allá, entre más lejos esté será más fácil encontrarme, jamás sospecharan de que sigo cerca- pensó

Compró un boleto para la capital del sur, mientras salía el autobús decidió abandonar ahí mismo en la estación su equipaje, destrozó el cheque en blanco y con el dinero que quedaba se compro un vestido azul y unos zapatos negros que le hacían ver una chica sencilla.

¿Por qué a la capital del sur? Cuando se habían llevado a su hermana, había escuchado a Napa,, el hombre calvo, decir que la chica estaría en esa zona. Al parecer la habían vendido a uno de los socios de aquella logia para trabajar ahí.

Estaba completamente decidida a encontrarla para huir juntas.

Cuando llegó a la capital del sur, llegó a pedir posada en un orfanato de gobierno, ofreciéndose como voluntaria a cambio de posada y alimento. No fue difícil. Resulta que aquella morada era también patrocinada por la CC y ahí fue donde conoció a Bunny quien amablemente le dio un empleo dentro de la fundación. Y el resto de la historia pues ya lo conocen así que continuemos con la charla de Bulma y Lunch-

-FIN DEL PARÉNTESIS-

-sabes Lunch- silencio- lamento haberme portado mal contigo todos estos años, no sabía por lo que habías pasado, yo…-

Ella me tomo de la mano

-no te preocupes, yo entiendo- y sonrio- ya deberías dormir recuerda que mañana tienen que presentar a los socios los nuevos proyectos, no se si lo notaste pero tu padre ya subió. Tu también deverias hacerlo querida- sonrio

-tienes razón lunch- le di un fuerte abrazo- gracias- y subi a mi habitación.

-Mañana será un largo día!- pensé. Luego de haberle dado vueltas al asunto de lunch, tenia muchas cosas mas por platicar con ella. No me había dado tiempo de comentarle mis frustraciones con lo de Yamcha. Pero por lo visto no creo que pueda decirme mucho. En fin. Me estire, escuche y sentí como mis huesos se relajaban. Caí profundamente en el sueño.

Espero que les haya gustado es el segundo capítulo. Si lo sé bastante largos, es que la verdad tuve un fin de semana SIN NADA QUE HACER y así fue como escribí tanto. Soy muy rápida para teclear, una vez que tengo las ideas no me detengo.

Gracias a Souhatier por leerme y por tu comentario jeje, si la verdad es una pareja muy muuuuuuy intensa y espera a lo que viene. Te va a gustar. O eso espero.

Era muy importante contar la historia de Lunch. Es como una introducción a lo que viene. Conforme van pasando se van a dar cuenta de que suben de tono, asi que si son menores de edad no me hago responsable por sus futuros traumas psicológicos. Total, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Sin mas rollo les deseo que tengan bonita noche y me sigan leyendo:) chau_*

PD: ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS SOY NOVATA


	3. El atentado

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama. Solo los tome prestados.

...

CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA. 5:30 am. Los despertadores comenzaban a sonar. Aún era no salía el sol. Estire mi brazo para apagar ese molesto aparato. Me costó algo de trabajo pero al fin lo logre. De repente sentí una mirada, a la vez escuche una dulce voz:

-señorita Bulma, ya es hora de levantarse- y ahí estaba ella, tan sonriente como la primera vez que la vi.

-Buenos días Lunch. No deberías de aprovechar que tu si puedes levantarte tarde?-

-Si yo estuviera aún dormida usted no llegaría a tiempo a la reunión- me guiño un ojo, tenía en sus manos unas toallas de baño. Más rápida que el sonido, de un salto llegué a la regadera, Lunch ya tenía preparado todo. Es increíble lo eficiente que puede llegar a ser. Realmente me sorprendió.

Yo había preparado un elegante conjunto de falda color negro, una camisa entallada y un saco de color negro que hacia juego con la falda. Unos zapatos de tacón de igual color que la falda y el saco. Cuando me vestí, salí para que Lunch me diera su opinión

-Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?-

-Señorita Bulma se ve usted muy bien, cualquier atuendo que se ponga le hace lucir su perfecta figura- me dijo sincera, a lo que yo sonreí- pero en verdad se siente cómoda con lo que viste?-

Su comentario me dejo perpleja. YO NO ME SENTIA YO BAJO TANTA FORMALIDAD.

-Gracias de nuevo Lunch-sonreí y de inmediato me puse unos shorts color blanco, un top color azul, unos botines color café y una bata de la CC. La bata para demostrar lo cuan orgullosa estaba de pertenecer a la CC.

No me di cuenta de el tiempo que había perdido en arreglarme, cuando bajé mi padre tenia preparado un sándwich y un termo con café

-querida tendrás que desayunar en el camino-

-lo lamento padre ni si quiera te ayude a preparar los informes-

-no te preocupes hija, a partir del próximo año serás tú la encargada de realizar todas estas tareas, tu padre ya lo hizo muchos años y ahora te corresponde a ti hacerlo-

-vamos papa no digas tantas tonterías, será mejor que nos vallamos ahora-

Al llegar a la CC, los empleados que antes me veían como una compañera más, (claro respetando mi posición como la futura heredera) ahora lo hacían con más formalidad. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Entramos a la sala de juntas, mi padre se veía muy entusiasmado con lo que estaba presentando y los inversionistas parecían muy estar completamente convencidos de que el pertenecer a la CC era la mejor decisión que habían tomado. Al final de la reunión, a la tradicional hora de los bocadillos mi padre de nuevo tomo la palabra.

-el día de hoy, mis apreciados socios y muy queridos amigos, me dirijo a ustedes con singular alegría agradeciéndoles que hayan permanecido con nosotros durante todos estos años. Les agradezco de antemano que hayan depositado su confianza en aquel joven de tan solo 16 años que presentaba sus innovadoras ideas ante un mundo que vivía bajo los paradigmas de la monotonía. Porque sean parte de este sueño de tecnología que sobrepasa las capacidades del ser humano por medio de la robótica. El día de hoy, es mí deber anunciarles, que mi trabajo como director general de la CC ha concluido- infinidad de comentarios, dudas y exclamaciones se presentaban en ese momento por parte de la parte financiera y logística de la empresa. Yo por mi parte no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que mi padre tenía en mente. Sin embargo no me sentía preocupada. Estaba completamente segura de que el tenía un plan mejor para la empresa-

-todo lo que yo tenía que ofrecerles, ha permitido que la empresa creciera de manera incontrolable, al grado de expandirse de manera mundial y ser los lideres en tecnología. Pero llegó el momento, que he esperado tanto, estos últimos 20 años, el ceder el puesto principal de la empresa a mi querida hija- me señalo con su mano derecha, las miradas se dirigían a mí, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, la verdad no me lo esperaba- Bulma Briefs, será la nueva cabeza de la empresa- de nuevo el silencio se apodero de la sala, tenía miedo de que no me aceptaran, me sentía capaz de manejar la empresa pero no ocupando el lugar de mi padre. De pronto uno, dos, y más aplausos comenzaron a escucharse, al parecer los inversionistas estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de mi padre, tanto que ni si quiera le cuestionaron su decisión. Mi padre dirigió su mirada hacia mí y con una seña me pidió que me levantara y ocupara su lugar en esa grande mesa. Mis piernas temblaban, yo no sabía que decir, pero mi padre se alejo de mi y ese incomodo silencio se apoderaba de la situación. Veía las miradas de todos hacia mi esperando que yo dijera algo. Demonios.

-eh emm bueno yo no….- tartamudeaba- emm pues no se yo no se que….-

-vamos linda no tengas miedo- me dijo mi padre

-primero que nada debo agradecerles por darme esta oportunidad, yo no me lo esperaba, asi que no tengo preparado un discurso- al parecer nadie lo esperaba, unos cuantos soltaron una disimulada risa- quiero decirles que pondré todo mi empeño por llevar la empresa hacia el mejor camino, deben estar seguros de que no les defraudare, recuerden que tengo de respaldo la mejo universidad de el mundo. Y no me refiero al colegio. Me refiero a donde solo el mejor maestro de mecánica puede compartir sus conocimientos- todos sabían que desde los 5 años seguía a mi padre a todos lados y lograba aprender fácilmente todo lo que podía- pero también debo aclarar que el hecho de que sea yo quien está al frente de la empresa, no permitiré que mi padre abandone la empresa por completo, alguien tiene que ocupar mi puesto-

-como usted lo dicte y mande señorita briefs- sonrió y dijo la encargada de recursos humanos. Me sentí incomoda, siempre se habían dirigido a mi como Bulma.

-pueden decirme bulma, por mi no hay ningún problema al contrario me sentiría mas en confianza- sonreí

Seguimos conversando sobre temas tan comunes como lo que algunas otras empresas hacían, nuevas inversiones, algunas cosas que debíamos omitir entre otras cosas. Al finalizar la reunión. Decidi dar un recorrido por mi nueva empresa. El momento de desalojar mi oficina para ocupar la de mi padre había llegado. Cuando me dirigí a mi oficina logre ver las pertenencias de mi padre ya establecidas.

-¿pero papa acaso ya lo tenias planeado y no me dijiste nada?-

-querida quería que fuera una sorpresa-

-pues realmente funciono papa-

-he esperado tanto por esto hija, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que tomaras tu lugar con tanta naturalidad, no cabe duda que eres igual de intrépida que tu madre- nos quedamos en silencio. Mi padre tomaría de nuevo la palabra cuando en la puerta de entrada se asomaba un ramo enorme de rosas rojas y tras de ese ramo

- una flor para otra flor- era Yamcha

-que lindas son para mi?-

-si Bulma, un pajarito me conto que eres la nueva directora general de la CC

-así es Yam te llegó muy rápido la noticia- dirigí una mirada asesina a mi padre, sabía perfectamente que el pajarito era el mismísimo Dr. Briefs

-vamos relájate, tan pronto tomaste tu puesto de directora y te estresaste, a mí se me hace que no tienes madera para dirigir la empresa- dijo Yamcha en un tono burlón

-pero de qué lado estas, idiota!-

Ambos rieron, no me moleste tanto ya que sabía que lo hacía en broma, sonreí

El resto de la tarde, después de haber firmado el contrato con Yamcha para que manejara los asuntos legales de la empresa, me dispuse a ponerme al tanto de lo que ocurría tanto con los empleados, proveedores, compradores, proyectos universitarios financiados por la CC entre otras cosas.

-querida puedo pasar?-

-claro padre, no debes pedir permiso, esta será siempre tu oficina-

-no se si lo notaste hija pero son las 9:30 p.m-

-cielos!, había estado tan ocupada que no me había percatado de eso-

-así es querida, es tan satisfactorio este trabajo que te olvidas completamente del mundo, que te parece si nos vamos a casa descansas y mañana continuas con los pendientes, se supone que hace dos horas y media termino la jornada hija-

-padre ya lo sé, pero si no me aplico desde hoy no podre acostumbrarme al ritmo que trabaja la empresa-

Tome mis pertenencias, colgué mi bata y cerré con llave. Mi padre me tomo de la mano, tal y como lo hacía cuando salíamos a dar paseos de pequeña. Llegamos a la entrada principal de las oficinas de la CC. Salimos, mi padre saco de su llavero una llave y me la dio.

-querida de ahora en adelante serás la primera y la ultima en entrar a estas instalaciones de la CC. Te doy mi promesa de que jamás estarás sola querida-

-gracias papa. Te amo- y le di un fuerte abrazo.

Nos dirigimos a la camioneta de mi padre en la que habíamos llegado por la mañana. Nos subimos. Al encender mi padre el motor, otra camioneta, como la que ya había visto antes yo, también encendía su motor.

-padre desde cuando tenemos guardaespaldas?-

-que dices hija? Por supuesto que no, no tenemos enemigos como para necesitar guardaespaldas,- guardo silencio y me miro- ¿o si?-

-no lo sé papa, pero no es la primera vez que veo esa camioneta cerca, será mejor que llamemos al coronel Nill-

-no es necesario Bulma, no tenemos nada que temer nosotros no hemos hecho nada- sonrió

Yo no me quede muy tranquila, en el primer descuido de mi padre, envié un mensaje alertando a Yamcha de que le avisara al coronel Nill. Le pedí que le dijera que asegurara los alrededores de la CC (donde vivíamos mi padre y yo). Exactamente pasado un minuto de haber enviado el mensaje, me llego uno que decía:

.."cometiste un error, y ahora será irreversible".. un latido fuerte en mi corazón hizo que se dificultara mi respiración. La sensación que sentí la vez que había sido violada por Zarbón, de nuevo estaba presente, el fuerte sonido de disparos hizo que mi padre perdiera el control de la camioneta y se estrellara contra un semáforo. Lo último que recuerdo fue le sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas, acompañado de los gritos de las personas que habían sufrido en el mismo accidente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba de nuevo en el hospital, a mi lado se encontraba el coronel Nill.

-¿y mi padre?- pregunte temblorosa, quería llorar

-el está bien Bulma- respondió Yamcha, no lo había visto.

-dónde está?-

-recibio un impacto de bala en el brazo izquierdo, pero nada grave, ahora mismo está en recuperación, la bala ha sido retirada-

De pronto una mujer rubia de ojos verdes entró a la habitación. Era esa misma oficial que había visto cuando el retrato hablado.

-Coronel Nill el área está asegurada- dirigió su mirada hacia mi. Era igual a Lunch. Solo que mas agresiva.

-Eres la hermana de…-

-me retiro coronel, yo resguardare la habitación de el Dr. Briefs- me interrumpió y salió de la habitación.

-Bulma necesitamos levantar tu declaración- retomando la conversación, el coronel Nill sacó una grabadora

-no tengo nada que declarar, estoy cansada de que nos estén pasando tantas cosas y ustedes no hagan nada-

-Bulma pensamos que se trata nuevamente de Zarbón y Dodoria- el coronel se había puesto más serio- pensamos que se encuentran trabajando para una peligrosa banda de crimen organizado que actualmente a arribado a la capital del sur, hace poco desmantelamos un orfanato que se encontraba a las afueras de esta ciudad, aparentemente quienes se encargaban de su mantenimiento tenían secuestradas a las huérfanas de ahí-

-Lunch- enderecé mi espalda y coloque mi mano derecha en mi corazón

- es importante que declares Bulma- de nuevo Nill

-Coronel, si mi cliente no quiere declarar en este momento está en su derecho, ella necesita descansar- dijo Yamcha

-LUNCH!- grite- QUE NO ME ESCUCHA! ELLA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

-Tranquila de que hablas?-

-Yamcha debes ir por ella, está sola en casa, está en peligro!- comencé a llorar

-Dendé me escuchas?- Nll hablaba por radio

-sí coronel, todo está tranquilo por aquí, la casa está asegurada- una voz masculina aparentemente juvenil

-Lo vez Bulma, no hay de qué preocuparse- me dijo el coronel tranquilo

-Quiero, yo, necesito estar sola- de nuevo me recosté en la cama. Yamcha se acerco antes de salir y me beso en la frente, en un susurro me dijo:

-todo estará bien, tranquila No te dejare sola- ante eso sonreí

-lo se-

-Tenga por seguro que no quedara impune señorita, esto no se quedará así- me dijo el coronel Nill, ambos abandonaron la habitación.

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?. Analicé cada suceso desde el principio. Desde que tenía quince años, en aquella fiesta, cuando conocí a Zarbón, hasta el día de hoy. Con todo y lo que Lunch me había dicho y todo lo que estaba pasando yo no lograba descifrar nada.

Tocaron La puerta, una voz familiar:

-Señorita Bulma puedo pasar?- Krillin

-Adelante-

El se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado, llevaba una carpeta, la misma donde había guardado los retratos hablados de Zarbón y Dodoria.

-Como haz estado-rio- es decir, como estas?- risa nerviosa- bueno yo se que estas bien pero por lo que …- interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que incomodara tanto a el como a mi

-a que se debe tu visita Krillin- pregunté. Con gesto de seriedad respondió

-Yo sé que no es el momento indicado Bulma, pero hay un tercer sujeto dentro de la escena del crimen-

-a que te refieres Krillin?- parecía interesante. El sabia muchas más cosas que el mismísimo Nill. Pero, ¿Por qué?

-no estoy muy seguro Bulma, lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte es confidencial, ni siquiera Nill lo sabe, nadie-

-habla ya, juro que no diré nada- dije con desesperación

-yo estuve en el lugar del accidente-

-¿Qué de que hablas Krillin? Es eso lo que vienes a decirme?- giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana

-Yo los vi Bulma-

-a quienes nos atacaron?, y porque demonios no hiciste nada, eres policía no?-

-No, yo soy dibujante, colaboro con la policía-

-Entonces fuiste tú quien alerto?-

-No, yo no quería hacerlo, quería ver más-

-pero que idiota eres-

-lo lamento Bulma, al parecer fue Yamcha quien llamó al recibir tu mensaje, rastraron tu móvil y fue cuando detectaron la persecución-

- de modo que recibió el mensaje- mire a Krillin- pero qué demonios pensabas por qué no alertaste! No pensabas hacerlo?- de nuevo me enoje

-Bulma si lo haría solo que quería esperar a ver el rostro de algunos-

-¿y lograste algo egoísta?-

-A eso vengo, ya tengo los retratos y me gustaría que los vieras-

-Rápido que tengo sueño, idiota-

-Vamos Bulma no te enojes conmigo yo solo quiero atrapar a esos cabrones!- abrió su carpeta y saco un primer dibujo. Era un hombre de cabello largo con el rostro afilado, grandes entradas, ceño fruncido- además de lo que ves, es un sujeto musculoso, alto, su nombre es Raditz

-Ya lo había visto Krillin- dije con sorpresa. Hice memoria- en el bar!-

-que dices? En verdad lo has visto? No creí que tuviera tanta suerte- una risa nerviosa

-sí, tuve una pequeña discusión con él, pero no creo que sea motivo como para querer matarme-

-Bulma hace cuanto que ocurrió eso?- pregunto nervioso

-No lo sé, tres meses o más, no lo sé- trataba de recordar

-Lo sabía, de nuevo esos malditos saiyajin- apretó su mano en puño-

-los conoces Krillin?-

-había alguien más con ese sujeto?-

-no lo se Krillin, te recuerdo que DISCUTI CON ESE HOMBRE-

-Bulma tienes que huir, son peligrosos-

-que de que hablas?-

-no descansaran hasta verte a ti y a tu familia en la ruina-

-por una simple discusión?-

-no es la primera vez que atentan contra una persona, dime una cosa Bulma, alguien mas estaba con Raditz cuando lo viste?-

-yo….

-Flash Back-

-_hm, como puede ser que una niñita débil te cause problemas Raditz- hablo un hombre que apenas se podía ver su sombra perdida entre las mesas hacia el fondo_

_- No te preocupes ve…- fue interrumpido ese hombre de cabello largo_

_-pero veo que no se te quita lo inútil verdad? Te quiero en este instante vigilando mi motocicleta INSECTO!.- grito_

_Una serie de burlas hacia el hombre sonaron en una sola voz haciéndome sentir bien por lo que había hecho._

_-Uno doble y mágico para la señorita- grito de nuevo el hombre aquel_

_-tu pagas insecto no quiero seguir manteniendo a tus rameras!- dijo la mujer_

_-pero que demonios le pasa! Por que se dirige a mí de esa manera!- me molesto la manera en que se refirió a mí. Yo no era una ramera y menos de ese hombre_

_-hm- una risa ahogada se escucho desde el fondo de nuevo. Decidi acercarme para encarar a ese hombre, estaba decidida, cuando me acerque a la mesa escuche como otro sujeto le quitaba el seguro a un arma,_

_-si das un paso más perra vas a morir- _

_-eso es lo que necesito ahora imbécil-_

_-entonces no será ninguna molestia-_

_-si lo haces me harías un favor-_

_-acaso tienes sida?. No tienes dinero para pagar tus cirugías? No puedes mantener a tus hijos y vienes a que algún hombre desconsolado te ofrezca su ayuda o me equivoco ramera- esas palabras hacían que mi sangre hirviera_

_-pero quien te crees para hablarme así- me moleste mas y di un paso más hacia el frente, solo logre ver el cabello de ese hombre. Su peinado era en forma de llama que emergía de su cabeza. De no ser porque estaba completamente a obscuras juraría que su cabeza estaba en llamas, pero no era así._

_- no te quiero ver de nuevo aquí niñita- dijo el hombre_

-Final flash back-

-solo recuerdo un hombre con el cabello en forma de llama- dije molesta al recordar el incidente

-Demonios los saiyajin están aquí, pero qué demonios hacia Zarbón con ellos!- dijo Krillin con un gesto de desconcierto

-Krillin es importante que me digas de qué demonios estás hablando-

-son los malditos encargados de destruirle la vida a cientos de niñas de un orfanato a las afueras de…-

-¿Qué dices?- interrumpí- orfanato?-

-si, hace algunos meses, justo una semana después de, ya sabes-

-al grano Krillin- interrumpí

-hicieron una denuncia que en ese momento se encontraban en reunión los más peligrosos criminales que te puedas imaginar, al llegar al lugar vimos como huían, decidimos no seguirlos, al parecer todas las niñas habían sido lastimadas y necesitaban atención-

-espera Krillin- volví a interrumpir. Recordé lo que Lunch me había platicado, me pareció importante que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando. Ella tenía derecho de saber que sus amigas habían sido liberadas, pero sobre todo que debía tener precauciones- debes ayudarme a escapar de aquí- me miro sorprendido

-Bulma ¿estás segura?-

-Enano idiota, ¿no me dijiste que debía escapar? Necesito tu ayuda- le dije con impaciencia.

-¿y que es lo que haremos Bulma?-

Saqué mi billetera de la bolsa, saque todo lo que traía de dinero y se lo di a Krillin

-Ve con alguien de mantenimiento, que sea alguien que creas que necesite el dinero y esté dispuesto a encender las alarmas de todo el hospital, si te topas con el coronel Nill dile que viste correr en dirección al oeste a los sujetos que nos lastimaron a mi padre y a mí, si puedes vete con ellos, yo tomare una ambulancia y me iré a un hotel que se encuentra cerca de la montaña Paoz, Tu iras por Lunch y la llevaras hacia allá, tienes una hora Krillin, puedo confiar en ti?-

-Hagámoslo Bulma- sonrió

-Gracias Krillin, es bueno saber que no soy la única que quiere que esos malditos caigan-

Y el plan se hecho en marcha…

Lograran su objetivo Bulma y Krillin?...

Bueno mis queridos lectores, por lo pronto hay le voy a parar porque si no se me van a aburrir, tengo mucho material, he estado adelantando pero no quiero crear un poco de suspenso. Una vez más agradezco a quienes me siguen, gracias a quienes han enviado review sobre todo a Souhatier por serme tan fiel, me animan mucho tus comentarios jeje besitos:¨*

En cuanto a la historia vienen muchas sorpresas, poco a poco irán saliendo mas personajes, no se me preocupen que todos sales. Porfa comenten se los agradecería mucho y disculpen si los hago tan largos enserio insisto, una vez que mi cabeza comienza a trabajar, (pese a un terrible resfriado que atrape) ya no puedo parar, llega un momento en el que no me doy cuenta de cuánto es lo que he escrito, y cuando menos esta semana si estaré subiendo capitulo diario, porque me REPATEA que me dejen en suspenso, tengo com fic's que estoy leyendo y tardan más de una semana en actualizar, casi muero pero aun así los disfruto y me gusta que me hagan sufrir. Tal vez si no termino el fic antes de entrar a clases sufran lo mismo que yo jijiji. Bueno les envío un abrazote y que sigan disfrutando mis lecturas los quiero bye :*

PD_ ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDARA! ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA POR QUE RENE GARCÍA Y MARIO CASTAÑEDA HARÁN LA VOZ DE GOKU Y VEGETAA soy tan feliz, ayer lo publicó oficialmente Lalo garza en su twit el sera el director de doblaje me imagino que ya lo saben y por lo tanto también la voz de krillin. también por parte de Mario también el lo publico, eso me causa alegría ya que pues son los ÚNICOS e inigualables nadie jamas podría ni siquiera hacer lo que ellos hicieron con estos personajes:') ahora estoy ansiosa por ver la pelicula. bueno pues ahora si los veo mañana xiao


	4. Lo que a ella le ocurrió

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama. Solo los tome prestados

_Las alarmas del hospital comenzaron a sonar, las de los edificios aledaños, los automóviles; era demasiado ruido el que se alcanzaba a escuchar en el centro de la capital del sur. Una enfermera caminaba apresurada hacia el estacionamiento en busca de una ambulancia. Tenía en su rostro un cubre boca que apenas le hacía notar esa mirada azul que hacia juego con su corto cabello azul. Para su suerte la única que encontró había un paramédico un tanto atractivo saboreando una deliciosa dona de chocolate._

-si tan solo pudiera saborear un poco de esa deliciosa dona- mis poderes de coquetería estaban en su máximo nivel. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, si no todo se iría al carajo. Me acerque lo mas que pude al sujeto, incline mi boca a la dona y le di un suave y lento mordisco. Pude notar de inmediato, la famosa reacción masculina, ante la provocación de una hermosa y sensual mujer como yo. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Se quedo completamente anonadado. Introducí mis dedos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, de inmediato el se puso de pie y se acerco más a mi. Metí por completo mis dos manos y me incline hacia arriba, poniéndome de puntas para besarle.

-te veo en la vieja sala de urgencias- le dije en un susurro. El se separo de inmediato de mi, y se fue corriendo hacia donde yo le había dicho.

Tenía las llaves de la ambulancia en mis manos, me subí de inmediato a la ambulancia y me aleje del hospital.

-es más fácil de lo que pensé, no cabe duda que el sexo débil no es precisamente la mujer, y ahora a la montaña Paoz- y en efecto, ahora hablaba sola.

_Mientras tanto Krillin:_

_(dentro de los pensamientos de este pequeño y calvo joven)_-Demonios! No le pregunte a Bulma en dónde estaba Lunch!, ni siquiera sé quien es!.- Caminaba sin rumbo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho si sabía. Estaba perdiendo tiempo. De pronto lo saco de sus lagunas mentales el sonido de una ambulancia. Era Bulma.

-vamos sube!- el subió

-tendremos que llamar a Lunch para que nos reunamos en la montaña Paoz, si nos acercamos a la CC nos descubrirán- le dije mientras el se asomaba por la ventana como buscando algo.

-Ya lo tengo!- dijo mientras dirigía una mirada de seguridad y una sonrisa- hay unas cabañas en la montaña Paoz, serán más seguras que el hotel, ahí no tenemos que registrarnos-

-pero que dices? Yo no entrare a esas cabañas-

-¿tu también las conoces?-

-Si Krillin, claro que las conozco, pertenecen a esa mocosa malhumorada

-¿Milk?-

-esa misma-

-vamos Bulma no es tan mala, una vez que tratas con ella te darás cuenta de que no es tan mala, además ten la seguridad de que es nuestra mejor opción. Ella podrá llamar a Lunch en plan de amigas para que nadie sospeche que se trata de ti y de mi. Nadie debe vernos juntos Bulma-

-y quién demonios te asegura, que la hija de Ox Satán no va a delatarnos!-

-Tienes que confiar en mi Bulma-

-no puedo confiar en cualquiera Krillin, eso mismo me dijo zarbón cuando arruino mi vida-

-no eres la única a la que han lastimado esos malditos- bajo su cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos-

-de que hablas Krillin?-

-será mejor que conduzcas a las cabañas, tenlo por seguro que te enteraras de todo-

-me parece muy extraño que conozcas tanto del asunto Krillin, estoy empezando a sospechar que o te has metido en un gran lio con esos idiotas y no hayas la puerta, o tienes un plan entre manos para cobrar una gran fortuna de dinero para mi rescate-

-no Bulma. No lo entiendes, pero te comprendo. Pronto sabrás toda la verdad-

Sin más que hablar conduje hacia aquellas cabañas. Al llegar una hermosa joven de unos 18 años de edad. Vestía un atuendo extraño (como viste Milk para no hacérselas tan larga, no sé cómo se llama su ropa) color morado, su cabello era completamente obscuro y recogido. Sus ojos color negro, labios pequeños y decorados con un tenue color rosa que le hacía ver juvenil. Para la edad que tenía, tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Pero esos atributos no le quitaban el hecho de ser una adolecente amargada.

Nos bajamos de la ambulancia.

-Krillin pero que sorpresa, que te trae por acá?- dijo con voz dulce, me asustaba el hecho de que estuviera tan tranquila. Ella no solía ser así

-Milk necesitamos tu ayuda, llegó la hora-

-estás seguro Krillin?-

-el rompecabezas se está armando y cada vez está más completo-

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban -.-'

-¿se puede saber por qué está esta mujer tan vulgar contigo Krillin, no me digas que sales con esa niña mimada?-

-¡a quién demonios le dices niña mimada, mocosa amargada!- me molesto su comentario, de hecho estaba esperando la menor provocación para discutir con ella

-tranquilas chicas no es el momento, todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí y no es para tener una discusión de mercado- una gota de sudor salió de su nuca (tipo anime) y se levantó una mano hacia esa dirección

Si existiera la posibilidad de que con una mirada mataran, ambas estaríamos muertas.

-quiero tener el menor contacto posible con esta mujer- le dijo la morena a Krillin- ahora, síganme- caminamos hacia una de las cabañas mas adentradas al bosque de la montaña. En el camino yo me mantuve completamente seria, solo ella y el hablaban. Él le había explicado la razón por la cual debía llamar a lunch, y cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo fue llamarla, luego preparo unos bocadillos y nos sentamos en una pequeña salita que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña.

-y bien- Krillin rompió el silencio- de modo que ya se conocían?-

-así es, esta mujer es la culpable de que existan tantas guerras-

-pero que dices Milk- Krillin tomo de el brazo de la morena para tranquilizarla, ella cada vez clavaba mas su mirada en mi

-lo que pasa es que me tiene rencor porque siempre que había una convención de científicos y empresarios me elegían a mí como edecán y a ella, pues, simplemente la invitaban jajajaja-

-eres una…- Milk se levantó y se dirigía a mi con una mano sobre el aire, supuse que me quería golpear, justo en ese momento, cuando Krillin ya no podía detenerla mas una voz familiar se escucho afuera de la cabaña

Lunch había sido atraída a la cabaña con engaños, Milk le dijo que tenía una persona que se encontraba grave y necesitaba alguien que le cuidara, a lo que Lunch sin ningún problema acudió.

Cuando me vió

-Bulma no creí que conocieras al enfermo!- dijo con asombro

-no Lunch no se trata de un enfermo, pasa- cuando Lunch entro, se quedó completamente helada al ver a Milk, la cual tuvo la misma reacción

-M..m…mmm..milk!- Dijo entre tartamudeos Lunch

-oh querida!- se lanzó hacia sus brazos Milk

-tenia tanto tiempo sin verte!-

-te he extrañado-

-No me digas que es la gemela que tanto buscabas?, ella no tiene ningún parecido a ti, tu eres dulce y ella, ella simplemente…-

-Bulma será mejor que guardes silencio- interrumpió Krillin

Las dos chicas lloraban, eran como sentimientos encontrados, emoción y tristeza a la vez

-Donde has estado todo este tiempo Milk, te fuiste de la nada, ya no supimos nada de ti- le decía lunch mientras se incorporaba

-cómo lograste escapar de ellos Lunch?-

-El señor Vegeta me liberó-

-que fue lo que sucedió?-

-es una historia muy larga Milk, me gustaría saber que hacemos todos aquí?-

-llegó el momento de atrapar a esos malditos saiyajin, pagaran por todo querida- ambas seguían llorando

-alguien me puede explicar que está sucediendo aquí?- poco a poco mi frustración aumentaba, no tenía ni la menor idea de que se tramaban esas dos

-será mejor que tomemos asiento, al parecer tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y es muy poco el tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es que a esta hora ya deben estar buscando a Bulma-

De nuevo retomamos las posiciones que teníamos previo a la llegada de Lunch. Krillin abrió de nuevo la dichosa carpeta y sacó los dibujos que tenía, de los posibles sujetos que habían atentado contra mi.

-sigo sin entender por qué ellas tienen que saber esto Krillin-

-A Lunch tu decidiste hablarle porque tenias que decirle lo del orfanato-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Milk y Lunch en una sola voz

-de que habla Bulma, no le habrás contado verdad?- Lunch lucia preocupada

-tranquila querida, no he dicho absolutamente nada, la razón por la cual yo te llamé es porque quería decirte que el orfanato en el cual te habías criado, ya había sido liberado-

-pero que cosas dices Bulma?, no habrás tenido nada que ver, o si?- su temor aumentaba

-tranquila Lunch- respondió Krillin antes que yo- alguien alertó a las autoridades de las atrocidades que ocurrían en ese lugar, e incluso hay fotografías que son bastante comprometedoras, que se enviaron de una dirección en completo anonimato-

-pero que alegría, que pasó con las chicas?- el guardo silencio

-descuida Lunch- sonrió- ellas están bien, ellos las hirieron para que la policía se enfocara mas en rescatarlas a ellas que en atraparlos-

Un gesto de alivio por parte de Lunch la hizo volver a la vida

-ellas están bajo la protección de la policía. Fueron órdenes de Mr. Satán-

-Krillin- le interrumpí- recuerdo que en el hospital me habías dicho que desde que habían desmantelado el orfanato, una banda de maleantes se habían adentrado a la ciudad-

-así es Bulma, esos mismos que viste en el bar, son los principales sospechosos de ser quienes manejaban ese lugar, así como los encargados de…bueno…ya sabes- Krillin sin que Lunch ni yo le dijéramos nada, sabía lo que ahí ocurría.

-cielos Krillin, en verdad me incomoda que sepas tanto del asunto- en verdad si lo era

-lo siento chicas, es que me da mucha impotencia el ver como esos malditos abusan de su poder, esto no es solo de trata de blancas, hay narcotráfico, robos, asesinatos, política…- esa muchacha molesta le interrumpió

-Se trata de los Saiyajin?- sin que mencionáramos nada, ella tenía una idea de a quienes se refería Krillin

-Los conoces Milk?-pregunto el calvito- puedes… tu puedes ver estos dibujos?- él le mostro los retratos

-cielos, que bien dibujas- él se sonrojo- el es Raditz, es de los débiles de la familia Saiyajin…- ella se quedó pensativa y dijo en un tono que apenas logre escuchar lo que decía, -oh por dios!- tenía su mano en su pecho

-tranquila Milk, no hemos sufrido ningún atentado, ni tu ni yo, aquí la que debería de preocuparse es Bulma, ellos están consientes de que nosotros seriamos incapaces de hacer algo así- dijo Lunch intentando regresarle el aliento a la morena

-de que hablan? Demonios no tiene caso que estemos reunidos si solo ellas se entienden Krillin- si algo me enfurecía era no ser el centro de atención y mucho peor que no entendiera nada de lo que hablaran

-Niñita tonta, ya deja de ser tan egocéntrica! No tienes que saberlo todo!- Milk le replicó, esta vez no gritó, al parecer si estaba serio el asunto

-creo que es mejor que se calmen, Milk, cres que puedas decirme que es lo que conoces de esos sujetos?- Krillin era el mas cuerdo en ese momento

-intentaré Krillin- silencio- intentare decirte todo lo que recuerde- sonrió

El tomo una pluma, una hoja en limpio y comenzó a escribir

-Pues verán…- ella estaba dispuesta a hablar

(FLAS BACK)

Ox Satán, es uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo. Su riqueza se debía a que tenía un sinfín de franquicias de restaurantes lujosos, además de que financiaba escuelas de artes marciales, las cuales eran bastante costosas así que los ingresos eran altos, por lo tanto, Milk, la hija única de Ox Satán siempre vivió rodeada de lujos. A pesar de eso, siepre vivieron en la montaña Paoz. No era un lugar muy lujoso para una familia de Negociantes, sin embargo era un lugar muy tranquilo para vivir.

Ella es una chica de sentimientos muy puros. Creció como la mayoría de las niñas, con el sueño de encontrar a su príncipe azul para casarse con el, tener hijos y cocinar solamente para ellos.

Al cumplir los 13 años de edad, su padre hizo una fiesta en grande para festejarla, invito a todos los vecinos de la montaña, e incluso a los que vivían en aldeas que se encontraban hasta en lo más profundo del bosque. Solían ser personas muy humildes. El padre de Milk, se caracterizaba por ser un hombre muy compartido.

-el refresco se había terminado, mi padre me envió a comprar más a la capital del sur. Por algúna razón, yo me confundí y tome la ruta equivocada. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me encontraba en la capital del oeste. Como la montaña Paoz se encontraba entre ambas capitales, no me preocupe en lo absoluto. Llegúe al supermercado, hize las compras necesarias, llegúe a la caja, y pagué. Salí del super y me dirijí a mi automóvil, cuando estaba guardando las compras, un apuesto chico se acercó a mi.

-que tal linda, que te trae por aquí?, pare ser que tienes una gran fiesta no?-

-si, asi es, hoy es mi cumpleaños-

-¿a si?, y dime nena, que edad cumples?- el muchacho parecía bastante interesante, me gustaba, pero si le decía mi edad real seguramente se burlaría de mi.

-15- solo dos años? En que demonios estaba pensando!

-vaya, veo que haz de tener unas manos muy hábiles para manejar, eres tan joven- me guiño un ojo

-y cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿Por qué no me dices mejor tu edad?-

-muy lista eh!, tengo 21 y mi nombre es vegeta-

-Milk-

-eres la hija del famoso Ox Satán?-

-así es, que te parece si vienes conmigo a mi fiesta?-

-lo siento pequeña, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, tengo unas cosas que arreglar – él se acercó a mi y beso mi mejilla, en un susurro a mi oído dijo- nos veremos muy pronto- y sonrió

Yo conducía de regreso a la montaña Paoz. Amaba a mi padre más que a nada en el mundo, pero detestaba que cuando se enteraban de que era la hija de Ox Satán huían de mi como si el fuera una mala persona. Un fuerte golpe a la parte trasera de mi automóvil hizo que perdiera el control y me fuera contra los arboles que se encontraban a un lado de la carretera. Perdí el conocimiento por completo. Ni siquiera estaba asustada.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación. Al parecer el accidente no había sido tan grave. Como pude me levante de mi cama, quería ver a papa. Cuando llegué a la puerta un fuerte mareo hizo que me desvaneciera, pero unos fuertes y varoniles brazos me tomaron por la cintura.

-Te encuentras bien Milk?- lo vi, eran esos ojos obscuros y con mirada penetrante. Me gustaba el olor de ese muchacho. Con el detrás de mi, con sus manos en mi cintura, su olor, esa voz ronca, un revoloteo en mi estomago hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar, pero no pasó. El pegó su cuerpo más al mío. Sentía un calor inmenso. Qué demonios tenía que me hacia sentir tan mujer, siendo solo una niña.

-vegeta!, tu padre te habla, es hora de irnos- se escuchó una voz varonil afuera de mi habitación.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?- pregunte

-un momento Napa, ella despertó, ahora mismo la llevaré!- grito el. Solo hizo un movimiento, para que yo quedara sobre sus brazos. Ese hombre era encantador. En esos momentos, yo solo pensaba "¿será el mi príncipe azul?

Cuando llegamos a la sala, había unos hombres vestidos de colores oscuros. Tenían puestos chalecos anti-balas.

-¿Cuántos hombres eran?- interrumpió Krillin

-Cinco, incluyendo a Vegeta- y ella continuó

-HOHOHOHOA! Mi pequeña!- mi padre se lanzó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo- me alegra tanto que estés bien hija, no te volveré a dejar sola-

-Pero papá solo fue un choque, no me paso nada, mírame estoy bien!- estaba tranquilamente viendo a mi padre, cuando uno de esos hombres hablo

-no fue cualquier choque- era ese hombre, su cabello en forma de llama al igual que Vegeta, de hecho eran muy parecidos, solo que él se veía más maduro. En ese momento, sin saber que así era, yo apostaría a que era su padre- Milk no ha notado nada extraño últimamente?-

-No, la verdad no había salido de la Montaña Paoz y no he visto nada, aquí las personas son muy tranquilas, además no soy de enemigos, le recuerdo que apenas tengo 13 años-

-Señor Ox Satán, nosotros hemos estado vigilándolos a usted y a su hija, debido a que una banda de criminales secuestra jovencitas para luego…-

-ya lo sé señor Vegeta, no hace falta que diga esas cosas en frente de mi hija- interrumpió mi padre

-Somos las personas indicadas para el cuidado de su hija señor Ox Satán, no tendrá de que preocuparse- dijo ese hombre calvo

-Hija de ahora en adelante serás custodiada por estos amables caballeros- en ese momento no me había percatado de la inocencia de mi padre. Lo único que pensaba era en..

-pero como fue que paso? Que tiene que ver todo esto con que secuestren jovencitas?-

-Al parecer van tras de ti Milk- e dijo vegeta- no tienes de que preocuparte, no hay necesidad de que te enteres de todo, lo importante es que te cuidaremos bien

Luego de aquello, pasaron tres meses. En esos tres meses había conocido lo suficientemente bien a Vegeta. O al menos eso creía. Nos habíamos convertido en muy buenos amigos. Una noche me invito a cenar.

-Querida te ves muy bien, estoy seguro de que el joven vegeta estará feliz de verte-

-ya lo sé papá, a caso será el mi príncipe azul?- yo sonreía con inocencia cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Pronto mi niña el joven vegeta ya está aquí- lo recuerdo tan feliz y tranquilo, el estaba realmente emocionado.

Al abrir la puerta me pareció ver al hombre más guapo que jamás había visto, se veía tan sensual y a la vez arrogante. Pese a lo bien que se portaba conmigo, con las demás personas era algo frio, siempre pensativo.

-te vez preciosa- dijo retorciendo una sonrisa

En ese momento llegaron 2 automóviles, demasiado sencillos, de el descendieron 3 sujetos encapuchados y con grandes armas, de pronto un disparo, luego otro y otro, vegeta me tomo del brazo, entramos a la casa y me escondió detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala de recepción, el estaba a mi lado, tenía una arma en su mano. Mi mente se bloqueó por completo cuando vi como forzaban a mi padre para arrodillarse ante ellos, y cuando por fin lo lograron, uno de los sujetos apuntó a la frente de mi padre con esa grande arma. Uno...dos…..tres…..cuatro…..cinco…..seis…...siete… ..ocho disparos se escucharon, vegeta cubrió mi boca con su mano para que no gritara. Cuando ya no podía respirar más, desmayé.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación bastante elegante. Tenía las paredes tapizadas con una fina tela color vino. Las sabanas de esa cama se sentían tan suaves. Pero en dónde estaba?

-te encuentras bien Milk?- el padre de vegeta estaba a mi lado, yo vestía únicamente un camisón de seda color negro

-¿cómo está mi papa?- yo sabía la respuesta, pero aún me quedaba la esperanza de que esos hombres hayan alcanzado a salvarle la vida.

-El murió Milk-

Completamente decepcionada me recosté de nuevo en la cama. No podía llorar. Había algo que no me lo permitía. Me sentía tan fría. Tan sola.

El padre de vegeta me dijo que lo mejor era que yo permaneciera con ellos, ya que todo se le había salido de las manos y no defraudaría la palabra de mi padre. Yo por mi parte no podía opinar nada al respecto. Mi mente se hizo a la idea de que no vería a papa. Cree de inmediato una farsa. El se encontraba en un importante viaje de negocios, en algún país de Sudamérica y tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar.

-esta será tu habitación, al lado se encuentra la de vegeta, todo lo que necesites, pídeselo a el- abandono la habitación. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ese hombre era muy solitario además de ser una persona muy seca y fría a la vez.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo. Fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta en que momento me hice novia de vegeta. Fue ahí donde conocí todos los atributos de ese hombre. Y no solo me refiero a su desempeño como amante en la cama, si no a su carácter. Ya sabía que era muy solitario, como su padre, pero en el había algo más. Algo realmente misterioso.

Constantemente hacia llamadas apartado de mi, yo estaba segura de que no salía con otra mujer, Una verdadera mujer, sabe cuando su hombre le engañaba con otra, y yo estaba segura de que con el no era el caso.

Una noche, mientras derrochábamos pasión sobre la piscina de aquella gran mansión, el padre de vegeta sin respetar el momento interrumpió

-oh vegeta, mas…más rápido..ahh- yo no podía parar de gemir, el era realmente bueno, aparte de que el hecho de hacerlo bajo aquella inmensa sabana oscura, solo se escuchaban jadeos por parte de él y gritos por parte mía, el sonido del agua al golpear nuestros cuerpos y nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

- Vegeta teneos que hablar- el y yo paramos en seco. No era la primera vez que el señor nos veía en esa situación. De hecho lo hacíamos tan seguido que para el comenzaba a hacerse rutinario. En cambio por mi parte, algo dentro de mí crecía inmensamente. Me emocionaba tanto cada que veía el cuerpo de vegeta desnudo. Sentía mi corazón vibrar de la emoción. Mi mente se separaba de mi cuerpo por completo.

-No vez que estoy ocupado viejo?- era la primera vez que lo veía molesto con su padre

-se trata de Freezer- vegeta no lo pensó dos veces, se separó de mi, bajo un poco y lamio uno de mis senos subiendo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi oreja

-prometo que esto terminara- me dijo en un susurro, salió de la piscina completamente desnudo, se coloco un short que tenia puesto antes de entrar al agua y siguió a su padre. Me empezaba a enojar que a esas alturas ellos siguieran discutiendo bajo llave asuntos que hasta cierto punto me interesaban ya que yo era la novia de vegeta.

Salí de la piscina, me coloque una bata de baño color rosa, de seda que solo cubría de mis senos a donde empezaba mis piernas, me enrede una toalla y camine a mi habitación, me coloque mis pantaletas ya que el brusco de vegeta había destrozado las otras y me dirija a aquel enorme salón donde solían pasar horas esos hombres.

Cuando llegué decidi escuchar desde la puerta de entrada, en ese momento Raditz se encontraba custodiando aquella habitación. No me quedo de otra más que entrar a la de enseguida, que era donde se encontraban los artículos de limpieza y escuchar la conversación de aquellos hombres por medio de los ductos del aire. Mi cuerpo era lo suficientemente pequeño para poder adentrarme a esos enormes ductos, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me deslicé hacia donde estaba la dichosa reunión. Al llegar pude notar la presencia de un hombre delgado, con piel completamente pálida y con una cola de lagarto. A su lado se encontraban dos sujetos, uno alto fornido y con la piel color verde y el otro era de estatura corta y con la piel color rosa. Imponían miedo. También escuche las voces de los vegetas, decidi relajar mi cuerpo lo mas que pudiera para poder permanecer por buen tiempo ahí, al parecer sería algo interesante.

-ooo-

Que tal mis adorados lectores, no estoy segura pero creo que lo hize mas corto, jaja. Quería terminar en un solo capitulo la historia de Milk pero me temo que no lo logre. La causa fue que se me ocurrió irme al cine a ver una película que yo pensé que solo era una guerra de humanos, y resulta que era de zombies. La condenada película es la de Guerra mundial Z. La verdad pues si esta buena, solo que soy algo nerviosa y no me gustan ese tipo de pelis por que me trauma, soy muy miedosa jiji. El punto es que llegúe a casa y lo único que pensé es en subir lo que llevaba y dividir la historia de Milk en dos partes.

Aioro muchas gracias por comentar. No sabes el honor que es para mi que te haya gustado mi fic ya que pues tengo que agradecerte que encendieras mi interés por un universo alternativo con los personajes de DBZ. Antes no me gustaba leer historias que no tuvieran nada que ver con la serie, pero cuando leí el tuyo, (mi destino eras tu) me anime. Gracias por comentarme y seguirme encerio de verdad me anima mucho que me comenten muchas gracias y me alegra que te guste.

Souhatier también a ti te agradezco querida, tus comentarios . En esta vida no se puede confiar en nadie. Bulma mas delante se dará cuenta de eso pero la verdad es que tengo muchas, muchas sorpresas. En fin. No dejes de leerme te envío un abrazote

Gracias al resto de los que leen mi fic, se darán cuenta de que son bastante largos, y es que la verdad como anteriormente lo he dicho, una vez que mi cabeza comienza a trabajar no hay quien me pare, mis dedos solo teclean y teclean (con excepcion de la letra M que se me rebela) eeenfin los espero en el próximo capitulo. Acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas, no siempre es para alagar. Los quiero cuídense y los veo luego.

PD SI NO ENTIENDEN LO QUE ESCRIBI EN LOS ULTIMOS PARRAFOS ESTABA CASI CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS ASI QUE PERDONENME, y estoy resfriada


	5. Desahogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama. Solo los tome prestados.

_Construcción de escenario: Milk se encuentra dentro de los ductos de aire que se ventilaban el salón en donde se encontraban Vegeta padre e hijo. Con ellos tres sujetos, para ella aún desconocidos. Recuerden que es Milk quien cuenta su historia a Krillin, Bulma y Lunch._

-Y bien vegeta, cuál es tu decisión- decía ese extraño hombre con cola mientras bebía algún de los finos licores que tenía el señor vegeta en su colección

-quiero el 80% de mis ganancias-

-está bien vegeta, me parece buena negociación, espero que no estés contemplando dentro de ese 20% que me corresponde a tus prostitutas-

-Maldita sea Freezer, a caso solo en eso piensas?- dijo vegeta (hijo) golpeando la mesa a puño cerrado

-Vegeta no tienes porque quejarte, tú tienes a la tuya personal, además es una preciosura, ni si quiera tienes que lidiar con lloriqueos para que te afloje ¿o si?- Dijo el hombre de piel verde

Me enfadó el modo en el que ellos me veían, yo no era la prostituta de vegeta. Yo era su novia!.,

-Hijo será mejor que te controles, el trato está hecho, nos veremos este fin de semana en el orfanato que esta a las afueras de la capital del sur para celebrar el acuerdo- dijo el padre de vegeta mientras estrechaba la mano de aquel misterioso hombre.

Mi cabello se encontraba aún mojado por el agua de la piscina, había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Me di cuenta porque una gota calló al hombro de el padre de vegeta, el dirigió su mirada hacia esa rendija

-oh no!, me habrá visto?- pensé. Aparentemente no pues el no dijo nada. Entonces ese sujeto, Freezer volvió a hablar

-Señores, entonces nos veremos en aquel lugar para divertirnos un rato, espero que tu también vallas vegeta, será bueno que pruebes otra mujer, esa algún día se pudrirá- Dijo el hombre de piel rosada

-Hmm- fue lo único que salió de vegeta

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, la respiración me fallaba, una serie de mareos y la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, sentía un frio cortante en mi piel, pero por dentro sentía un calor inmenso, intente salir de ahí haciendo el menor ruido posible, Salí de la habitación por donde había entrado, recorrí los pasillos lo más deprisa que pudiera, vestía un atuendo que se suponía solo vegeta conocía. ¿En qué demonios me había convertido?, ahora paseaba por la casa con ropa provocativa y frente al padre de vegeta. ¿Cuántas veces no me había visto completamente desnuda aquel hombre? Había perdido por completo el pudor y tan solo era una niña que recién cumplía los 14 años. ¿En dónde había quedado mi inocencia?. Desde la muerte de mi padre me había refugiado en vegeta, su sexo era un gran consuelo para mi, el me había hecho a su manera, de mi hacia lo que él quería y yo lo disfrutaba. No recuerdo haber llorado por la muerte de mi padre, ahora mismo ni si quiera haberme preguntado como había sucedido todo, quien había sido, que había pasado con la fortuna de mi padre!, justo antes de entrar a mi habitación los mareos se hicieron más fuertes y me desmayé.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, antes de abrir mis ojos escuchaba unas voces muy familiares, Eran vegeta y su padre

-Ya es hora de que sepa todo papa-

-como tú quieras, solo te digo que a partir del momento en que esté al tanto de la situación no la perderás de vista para nada, quiero que estés al pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Y no olvides el objetivo, nos encontramos en la cuerda floja Vegeta- tras decir eso abandonó la habitación. Sentí como el se recostaba a mi lado. Estaba completamente en silencio y muy pensativo. Y fue cuando yo desperté.

Intente levantarme pero aun sentía los mareos

-te encuentras bien?- nunca lo había escuchado tan seco, claro siempre lo estaba pero ahora presentía algo más oscuro dentro de el

-últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, comienzo a tener mareos y seguido de ellos nauseas, en algunas ocasiones si he llegado a vomitar-

El se quedó completamente en silencio.

-Vegeta tu cres que yo pueda estar embarazada?-

- es posible-

-tendré un hijo tuyo-

-pues si no quieres morir mas te vale que sea hombre-

Era la primera vez que el me hablaba de una manera tan agresiva. Al igual que su padre salió de la habitación.

Siempre que él o yo nos sentíamos mal, de alguna u otra manera nos consolábamos mutuamente en la cama. Pero al parecer esta noche no sería así.

A la mañana siguiente una de las sirvientes de aquella enorme mansión entro a mi habitación. Llevaba una charola con mi desayuno.

-Buenos días, no se hubiera molestado, ya me siento mejor, puedo bajar a desayunar al comedor-

-no se preocupe señorita Milk, el Joven Vegeta me pidió que le atendiera personalmente-

-el se encuentra aquí?-

-no salió muy temprano con su padre, al parecer tenían un asunto importante por atender- ella bajó la mirada, algo me ocultaba. Se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que se fuera la tome de su muñeca

-se encuentra bien?-

-señorita Milk- se giro y me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo- somos muy afortunadas de encontrarnos aquí- ella sonrió y finalmente salió de mi habitación.

Encendí el televisor mientras desayunaba, no lograba poner atención a lo que el televisor anunciaba. En mi cabeza solo rondaban las últimas palabras que había cruzado con vegeta.

¿Qué era eso de lo que tendría que enterarme? ¿Por qué tenía que vigilarme?, él sabía perfectamente que solo estaba para el, ya no tenía nada en el mundo más que a él, pero lo que más me desconcertaba era que si en caso de que estuviera embarazada tendría que ser varón si no moriría.

De nuevo sentí que la temperatura aumentaba, estaba consciente de que era pleno verano, pero aun así lo sentía más que en otras ocasiones. Para controlarlo decidí que lo mejor era tomar un baño de agua fría.

Y ahí estaba yo, de píe bajo la regadera. Sentía cada gota de agua bajar por mi cuerpo hasta mis pies. Ya había terminado de bañarme, pero me gustaba meditar bajo el agua. Estaba dentro de mis pensamientos cuando sentí unos fuertes y ya muy conocidos brazos rodear mi cintura y ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba apegarse al mío. El besaba mi cuello con mucha cautela.

-¿qué está pasando vegeta?- el estaba en silencio y recorría sus labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a la punta inferior de mi espina dorsal para luego descender poco a poco dando pequeños mordiscos cuando podía.

-ayer tuve miedo vegeta-

-¿de qué?- detuvo su entretenido juego, me giro para quedar de frente a mi ombligo de donde partió de forma ascendente sin dejar de dar esos pequeños mordiscos que erizaban mi piel

-No lo sé, son tantas cosas que no entiendo- la temperatura en mi cuerpo de nuevo aumentaba cuando succionaba mis ya endurecidos pezones, los dejo para continuar su camino hacia mis labios y nos hundimos en un tierno y pronunciado beso. Ese beso que tanto necesitábamos uno del otro para saciar nuestra sed. Y de nuevo lo hicimos. Y ahí estábamos los dos, el de nuevo haciendo de mi lo que quería, y yo seguía navegando entre todas esas preguntas aún sin responder.

-vveggeettaa- logre decir entre jadeos- ¿Qqqque ssoommoss?- él se detuvo y me miro fijamente a los ojos y se bajo de mi para recostarse a mi lado.

-por qué tenías que interrumpirme- me restregaba mientras terminaba con lo que hacía dentro de mí, pero esta vez bajo la sabana.

-No podemos seguir así, tengo solo 14 años y he tenido mucha más vida sexual que la de una adolescente, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de asistir a la escuela por estar aquí encerrada- apenas me daba cuenta de que después de lo de mi padre jamás había salido de esa enorme mansión, salvo a los jardines de esta. Y pensándola bien no lo necesitaba pues con vegeta tenía todo, o al menos eso creía.

-eres una mal agradecida- se levanto de un solo movimiento y mientras se vestía y renegando me dijo- pronto sabrás lo que está ocurriendo, mientras tanto no quiero que salgas de esta habitación. En el transcurso del día vendrá un médico para ver si estas embarazada o no. En mi opinión yo creo que sí, llevamos dos meses haciéndolo de día y noche, y de a diario. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta-

-que? Me primero me prohíben la salida de la casa y ahora de mi habitación?, acaso estás loco?-

- la anciana que te trajo el desayuno será la misma que te atienda de ahora en adelante, es la única que tendrá acceso libre para lo que se te ofrezca. El médico que te atenderá hoy, será el único hombre autorizado para entrar lo entendiste?-

-no me puedes hacer esto vegeta merezco una explicación- me levante de la cama aún desnuda y corrí hacia donde el estaba, (las habitaciones eran bastante amplias). Solo se giro hacia mí y levanto su brazo como si fuera a golpearme. Yo asustada cerré mis ojos esperando a que eso sucediera y lo único que escuche fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared, doble mis piernas, las abrasé y deje que mis lágrimas salieran. Había tanto tiempo que tenía esa sensación de asfixia, y con cada lágrima, y con cada suspiro esa sensación se alejaba de mi.

-si tan sólo papá estuviera aquí- yo no paraba de llorar- te extraño tanto papa-

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pase llorando. La sirviente que me llevaba la comida solo se limitaba a el educado "Buenos días, Buenas tardes y Buenas noches", además de "¿está todo bien?", o "se le ofrece algo más?". Hasta que llegó el fin de semana.

-Señorita Milk, el Joven Vegeta me pidió que el día de hoy se vistiera con ropa deportiva que cubriera la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y que si era posible recogiera su cabello usara una gorra y unas gafas oscuras-

-¿Dónde está el?, ¿Por qué no ha venido?-

-pasará personalmente por usted a las 5 en punto- y salió de la habitación.

Se llegó la hora indicada, yo había hecho lo que me había pedido. No tenía ningún inconveniente en vestirme así puesto que pese a lo que había vivido era muy conservadora. No me beso, no me miro, no me dirigió una sola palabra. Se veía muy molesto. Subimos a una de sus lujosas camionetas. Su padre de piloto, Raditz de co.-piloto. En la parte de atrás yo en medio, a mi izquierda se encontraba Napa y a mi izquierda Vegeta. Al principio era Napa quien la hacía de copiloto, pero con el problema de adicción sexual por el cual pasaba Raditz, por mi seguridad lo indicado era que fuera él quien tomara ese lugar.

-¿se puede saber a dónde vamos?-

-no deberías venir aquí tu niñita- Napa fue el único en responder, aunque no me parecía su respuesta tenía que agradecerle que lo hiciera

-Si no me van a decir entonces no pienso bajar de esta camioneta POR NADA DEL MUNDO HASTA QUE ME LO DIGAN!-

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, sin aplicar mucha fuerza me encaminaron hacia el jardín de ese lugar. Era un orfanato. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ya habían quedado de verse con ese lagarto en este lugar.

Aparentemente era un lugar agradable, se veía que estaba en buen estado. La fachada era muy bonita, mi decepción fue que cuando al entrar lo primero que me desagradó fue que los focos que iluminaban ese lugar eran todos de color rojo. Había mucho humo y un olor como a incienso. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que era ese lugar. Vegeta me tomo de la mano.

-te daré personalmente un recorrido, debes saber de que se trata todo esto si serás la madre de mi futuro hijo- ¿Qué? De que hablaba, acaso el ya había recibido los resultados de las pruebas?

-la felicito señorita Milk, es la mujer indicada para regenerar a la familia Saiyajin-

-¡Ya cállate Raditz!, mejor vete a vigilar, cuando lleguen esos bastardos me avisas- le ordeno vegeta- y por cierto ¡no te quiero ver distraído con una de las mocosas! ¿Me entendiste?-

Comenzamos nuestro recorrido. El permanecía serio.

-ya deja de darle tantas vueltas a lo que sea que estas pensando vegeta, me puedes decir qué estas pensando?- le dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-Será mejor que te lleve directo al grano, lo demás no hace falta que lo conozcas- me dijo y nos dirigimos hacia el sótano, lo cual me aterró aún mas, pero aún así yo me sentía segura al lado de Vegeta.

Las paredes del sótano estaban cubiertas de exóticas pieles de animales africanos con detalles en color dorado, juraría que era oro puro, las luces eran de color rojo al igual que el resto de los muebles habían ahí. Había 4 camas bastante amplias con muchas almohadas, las cuales en la parte de arriba tenían telas semi transparentes, que por el efecto de el color de la luz se veían color rojo. En las mesitas al lado de las camas había mascaras, antifaces, cremas, e incluso una especie de frigobar por cada cama. No quería ni siquiera imaginarme la clase de porquerías que hacían en ese lugar.

-No te preocupes Milk, no te pasará nada, de hecho estás aquí porque es hora de que sepas toda la verdad-

-Vegeta, que somos? Es lo único que quiero saber-

-Eres la madre de mi futuro hijo-

-tu futura esposa?-

-la madre de mi futuro hijo dije-

-entonces estás diciendo que ni siquiera somos novios- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero aun no lograba brotar ninguna

-Si lo que tienes en este momento en tu vientre, es mujer, entonces morirás-

-no entiendo vegeta-

-quieres saber por qué estás aquí?- de nuevo me sentía mareada, asi que me recargue en una de las paredes, no quería tocar esas camas, me producían mas nauseas de las que ya traía- pues veras, en este orfanato, como ya pudiste observar, mi padre suele realizar rituales de compromiso con todos sus asociados. Las mocosas que son recogidas de la calle por las mujeres Saiyajin son traídas a este orfanato y son capacitadas para ofrecer placer sexual a sus socios- el mostraba una mueca de asco

-¿Quienes son vegeta?, los Saiya, ustedes, a qué demonios se dedican?-

-No necesite decirte que no somos ninguna empresa de seguridad privada, eres un poco mas lista de lo que creí, te subestime-

-Déjate de rodeos Vegeta, no eres así, ve al grano-

-Como ya te lo había dicho, si tú serás la madre de mi hijo debes conocer los negocios de la familia, de una vez te advierto que no estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, puedes seguir viviendo conmigo, puedes si quieres dormir en mi cama, o bañarte conmigo, pero ten por seguro que jamás me casaré contigo ni con nadie más-

-Sabes que no tengo a donde mas ir, ve al grano-

-Somos Narcotraficantes, asesinos…-

- Y ahora trata de blancas Vegeta- le interrumpió su padre

-eso es una estupidez tuya, eso no es un negocio, es una pérdida de tiempo nada mas, sabes que de estas se pueden encontrar en cualquier esquina, es una mala inversión, todo lo que tienes aquí no es más que…- vegeta de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por mi

-pero qué demonios están diciendo! Que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, no puedo creer que mi padre creyera en ustedes- me faltaba el aire, cada vez me sentía peor

-será mejor que la saques de aquí, no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi nieto Vegeta, escuchaste?-

-mejor lárgate con tu maldita perra peli azul-

-mide tus palabras hijo de puta!-

-jaja si claro de la puta con la que te metiste- no tenía respeto ni por su madre, eso me había ofendido, no permitiría que mi hijo se convirtiera en un hombre como él ni mucho menos como su abuelo. El tomo de mi brazo y me llevo a una de las habitaciones de las huérfanas.

-escucha bien Milk, la razón por la cual tu no estás con esas mocosas, fue por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una familia decente. Todas las niñas que se encuentran aquí no podrían llevar un hijo mío. No me metería con la hija de una cualquiera y menos para engendrar un hijo mío. Por el momento no trabajaras, te dedicaras únicamente al cuidado de mi hijo, y cuando cumpla los 5 años de edad quiero que te hagas cargo de este maldito lugar que no soporto, y por si te quedaba alguna duda, si se te ocurre escapar, es una pérdida de tiempo porque Raditz se hará cargo de ti, y no querrás que ese pendejo calenturiento se aproveche de ti, lo entendiste cariño?- esa última frase la dijo con tono de sarcasmo

Yo estaba muerta de miedo, no sabía que responder, con un temblor en mi rostro él lo tomo por un sí.

- Tienes prohibido salir de esta habitación. El hombre que estaba en la casa la otra noche es Freezer, ese maldito es el nuevo socio de mi padre, prácticamente es dueño de los puntos de venta de narcóticos y las mejores zonas en todo Latinoamérica y Europa, y ahora viene por Asia y al primer pendejo que se encontró para chingarse es el estúpido de mi padre, te quiero completamente lejos de él, puede ser mucho más peligroso que Raditz, enviaré a Napa para que cuide de ti.

A partir de ese momento mi vida daba ese giro que no había sentido en la muerte de mi padre. El único consuelo que tenía, crecía y se movía adentro de mi cuerpo, eso me hacia feliz. Además de que después de todas las veces que había compartido con vegeta en la intimidad, el me demostraba que me amaba. Así que decidi seguir como si nada cambiara, tenía la esperanza de que algún día todo cambiara.

A la madrugada siguiente, al despertar me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en ese orfanato. A mi lado se encontraba vegeta. Lo que me pareció sorprendente fue que ambos conservábamos nuestra ropa. Teníamos mucho tiempo que no despertábamos vestidos, de hecho, jamás había despertado al lado del con nuestra ropa en su lugar. Me quedé observándolo detenidamente. Hasta cuando dormía tenía el ceño fruncido. Ese hombre sí que era misterioso. Pero me atraía tanto. Tenía un muy fuerte sentimiento hacia él.

-Vegeta Freezer te necesita- era Napa quien lo despertaba, yo opte por sentarme y tratar de despertar a Vegeta. Cuando por fin lo logramos vegeta le dio instrucciones a una linda chica de cabello azul que había enviado su padre para que me hiciera compañía. Esa chica era Lunch. Vegeta salió de la habitación, no sin antes lanzando una mirada fría hacia mi y una de asco a ella.

-Napa si algo le llega a pasar a Milk estarás muerto-

-no tengas cuidado yo las cuidare-

El resto del día me la pase dentro de esa habitación charlando con Lunch. Ella me contó su historia, se veía muy contenta porque el padre de vegeta le había prometido libertad incondicional. Ella no me dio los motivos por los cuales el padre de vegeta había hecho eso, pero aun así eso me hacía sentir feliz por ella.

Pasaron tres meses de que había conocido la verdad sobre los hombres con los que vivía. Yo ya cumplía los cinco meses de embarazo.

-ahora vendrá el médico para hacerle la sonografía que revelará el sexo del bebe, y más te vale que sea hombre vegeta- el padre de vegeta tenía la maldita costumbre de entrar a la habitación, sin tocar la puerta, en varias ocasiones, o mejor dicho, siempre, nos encontraba en plena fusión. Con lo del embarazo mis hormonas cada vez me pedían el cuerpo de vegeta dentro de mí.

-ya lo se maldito viejo, largo de mi cuarto!- Vegeta cada vez se volvía más agresivo, Desde que habían hecho el trato con Freezer, el y otros dos integrantes de la familia Saiyajin llamados Bardock y Brolly tenían que probar todos los narcóticos creados por los hombres de Freezer. Tal vez era eso lo que le tenía así.

-y por cierto, no podrás estar presente, Llamó Dodoria, parece ser que Freezer te necesita, parece ser que Zarbón no ha podido posicionarse dentro de la política y necesita que alguien le meta un sustito al estúpido del secretario de telecomunicaciones-

-eso es pura mierda, no necesitamos a esos imbéciles-

-no tienes de otra, por ahora tenemos que acatarnos a las ordenes de ese lagarto-

Vegeta salió fúrico de la habitación. Cerró tan fuerte la puerta que a su padre le costó trabajo abrirla.

Cuando el médico llegó, en mi habitación estaban el señor Vegeta, la sirviente y yo.

-pero que tenemos aquí, parece ser que será una linda niña, esperemos y sea igual de hermosa que tu Milk!, se ve que está muy sana, ha tenido un desarrollo perfecto, está haciendo un buen trabajo- el médico se encontraba muy sonriente, hasta que el padre de vegeta hablo,

-¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo anciano inútil?- yo por mi parte estaba aterrada. De verdad era capaz de matarme?

El rostro del médico palideció cuando sacó un arma y la colocó en su frente

-sseñññor señor vegeta, pero que…- sonó un disparo, y otro y otro. Conté ocho. Los mismos ocho que habían terminado con la vida de mi padre. En ese momento lo sospeche, pero como dicen "no hay peor ciego que el que no puede ver". Yo estaba tan asustada que no podía llorar, estaba en shock. La mujer solo tomo el teléfono y llamó a un sujeto llamado Turles. Cuando ella colgó la llamada:

-largo!- le ordeno. Me miro fijamente a los ojos. De un golpe destruyó todos los aparatos de el medico ya asesinado, para hacer la sonografía. De una manera agresiva me tomo de mi brazo derecho y me saco de la cama de un solo jalón. Me dio un golpe al vientre. Otro, y otro más fuerte. De nuevo conté ocho. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. El olor de la sangre del médico se esparcía por todos lados. Las nauseas aumentaron.

-¡no por favor ya basta!- no sé porque pero yo no podía llorar. Me faltaba el aire. Me estrelló contra la pared y lanzó un vaso de vidrio que se encontraba en mi mesita de dormir. Cuando cayó al piso los vidrios se esparcieron, yo coloque mis manos en mis ojos para que no me lastimaran, pero los fragmentos lograron lastimar mis brazos, uno alcanzó a llegar a mi mejilla. Estaba perdiendo sangre, era una pequeña abertura. Pero estaba perdiendo sangre.

-quieres saber por qué murió tu padre maldita perra?- el padre de vegeta jamás se había dirigido a mi de esa manera. Sus ojos se veían rojos, estaba muy molesto. Yo no podía hablar, asentí con la cabeza, estaba temblando.

-recuerdas en tu cumpleaños? Cuando conociste a vegeta?- guardo silencio y se recostó sobre la cama. Puso sus manos en su nuca y cruzó las piernas- cuando se despidieron, tu conducías hacia la montaña Paoz y tuviste un accidente- me miro de reojo.

-fffue uusted?- apenas pude preguntar

-Fue vegeta- y sonrió

-no!- me retorcía en el suelo del dolor

-si querida, el fue. Por qué cres que llegaste tan rápido a tu casa?, si no hubiera sido vegeta habrían tardado horas o días en encontrarte-

-¿ppor que?- sentía que mi pecho se contraía

-para ganarnos la confianza de tu padre claro. Todo fue planeado querida. Cuando llegamos a tu casa le hicimos creer a tu padre que estabas siendo vigilada por unos sujetos, y así lo era, pero éramos nosotros quienes te vigilábamos. Unos días antes de que el muriera se le hizo la propuesta de aliar su fortuna con nosotros. Sería de gran ventaja utilizar sus negocios para lavado de dinero, el se negó, pero aún así siguió confiando en vegeta.

-¿y por qué se hicieron cargo de mi?-

-Son tantas razones niñita, primero que nada para el mundo estabas muerta. Asesinamos a una de las jovencitas del orfanato, la más parecida a ti para que en los noticieros creyeran que eras tú la que había muerto. En segundo lugar logramos conseguir que alguien falsificara la firma de tu padre, y antes de que el mundo supiera que Ox Satán había muerto extraíamos todo el dinero y las propiedades depositadas en el banco. Nos adueñamos de toda la fortuna de Ox Satán así como de sus negocios. Pero no te preocupes querida. La casa en la montaña Paoz así como las propiedades de tu padre fueron donadas por un generoso hombre llamado Vegeta para beneficencia publica. Decidimos dárselas a un viejo depravado llamado Roshi. Y la tercera razón fue que la familia Vegeta necesita un descendiente, y vegeta te eligió por tu posición social. Sabía que eras una mujer virgen. Siempre había dicho que jamás tocaría una mujer que no fuera Bulma Briefs, la hija única del Doctor Briefs, el socio mayoritario de la CC, sin embargo sería bastante difícil además de que es vulgar, a mi parecer- sus palabras eran punzocortantes para mi. Me lastimaban demasiado. Solo había sido la burla de esos Saiyajin

En ese momento vegeta entró a la habitación. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de su rostro. Era como de miedo y furia a la vez. Se abalanzó contra su padre y lo golpeo fuertemente, el otro se defendió y en un descuido de su hijo lo lanzó al suelo, Bardok quien había llegado junto con vegeta al escuchar los golpes de inmediato acudió a la habitación, tomó a un furioso vegeta y lo coloco boca abajo torciendo sus brazos hacia atrás y se sentó sobre él para aplicar fuerza y evitar que este se levantara.

-eres un maldito bastardo Vegeta-

-qué demonios le hiciste, te dije que no la tocaras!-

-¿ya no podrás tocarla tu o si hijo?, ¿qué pasaría si yo te dijera que cada que salías tu mocosa se me insinuaba?, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que cada que te descuidabas, ella se revolcaba con el insecto de Raditz?

-Cállate maldito anciano!- le gritaba vegeta- eso no es verdad! Reconozco cuando son poseídas por otro hombre, no soy tan estúpido como ustedes!-

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con tus palabras estúpida sabandija! Eres un inútil, acaso no eres lo suficientemente potente como para crear un varón?-

-de modo que ese bebe es hembra?- preguntó vegeta. Me decepcionó ver como se relajaba y dirigía su mirada hacia mí. Yo estaba más nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer.

-Te di una oportunidad vegeta-

-Quiero a Bulma Briefs, ella será capaz de hacerlo-

-¡eres un pendejo!, ¿no ves que el inútil eres tú?- le gritó y le dio una patada al rostro. Una abertura en su ceja y la sangre brotó.

-Maldita sea quiero a Bulma Briefs, esta es tan solo una mocosa- gritó. Sus palabras en verdad me lastimaban.

-entonces serás tu mismo quien le de el tiro de gracia. De igual forma está muerta para el mundo-

-¡NO! TE DIJE QUE QUIERO A BULMA BRIEFS y si tu no me apoyas, le pediré ayuda al maldito lagarto!-

-pero que idiota eres! ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?, Pronto llegará el momento de que nuestras acciones pasaran a las manos de Freezer- un silencio incomodo de nuevo se apoderó de la situación. Bardok lentamente soltó a Vegeta- si no procreas un hijo en menos de diez años desapareceremos por completo. Uno a uno.- los rostros de aquellos saiya's era de impotencia y a la vez tristeza.

-Déjala libre- dijo vegeta hijo

-conoce todo, nos delatará, todo, el orfanato, la casa, las acciones,´..-

-no lo hará- le interrumpió

-Hazlo como lo hiciste con Lunch- Vegeta padre se levantó

-como tú digas- y salió de la habitación. Bardok caminó tras de él.

-largate perra!- ahora era ese frio vegeta el que antes era caluroso, un buen amante, un completo seductor, me ordenaba para que huyera- aprovecha antes de que sea yo mismo quien te mate!.

-aaantes ddde irme…- no podía hablar, yo no había notado pero había perdido mucha sangre y estaba débil. La sangre que perdí no era precisamente de las cortadas de los vidrios del vaso. Mi pantalón estaba cubierto de sangre, y sentía un fuerte dolor en el vientre- dddime qquee nunca sentisste nnada ppor mmi-

-asco- fue lo que el contestó- compasión, eso es lo que sentí, eres solo una niñita de 15 años, no sé qué demonios estaba pensando, desde el principio debió haber sido Bulma Briefs-

-esa científica siempre arruinando mi vida- aun tartamudeaba, pero ya de pie podía hablar mejor, por alguna razón la odiaba, nunca supe por que pero esa mujer desde que la había conocido me había parecido muy vulgar y arrogante, y ahora con eso la detestaba más. Pero no era culpa de ella el que yo me encontrara en esta situación, ni tampoco era mi culpa, todo había sido planeado. Como pude salí de la habitación, la mujer que había cuidado de mi me acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada, en donde estaban Raditz, Napa y Turles. Ella había pedido un taxi para mí.

-Huye Milk- me lo dijo en la voz más baja y entendible posible- huye lejos y no vuelvas. Me dio un poco de dinero. Pagó el taxi por adelantado, mientras yo me encontraba de pie escuchando cantidad de albures por parte de Raditz

-cuando quieras te consuelo mamasita- se acerco a mí y masajeó mis glúteos con sus dos manos, al parecer no le importaba que estuviera cubierta de sangre, era un maldito enfermo sexual- ese idiota de vegeta no sabe lo que está dejando ir- de eso yo estaba segura. El no sabía lo que estaba dejando ir, sin embargo yo si me di cuenta de lo que estaba dejando ahí. Odio. Rencor, ganas de vengar la muerte de mi padre. Oh! Mi padre. La primer lagrima volvió a brotar, sentí una desesperación inmensa y de nuevo el aire se me fue, me desvanecí por completo, pero aun estaba consciente. El idiota de Raditz solo se hizo a un lado y al verme caer soltó una carcajada. Napa por su parte se aparto de el lugar y se adentro a la casa. Turles fue quien se acercó a ayudarme, me cargó en sus brazos y suavemente me depositó en el taxi. Me acomodo de modo que yo quedara bien sentada y me dijo

-todo saldrá bien, nunca intentes volver y no digas nada a la policía. Si quieres continuar viviendo será mejor que olvides todo lo que ocurrió aquí. Olvida a vegeta a su padre, a todos, pero principalmente olvida a Freezer. Ese hombre es capaz de todo. No sé si lo notaste, pero soy el hijo de Bardok. Mi padre fue enviado por el señor vegeta para asesinarte. El no confía en ti. Pero no tengas cuidado. Mi padre tiene algo importante que decirte.

-Turles, ven de inmediato aquí, deja a esa mocosa!- el grito de Raditz hizo que este se alejara de mi. La señora se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla,

-ten mucho cuidado querida, algún día vengaras a estos malditos saiyajin.

Yo no podía pensar, tenía mucho miedo por lo que había dicho Turles. Por todo, a todo le temía.

-¿a dónde la llevo señorita?- era un hombre calvo con tres ojos, estaba acompañado por un pequeño duende. Eran muy pocos los que habían, pero mi padre siempre me dijo que era de buena suerte encontrarse con uno. En ese momento recé a kamisama por que los cuentos de mi padre se hicieran realidad.

-a la montaña Paoz por favor- el hombre asintió con la cabeza. Cuando íbamos en camino mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. Solo quería llegar con alguno de los médicos naturistas que se encontraban en la montaña Paoz. Quería ver mi casa. Aunque estuviera consciente de que ya no era mía. Había perdido mucha sangre, iva a pedirle al conductor que se apresurara cuando desmayé.

-no te parece que es extraño que ese hombre taxista y el duende no te ofrecieran llevarte a un hospital?, ni siquiera te defendieron del idiota de Raditz- interrumpió Bulma

-ya tendrás tiempo para las preguntas- dijo Krillin- continua Milk

-cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación con paredes de madera. Me sentía un poco mejor. A mi lado estaban ese taxista y el duende.

-estas a salvo Milk- dijo el taxista

-¿qué?, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Mi nombre es Ten Shin Han y el es Chaozu, no debes temer, nosotros fuimos enviados para curar tus heridas, a las físicas, me refiero-

-¿cómo está mi bebe?-

-murió- lo dijo tan crudo que por un momento creí que era parte de esos saiyajin

-hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo Milk- dijo el pequeño Duende

Gire mi mirada hacia la puerta y vi entrar un hombre con peinado conocido. Bardok.

-no!, aléjenlo de mi! El viene a matarme!- grite con todas mis fuerzas. Chaozu tomo mi mano y me dijo

-tranquila Milk, debes estar tranquila, el no te hará nada. Debes confiar en nosotros. Esa frase. Daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Hacían eco. Ya las había escuchado antes. No podía soportarlo. Bardok se acercó a mí. Se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera que estaba a un lado de la cama donde yo me encontraba.

-Milk, tienes que buscar a mi hijo Kakaroto- me desconcertaba lo que decía

-¿qué?-

-debes buscarlo y tener un hijo de él. No importa si es hembra o varón-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-porque eres la indicada. Eres fuerte. Sé que eres la indicada.-

-¿Por qué quieren un bebe?-

-Freezer detesta a los Saiyajin, todos lo sabemos, pero nadie quiso alertar a Vegeta por miedo a ser asesinado por el mismo. El único que se atrevió fue su hijo. El fue el único que le desafió. Pero por como están las cosas, ya es demasiado tarde. Ni aunque Vegeta buscara a su hijo menor, Tarble, jamás podrá hacer que cuando menos dos integrantes de la familia Saiyajin vivan para así volver a tomar nuestra posición. No pasaran diez años para cuando seamos esclavos de ese maldito mutante!.-

-¿y quién es kakaroto?-

-es el hermano gemelo de Turles, cuando nacieron la madre de ellos y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que nadie supiera que eran dos. Así alejaríamos a uno de el riesgo de caer en manos de Freezer. Y fuera el quien hiciera fuerte a la familia saiyajin-

-¿Por qué se dicen ser familia?, ¿a caso es usted hermano de el señor VEGETA?-

-eso no es importante. Lo único que debes hacer es buscar a mi hijo, y tener un hijo de él. Y jamás, escúchame bien, JAMAS le menciones lo ocurrido de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que él es fuerte y te protegerá. Sé que es un hombre de bien. No es como nosotros. El no se crió para esto.-

-si ustedes, es decir. Usted y su hijo son personas buenas, ¿Por qué no se alejan de vegeta?-

-por que este fue nuestro destino y no podemos cambiarlo. Es diferente la situación. Si nosotros intentamos dejar de trabajar para vegeta, que ahora más bien es para el lagarto, es muerte segura, que es lo que Freezer quiere. Que nos matemos entre nosotros-

-¿pero por qué me dejaron huir?-

-A vegeta no le interesa que murieras, el padre de vegeta lo hizo para que su hijo no le reclamara que el si había dejado huir a una, a Lunch, la conociste en el orfanato, de alguna manera sentía algo especial por esa niña. Que yo sepa es la única que ha dejado escapar-

-y que hay de la sirviente que me cuido, ¿qué pasará con ella?-

-ella es la madre de vegeta. Pocos lo sabemos. A decir verdad solo Napa y Yo. Ni siquiera vegeta lo sabe. Ella permaneció en esa casa por qué decidió quedarse para ver crecer a su hijo. De alguna manera vegeta siente algo por su madre y siempre se ha portado indiferente con ella-

-me gustaría tener a mis padres juntos y con vida para poder verles juntos y decirles cuanto les amo- un suspiro que tenía tanto tiempo queriendo salir

-es lo mejor, la indiferencia por parte de él, si se llegara a enterar de que es su madre, sería capaz de matarla ya que es un muchacho muy orgulloso y se avergonzaría de ella-

-ella es una buena persona-

-cuando conoció al señor vegeta era una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, algo así como la señorita Bulma B…-

-¡YA PAREN DE ALAGAR A ESA MUJER ARROGANTE!- le interrumpí en un grito ensordecedor

-lo siento señorita, pero bueno, me tengo que retirar. Para los saiyajin usted está muerta. El taxi en el que viajaban explotó misteriosamente. Por favor haga la promesa de que buscara a mi hijo-

-se lo juro- le dije y estreche su mano dedicándole una sonrisa- por favor no muera-

-intentaré- me dijo y se alejó.

Luego de eso di un recorrido por todo lo que había sido alguna vez de mi padre. Estaba en la montaña Paoz. En mi único hogar. Todos me habían recibido de la mejor manera. Se alegraban de que yo estuviera bien.

-Me ofrecieron esta cabaña. La verdad es que el viejo Rochi no es la mejor compañía pero es un hombre muy sabio y me ha ayudado a superar la muerte de mi padre. Hay más personas apoyándome como mi padre lo hizo una vez con ellos. A partir de que me despedí de Bardok, cuando le había jurado que encontraría a ese sujeto llamado Kakaroto para casarme con él y tener un hijo-

_(ahora volvemos a la historia narrada por Bulma)_

-Cielos Milk, yo. Lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió, y pues no es mi culpa que sea una hermosa y sensual joven y te quieran cambiar por mi- le guiñe un ojo

-Bulma ten cuidado con lo que dices- un regaño de Krillin

-lo siento, solo era una broma- guarde seriedad, al parecer si le había molestado mi comentario más a Krillin que a Milk. Ella por su parte se veía desahogada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de aquello?- pregunto Krillin

- 4 años-

-encontraremos a ese tal kakaroto- le dijo Lunch- tenlo por seguro que yo te ayudaré- le dijo entusiasmada- cuenta conmigo-

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir. El día de mañana tendremos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Ya tenemos más información. Debemos pensar con la cabeza fría- les dije mientras tomaba a Milk de la mano- yo también te ayudaré Milk-

-gracias Bulma- Milk también me sonrió

-Y bien, me parece una idea muy sensata Bulma- dijo Krillin mientras guardaba sus apuntes en la carpeta

-si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, después de todo vivo sola y hay dos habitaciones sin contar con la mía- decía Milk mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabaña con llave.

Nos fuimos cada quien a un cuarto, o bueno, Lunch y yo compartimos ya que Milk necesitaba tiempo para estar sola. Ella se escuchaba sollozar. Estaba desahogando lo que no había llorado por su padre todo este tiempo. No me sentía mal, al contrario, me alegraba que encontrara la manera de sentirse mejor. Estaba segura de que sería la última noche que ella se sintiera frustrada. Ella estaba en pleno desahogo.

Después de haber escuchado a Milk, mi sed de venganza comenzaba a crecer. Cada vez estaba más segura de que quería que esos malditos saiyajin y ese tal Freezer y sus ecuaces terminaran en prisión. Pero tenía que idear un plan para poder capturarlos a todos. Sin dejar escapar uno solo.

-oo-

**_Y bien, quise terminar la historia de Milk en este capítulo en verdad no puedo dejar de escribir perdonen lo largo, pero creo que desde el primer capítulo se dieron cuenta que soy muy royera, oh bueno lo que le había ocurrido porque a partir del próximo ya viene lo verdaderamente bueno. ¿Qué será lo que planea Bulma?. Su vida dará un giro de 360 grados. No se pierdan lo próximo. Ya va a aparecer Goku, pero de una vez les aviso que pasaran muchos capítulos para que se encuentre el con Milk ya que Bulma no sabe que el es kakaroto._**

**_Con lo de las edades vegeta es 8 años mayor que Milk, 6 mayor que Bulma. Lunch actualmente tiene 25 años lo que nos dice que es 5 años mayor que Bulma. Krillin tiene 26 años. Si así es, tiene 26 años. El padre de vegeta era cuarentón. En fin son muchos detallitos. Pero ahí están los principales._**

**_Souhatier: hola nena gracias por tus Buenos deseos para que me desresfrie jaja. Pues y ate diste cuenta de que no es tanto por que sea un pedofilo. Mas delante vendra la version de vegeta contada por el mismo en cuanto a lo que sucedió con Milk. Raditz si era un pedofilo y le entraba a todo jaja. Siento que le hago bulling a Raditz. Te envío un abrazo enorme mil gracias por seguirme leyendo. Y no pidas permiso par aver peliculas solo hazlo rebelate. Las reglas se hicieron para romperse y los castigos para cumplirse. Animo!_** **_Saludos a todos. Cada review me emociona mucho y me anima mas para seguir escribiendo. Y como acabo de decir siento que le hago bulling a Raditz jaja, siempre quize hacerle bulling a un grandulon. Pero en fin. Insisto acepto sugerencias para todo, les mando un abrazo y no se pierdan lo que viene, que los capitulos subiran de tono, y va para largo. Besos :*_**


	6. Gokú: el primer paso a la promiscuidad?

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama. Solo los tome prestados.

A la mañana siguiente. Durante el desayuno:

-¿y bien Bulma, cual es el plan?- preguntaba un soñoliento Krillin

-No lo sé Krillin- le dije mientras cogía el periódico para revisar las noticias. Mi sorpresa fue que en la página principal decía:

**Bulma Briefs, la ya ahora heredera oficial y directora general de la famosa empresa líder en tecnología innovadora CC, DESAPARECIDA!**

**-**Lo mejor sería que elaboráramos un plan para atrapar a esos maleantes- dijo una entusiasmada Lunch

-tengo una mejor idea- fue cuestión de segundos después de que leyera el encabezado de ese periódico, para que elaborara un ingenioso plan. Todos concentraron su mirada en mi.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Bulma- Krillin desde un principio sabía que sería yo la que diera la primera y definitiva idea.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?- Milk estaba celosa, sin embargo yo podía sentir que también tenía toda su confianza en mí.

-Desaparecí, ¿no lo han visto?-

-de que hablas Bulma no te entiendo-

-Krillin, por lo que veo son bastante organizados. Tenemos que adentrarnos al corazón de la manzana donde duerme el gusano. Jugar fuego con fuego-

-No estarás pensando en….-

-si Krillin- le interrumpí-

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices Bulma- a Milk se le terminaba la paciencia

-Ustedes no tienen que hacer nada. Quiero que por favor continúen sus vidas como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Si así lo desean pueden ayudar a Milk para encontrar a Kakaroto. Yo por mi parte trabajaré sola. Lo único que necesito es toda la información que tienes Krillin-

-estás completamente segura?, digo, admiro tu valentía pero, esos hombres son demasiado pesados, tu misma escuchaste por parte de Milk que ese sanguinario de Vegeta, bueno pues…-

-me iré a la capital del oeste. Necesito que vendas esto Lunch- me quitaba todas las joyas que traía- son de oro puro, seguro que me será suficiente para el pasaje y conseguir un departamento, de igual forma la única manera de conseguir protección será adentrarme en los barrios más bajos de la capital del oeste, y no me refiero a la posición económica, si no a la cuna de la perdición…-

-La patrulla roja- Krillin me interrumpió- ellos, debes acercarte a ellos, te vez muy decidida. Debo de alertarte con algunas cosas, pero te serán muy útiles-

-El anciano Rochi tiene un sobrino que vive en la capital del oeste. El es maestro de artes marciales, podría serte de gran ayuda- Me sorprendía la morena, no creí que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarme, aunque después de todo sería por el bien de ella también

-Lunch, necesito que hagas lo que te pedí, necesito salir de aquí hoy mismo-

-yo quiero ir contigo Bulma, tengo algunos ahorros y creo que lo mejor es que no vallas so…-

-No permitiré que de nuevo te enfrentes a esos monos- interrumpí

-pero…-

-ella tiene razón Lunch, Milk te necesita más para encontrar a Kakaroto. Debemos confiar en ella, yo le seguiré los pasos, no tan de cerca pero no la dejaré sola, de eso deben estar seguras-

-además, Lanch, debes encontrarla, ¿o no?- yo sabía que con eso tendría para aceptarlo. Cuando menos pensamos Lunch ya había salido de la cabaña. Milk, había salido para ver al anciano Rochi para conseguir la dirección y nombre de su sobrino y Krillin y yo nos habíamos quedado para dar un repaso de lo que teníamos-

-Bien Bulma, tenemos un objetivo, y es hacer que caigan los Saiyajin en manos de la justicia, es algo que no debes olvidar, por nada del mundo, júrame que por nada del mundo tomaras justicia por tu propia mano, recuerda que tu podrías irte entre ellos, o peor aún. Que ellos mueran y seas tú quien sea encarcelada por privarles de la vida a estos sujetos-

-No soy yo la que priva de vidas, ¿acaso quieres que te haga un resumen de la vida de Lunch y la de Milk?-

-Primero deberás encontrar un empleo, tal vez un taller mecánico o quizá…-

-Necesito atacar con fuego, necesito trabajar con alguien que sepa de crimen organizado Krillin, como te lo dije, fuego con fuego-

-es peligroso, ¿y si te descubren?, es decir, ¿si se dan cuenta de que eres Bulma Briefs'?, te recuerdo que tanto tu imagen como la de tu padre son reconocidas a nivel mundial, aunqueee…- se quedó pensativo- La patrulla roja-

-ya lo habías dicho ahorita, no puedo pertenecer a una agencia de seguridad, eso es estúpido Krillin-

-No Bulma!, La patrulla roja es la principal surtidora de narcóticos de la capital del oeste. Abastece alrededor del 80% de los consumidores, puede ser el perfecto empleo para ti-

-Bien Krillin, ya nos estamos entendiendo mejor, cuéntame más sobre ellos-

-pues bien, la razón por la cual son los dominantes en esa zona es porque no son seres humanos-

-¿Qué?-

-son androides-

-y por qué dices que yo podría entenderme con esos pedazos de chatarra-

-primero que nada, porque si ellos te reconocen tenlo por seguro que si te muestras condescendiente con ellos, y les demuestras que quieres cooperar no rechazaran tu ayuda. De nuevo te recuerdo que eres reconocida mundialmente por ser la hija de el mejor científico del mundo y la actual cabeza de la CC, ellos son androides Bulma!-

-con que es eso, tienes razón Krillin, ¿pero cómo debo encontrarlos?-

-te las ingeniaras Bulma, yo se que sabrás que hacer, no será difícil, también tienes que estar conciente de que probablemente te reencuentres con Zarbón y Dodoria, recuerda que son los ecuaces de Freezer y tienen una alianza con los saiyajin- en ese momento Milk entro en la cabaña

-Bulma, parece ser que todo pinta a tu favor, el anciano Rochi me dijo que su sobrino vendría hoy, que de hecho está por llegar, solo viene por unas horas y que hoy mismo se regresa, puedes irte con el, no tendrías que pagar pasaje y el te ayudará a encontrar donde vivir, ¿Qué te parece?-

-perfecto Milk, muchas gracias- le dedique una sonrisa que jamás pensé que saldría de mi en dirección hacia ella. Y ella me correspondió.

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos repasando imágenes, nombres y todo lo que pudiera grabarme de los dichosos saiyajin. Sería muy peligroso que conservara los apuntes y dibujos de Krillin ya que si alguien lo veía podría poner en riesgo el plan.

-Bulma! Tus joyas son realmente costosas, logre conseguir mucho dinero- Lunch se escuchaba agitada.

-muchas gracias querida, antes de irme tengo que encargarte una misión, no será muy difícil-

-claro que sí, en lo que pueda ayudarte, después de todo lo haces por todas las que hemos sido víctimas de esos malditos, con lo que pueda agradecerte, solo dilo-

-cuida bien a papá- No había pensado en él, no había llamado para despedirme, ni lo haría.- Dile que estoy viva, pero que no haga nada para buscarme. Dile que no pienso arriesgarlo a que le ocurra algo malo por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría. Dile que cuando todo termine, regresare para tomar el mando de la CC, de acuerdo?- ella asintió con la cabeza

-Bulma, tengo que ir a ayudar a unas personas en una aldea cercana. No creo llegar para despedirme de ti- Milk se acerco a mí y me dio un amistoso abrazo. Lo sentía como si fuera mi madre quien me lo diera. Ese sentimiento provocó que una lagrima descendiera de mi ojo y bajara por mi mejilla para llegar a mi cuello- si vez a vegeta, cuando lo conozcas, no te confíes de él. En caso de que obtenga lo que quiere, me refiero a tenerte, no olvides lo que a mí me ocurrió. A diferencia de mi, tu aún tienes a tu padre, y si llega a morir, no quiero que me digas- se separo de mí y me tomo de las manos- ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-no tengas cuidado Milk- ella removió con sus manos mis lagrimas. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cabaña.

Lunch también se despidió. Ella me pidió que si me llegaba a encontrar con una mujer parecida a ella pero con el cabello rubio, no dudara en llamar, ya que había posibilidades de que fuera Lanch, su gemela. Krillin por su parte, se quedó a mi lado esperando a que llegara el sobrino del anciano Rochi.

-Krillin, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado. Quiero que cuando todo esto termine, nos dibujes a mi padre y a mí. Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas. Pienso casarme con Yamcha cuando regrese- estaba segura que me tomaría mucho tiempo lograr mis objetivos, sin embargo tenía que tener un plan para cuando regresara, si es que Kamisama así lo deseaba.

-por supuesto que si Bulma, ¿amigos?- extendió su mano y yo la estreche con la mía

-amigos- le di un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento una voz grave y ronca, obviamente de un anciano

-pero que muchachos, ¿por qué no entran mejor a la cabaña? ¿No creen que no es el lugar apropiado para demostrarse su afecto?- era el anciano Rochi

-hahaha vamos tío, usted no es de esas personas, se que por dentro muere por dentro para estar en el lugar de ese muchacho- y finalmente había llegado el sobrino de Rochi

-solo era un inocente abrazo de amigos, ¿a caso no tiene uno?- le dije molesta

-jaja cielos, veo que es una chica muy divertida- de nuevo hablo el muchacho

-¿y quién demonios eres tú?- De un salto Krillin se puso de pie

-haha tranquilo, hola! Soy Gokú!, yo soy el sobrino del anciano Rochi-

-vaya, ¿así que eres tú con quien voy a viajar?- el hombre era muy atractivo. Practicaba artes marciales, tenía un cuerpo muy varonil. No me imagino la cantidad de chicas que han estar tras el

-¿Tú eres Milk?-

-No!- mostré un gesto de molestia por confundirme con ella- Mi nombre es Bulma!- opps! Lo bueno fue que no me reconoció

-aaa ya veo, y ella está aquí?- ¿qué?, ¿estaba pensando en Milk? Pero qué demonios se piensa que yo estoy pintada!

-NO! ELLA NO ESTÁ Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS VALLAMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- le grité

-veo que de nuevo me iré sin conocerla- dijo decepcionado-está bien, en otra ocasión será. Le di las gracias a Rochi, y a Krillin por ofrecerme su ayuda-

-no perderemos contacto Krillin, solo que nuestro punto de encuentro será personalmente y aquí en la cabaña de Milk. NO quiero que tengamos contacto por teléfono, cuando menos hasta que me estabilice, ¿de acuerdo?-

-totalmente Bulma, admiro tu valentía, yo por mi parte regresaré con Nill, espero que no sospeche de mi por haber sido el último en visitarte en el hospital y haber desaparecido-

-invéntate algo, ya sabrás que hacer Krillin, eres muy listo- le guiñe un ojo

-Nos vamos Bulma!- Gokú ya estaba sobre su auto.

Conducimos alrededor de 12 horas, habíamos tenido que tomar una desviación que hizo que Gokú se confundiera y nos perdiéramos. Durante el camino me platico muchas anécdotas de su vida. Me hablo sobre su abuelo Gohan, me dijo que tenía curiosidad por conocer a Milk ya que Rochi siempre le hablaba de ella. Le habían dicho que era una mujer muy bonita y que cocinaba muy bien. Al parecer le gustaban las chicas de casa. Ese era un golpe bajo para mí. JAMAS ME HABIA GUSTADO LA COCINA MAS QUE PARA COMER. O sea no sabía cocinar.

-Soy maestro de artes marciales, me gustan mucho los deportes, antes no tenía ningún a intención de conseguirme un trabajo, pero la herencia de mi abuelo se me estaba terminando, y el anciano Rochi me dio la idea de que podía seguir practicando mi deporte favorito y a la vez ganar dinero. Prácticamente a mi me pagan por hacer lo que me gusta- bueno, no estoy segura de que eso sea lo que el dijo, pero es lo que recuerdo, estaba tan embobada con su hermosura. Ese hombre me atraía demasiado. Y se sentía una tranquilidad a su lado que jamás la había sentido.

-¿y tú a que te dedicas Bulma?- esa pregunta tan incómoda, pero al menos me demostraba que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era yo, asi que deje de preocuparme

-¿yo?, eh pues veras…ehh yoo soy amm- el me escuchaba atento, no sabía que decirle- bailarina.- que tonta!- yo soy bailarina, me gusta..eh pues bailar jeje- una risa nerviosa, que le contagió

-¿y por qué te vienes a vivir a la capital del oeste, no veo que cargues maletas ni nada mas, no las habrás olvidado, ¿o sí?

-veo que Rochi no te contó nada, tal vez ni siquiera el sepa algo de mi-

-pues, en realidad no me dijo nada hasta que llegué, veo que no lo tenías planeado, yo estaba a punto de regresar a la capital del oeste cuando me dijo que si podía traerte. ¿Y dime a dónde llegarás?-

-no lo sé. Tengo que encontrar un departamento económico, ¿cres que puedas ayudarme?-

-pero si es muy tarde. Por qué no te quedas en mi casa esta noche. Vemos algunas películas, nos conocemos mas, pedimos algo de cena. ¿Qué te parece?- oh cielos!, me estaba pidiendo que pasara una noche con el?.

-por supuesto que me encantaría- respondí como si estuviera tan urgida.

-mañana por la mañana me acompañas a mis clases, vamos a comer algo y por la tarde buscamos un departamento. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, yo vivo solo, me vendría muy bien la compañía de una mujer- ERA TODO UN SEDUCTOR!

-ccclaaroo- me dejaba completamente sorprendida su seguridad

Porfín detuvo su automóvil. Era de madrugada y estaba lloviendo. Estábamos afuera de un edificio que no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones. Al parecer me encontraba en uno de los lugares menos finos de la capital del oeste. Eso no me incomodaba. Al contrario, me parecía perfecto para vivir, ya que de ahora en adelante me concentraría en relacionarme con puro maleante, y no es que pensara que Gokú fuera uno, al contrario, y tampoco que entre la alta sociedad no hubiera criminales. Sería muy inocente de mi parte pensar en eso. Más bien, lo veía como un área de oportunidad para encontrar a esos androides y aliarme con ellos. El muy caballeroso, abrió mi puerta y me dijo

-tendremos que correr sino queremos atrapar un resfriado- le sonreí, me pareció muy divertido ya que había una considerable distancia entre el auto y la entrada al edificio, me tomo de la mano y solo sentí el jalón de su mano. Por lo mojado del pavimento y lo demacrado del estacionamiento había enormes charcos con lodo por todos lados, asi que corríamos y aparte de mojarnos con la lluvia, para rematar nos salpicábamos de lodo. Hubo un momento en el que perdí el control y resbalé, caí al charco y conmigo cayó Gokú. Fue tanta la gracia que nos causó que no podíamos levantarnos, nos doblábamos de la risa.

El guardó silencio, y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Con su mano derecha acaricio mi mejilla. Sentí como enrojecía mi rostro. El frio ocasionado por la lluvia se me había quitado, todo era perfecto hasta que con su otra mano me lanzó un puño de lodo.

-pero qué demonios haces idiota!- me enoje e intente levantarme, peo volví a resbalar, el alcanzó a detenerme, me agarró por la cintura, y me tenia recostada sobre su brazo mientras mis piernas descendían poco a poco hasta tocar por completo el inundado suelo. El me miraba de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. Mostraba un gesto de seriedad que desde que lo conocí no lo había mostrado. Fue cuestión de segúndos y escuchamos el ruido de una motocicleta acercarse a donde estábamos.

-Jovencitos, no es correcto hacer este tipo de inmoralidades y menos en vía pública- por el uniforme deducí que se trataba de un policía.

-no se preocupe señor, esque yo resbale y ella intento ayudarme y ahora los dos estamos…-

-a punto de calmar sus pasiones bajo la lluvia- le interrumpió- muy romántico. ¡andando de aquí, ush, a sus casas niños-

Gokú y yo sonreímos. Como pudimos nos levantamos y esta vez caminamos. De igual forma estábamos completamente mojados.

No tengo la menor idea de cuantos escalones subimos. Yo ya no aguantaba más. Estaba a punto de decirle a Gokú que ya no podía cuando finalmente

-y bien, aquí es- un suspiro de alivio fue lo único que le pude responder- anda pasa, estas en casa. Ponte cómoda- era un departamento muy reducido, me parecía muy bonito como para ser de un hombre. Estaba algo desordenado. Oh bueno muy desordenado, había cajas de piza por todos lados así como los restos de los empaques de comida rápida. Al parecer, no tenía mujer que le llorara.

Sobre un sofá había una canasta con ropa, tome una camiseta azul, la olí para saber si estaba limpia y para mi buena suerte y sorpresa si lo estaba. Sin pedirle permiso, y aprovechando que había entrado a donde yo creí, era el baño, me deshice de mi ropa completamente mojada y sucia. Aún llevaba puestos los short y el top que me había puesto el día del atentado contra mi padre y yo. Lo único que conservé eran mis bragas. La camiseta de él apenas lograba cubrirme justo donde debía cubrir. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atuendos así que no me sentí incomoda. Aunque la blusa resbalaba de mis hombros. El dueño de esa camiseta era un joven bastante bien formado, era obvio que su ropa me quedara enorme ya que yo soy de complexión muy delgada. Eso me hacía sentir sexy.

-oye bulma no se si quieras, pero puedes usar una…- decía mientras salía de esa habitación. Al verme se quedó petrificado-

-espero no te moleste que haya tomado tu ropa-

-No no no para nada, estas muy…eh bueno yo…- el hombre seguro que había visto hace unos minutos atrás se convertía en un inocente niño. Era tan tierno.- está bien no debes..no…no debes preocuparte hahaha- una risa que le hacía ver como un niño.

-gracias- pese a mi nerviosismo intente mostrarme calmada para no ponerlo más nervioso. Me inquietaba bastante él solo verlo con un short negro, dejándome contemplar su bien trabajado torso.

-no no por nada, eh quería mostrarte, en dónde vas a dormir-

-oh eso me parece bien- sacudí mi ropa y la deje distendida en el sofá más desocupado que encontré. Caminé hacia el y podía notar que algo comenzaba inflamarse dentro del short de él. Hice como que no había visto nada para no incomodarlo.

Entramos a la habitación que se encontraba enfrente de la que él había salido. Encendió la luz y para nuestra sorpresa la cama se encontraba completamente mojada.

-oh por Kami! Y ahora que vamos a hacer!- dijo él con un gesto de preocupación

-no te preocupes Gokú, yo dormiré en la sala, no quiero que..-

-no permitiré eso Bulma, sería muy inconsciente de mi parte permitírtelo. Tu dormirás en mi habitación.-

-no Gokú-

-es una o…- de pronto un relámpago seguido por un trueno provocó que se averiara el generador de energía que permitía que se aluzara el edificio. Oséa se había ido la luz. Lo que provocó que de un salto llegara a los brazos de Gokú. Yo tenía mi cara hundida en su musculoso pecho. Mis uñas se habían aferrado a sus hombros, y mis pies estaban sobre los de el. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba. Mis pechos se endurecieron ante esa cercanía y lo que a el ya se le había endurecido desde antes de entrar a la habitación, ahora estaba completamente pegado a mi vientre. Obviamente aun bajo ese short. Sus grandes manos estaban inmóviles, en mi cintura.

Fueron diez segundos los que pasaron. Giré mi rostro hacia el de él. Me enderecé y el inclinó sus labios para unirlos con los míos. Sentí como sus manos descendieron a mi trasero y lo apretó con fuerza acercándome más a el. Yo extendí mis brazos un poco más hacia arriba y el aún con sus manos en mi cintura, me elevó un poco para luego bajar sus manos a mis piernas y separarlas, yo rodee su cintura y el de nuevo coloco sus manos sobre mis glúteos, acariciándolos fuerte y lento a la vez. Mis dientes jugaban un poco con la parte inferior de su oreja mientras los labios y lengua de él saboreaban mi cuello, ahora mojado por el sudor. Me recostó sobre aquella cama mojada y se coloco sobre mí. Yo no dejaba de abrazarle con mis piernas, me gustaba sentir su excitación en mí. Y de nuevo nuestros labios se fundían en un solo beso. Esta vez era más agresivo. Habíamos perdido el control total. Nuestras lenguas jugaban, una con la otra. Recorriendo cada rincón de nuestras bocas. Sus manos recorrían mis largas piernas.

-hmm- un primer gemido salió de mi al sentir el roce de su mano sobre mis bragas, y siguió subiendo su mano, hacía pequeños círculos alrededor de mi ombligo. Suavemente introdujo su dedo índice a mi ombligo y un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, logrando que mis pezones se erizaran más. Abandone ese juego de lenguas para poder tomar un respiro, el aprovecho para subir un poco la camiseta, y aún con ella puesta delineó uno de mis senos con su dedo índice. Dio un pequeño roce a la punta de este-ahhh- no lo pude evitar, era otro gemido. De una manera suave masajeaba mi pecho mientras buscaba de nuevo mis labios. Mi sexo se encontraba completamente húmedo. Pese a que estaba sobre esa cama mojada, lo sentía, además de que un cosquilleo placentero se presentaba en mi intimidad.

Abandono mi pecho para luego colocar sus dos grandes manos en mis caderas, se separó un poco más de mi y bajo mis bragas hasta quitármelas por completo. El bajó su rostro hasta mis pies y con su afilada nariz, olfateaba mi pierna izquierda hasta llegar a mi muy húmedo sexo. Po un simple rose mi espalda de inmediato se arqueó. El recorría desde adelante hacia atrás (tenía que levantarme un poco para poder llegar a mi parte trasera) para luego continuar con su camino hacia arriba. Rodeó mi ombligo con su lengua y la adentro. Luego salió y siguió su recorrido hacia la mitad de mi cintura donde se encontró con la única prenda que conservaba. Yo me senté y él se puso de pie. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Veía mi cabello despeinado a través de sus ojos. No podía razonar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

De un movimiento se deshizo de su short y sus bóxer quedando completamente desnudo. Yo hice lo mismo con la camiseta. Y ahí estábamos los dos. Completamente desnudos. Uno frente al otro. Un claro ejemplo de la promiscuidad que se veía en esa zona. Yo estaba segura de que Gokú no era de ese tipo de hombres. Sin embargo había algo que yo provocaba en el, que era lo mismo que provocaba él en mi. Era una atracción muy fuerte. Coloqué mi mano sobre su excitación. Día un pequeño tirón, y fue suficiente para que dé el saliera un gemido afónico. Se recostó de nuevo sobre mí. Me besó y bajo de nuevo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos. Los recorría suavemente dando pequeñas succiones. Y concentro su boca en uno mientras con el otro daba pequeños pellizcos

-aahhhh-. De nuevo otro gemido por parte mía

-¿estás lista?-. el preguntó con una voz un poco más varonil

-hazlo- antes de hacerlo con una de sus manos hizo un leve masaje sobre mi sexo para luego penetrar.

-ahhmm- un grito que interrumpió colocando sus labios sobre los mios. Yo por mi parte era un fuerte dolor el que sentía. Pero no quería que se detuviera. Quería más. Cuando logre adaptarme a su tamaño, el comenzó una danza sobre mi. Entraba y salía lentamente. Cada vez aceleraba mas el ritmo. No se cuantas veces fueron, pero mas de un orgasmo en una sola entrada, si me sacó. Era bastante bueno. Aunque no podía comparar mucho ya que la primera vez que lo había hecho, mas bien había sido la vez que el maldito de Zarbón y su asqueroso amigo me habían tomado. Pero esta vez yo estaba tan entregada a el, que me había olvidado por completo de todo lo que había pasado. Esa había sido la mejor noche que no había tenido desde hace ya cuatro meses. Cuando el estaba apunto de estallar dentro de mi, se separó rápidamente y se puso de pie para derrochar sobre el suelo aquella peligrosa mucosidad que emanaba de su miembro. Yo me retorcía sobre la cama, mientras desaparecían las sensaciones de placer que restaban. Me acoste dando mi espalda hacia el, y el pegó hacia mi y me abrazó.

-Gracias Bulma, que descanses-

-gracias a ti Gokú, también tu descansa- y nos quedamos dormidos.

-oo-

Mis queridas lectoras, no se si les guste la idea Gokú x Bulma, pero les prometo que será la única. Solo para darles un adelantito de lo que será el próximo capítulo, a partir de aquí Bulma empieza a ser un poco mas suelta a como lo era antes. Y suelta no me refiero a que se acuesta con el primero que le gusta, si no que se da la oportunidad de probar mas cosa. En el próximo conocerá a uno de los androides, encontrará departamento y comenzará una "nueva y temporal" vida. Le esperan muchas, muuuuchas cosas, y no se me desesperen, una vez que se encuentre con vegeta… bueno jaja para que les digo.

Souhatier: aw no sabía que eras peque jejeje, pero hay miles de maneras hacer lo prohibido. Aunque bueno, mejor no te doy mas ideas. :D besitos :*

Kiara: no te preocupes, claro que Milk será bendecida por Kami jejeje. Más adelante en un capitulo vegeta contará su versión de esa historia. puede que sean razones justificadas y puede que sea por el simple hecho de que es un maldito al igual que su padre. Pero en fin hay que tener paciencia. Besitos :*

Bueno pues yo los dejo, ahora creo fue un poquito mas corto Por cierto si hay algúna duda sobre algo, creo que hay partes en las que me paso muy rápido, con gusto las aclararé :). ya les había comentado que una vez que mi cerebro y mis dedos se conectan ya no puedo parar, pero hay cosas que no escribo pero yo me entiendo, y pues está cabrón que ustedes adivinen. como por ejemplo cuando Milk perdió a su bebe en el capitulo anterior, Chaozu y Ten fueron quienes le sacaron el feto y ellos mismos lo sepultaron. Milk tardó un tiempo en recuperarse, pero pues como era muy conocida en la montaña paoz fue mucha ayuda la que recibió ademas de que provenía de médicos naturistas que le brindaban muy buenas atenciones.

eeeeenfin. si hay algo mas insisto no duden en preguntar.

Hasta la próxima. :)


	7. transformacion: un año después

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama. Solo los tome prestados.

Desperté. Intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo me dolía. Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro. Recordé lo qué había pasado con Gokú la noche anterior, era algo inexplicable. Era como si hubiese tomado unas relajantes vacaciones después de una larga jornada laboral sin descanso alguno. Me había caído como un balde de agua en pleno desierto. Pese a lo mal que me sentía logre sentarme sobre la cama. Aún estaba desnuda y completamente sola. No me di cuenta en qué momento el me llevó a su habitación. No me vistió, solo me cubrió con unas sabanas color blanco. Gire mi cabeza en búsqueda de un reloj para ver la hora. 9:30 am. Al lado de ese reloj digital había una nota que decía:

_"Buenos días Bulma, no te quise despertar, al parecer estabas muy cómoda, tanto que hasta envidia me dio. No hay nada para preparar de comer. Te dejé algo de dinero para que ordenes algo. Tengo un directorio de todos los restaurant de comida rápida, está al lado del teléfono que se encuentra en la mesita. Por cierto, por favor no salgas para nada del departamento, Rochi me pidió que te cuidara mucho. Yo llegaré pasadas las 3:30. Estas en casa, no lo olvides, y si necesitas algo solo llámame de acuerdo? "_

Me puse de pie, enrede la sabana en mi cuerpo y camine hacia la habitación en donde habíamos estado Gokú y yo. Quería encontrar la camiseta que me había puesto, no me pasaría todo el día enredada en esa sabana. Además quería lavar mi ropa para que cuando llegara Gokú de inmediato me llevara a conseguir un departamento para mí.

Al entrar a la habitación los recuerdos invadían mi mente, y ante eso volvía a sonreír. Me acerque a la cama para ver si aún estaba mojada y una risa salió de mí al ver una pequeña mancha de sangre en el centro de la cama.

-oh! Por kamisama!- suspire, y en esa inhalación, mi estomago se había revuelto por completo. El olor de harapos mojados se mezclo con los de la evidencia de la noche anterior y con el encierro me provocaron unas horribles náuseas, que hicieron que saliera corriendo de ahí, dejando en el camino la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo. Y de nuevo estaba desnuda.

-pero que hombre tan descuidado!- hable sola. Gokú me había dicho que vivía solo, de modo que no había problema si me paseaba desnuda por su casa mientras mi ropa se secaba. Pero por si acaso, y como de primera agarramos muy buena confianza, me puse unos bóxer de él y una playera que habrá encontrado en la canasta de ropa.

-pero que hambre tengo, no creo que este hombre tenga la cocina solo para decorar- hablaba conmigo misma mientras abría la alacena- ¡QUEEEEEEE DEVERDAAAD NO TIENENE NADA?, pero que clase de hombre es este, oh por Kami tendré que ordenar algo de desayunar-

Tome el directorio, y lo primero que vi: "Sushi One" y llamé:

(ring, ring, ring)- Buenos días Jóven Gokú, a caso desea agregar algo más a su orden?-

-eh no pues eh si yo emm-

-¿una mujer?, ¿con el joven Gokú?-

-soy una amiga, el me pidió que cuidara su departamento el día de hoy y pues me pidió que ordenara algo para desayunar-

-ah ya veo, disculpe señorita, lo que pasa es que el joven Gokú es cliente frecuente, y como siempre ordena doble porción de cada uno de los alimentos de nuestro menú, simplemente preparamos su orden cuando el identificador de llamadas, pues, ya lo sabe-

-si si ya entiendo, pues ahora solo neceistamos una porción de Sushi-

-té o refresco-

-té-

-en un momento llegara su orden señorita, algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarle?-

-podría llegar a un súper y comprarme una bolsa de jabón para ropa y un suavizante de telas?- necesitaba lavar mi ropa, y dudaba que ese hombre tuviera

-¿eh?, pero señorita aquí solo…-

-por favor- suplique con la voz más infantil que pude

-ehh pues está bien señorita, solo que demoraremos diez minutos más por la desviación y aumenta el costo-

-no se preocupe joven, usted solo cumpla y será compensado- y colgué- me alegro de no haber tenido que dar dirección. La verdad no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy.

Intente encontrar algún lugar en donde sentarme para esperar mi desayuno, pero había ropa y basura por todos lados.

-La primera misión de Bulma Briefs será poner orden en este lugar- busque un aparato de sonido, necesitaba ambiente para poder amenizar el trabajo.

-veamos, veamos, que tenemos por aquí…- revisaba la variedad de CD´S que tenía.- Además de ser buen amante tiene buen gusto por la música- encontré uno, lo puse y manos a la obra!.

_Te siento gritar, _  
_pero ni una palabra llega _  
_hablo por hablar _  
_sin que decir _  
_Me criticas, pero tus armas _  
_no funcionaran _  
_Dispara y veras que volvere _

_No me derribaras jamas _  
_disparame, disparame _  
_fuerte estoy aqui me ves _  
_disparame, disparame _  
_Nunca me... veras caer _  
_Soy de titanio... _  
_nunca me ceras caer _  
_soy de titanio _

_(Titanium, David Getta ft Sia LAAMO!_)

Jamás me había tomado el tiempo para ordenar mis propias cosas. En la CC siempre me tuvieron muy mal acostumbrada, sin embargo a una mujer como yo nunca se le duerme. No fue difícil saber en donde iba cada cosa. Otra hubiera sido y, ni siquiera lo habría pensado en hacer.

Abrí todas las ventanas del departamento para que se esfumaran los malos olores, la basura la comprimí lo más que pude para dejarlas a un lado de la puerta de salida. Retire el polvo de los muebles, coloque sabanas nuevas a la cama de Gokú. La otra cama, el colchón lo acerqué a la ventana para que se ventilara mejor. Las mujeres no tendremos la fuerza física de un hombre para cargar cosas pesadas, sin embargo encontramos la técnica adecuada para lograr nuestro objetivo. Y mas si se trata de la incomparable Bulma Briefs. No pasaron más de 30 minutos, cuando el timbre de la casa se escucho.

-pedido para la mujer que vive con el joven Gokú!- me sonroje ante el comentario. Me acomode la camiseta y abrí la puerta.

-Solo soy la amiga de Gokú, mi nombre es Bulma BUUUULMA!-

-sssseññññoritta-

-que!-

-su pedido- dijo tímidamente. Me entregó mi comida y el mandado que había pedido, le pagué y antes de irse- que suerte tiene el Joven Gokú- yo sonreí y cerré la puerta.

-pero que delicia, muero de hambre- me senté en uno de los sillones ya visibles y limpios y comí como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando terminé recogí la basura, lavé mi ropa y me metí a bañar. Mientras estaba bajo la regadera, estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que podía hacer. Jamás me había comportado como un ama de casa. De hecho nunca había visto que mi madre lo hiciera. Todo lo hacían los trabajadores que contrataban mis padres o los robots con los que experimentábamos. un ruido proveniente de la puerta del baño logró sacarme de mis pensamientos. Estaba terrada, apenas eran las 2 de la tarde. Gokú aún se tardaría en llegar. ¿Quién podría estar ahí si ya sabía que era un hombre solitario?. Una sombra se acercaba a la regadera. Unos dedos se asomaron por la cortina. Me fallaba la respiración. Yo me cubria con mis brasos y poco a poco me sentaba en la tina hasta que de pronto y de un tirón la cortina se abrió

-cielos! Dejaste muy limpio Bulma, te lo agradezco-

-idiota me asustaste, porque no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?-

-Bulma no te enojes!, porque tendría que tocar la puerta si estoy en mi casa-

-porque tienes una huésped, además el tomar un baño es algo muy privado, anda, vete. Déjame terminar, ¿que no ves que estoy desnuda?- sentí como los colores se subían a mi rostro,

-pero si ya te he visto desnuda Bulma, ¿no recuerdas lo de anoche?, además de verte, tuvimos sexo ¿lo olvidaste?- no podía alegarle, tenía algo de razón en su argumento, sin embargo

-pero no por eso significa que puedes irrumpir mi privacidad-

-lo siento, pero es que, necesito hablar- cerré la llave del agua. Tome una de las toallas que había preparado y me la enrede en el cabello. Podía ver su rostro en dirección a mi cuerpo, pero no sentía su mirada. No me sentía deseada por ese muchacho. No como la noche anterior. Sin embargo eso me hacia tranquilizarme ya que yo tampoco sentía nada en ese momento, nada que no fuera curiosidad por lo que quería hablar. Cubrí mi cuerpo con otra toalla y me senté en la orilla de la tina. El bajó la tapa del escusado y se sentó.

-y bien, de que quieres hablar?- mientras cruzaba mis largas y bien formadas piernas.

-algo extraño está sucediendo en mi gimnasio-

-algo como qué?- coloque mi mano derecha en su nuca, y me dispuse a jugar con su cabello. Me gustaba.

-se trata de mis aprendices, ellos han bajado mucho su rendimiento. Últimamente faltan mucho, o si no, llegan con aliento a alcohol.-

-son adolecentes- no sabía que decirle, fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-pero nunca habían descuidado tanto sus entrenamientos. Si esto continua tendré que cerrar e irme a otro lugar para poder trabajar en lo que me gusta-se veía triste.

-animo Gokú, apuesto que si me das trabajo esos muchachos no volverán a faltar-

-¿sabes de artes marciales?-

-eh no pero podría aprender-guiñe un ojo. El resto de la tarde seguimos conversando. No nos dimos cuenta de que se nos había pasado toda la tarde ahí. E incluso no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento estábamos los dos, brazo con brazo sentados en bañera con los pies colgando hacia afuera. Yo aún estaba en toalla y el conservaba su gi naranja que usaba para trabajar. Lo sentía como un amigo. Podía sentir un aura de tranquilidad en el. No era para nada mujeriego, demostraba ser hombre de una sola mujer. Pero algo me decía que yo no era para él, y el tampoco para mí. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora, nos salimos del baño. Decidi ponerme de nuevo unos bóxer de él y una camiseta. Esta vez ya vestía mi ropa interior. Mi cabello azul estaba amarrado con una pluma que había encontrado. Después de cenar vimos tv un rato y nos dispusimos a dormir. El colchón aun estaba húmedo. Y por lo sucedido de ayer, ya no había problema de que compartiéramos cama. Ya sentíamos más confianza. Nos metimos bajo las sabanas. Y ahí estábamos los dos con nuestra mirada clavada en el techo. Yo leía una revista que había encontrado entre todo ese desastre que el tenía. Era de tecnología y me llamó mucho la atención. Así que la guarde. El tenía sus manos en su nuca y sus pies cruzados.

-Oye Gokú-

-si, dime Bulma, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿por qué el viejo Rochi te pidió que me cuidaras?-

-no lo se-

-¿o no lo quieres decir?-

-simplemente, yo, no lo se-

-¿qué edad tienes Gokú?-

-26-

-¿familia?-

-No tengo, lo más parecido a una familia es el Viejo Rochi, era un buen amigo de mi abuelo Gohan-

-y tu abuelo?-

-El murió. Antes solíamos vivir en un bosque muy lejano. No recuerdo muy bien porque era muy pequeño. De hecho no pierdo la esperanza de encontrar ese lugar algún día. Mi abuelo salió para cazar algo de comer. Era temporada de osos y mi abuelo no pensó en eso. Murió aplastado por uno. –

- lo lamento mucho- deje la revista para concentrar mi mirada en el.- necesitas un abrazo?- lo vi desconcertado

-jajaja Bulma- me acerque y bese su frente.

-a propósito Bulma. No se tu pero, yo la pasé muy bien anoche-

-Pero que dices Gokú, yo también la pase muy bien pero…- se acerco a mi. Y yo a el. Y de nuevo nos besamos. Solo que esta vez, al primer contacto nos separamos de una manera muy brusca.

-eso de incomodo- decía el mientras reía

-si fue algo..emm- no sabía cómo decirlo

-que no se debe-

-repetir-

-¿amigos?-

-amigos- me sonrió mientras retomaba su posición anterior. Yo me acosté de nuevo.

-Buenas noches Gokú-

-Buenas noches Bulma-

A la mañana siguiente. Como esta vez no nos desvelamos, me costó menos trabajo levantarme temprano. Además de que le había pedido un empleo temporal a Gokú.

Durante el día fue todo muy normal. Ya saben. Unos cuantos ejercicios. Simulación de combates. Yo por mi parte solo registraba entradas y salidas. Hacía algunas cuentas, etcétera. Cuando salimos fuimos a buscar unos departamentos. Fracasamos. Justo cuando nos habíamos dado por vencidos, que llegamos a el edificio donde vivía Gokú, el dueño se encontraba colocando un letrero retentando uno de los departamentos. Era el lugar perfecto ya que se encontraba cerca de la zona dorada de la capital del oeste. No me costaría tanto trabajo acercarme a los puntos de venta de esos androides. Cuando había firmado con el dueño, decidimos cenar algo en mi nuevo departamento para celebrar. Gokú pidió algo para cenar. Para mi fortuna, el departamento estaba amueblado. Y muy ordenado.

-y bien Bulma, ¿qué es lo que te trajo a la capital del sur?-

-eh pues, solo, amm- no sabía que decirle, le tenía confianza pero no quería inmiscuir a nadie en el asunto

-solo….?-

-no lo se. Solo estoy aquí- sonreí y bebí de mi té-

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, de acuerdo?-

-Gracias Gokú-

El se fue a su departamento que se encontraba dos pisos debajo de el mío. Al día siguiente me prestó algo de dinero y me llevó a comprar ropa. Le pedí que me llevara al centro de la capital para comprar en tiendas donde fuera todo más barato. En realidad no quería ir a tiendas de caché por miedo a que alguien me reconociera. Me probaba toda la ropa que me gustaba. Era increíblemente económico lo que vendían ahí. Y era ropa bonita. Muy atrevida y colorida. Pantalones de piel, que se ajustaban perfecto a mi figura. Blusas escotadas. Vestidos muy sexys. Gokú, por su parte se veía fastidiado. Tenía a las chicas de la tienda rogándole por que las invitara a salir. Yo me apresuré para pagar y salir de inmediato de ahí.

Ahora ya tenía ropa y casa. Lo que restaba era buscar y encontrar a los androides.

_Un año después_

-Vamos Bulma no te gustaría regresar aunque fuera solo un día a la montaña Paoz?- Gokú se preparaba para visitar a su tio Rochi. Me pedía que le acompañara.

-no Gokú no puedo, tengo, emm, tengo cosas que hacer-

-bueno, y tienes algún recado para alguien?-

-Busca a Milk, promete que la encontrarás- me gustaba para ella. Era un hombre perfecto para ella. Aunque fuera 8 años mayor que ella pero estaba segura de que haría buena pareja.

-y que quieres que le diga?, ahh y por cierto, es la chica que Rochi quiere que conozca verdad?

-asi es, pues solo dale un abraso de mi parte, dile que pronto ire a verla- sonreí. Y el partió hacia la montaña Paoz.

Esa noche debía aprovechar para recorrer algún bar de la zona dorada, aprovechando que Gokú no iba acompañándome. Tenía la mala suerte para socializar, o más bien le temían y por eso no podía investigar nada sobre esos androides.

Me puse una blusa blanca, muy escotada con flores pequeñas color negro sin espalda. Y la parte inferior de la blusa la escondí bajo un pantalón de piel color negro y unas botas negras de tacón, una chamarra de piel. Mi cabello azul llegaba a mi cintura. Estaba rizado. Me maquille un poco, y decidi caminar.

Albures, hombres borrachos, mujeres ofreciéndose. Motociclistas. Todo, menos androides. Entre a un billar. Llegúe a la barra y me senté. Estaba completamente en silencio. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

-Te ofrezco algo princesa- una mujer, me recordó a la que había visto el día que había discutido con mi padre por Lunch.

-una cerveza-

-nunca te había visto por aquí muñeca. Que te trajo aquí?-

-diversión-

-tengo una vacante, que opinas, te animas?- era una buena oportunidad.

-acepto-

-comienzas mañana mujer-

-hora?-

-9:00pm-

-uniforme?-

-sexy, necesitamos clientes-

-por nada del mundo pienso acostarme con ninguno de estos bas…-

-no te preocupes niñita, no habrá necesidad, para eso están las de afuera-

Salí del bar, la cerveza me había mareado un poco. Encendí un cigarrillo. Aunque a Gokú no le parecía mi creciente adicción al cigarro, me respetaba y me daba mi espacio para fumar. Mientras esperaba un taxi afuera del bar (las botas me cansaban, y aún había mucho por recorrer, no tend´ria otra oportunidad ya que comenzaría a trabajar) sentí una mirada. Gire mi cabeza en búsqueda de esa mirada y encontré a una mujer recargada en una pared, con sus brazos cruzados. Era ella quien me miraba fijamente. Por la oscuridad no pude ver su cara. Su cabello llegaba a su cuello, era corto. Complexión delgada. Fue lo único.

-taxi?- y subí. Mientras el taxi arrancaba, vi como la mujer se movia de su lugar, caminaba hacia el billar de donde yo había salido. Gire y lo único que logre ver fue su espalda, de nuevo no veía su rostro. Pero al menos, el alumbrado público me permitió ver que esa mujer era rubia. Algo me decía que no sería la primera vez que la vería.

-a dónde la llevo señorita?-

….

-o—

Holis amiguis este capitulo me costó trabajo. Es sábado y pues jeje FIESTA!. Pero no podía dejarles sin su dosis diaria. Gracias por leerme hoy no hay mucho que decir.

Gokú conocerá a milk?

Quien es la mujer misteriosa y por que veía tanto a Bulma?

Qué pensará Gokú de el nuevo empleo de Bulma?

Cual es el siguiente paso de bulma?

Llegará vegeta en el próximo capitulo?

Sii sii yo también ya quiero que entre pero quiero hacer asi como capítulos de esos de los que dicen ha eh ni al caso. Jiji para el suspenso ya saben.

Bueno pues amm sip

Souhatier: bueno adolecente ;) jeje no se la verdad si llege algún día. Pero por si acaso hay me avisas para secuestrarlo. Jaja no te preocupes te recuerdo que en capítulos anteriores milk lo hizo con vegeta ¿Por qué bulma no lo haría con Gokú. Eeeeeeen fin te envío un besote :* y un abrazote. Y no dejes de comentar.

Los quierooooooo espero ya traer mas baterías la próxima vez para escribir jeijeijie chauu


	8. Anhelada alianza

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama. Los tome prestados.

Luego de entrar y salir por todos los billares y bares de toda la zona, sin tener éxito alguno de encontrar a alguna pista de esos androides, que por cierto no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo identificarlos, decidí regresar a mi departamento. Cuando llegué, noté que había un sobre bajo la puerta. Lo abrí y vi una nota que decía:

_"La roca, mañana 23:30 hrs."_

-¿pero quién habrá dejado esto?- dije mientras lanzaba mi bolso a la mesita de la sala.- cielos, tendré que acostumbrarme a caminar en tacones,- mientras me desvestía. Me coloque mi pijama y me acosté.- ¿será una buena idea ir?, hay Gokú! Porque no estás aquí ahora!- cuando menos pensé ya estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté ya eran las 12:00 del medio día. Gokú me había pedido que avisara a sus aprendices que no habría entrenamiento ahora, peor pues por razones que ustedes conocen, no logre despertar. Decidí no darle importancia. Gokú era una muy buena persona y no creo que se molestaran con el por ese incidente. En todo caso que lo hagan conmigo.

Prepare algo de desayunar, vi tv unas cuantas horas. De hecho el resto del día. Cuando anocheció, me bañe, me puse un short color negro de mezclilla con unas medias negras con encaje una blusa color negro de tirantes con el corte de corazón en el pecho, que dejaban ver un poco la línea que divide mis atributos, un chaleco color verde soldado. De nuevo las botas de la noche anterior, el mismo peinado, un poco de maquillaje. Los pircing en mi oreja derecha. Mi labial rojo y manos a la obra.

Eran las 9:00 pm. yo ya estaba en mi nuevo empleo.

-Creí que no vendrías niñita, anda, lleva esto a aquella mesa- esa mujer sí que era agresiva. La nota que habían dejado en mi departamento me tenía muy intrigada. Ni siquiera sabía que era "la roca". Estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y tropecé con una silla antes de llegar a la mesa a la que me dirigía, lo que hizo que cayeran los tarros con cerveza a una mesa en la que logre detenerme y para rematar un tarro cayó sobre un sujeto delgado de cabello negro, con el rostro afilado y sus ojos azules.

-Oh! Por kami lo siento mucho! Yo no quería…- un momento, no debo preocuparme, Después de todo a la simpática y sensual Bulma Briefs todo se le perdona

-aléjate de mi muchacha- fue todo lo que dijo, se levantó de su silla y salió del billar.

-Oye tu! Deja de estar jugando y ven aquí- me habló la mujer

-lo siento es que yo no vi…-

-anda niñita, el jefe quiere verte ahora- bien, era la mejor manera de empezar. Echándome al bolso a los jefes. (jeje no no es lo que piensan)- subiendo las escaleras, es la única puerta que veas- me dijo la mujer

En verdad era aterrador el lugar. Las escaleras eran de madera y rechinaban. Quería regresar, pero por alguna razón, algo en mi corazón me decía que debía continuar. Llegue a la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar unos disparos se escucharon. Luego gritos:

-Todo el mundo abajo!, los quiero a todos con sus manos sobre la nuca-

-¿Qué? ¿policias? No no puede ser- me quede petrificada. No sabía si bajar o llamar a la puerta, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vi una cabellera rubia que se asomaba por debajo de las escaleras y de un golpe a puño cerrado destruyó las escaleras haciéndome caer. Aunque el golpe que había recibido por la caída fue muy fuerte, aún estaba consciente. Lo último que pude ver fue como colocaban una tela en mi nariz y a la vez que cubrían mi boca. Mi vista se tornaba borrosa y escuchaba la voz de esa mujer

-adelantaremos nuestra reunión Bulma- y tras escuchar eso, ya no supe mas.

Cuando desperté, estaba sentada en una silla, en un lugar completamente obscuro. Intenté moverme pero estaba atada con mis manos hacia atrás de la silla unida. Mis piernas también lo estaban. No podía hablar, tenía una tela cubriendo mi boca. Tenía miedo. Ahora entendía por qué Gokú nunca me había dejado sola. Mis clases de defensa personal con el habían sido un desperdicio. No estaba preparada para esto. Mi terror aumento cuando vi que la puerta de esa habitación se abría. Se escuchaban varias pisadas. Y se encendió la luz. Al principio me calaba, apenas podía ver que la habitación era un cuarto vacio con paredes blancas. No había ventanas. Parecía la habitación de un manicomio. Cuando logre abrir mis ojos, estaban de pie frente a mí una mujer, que estoy segura, era la misma que había visto la noche anterior. Cabello rubio, lacio y corto, delgada, misteriosa solo que ahora si podía ver su rostro. Era muy parecido al del chico del incidente en el billar. El otro sujeto no era precisamente un humano. Parecía algo como un insecto. Alto, piel verde con algunas manchas negras, rostro color lila, dejaba asomar un par de alas. No vestía nada. Cuando termine de escanearlos, el sujeto rompió el silencio.

-pero que tenemos aquí numero 18?-

-lo que necesitábamos mi lord-

-y que es lo que necesitábamos?-

-Bulma Briefs-

-y para que la necesitábamos?-

-para alcanzar la perfección-

-ah ya veo, así que esta mujer es la que se supone que estaría a la cabeza de la CC y está viva-

-asi es mi lord-

-Dejala que hable, parece estar desesperada- traté de guardar la calma. Jamás había visto un sujeto como ese. No emanaba ninguna clase de olor ni calor corporal. No veía que su pecho se moviera por respiración ni nada por el estilo. Eran androides. Los que estaba buscando. Ella liberó mi boca.

-era necesario todo ese teatro?- pregunte tranquila

-me gustan los espectáculos Bulma-

-como sabe mi nombre?-

-no es tan difícil averiguarlo. Puedo ver que se dio cuenta de que no somos humanos-

-y cómo lo sabe?-

-eres muy lista Briefs, y por eso es que estás aquí-

-que quieren de mi?-

-son las 11:30 pm era la hora de nuestra cita lo olvidaste?-

-asi que fueron ustedes-

-asi es Bulma. Veo que no estás asustada. No creo que tengas ganas de escapar para morir.-

-no se preocupe, a decir verdad, llegué a la capital del oeste, en búsqueda de ustedes-

-y se puede saber qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros?- decía él mientras le hacía señas a la mujer de que me desatara

-alianza-

-que coincidencia, es lo mismo que yo quiero ofrecerte, y dime Bulma, para que necesitas aliarte con unos simples androides. Dudo mucho que sea por que necesites dinero-

-la CC fue amenazada por Freezer- me salió de la manga, no sabía en la que me estaba metiendo. además estaba mintiendo. Hacia un año que no sabía nada de la CC.

-no te creo-

-pues entonces piense lo que quiera-

-lo sabemos todo Briefs. tú quedaste como la cabeza de la CC, su madre murió el día que fuiste secuestrada por Zarbón. Sabemos que fueron los saiyajin quienes atentaron contra la vida de tu padre y la tuya. Lo que no sabemos es por qué?- pero cómo demonios sabían eso si había pasado un año y además en la capital del sur.- no necesitas saber cómo lo supimos, lo importante es que tú y tu padre necesitan protección y yo necesito un cerebro-

-no estarás pensando en quitarme mi cerebro verdad?-

-No Bulma, jajaja, no te asustes, necesito que trabajes para mí. Quiero que mejores nuestro sistema operativo. Quiero que nos brindes más poder. Llegó la hora de que la tecnología rebase al ser humano-

-eso nunca-

-eso ya está ocurriendo Bulma Briefs, entonces, ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Y qué pasará después?, cuando termines con Freezer- tenía que asegurar mi futuro.

-tendrás tu libertad, no volverás a saber de nosotros- la rubia se mantenía en silencio. No parpadeaba ni una sola vez.

-Acepto-

-Excelente elección Bulma. Te lo aseguro que esos bastardos pagarán por lo que te hicieron Bulma. Y lo harás con tus propias manos- no podía percibir nada bueno ni malo por parte de él. ¿Realmente así eran los androides? Tal vez era por eso. Porque no tienen alma.

-Solo una cosa más-

-s?- el ya me había dado la espalda. Solo detuvo sus pasos y giró un poco su cabeza para escucharme

-No quiero que inmiscuyan a ninguno de mis amigos en esto. Si todo lo saben, deben conocer a quienes están en la montaña Paoz, en la capital del sur y de aquí a mi amigo Gokú.-

-No te preocupes Bulma. No los necesitamos.- una risa sin gracia salió de el y continuo su camino- a propósito- de nuevo se detuvo y esta vez giró media vuelta - #18 será tu entrenadora. No te sirvió de nada el convivir un año con ese sujeto-

-Yo no necesito trabajar con nadie- replicó la rubia

-Es una orden, no querrás quedarte sin empleo ¿o sí #18?- de pronto una especie de cola salió de entre sus alas, se veía asqueroso. Y más cuando dejó de crecer para luego abrirse un hueco en la punta de la cola. Ella se veía aterrada. Jamás pensé que una maquina controlada por otra tuviera miedo.

-Maldito- el sujeto guardo su cola y de nuevo giró

-Muy bien #18 espero que no le causes problemas a Bulma, si algo le llega a pasar será tu responsabilidad. Recuerda que es nuestra arma más poderosa- se fue.

-aghhhhhhh- un gruñido fue lo que ella le respondió.

-ammm #18 verdad?- me miró indiferente- no creo que pienses dejarme el resto de la noche aquí verdad?-

-cállate idiota- algo me decía que no nos llevaríamos bien. O al menos por parte de ella.

-vamos querida, aliviánate, y dime cuántos años tienes?- trataba de ser amigable, después de todo conviviríamos juntas y teníamos que llevarnos bien

-que estúpida-

-es decir yo quise decir, amm cuando, AAAUuu!- un ardor en mi mano. Ella había quemado la soga con la que me habían amarrado-

-ya te puedes desatar tú sola- y avanzó hacia la puerta- y apresúrate, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-

-pero si es de noche, ¿Qué acaso ustedes no duermen?-

-Somos androides. Energía ilimitada. No necesitamos dormir humano-

-Bulma, mi nombre es Bulma!-

-Cállate y apresúrate!-

Después de una feroz batalla contra la soga de mis pies, Salí triunfante y logre moverme. Me puse de pie, pero como aún conservaba las botas y estas eran de tacón mi pie se torció haciéndome caer a un lado de la silla. Me dolía mucho pero no podía mostrarme débil ante el androide. Aunque se mostraran como aliados, debía desconfiar de ellos también.

-a que estás jugando niñita- me dijo la rubia desde la puerta

-solo me sentaba para quitarme las botas…a propósito ¿no tendrás unos zapatos bajitos que me prestes?-

-hmmp-

-que significa eso?-

-que No!, no sé por qué Cell dice que eres la indicada, yo solo te veo como una niña bonita y mimada, que es lo mismo que eres tonta!-

-cres que soy bonita?- me sonrojaba mientras me descalzaba. Logre ponerme de pie e intente caminar. Mi tobillo me dolía – pues yo creo que tu también lo eres, solo es cuestión de que te vistas un poco mejor-

-me gusta cómo me visto idiota-

-¡quieres dejar de decirme idiota! Mi nombre es B-U-L-M-A!- estaba hablando sola! Ella abandono la habitación. Tome mis botas y corrí para alcanzarla. Caminaba detrás de ella.

-y a dónde vamos?- le pregunte

-No hagas preguntas, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos-

-y para qué son todos estas habitaciones?-

-Tienen un letrero en la puerta, y si vuelves a preguntar algo ¡te vuelo la cabeza! Entendiste?- La había hecho enojar. Tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con una mujer que no fuera la operadora de la CC cada vez que intentaba hablar con mi padre y luego me acobardaba y colgaba.

Y caminamos en silencio. Yo observaba cada uno de las puertas. Todas eran laboratorios de algo. Física nuclear, cuarto de control, informática, química, sala de artillería. Un sinfín de habitaciones. Lo único que me pareció extraño, fue que no hubiese un solo comedor. Bajamos unas escaleras. Entramos a una especie de sótano. Hasta que por fin nos detuvimos en una puerta, el letrero decía: Dra. Bulma Briefs. Ella tomo mi brazo derecho, levantó mi pulgar y lo coloco en un identificador como los que teníamos en la CC para acceso exclusivo.

-Aquí es tu laboratorio. Tienes todo lo que necesitas. No trabajaras menos de 10 horas diarias. Si terminas con lo que Cell te ha pedido, podrás irte antes. En aquella mesa se encuentran los planos, me pidió que te dijera que los conflexionaras a tu modo- ella estaba recargada en una pared con una pierna doblada y sus brazos cruzados. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por completo- solo tú tienes acceso a esta habitación. Yo por mi parte no puedo despegarme de ti, así que si quieres seguir viviendo será mejor que trabajes en silencio ¿entendido?-

-pues si no me queda de otra, será mejor que regrese a casa, tengo que descansar para poder llegar mañana fresca y lista para trabajar-

-dije que tienes todo lo necesario ¿no escuchaste?-

-no puedo dejar mi departamento. Mañana Gokú regresara y se preocupara de no verme ahí. No quiero levantar sospecha alguna así que si las cosas se van a hacer, serán A MI MO-DO! ¿Entendiste?- esa muchacha estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

-NO PIENSO SEGUIRTE ASTA ALLÁ!- grito la androide, yo le iba a responder cuando de repente se encendió una pantalla gigante que se encontraba en el laboratorio. En la imagen se veía Cell

-tendrás que trabajar a su modo #18, no quiero quejas de ti entendiste?-

-Andando mocosa!- se giro la androide cerrando fuertemente los puños de su mano

-gracias, Cell- a pesar de que ese sujeto al principio me aterraba, ahora me daba un poco de confianza, después de todo me estaba dando mi espacio, no me había quitado mi libertad, y era justo lo que necesitaba para cobrar venganza contra esos saiyajin y tampoco para descuidar a mi amigo Gokú

-no quiero presionarte mucho Bulma, y si esta muchachita te causa problemas, solo avísame querida-

-tenlo por seguro que no los habrá- y camine hacia la puerta de salida.

En ese lugar me sentía como en casa. Había tantas cosas parecidas a la CC. Tanta limpieza y el olor a la tecnología. Era algo que no cualquiera podía percibir. Solo aquellos que nos dedicábamos a la innovación.

Yo no conocía la salida así que solo me dediqué a seguir a #18. Llegamos a un ascensor y subimos. El lugar a donde nos llevó ese ascensor al parecer era una bodega de autos. O más bien un estacionamiento. Pero ¿qué hacía un estacionamiento, en el techo de un edificio. Analice la situación. Tal vez eso no era un edificio. Más bien era un sótano, y sobre ese sótano, había un estacionamiento, el cual era el fondo de otro edificio. Lo concluía que tal vez esos androides pertenecían a alguna compañía fuerte de la capital del oeste.

Nos detuvimos frente a un auto.

-Tu conducirás- dándome la rubia unas llaves y con su mirada apuntaba a un lujoso auto deportivo. Lo observe bien. Era un bonito auto, sin embargo en la matricula había algo que me llamaba mucho la atención. Era un símbolo (R-R) que había visto en algunas ocasiones afuera del edificio donde vivía además de que uno de los aprendices de Gokú lo llevaba en su motocicleta.

-La patrulla roja- me sacó de mis pensamientos la rubia

-¿Qué?-

-sube al auto ahora- estaba molesta. Así que no tarde mucho en subir y encender el auto.

-si no te molesta, ¿Qué significa R-R?- pregunte con temor

-Red Ribbon-

-aaa ya veo, Patrulla Roja-

-ya cállate- renegaba mientras se acomodaba su cabello detrás de la oreja.

La observe y le dije- tú también eres muy hermosa- y le sonreí. No obtuve respuesta, ni gesto alguno. Eso era un avance.

Conducimos alrededor de 40 minutos. Estaba bastante retirado de donde yo vivía. Afortunadamente había asistido en varias ocasiones a ese edificio acompañando a Gokú

Cuando salimos del estacionamiento, traté de identificar el edificio de donde salíamos. Y para mi sorpresa eran las oficinas de gobierno de la capital del oeste. Bueno, no había mucho de que sorprenderse. Recordé cuando Milk me platicó que ese sujeto llamado vegeta debía asustar a alguien para que ese bastardo de Zarbon lograra adentrarse en la política. Y fue cuando pensé, que si aquellos podían tener acceso al poder, estos sujetos también podían.

-A dónde fue?-

-que?, quien? De quien hablas?- no lo podía creer, esta vez ella había tomado la palabra

-Tu amigo-

-aa Gokú, pues veras, el está en la montaña Paoz, solo fue a dar un paseo-

-Bien-

-por qué lo preguntas?-

-solo lo preguntaba-

-por qué eres tan seria #18?- ella solo me observó. Su mirada. Algo me quería decir. Pero no podía. Había algo en ella que me inquietaba.

Y el silencio continuó. Llegamos a mi departamento.

-y bien, no deseas algo de cenar?-

-vete a dormir!-

-pero que mal humor tienes-

-necesitas despertar temprano. A las 7 de la mañana ya tienes que estar en el laboratorio-

-ni mi madre me ordenaba tanto-

-pues cuando termines con esto te vas a chingar a tu madre!- grito mientras se recargaba en la pared de la ventana que daba hacia donde estaba el auto.

-que grosera eres #18, mi madre murió-

-ella no… olvídalo.-

-que?, que ibas a decir?-

-ella no pudo haber aguantado tanto tiempo una mocosa malcriada como tu- es lo más estúpido que había escuchado. Algo más quería saber esa androide.

-No se que demonios te suceda, pero no te voy a permitir que me juzgues sin conocerme. No tienes la menor idea de que es lo que me ha pasado, no haz estado dentro de mis zapatos, yo solo intento que confíes un poco en mí- ella caminó a paso firme hacia mi, me tomo por los brazos y me pegó a la pared. Acercó su rostro al mío y clavó su mirada en la mía.

-NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE YO HE TENIDO QUE PASAR PARA SEGUIR VIVIENDO. NO HAS MUERTO. ERES UN HUMANO. NO PERDISTE UN HERMANO GEMELO NI TAMPOCO ERES CONEJILLO DE INDIAS DE UN MALDITO CIENTIFICO LOCO. NO SABES LO QUE ES HECHAR TUS SUEÑOS DE NIÑA POR LA VENTANA POR QUE SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO TODO. NO SABES LO QUE ES QUE TU VIDA DEPENDA DE UN SUJETO QUE…- ella se detuvo. Al tener esa cercanía con ella pude notar que tenía un pircing en su oreja izquierda, la misma que hacia mostrar desde el automóvil y tenía una pequeña lucecita roja que parpadeaba, y de inmediato capté el mensaje.

-Androide 18 reportando señor, no se repetirá-

-Me iré a dormir- ella soltó el agarre y de nuevo se recargó sobre la pared.-y no vienes?-

-No-

-podemos dormir juntas si lo deseas-

-Tengo que cuidar de ti niñita, anda vete a dormir que no pienso esperarte mañana entendido?- asentí con la cabeza. Justo ahora entendía todo. Me coloque mi pijama, desmaquillé, recogí mi cabello y me acosté. Ahora entendía la seriedad del androide. Estaba vigilada por Cell. Así como lo hacía conmigo. No debía preocuparme porque me vigilaran dentro de casa porque ella no sabía nada de Gokú, aunque me inquietó su pregunta. De lo que si estaba segura era de que si pensaba actuar a mi manera, tenía que sacar provecho de la protección de Cell. Primero que nada tenía que poner de mi lado a ese androide. Como que me llamo Bulma Briefs.

-oo- Hello! ayer no pude actualizar. domingo de flojera ya saben. bueno pues hay les dejo este ligerito capitulo espero que les guste y espero sus reviews con ancias no dejen de enviar sus comentarios porfa me animan mucho :) esta vez decidi poner a Bulma ya un poco mas analítica que en los capitulos anteriores. ahora si ya empieza el suspenso. y pues ya no les digo mas Souhatier: no se qeu decir gracias por el Oscar jijiji. No me gusta mucho naruto pero lo respeto ;) te envoi un abrazo nena kiara (Guest(no te preocupes, trato de actualizar diario por que ya casi regreso a clases y pues la verdad universidad y trabajo y hobbies no se llevan muy bien asi que intento avazar lo mas que pueda para cuando este en la parte mas iateresante hacerselas mas de emocion :) jaja cuidense mucho y no dejen de leer ni de comentar 


	9. El plan de Cell

-o—

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Son de Akira Toriyama

A la mañana siguiente, pese a la desvelada, no me costó trabajo levantarme. Me bañe, me puse un vestido color azul que cubría mi cuello. Unos zapatos de piso color negro y dejé mi cabello suelto y me pinte mis labios color rojo. Maquillaje discreto. Salí de mi habitación y me disponía a desayunar, cuando mi obligadamente invitada me tomo del brazo y me jaloneó

-pero que demonios estás haciendo, si te hubieras levantado más temprano habrías tenido tiempo de desayunar-

-no seas grocera #18- ella se veía muy desesperada. Realmente quería que le ayudara con su problema y de inmediato. No quize alegarle más y accedí. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento

-Ni creas que te permitiré conducir!., ahora lo haré yo, así llegaremos más rápido-

-me molesta tu mal humor!-

-pues más vale que te acostumbres- y ella aceleró

En 20 minutos llegamos a la base de la RR. Cuando bajamos del auto noté como algunos de los que trabajaban en el edificio de arriba veían con temor a #18.

-Que estás viendo ¡apurate ya!-

La seguí deprisa. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus gritos por lo que preferí únicamente respirar profundo y hacer lo que me pedía sin responderle nada.

Lo primero que hicimos fue identificarnos. Me dio un gafete el cual debía de traer por simple regla de tráfico dentro de la base. Llegamos al laboratorio, entramos y lo primero que vi era una charola con exquisitas frutas de distintos tipos. Había un tazón con yogurth y otro con cereales y además había una nota:

_"Buenos días, esto es para mi mejor empleada, espero que sea de tu agrado. De antemano te pido una disculpa por el comportamiento de #18, si tú me lo pides yo puedo darle unas permanentes vacaciones. Lo que necesites ella debe estar a tu servicio, el laboratorio está completamente equipado con lo que necesitas para realizar los ajustes que se muestran en los planos. _

_Atentamente Cell"_

-Siempre es así de atento?- le dije mientras me colocaba mi bata. Ella permanecía de pie junto a la puerta de entrada y como era de esperarse no recibi respuesta alguna.

-DISCLPA TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA-

-No molestes-

-Que piensas estar toda la vida asi? Como robot?- opps! Me había dejado llevar. – Lo siento, yo no quería…- quise disculparme pero ella me dio la espalda.

-abre ahora- estaba muy molesta, o tal vez sentida

.discúlpame por favor- entendía su enojo. Decidi no decir más. Ya había sido suficiente con lo que le había dicho como para seguir haciendo cosas para hacerla enojar. No era esa mi intención. Abri la puerta y ella salió. Intenté olvidar el incidente y concentrarme en los planos. El desayuno que me había enviado Cell, no le hice ningún caso, aún no tenía hambre, era más mi curiosidad por saber que era lo que quería que hiciera. Tome la carpeta para revisar los planos. Eran los diseños de armas pieza por pieza. Revise todas las hojas. Cada una tenía un número del 1 al 18.

-Bien manos a la obra- doble las mangas de la bata, me recogí el cabello. Escanee los diseños. Era sorprendente la tecnología que tenían en ese lugar. Estaban muy bien equipados. El software que manejaban no era difícil de comprender ya que era similar al que usábamos en la CC. Fueron alrededor de dos horas y media, cuando terminé de hacer los ajustes finales. Guardé los originales en una tarjeta de memoria y los mejorados en otra. Decidi respaldarlos en un par de antiguos disquete que encontré y los almacené en una especie de cámara de aproximadamente 50 cm x 50 cm hundida en una de las paredes. Únicamente se podía abrir con mi huella así que lo mejor era guardarla ahí. Si llegaba a caer en manos equivocadas, podía poner mi vida y la de mis amigos en riesgo.

No estaba para nada fatigada, hambrienta si pero fatigada no, así que decidi quedarme unas cuantas horas más en el laboratorio para conocer un poco más de lo que trabajaría para la RR. Mientras comía los alimentos que cell me había enviado exploraba los archivos que había en la computadora. No había nada extraño, todo era muy ordinario hasta que encontré un archivo que me llamó la atención. Intenté abrirlo pero tenía contraseña.

-veamos, amm que tal si le intento con … CELL- pensé, y lo hice. Error – Bueno amm CELULA-

-ACCESO PERMITIDO- y encontré la contraseña. -¿Pero qué clase de idiota pone su nombre en la contraseña de sus archivos?, Cell jaja.-

**_(todos los diálogos de Bulma dentro del laboratorio son en sus pensamientos ya que no quiere que Cell la escuche. Recuerden que es muy lista y sabe que la están vigilando y está más segura después de haber visto el pircing en la oreja de #18)_**

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, si él se daba cuenta estaría en problemas. Aún así continué.

Había distintas carpetas. Eran demasiadas así que no entre a verlas. Había una que me llamaba la atención, tenía el nombre de "humandroides". Dentro de esa carpeta habían 3 cuyos nombres eran #17, #18 y la tercera decía en proceso. Intuí que #18 se trataba de la rubia que me acompañaba así que abrí la carpeta. En la carpeta había un archivo, y pues accedí. La pantalla mostraba lo siguiente:

Una foto de #18

Nombre: NO REGISTRO

Sexo: Femenino

Fecha de Nacimiento: 16 de septiembre de año 685

Última edad cumplida: 20 años

Estatura: 1:60mt Peso: 55 kg

Fecha de muerte: 24-Diciembre-705

Causa y proceso de muerte: Intoxicación aguda por radiación: Pérdida total de la médula ósea. Muerte celular gástrica e intestinal, hemorragias internas, pérdida de agua, delirio, coma y muerte.

Observaciones: La paciente no ha sido reconocida por algún familiar.

Solicitud para resucitación: APROBADA

Asignación de matricula: #18

Dirección DA: Me4a8

Dirección DO: W3A2

Decidi no continuar leyendo. Ya tenía lo que quería. #18 no era completamente un androide. Ella era un humandroide. Lo que significa que tiene corazón. Y además tiene sentimientos, lo que responde es por qué tuvo miedo a Cell. Tomé un papel y un lápiz y anoté las direcciones que venían DR y VF. Esos debían ser los códigos para lograr desviar la comunicación entre Cell y la chica.

Quería revisar los demás documentos pero decidi cerrar todo para que no se diera cuenta de que había merodeado en sus archivos. Reordene todo y me dispuse a salir de mi laboratorio. Antes de abrir la puerta, la pantalla donde se comunicaba Cell al laboratorio se encendió.

-Buenos días Bulma, veo que ya te vas ¿ya terminaste? ¿tan rápido?-

-No me subestimes Cell- temía que se diera cuenta de lo que yo había hecho

-ya lo veo, bien pues entonces no te detengo. Justo ahora envío a uno de los androides para que le entregues tu trabajo de hoy. Ellos se encargaran de duplicar…-

-No Cell- le interrumpí- yo me encargaré de fabricarlo. Envíame a tu ejercito mañana para el ensamble-

-vaya, así que no me equivoque contigo. Definitivamente eres la mujer que necesitaba-

-regresaré en unas horas, necesito avisar a Gokú que encontré un empleo. No te preocupes el no sabrá nada de esto-

-eso es lo que espero de ti Bulma-

La pantalla se apagó. Di un suspiro y salí del laboratorio. Lo primero que vi fue a #18. Decidi no hablarle. Solo le dedique una sonrisa y comencé a caminar. Si lo que ella quería era silencio, era lo que yo le iba a dar hasta que supiera que iba a hacer para tener más privacidad. Yo estaba segura de que ella quería decirme algo y lo tenía que averiguar. Salimos de la base de la RR eran las 10 de la mañana. De seguro Gokú ya estaba en el gimnasio.

-A dónde vamos?- pregunto #18

-A buscar a Gokú- una sonrisa salió de su rostro. Me parecía una chica muy linda cuando sonreía. Tenía la esperanza de algún día ella pudiera lograr sonreír.

Y el resto del camino solo fue silencio. Pasamos frente a su gimnasio, los chicos se veían algo alterados. Me detuve.

-que pasa chicos todo bien?-

-Ah hola Bulma que tal!- era Gokú

-¿pero qué ocurre aquí?- preguntaba mientras bajaba del auto

-Cielos Bulma que lindo auto! No me digas que ya te casaste?- pregunto uno de los muchachos

-jajaja no encontré un nuevo empleo, soy la chofer de esta chica- giré y le guiñe un ojo a #18 quien no desprendía su mirada de Gokú

-jajaja quien diría Bulma, me fui solo dos días y ya tienes nuevo empleo- opps! Había olvidado disculparme con los muchachos-

-yo lo siento mucho! Es que el día que te fuiste me hablaron para la entrevista y no tuve tiempo de venir- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-jaja no te preocupes Bulma, de igual forma cerraré el gimnasio- los muchachos lamentaban el hecho

-quee! Pero que dices Gokú ¿ por qué?-

-es una muy larga historia, cuando regreses a la montaña Paoz te contaré todo-

-oh por dios!, ¿No me digas que…-

-jajaja asi es Bulma, tu amiga Milk cocina muy rico además de que le gustan las artes marciales, y es muy linda-

-Cielos Gokú yo no sé qué decirte-

-jaja no te preocupes confío en que podrás sobrevivir sin mi aquí, tan solo mírate, ya tienes otro empleo, y una linda amiga- se giró para ver a una enfadada #18 en el asiento de copiloto la cual se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba. Me acerqué a Gokú, tome con mis dos manos su rostro y bese su mejilla. Le di un fuerte abrazo el cual el respondió.

-Muchas gracias amigo, de nuevo gracias por todo- le guiñe un ojo recordando lo que había pasado la noche en que llegué a la capital del sur. Supongo que el entendió el mensaje. Entendió que aquella vez solo había sido un sentimiento que estaba fuera de nosotros. Actuamos por instinto y terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos. Me daba gusto que terminara con Milk, aunque aún no estaba segura si había encontrado a Kakaroto o si él sabía lo de la promesa de ella a Bardok, sin embargo era alto que no me correspondía decir, si no a la mismísima Milk.

-Gracias a ti Bulma-

-Diles a todos que estoy bien, y que todo va bien-

-espero que pronto termine todo Bulma- me dijo acercándose a mi oído para nuevamente abrazarme. ¿a caso sabía algo?. Se separo de mí. –llegó la hora de irme- me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí

-Buen viaje amigo-

El se despedía de sus ahora ex alumnos, mientras yo me dirigía de nuevo al automóvil. Cuando subí, voltee a ver a #18. Ella tenía sus puños cerrados, sus ojos estaban forzadamente cerrados, y cabizbaja. Algo había ahí, pero opté por no preguntar nada. Si no quería morir ahí mismo. Arranque el auto y regresé a la RR.

El resto del día me la pasé construyendo la nueva artillería para el ejército de la RR. Cité a los androides que serían remodelados y de uno a uno entraron al laboratorio. #18 se encontraba en la puerta de entrada.

Al terminar, estaba fatigada. Estaba punto de salir cuando Cell de nuevo se apareció ante mi.

-Valla, así que terminaste en un solo día Bulma-

-Te lo dije, no me subestimes-

-Te tengo una buena noticia Bulma-

-¿a sí?-

-la capital del sur ha sido invadida por completo por Freezer y por los sujetos que te atacaron-

-saiyajin?-

-así es-

-y mi padre?-

-no te preocupes, el está bien, no olvides que tiene mi protección-

-Gracias Cell-

- Cada vez se acercan más a la capital del sur Bulma, necesitamos más apoyo-

-no te preocupes, lo tendrás, es bastante fácil el trabajo que me diste Cell. Lo haré complicado y perfecto-

-así es Bulma esa es la actitud que necesito, por lo pronto no necesito que trabajes en el laboratorio. Te necesito mas afuera del. Necesito que aprendas a defenderte. #18 está autorizada para defenderte. No quiero que mueras en manos de esos sujetos-

-lo que intenta decir es que piensa mandarme a pelear?-

-quiero que te defiendas simplemente. Te aviso que buscaras la venganza de la muerte de tu madre por tu propia cuenta. De mi parte solo tendrás protección. Quedó claro?-

-basta con la protección de mi padre-

-saldré algunos días. Me voy a disfrutar de un crucero Bulma- dibujo una sonrisa- nos veremos dentro de 3 años. Mis androides se quedaran a tu cuidado. Tienen labores que cumplir. Nada que te perjudique o beneficie. Lo único que necesito es que perfecciones nuestras armas y nada mas de acuerdo?-

-no tengas cuidado Cell-

El salió del laboratorio. Me pude dar cuenta de que el también tenía acceso. Eso era peligroso. Pero estaría fuera 3 años. Suficientes para hacer algo por #18.

Salí del laboratorio. Mire a #18 quien me sonreía.

-Nos vamos?- le pregunte

-andando- y camino delante de mí.

Llegamos al departamento. No había comido nada más que lo que Cell me había enviado por la mañana para desayunar. #18 por su parte se sentó. Algo que no había visto afuera del auto. Y encendió el televisor. Era muy extraña pero no pensaba preguntarle nada hasta que no desactivara su dispositivo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Entré encendí la luz, me deshice de mi ropa y mis zapatos. Entre a la ducha y me olvide por completo de todo. Recordaba los momentos de niña cuando pasaba horas en el laboratorio con mi padre y mi madre llevándonos toda clase de postres. Recordaba cuando jugaba con Yamcha a salvar al mundo de extraterrestres. Yo con mis inventos y el con su fuerza. Tampoco podía olvidar cuando de niña me molestaban los muchachos mayores por ser menor que ellos y estar en su nivel escolar. Aunque eso los hacía ver más estúpidos a ellos, de alguna manera me sentía rechazada, pero Yamcha siempre estaba ahí para consolarme.

Cuando sentí que mi piel se arrugaba por el exceso de absorción de agua de las células de los tejidos de mi piel, decidí salir del baño para acostarme a dormir. Caí completamente rendida. Tenía más de un año que no entraba a un laboratorio y dedicaba todo un día a trabajar. Yo estaba consciente de que mi trabajo no era precisamente de un héroe si no de un asesino. Sin embargo estaba cegada por la sed de venganza.

A la mañana siguiente, no escuche a la androide hablarme. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Cuando me di cuenta me levante rápidamente y de un salto ya me estaba vistiendo. Una caja bajo la ventana de la habitación llamó mi atención. Tenía las siglas HP. Supuse que era una laptop. Cuando la revise, efectivamente eso era.

Decidi esconderla para que #18 no la viera no tanto por ella si no por quien la controlaba. Cuando termine de vestirme con un short negro de licra y un top deportivo del mismo color, vi a la chica enla misma posición que la había dejado por la noche. Me acerque a ella y le pregunte

-por que no me despertaste?-

-por que ya terminaste con tu trabajo, te daré un día de descanso antes de comenzar a entrenar-

-¿queee! Solo un día! Pero como cres!-

-no es mi problema, anda, haz todos tus pendientes, yo no pienso moverme de aquí hasta mañana-

-y si tengo que salir?-

-llamare a uno de los androides para que haga lo que tengas que hacer afuera- parecía que me tenían secuestrada. Ahora no podía hacer nada…o un momento. Ya entendía lo que la chica quería. Decidi no hacer ningún comentario sobre la computadora. Me dirigí a la cocina, tome un jugo, galletas, panes y otros alimentos que encontré y me encerré en mi habitación. Encendí el computador. Recogí mi cabello y lo amarré con un listón que había encontrado en el peinador. Saqué de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón las tarjetas de memorias y las introducía en la computadora. Mientras las reconocía me senté en el centro de la cama. Tenía que estar cómoda ya que estaba dispuesta, a como lo haría #18 a no moverme para nada de ahí hasta que solucionara el asunto.

Revise todos los documentos que había almacenado. Elaboré un sistema operativo que me permitiría trabajar con más facilidad todos los archivos. Descargué algunas aplicaciones que logré obtener por medio de mi acceso al sistema de la CC, aún estaba registrada como administradora. Lo que me dio más facilidad para realizar mi proyecto.

Después de tantos códigos, reinicios, licencias, y demás. Logré configurar un control con el cual podíamos desviar el radar de la androide para que Cell no se enterara de todo lo que hacíamos. El plan era que me grabaría unos días entrenando con #18 para que Cell viera lo que hacíamos. Tenía pensado que el pensara que yo tenía un uniforme para entrenar y no sospechara que vería la misma grabación durante los próximos 3 años. Y así fue. Pasaron 2 semanas entrenando. Ella era muy agresiva. Yo no podía defenderme ya que ella al principio me atacaba con todas sus fuerzas. Yo no sabía disparar un arma. Pero pasadas esas dos semanas, poco a poco mostraría avances. De lo que estaba segura era de que en un par de meses tendría que actualizar la grabación. Y hacer lo posible por camuflajear tanto a mí como a #18 para que el resto de los androides no nos identificaran cuando saliéramos. No fue nada difícil borrar de su sistema el archivo de #18 y lo que tenían mío. Era como si no nos conocieran. Esas eran las ventajas de trabajar con robots. Cuando reinicie los dispositivos de #18 intente conservar su memoria tal cual la tenía y lo logré. Después de todo yo soy Bulma Briefs.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era comprobar si ya no tenía ninguna clase de contacto directo con Cell. Estábamos a la mitad de un entrenamiento físico, yo estaba sudando. Ya tenía un poco más de resistencia, pero aún no podía alcanzar al humandroide.

-oye robot- algo tenía que hacer para llamar su atención y que intentara matarme. Si veía alguna de las armas preparándose para dispararme, sería pro que Cell ya no tendría control sobre ella. Y luego comprendí que había funcionado

-Ya me tienes cansada!, será mejor que te mate ahora mismo- me grito mientras se acercaba y una luz floreciente en la palma de su mano salió. Apuntó hacia donde yo estaba, ella estaba a punto de disparar cuando yo grite para que se detuviera

-AAAAA FUNCIONOOO FUNCIONOO!-

-¿de qué hablas niñita, me estás provocando?-

-NO! #18 eres libre!-

-'que?-

- lo logré, ahora Cell no tiene control sobre ti- yo lloraba de felicidad, después de que Gokú se había ido con mis amigos a la montaña Paoz no había tenido la oportunidad de sentirme feliz con alguien. Y ahora lo estaba siendo. Ella se sentó para luego acostarse sobre el suelo. Cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro.

Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo que ella.

-si quieres podemos ir a casa para que descanses, el piensa que estamos entrenando. Actualizaré el video en un par de meses. Son todos los entrenamientos que hemos tenido desde que comenzamos-

-de acuerdo- me dijo con una voz débil, completamente distinta a la que escuchaba siempre.

Le ayude a levantarse. Como había borrado por completo el rastro mio y de #18 para el resto de los androides no existíamos, lo cual hacia que no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia en la base. Llegamos al automóvil. Ella no había dicho una sola palabra, hasta ese momento

-Matalo!-

-¿quee? De que hablas que haga qué?-

-al hombre del Ferrari, nos vio. Le dirá a Cell, es de los aliados de gobierno, no es un androide-

-pero si yo nunca he hecho algo así- tenía pánico

-confía en mi Bulma, si no quieres que tu padre tú y tus amigos mueran es mejor que lo hagas ahora antes de que llame a Cell o escape- no sé como lo hice pero tomé el arma que tenía en la guantera del auto y apunté al hombre aquel, intenté disparar pero me di cuenta de que no le había quitado el seguro.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo lo que hiciste y no puedas disparar un arma, imagina que es un juego de zombies y si no lo matas morderá a otra persona y se hará plaga, ¡tienes que deshacerte de el es un videojuego de realidad virtual!-

-de acuerdo- quite el seguro. Localicé al hombre que se dirigía al elevador, me concentré en su cabeza, y cuando solo escuchaba silencio, disparé. El hombre cayó.

-corre! Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!- grito el androide –sube la auto!- obdedecí y aceleré lo más que pude. De pronto escuché el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas en dirección al edificio. Los androides que vigilaban el edificio sigilosamente se alejaban de ahí.

-por qué ellos no hacen nada si son sus aliados?¨- la adrenalina acorría de manera incontrolable por mis venas

-por qué es una orden del presidente que nos mantengamos alejados cuando la policía esta cerca

-si tienen poder sobre la política, ¿Por qué con la policía no?-

-Un sujeto, llamado Piccolo Daimaō, está respaldado por la agencia de investigación especial Namekuseí. Por años han estado buscando pistas sobre el origen de la RR pero no lo han logrado. El es el que más se ha acercado. Ahora es el jefe de la comandancia de la capital del oeste. Ninguno de los Nameku que han estado inmiscuidos en el caso lo han logrado- en verdad estaba conversando con ella? No lo podía creer.

-ah ya veo, bien pues parece que no nos vieron… un momento no tienen cámaras?-

-en el estacionamiento no, por lo mismo. Ningún androide tiene permitido el acceso al edificio-

-entonces nos debemos cuidar de Piccolo y de los empleados de ahí-

-asi es, seguiremos teniendo acceso a la RR. Solo espero que Cell no pregunte a los androides por nosotros cuando no nos localice-

-no te preocupes por eso- saqué un control de mi bolso y se lo mostré- este nos va a servir para conectarte con Cell cuando sea necesario. Te aviso que no siempre estaremos desconectadas de él. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas en los tiempos. Le informarás que de ahora en adelante entrenaremos únicamente en las noches, yo le pediré que te permita descansar cuando estemos en el departamento. Tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar y necesito que tú me ayudes-

-¿y qué obtengo a cambio?-

-cuando termine con lo que tengo que hacer, juntas terminaremos con Cell también, no olvides que soy Bulma Briefs y…-

-confío plenamente en ti- interrumpió y me sonrió- eres más lista que Cell-

-jaja lo sé- y le guiñé un ojo- por lo pronto hoy por la noche saldremos a divertirnos. Tengo un asunto en la roca que quiero resolver-

-no te preocupes, Cell pagó los daños el día que te secuestramos-

-entonces no hay nada que hacer-

-te equivocas, yo necesito un trago y muy cargado- me dijo la androide. Estaba sorprendida, no era una chica amargada y tenía un sinfín de preguntas hacerle

-jaja entonces iremos por un trago, oye pero no te reconocerán?-

-es mi punto de venta, ahí es donde yo surto los narcóticos a los clientes. Los androides tienen prohibido inmiscuirse en la zona de otros, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-cielos tienes mucho que platicarme-

-así es, pero por ahora déjame dormir niñita molesta-

-jajá yo te aviso cuando lleguemos a casa- en el camino yo solo me dedicaba a descansar mi mente. De nuevo quería descansar, había sido muy fatigante el estar planeando todo esto y entrenar a la vez. Necesitaba de nuevo mi baño relajante y dormir. Y así fue. Llegamos al departamento, ella se bañó, le preste algo de ropa cómoda mientras echaba la suya a lavar, se durmió mientras yo me bañaba para luego acompañarla.

Y ahí estábamos las dos sobre mi cama. Ella profundamente dormida. Yo me quede observándola unos minutos antes de dormir. Me parecía realmente bonita. Era tan misteriosa a la vez. Me inquietaba lo que había visto en ella el día que Gokú había partido. Pero esas dudas saldrían esta noche. Y me quede dormida. Toda la tarde dormimos.

…

-Bulma- escuchaba entre sueños- despierta Bulma- entre abría mis ojos, apenas la lograba ver. Cuando por fin desperté ella se había puesto un vestido color negro que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas muy bien trabajadas, unos tacones altos color rojo. El escote del vestido no era muy notorio, pero se veía muy linda. Ella se giró- y bien ¿cómo me veo?- pregunto ilusionada

-perfecta!- dejaba ver un solo ojo, el otro estaba cubierto por un muy bien alaciado cabello. Me levanté de inmediato y me apresure para arreglarme. Yo vestí una falda color azul que llegaba de mi cintura hacia debajo de mis glúteos. Una blusa sencilla y escotada color blanco que escondía bajo la falda, y me puse unos tacones color negro de tacón alto. Rize mi cabello un poco y pinte mis labios color rojo.

-que linda eres Bulma- me dijo la chica- ¿nos vamos?- yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

Sentía algo de culpa por lo que había hecho, no había pensado en si el tenía familia, pero arriesgaba lo que yo mas amaba y no tenía otra solución. Tenía la esperanza de que no se repitiera.

Llegamos al billar. Yo me senté en la barra y #18 se acercó a la mujer del mostrado y algo le dijo en el oído mientras le entregaba una bolsa de plástico negra con algunas cosas adentro. La mujer me miró y sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y 18 se acercó a mi con un par de cervezas.

-Brindemos Bulma, por la libertad- levante mi tarro y lo choque suavemente con el de ella

-salud- y de un trago nos bebimos la mitad- y bien, quieres desahogarte?. Ella se quedó seria, luego me miró fijamente.

-Doctor Guero. Noche buena del año 705. Mi hermano y yo solíamos celebrar noche buena en el centro de ciudad Satán. No teníamos familia. Solo éramos el y yo. Hasta que ese maldito doctor y su RR nos secuestraron. Como no teníamos quien llorara por nosotros decidieron experimentar con nosotros. Nos expusieron a radiación- una lagrima salió de ella, yo acomode un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- nos intoxicaron. Ambos fallecimos a causa de eso. Fuimos resucitados. Nuestros órganos fueron sustituidos por acero. Nuestro cerebro y nuestro corazón lograron sobrevivir-

-Humandroides-

-ya debes saberlo Bulma-

-revisé algunos archivos de Cell, no fue nada fácil entrar a sus documentos-

-el es un idiota-dijo ella

-jaja algo- y de nuevo chocamos nuestras copas- y dime qué pasó con ese doctor Guero, en dónde está?-

-Cell lo asesinó para quedarse en su lugar-

-¿Qué? Que estás diciendo?-

-Así es Bulma. Cell no quería obedecer al doctor, Güero era un sujeto muy inteligente. Algo así como tú. Pero no tanto. Ya que se dejó llevar por las trampas de Cell. Todos los androides somos reacciones de el doctor, Cell no es más que un androide más. No sabe hacer nada-

-y es por eso que me llamó a mi- interrumpí

-así es, pero eres más lista que el Bulma, debo advertirte que cuando termine con Freezer seguirás tu, el quiere más que tu trabajo-

-no me digas que está obsesionado conmigo- hice una mueca de asco

-somos androides, no sé si lo notaste pero solo distribuimos narcóticos, y tenemos poder sobre el poder, no prostituimos a nadie y tampoco contratamos para satisfacernos, lo que nosotros hacemos va mucho mas allá de los lujos-

-y que es lo que quiere Cell?-

-imponer miedo. Quiere apoderarse de todos los puntos de venta. Quiere dominar el mercado. Quiere que cada uno de los habitantes de tanto la capital del oeste, como el resto esté a sus pies suplicando por esas sustancias –

-cielos no cabe duda que cada loco tiene su propia locura-

-asi es Bulma, y en tus manos está terminar con todo esto-

-no te preocupes, juntas lo haremos- uní mi cabeza con la de ella y le di un abrazo. Hombro con hombro.

-oye y puedo hacerte otra pregunta?, es algo más personal-

-dime-

-¿Por qué te comportas tan extraña cuando hablamos de Gokú?- se sonrojo

-no es asunto tuyo- y giro su cabeza molesta aunque yo sabía que no lo estaba. Era solo que no tenía aun la confianza de decírmelo pero yo ya lo imaginaba. A ella le gustaba Gokú.

A partir de ese momento nos volvimos más unidas. Cuando entrenábamos para Cell ella se comportaba fría y vestía su misma ropa de siempre al igual que yo. En cada grabación mostraba avances. En ocasiones ella hablaba con Cell para decirle que estaba cansada de cuidarme, a lo contrario yo le decía que no quería que la alejara de mi porque me sentía incomoda con el resto de los androides.

Y así pasaron dos años. Aunque parecía que yo me había olvidado de mi pasado, porque me comportaba como una maleante ya que robábamos bancos, nos emborrachábamos, salíamos a bares y coqueteábamos un poco para provocar riñas, hacíamos grafiti, probábamos algunas de las drogas creadas por #18, no me olvidaba de que algún día regresaría a mi casa con mi padre y mi empleo.

Todo esto lo hacíamos porque ella sabía que yo no era lo suficientemente valiente para matar a una persona, y cuando Freezer y sus saiyajin se acercaran tendría que atacar y hacer justicia fríamente con mis propias manos, al igual que cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarme a Cell. Yo entendía a la perfección la situación. Ella me estaba forjando más carácter. Si pelearas contra maleantes, tendrás que pensar como uno de ellos.

Para evitarme problemas con la policía, había creado una serie de instrumentos, como químicos polvos y otras cosas que me permitirían borrar evidencia de mi participación en los crímenes.

El día que yo cumplía los 23 años de edad, luego del festejo que #18 me hizo con un montón de desconocidos en el antiguo departamento de Gokú, no habíamos dormido nada y teníamos que presentarle un combate a Cell. Estábamos muy desveladas sin embargo supimos disimular. Al terminar caímos rendidas al suelo. Y Cell aun nos observaba.

-Mi androide estrella, mi aliada estrella. Veo que han tenido un gran avance. Y eso me alegra ya que esos bastardos llegarán esta noche a la capital del oeste. Me lo informaron los androides 16 y 17- ¿Qué? Por fin había llegado la hora? ¿realmente estaba preparada para pelear?-

-ella está lista Cell, lo logrará-

-jajaja lo se mi querido androide 18. Se que Bulma utilizara sus encantos seductores para deshacerse de cada uno de esos saiyajin y ese asqueroso de Freezer y tú tendrás que seguirle el juego-

-no pienso vestirme como zorra barata para esos insectos-

-tranquila 18, tu lo haz dicho, solo son unos insectos-

-tengo el plan perfecto Cell. Cuando regreses no habrá ni uno solo de ellos- lo hice dirigir su mirada hacia mi- y entonces ya terminamos con los entrenamientos?-

-asi es, quiero que se relajen, diviértanse, sedúzcanlos y luego asesínenlos!- en verdad era bobo, ese era mi plan, pero no quise alegarle.

-entonces así será y por 18 no te preocupes. Será buena actriz- me giré y le guiñe un ojo a la chica

-no quiero que ella se meta con ninguno de esos saiyas, ella solo te cuidara entendido?-

-muy bien por mi mejor- replico ella.. y antes de que Cell terminara la llamada

-Cell necesito un ultimo entrenamiento esta noche-

-como tu quieras Bulma, mañana podrán iniciar con su bienvenida-

Ahora tenía que encontrar el modo de distracción para Cell cuando 18 y yo dialogáramos como lo hacíamos a escondidas de él. Lo ideal era el laboratorio, así que esa noche lo que haría sería grabarnos toda la noche dentro del laboratorio creando artillería. Lo cual también me serviría para crear más químicos para mis ataques.

Y al día siguiente...

* * *

Hey que tal un saludote. Pues aquí está el capitulo. Creo que lo hice mas larguito a petición de Kiara (guest) si que sí. Espero y estén comprendiendo ya más un poco de todo. Y si. Ya en el próximo Bulma se encuentra con los saiyajin. ¿Quién será la primera víctima?, ¿será vegeta? Bien pues se lo dejo a su imaginación. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo si tienen dudas adelante estoy para responder, no dejen de comentar

Souhatier: si creo que si comprendo lo que me dices jajaja. Amm pues en efecto Cell no tiene cerebro y para eso quiere a Bulma jiji eres muy lista, estamos conectadas. Disfruta ahora que no tienes tantas responsabilidades, porque ya una vez que creces híjole es súper difícil. Pero igual empiezas otras aventuras nena. No dejes de comentar J un abraso :* cuídate.

Pd: en cuanto a Gokú, cuando termine este fic haré un como "ONE SHOT" sobre el dentro de la historia. Es que soy fan de el también, aunque me desespere a veces como es con Milk. Pero bueno. No dejen de comentar, saludos.


	10. Una peligrosa cercanía

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama solo los tome prestados

Desperté. Como cualquier día me bañe, me puse un conjunto deportivo color azul. Deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara por si solo durante el día. Desayuné, yo sola por supuesto ya que habíamos decidido que 18 tendría el dispositivo conectado con Cell todo el tiempo necesario. Asi que actuaríamos "natural".

Ella salió hacia afuera del departamento mientras yo preparaba lo necesario para la victima de esta noche. Ya tenía el plan pero no tenía la víctima y de seguro esos saiyas ya estaban aquí.

Al caer la noche, yo daba toques finales a mi aspecto. Un poco de labial y un retoque a mis pestañas. Un poco de sombra azul a mis ojos y delineado color negro. No era nada discreto pero tampoco exagerado. Me puse un vestido muy corto, liso, completamente pegado a mi cuerpo, dejaba ver mi un poco más formada figura. Tenía una sola manga, un solo hombro cubierto y el otro brazo completamente descubierto. Unos aretes largos color plata. Mi cabello alaciado unos tacones altos color azul. Antes de salir di un vistazo al espejo. Además de verme, me sentía muy sexy. Si mi padre me viera así pensaría que yo era una simple zorra, lo que me hacía pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien ya que no debía levantar sospecha alguna de mi verdadera identidad. Aún conservaba mi nombre, pero que yo supiera, no era la única Bulma que existiera.

-ya terminaste de admirarte?- me preguntó la rubia.

-no te sentí entrar-

-estabas muy entretenida admirándote-

-jajaja discúlpame yo…-

-Bulma- parecía preocupada por algo- tengo que darte unas utlimas instrucciones tantes de actuar-

-ah claro dime-

-apagué el dispositivo. Si Cell pregunta algo le diré que fue una descompostura.

-a ya veo por qué tanta amabilidad- ella sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón dos bolsas. Una con frasco pequeño y la otra con una especie de puro.

-Bulma, esto es esencial, además de anestesiar el cuerpo de tu victima necesito que mientras se dirigen hacia la cabaña que renté para la ocasión, fumes este puro. Termínatelo-

-de que es?-

-heroína, no quiero que Cell sepa de esto. El no quiere que pruebes nada de esto pero es necesario. Lo que vas a hacer no es como robar un banco, asaltar a una anciana o a una mujer embarazada. No es robar un automóvil y no se parece ni un poco siquiera al hombre al que le disparaste en el estacionamiento aquella vez. Esto es mucho más fuerte y no quiero que desperdicies todo lo que haz logrado hasta hoy. No quiero que te acobardes entendido?-

-gracias, jamás e probado algo así-

-te gustará, pero intenta no clavarte, solo lo usaras cuando…pues ya sabes-

-¿y lo de el frasco?-

-es valium, ese se lo darás cuando este completamente anestesiado, que ya no se pueda moverse-

-pero eso no lo podrá mas…-

-excitado-

-jajjaja entonces sufrirá mas verdad #18?-

-asi es Bulma. De lo demás tu sabrás que hacer. Dejo en tus manos el resto. Tendrás mi protección de eso no te preocupes-

-gracias #18-

Ella sacó el control y de nuevo encendió el dispositivo. No había ningún mensaje de Cell al parecer no se dio cuenta. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto. Salimos del edificio.

Ella conducía. Llegamos al billar de siempre.

-Son ellos-

-¿estás segura?-

-los tengo registrados en mi sistema- había 3 motocicletas.

-que bueno es tener de aliado a un androide- guiñe un ojo y me baje del auto. Ella fingió molesta por el comentario. Entramos al billar. Con una seña saludé a quienes trabajaban ahí ya que yo era cliente frecuente, ya me conocían. Detrás de mi entraba #18 . ella giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados en busca de esos sujetos. Yo solo actuaba de una manera tan frívola que no parecía que era yo. Estaba sorprendida de lo que podía llegar a hacer. Una voz llamó mi atención.

-te lo dije pendejo, ni eso sabes hacer insecto!-

Tres hombres, chaqueta de piel color negro. Botas color negro. No eran cualquier viajero chooper que llegaba al billar en un día normal. Al acercarme a la mesa de billar, sigilosamente, atrapé la atención de los hombres

-pero mira que dulzura tenemos aquí- de inmediato lo reconocí. Era Raditz.

-no saben como jugar- dije mientras delicadamente me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante para quitarle al hombre calvo de enfrente el palillo para jugar- nunca los había visto por aquí, son foráneos?- pregunte seductora

-entonces vienes seguido por aquí muñeca- decía Raditz mientras clavaba su mirada en mis piernas y mis glúteos.

-solo lo necesario-

-y cuando es necesario?- pregunto el moreno de cabello largo (Raditz)

-cuando requiero diversión- mientras yo acomodaba las bolas de billar en su posición central dentro del triangulo.

-y ahora necesitas diversión?-

-si- ni yo me reconocía. Tenía una bola en mi mano y mire seductoramente mientras la paseaba de mano a mano.

Y comenzaba el juego. Yo ya sabía quién sería la primera víctima. No quise buscar ni con la mirada a #18, pero ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia y estaba segura de que ella me cuidaba desde lejos.

Un golpe. Otro y otro. Escuchaba halagos por parte de los dos sujetos, excepto de uno. Era bastante serio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cabello en forma de llama. Recordé que el día que había tenido la discusión con Raditz en el bar ese hombre lo envió a cuidar sus motocicletas, y por lo visto mi camuflaje funcionaba ya que no me habían reconocido.

Como yo ya tenía a mi victima perfecta, era el momento de actuar. Justo cuando lanzaría mi último tiro fingí que se me resbalaba el palo y cayó a un lado del. Me acerque para levantarlo, el parecía esperar a que yo me descendiera para recogerlo pero cuando vio mis dos largas, blancas y bien formadas piernas de inmediato se agachó. Sentía su respiración agitada muy cerca de mí. Sentía algo de asco, sin embargo no mostré gesto alguno para que los otros dos nos e dieran cuenta. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Le lancé una coqueta sonrisa y dije:

-ya no quiero jugar, me voy- me di la media vuelta y sin siquiera mirar a los otros dos que permanecían en silencio caminé. Y volví a escuchar la voz misteriosa de ese hombre, que había escuchado aquella vez

-serás un idiota si te vas con ella, es el mismísimo demonio vestido de mujer- decidi no hacer caso. Continué mi camino y sentí como un fuerte brazo agarraba mi vientre y me atraía hacia el. Sentí un cuerpo grande que no podía esconder un miembro endurecido. No pude ocultar un gesto de asco cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello con desesperación.

-espera aquí no- susurré

-iremos en mi moto-

-de acuerdo- había sido más fácil de lo que pensé. Montamos la motocicleta y arrancó. A unas cuantas cuadras, logré ver que #18 nos seguía. Me sentía más segura. Solo que había un problema. Ni le había dado el sedante ni yo había fumado el puro de heroína que me había proporcionado #18. Algo se me tenía que ocurrir.- a las afueras hay unas cabañas. Tengo una, podemos ir ahí. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo- le dije al oído. Noté como soltaba una mano de los cuernos de la moto e intentó acariciarme, pero yo tomé su palma con mi mano y poco a poco la coloqué de nuevo en el volante.

-con que te gustan los juegos preciosa -

-no tienes idea de cómo me fascinan- de nuevo mi voz seductora. Eso provocó que el acelerara. Íbamos a más de 90km/hr

La cabaña se encontraba a 10 km de la carretera principal. Adentrada a un bosque a las afueras de la capital del sur. No me costó trabajo llegar ahí. Cuando llegamos bajó el primero de la motocicleta. Yo permanecí montada sobre ella. Abrí un poco más mis piernas y me recosté boca abajo. Coloque mis codos sobre el asiento y mi cara la apoyé sobre la palma de mis manos.

-no piensas bajar?- decía el mientras cruzaba sus manos y separaba sus piernas.

-tienes fuego?- pregunte

-veo que no te has prendido hmhmhmhm- solto una risa ahogada

De nuevo me coloqué en la posición inicial. Cuando bajé de la moto mi vestido se había desacomodaba y mostraba un poco de mis bragas color negro. A lo que él hizo un gesto de desesperación y se acerco a mí, me tomo por la cintura y me subió a sus brazos. Me incomodaba mucho pero era la única manera de acercarme más a él para poder darle la pastilla sedante que le adormecería el cuerpo. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas. Me costaba mucho trabajo abrazar su cuello por que era un sujeto muy musculoso. Mientras subía las escaleras para entrar a la cabaña, deslizaba sus manos hacia mis glúteos, y luego de dar un ligero masaje metió una de sus manos bajo el vestido. Su mano estaba hirviendo, temí que no pudiera detenerle antes de darle el sedante.

-espera-

-no!... te quiero gimiendo sobre mí ahora-

-no quieres hacer esto más divertido?- susurre sensual coqueta

-traviesa hmhmhm- y de nuevo una risa ahogada. Logre bajar de su agarre, entramos a la cabaña, encendí la luz. El se adelanto para reconocer la cabaña. Yo cerraba con llave la puerta de entrada y me dirigía a cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas, no quería que por ningún motivo alguien fuera a ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La cabaña era muy bonita, todo era hecho de madera pura. Tenía un exquisito olor a madera. En verdad era una lástima que haya tenido que utilizarla para esto.

Me acerqué a la cocina y pude ver una canasta con una botella de whisky y unos refrescos. #18 lo había preparado. Tome algunas copas y las coloque dentro de la canasta. En un recipiente de cristal, saque unos cuantos hielos y los eché dentro de él. Y caminé con todo hacia la habitación, en la cual estaba un hombre desesperado. Ya se había desnudado la parte de arriba, no puedo negar que mostraba un muy buen torso, pero de solo verle el rostro y los gestos que hacía, cada vez sentía más asco. Solo conservaba unos pantalones color negro y unas botas del mismo color. Algunas cadenas colgaban de estas y otra salía del pantalón. Dentro de esa misma habitación había una silla.

-siéntate en la silla ahora- mi voz más imponente salió de mi

-hmhm veo que quieres llevar el control preciosa-

-así es, así que cumple mi orden ahora-

-vaya vaya!, debo admitir que es la primera vez que me veo sometido por una mujer, por lo general soy yo quien manda hmhmhm- decía el hombre mientras obedecía. Cada una de sus risitas me provocaba más ganas de asesinarlo. El solo imaginarme como poseía las niñas sin ningún remordimiento me causaban náuseas.

Coloqué la canasta en la mesita de dormir que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Encendí unas cuantas velas que adornaban la habitación y apagué la luz. Lo único que alumbraba esa habitación eran esas velas. Prepare las copas. Agregué un poco mas de wisky al vaso de él que al mío. Saqué dos paquetes de una bolsita. Cada paquete contenía una pastilla. Una era un poco más grande que la otra además tenía una leyenda grabada que decía _"oral fresh". _Esa era la pastilla que yo tomaría, y la otra. Era la que Raditz tomaría.

Me acerque lenta y sensualmente hacia el y me senté a ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas. Él tomó uno de los vasos.

-vaya vaya vaya! Veo que en verdad eres muy dedicada, al parecer lo tenías planeado cierto?-

-jajaja cielo!, cuál es tu nombre?-

-Raditz-

-es fuerte eh!-

-y el tuyo?-

-eso importa?-

-si supongo-

-bien pues…- no podía decirle que Bulma- ¿cómo quieres que me llamé?-

-jaja muy lista-

-te doy elección-

-yo te quiero dar pero otra cosa perra-

-perra?, entonces así me llamaré-

- jaja me gusta perra-

-entonces, si tu me denominaste así entonces yo quiero que hagas algo por mi-

-estoy a su merced señorita- sonrío

-quiero que pruebes esto- le mostré la pequeña pastilla, pero antes de que pudiera ver la mía, coloqué la menta dentro de mi boca, la mastique un poco y con un trago de wisky la pasé a mi garganta. Me lastimó un poco pero logré disimular.

-¿para que eso?-

-para llevarnos más allá del paraíso cielo- yo jugaba con mi dedo índice de la mano donde sostenía la pastilla que le daría a él. Lo paseaba sobre su rostro hasta que rosé sus labios. Con su mano libre tomó mi muñeca y abrió su boca. Lentamente yo deposité la pastilla dentro de su asquerosa y maloliente boca. Soltó mi mano y me dio su vaso para que le diera de beber. Hice que se derramara un poco y mi vestido se mojo, lo que fue una perfecta oportunidad para separarme de el ya que sentía más endurecido su miembro y rosaba conmigo y eso lejos de hacerme sentir ganas me incomodaba mas y quería terminar lo más pronto posible con esto.

Me dirigí hacia la mesita donde estaba el wisky y le preparé otro, esta vez más fuerte. Y se lo di. Para asegurarme de que se había tomado la pastilla decidí besarle. Pero esto logro que él se encendiera más y me jaloneó con fuerza hacia él. Yo me asuste cuando dio un tirón que casi deshizo mis bragas y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo sentarse. Lo único que pude escuchar fue una risa ahogada. Tenía miedo de no controlarlo

-debes portarte bien mi cielo, de lo contrario no podrás saber que es el paraíso- le cerré un ojo- espera unos minutos, de hecho deberías de ponerte más cómodo- le señalé un sofá que estaba en la habitación.- te tengo otra sorpresa cariño- cuando se sentó saque unas cadenas de un pequeño cofre que estaba a un lado del sillón, que me servirían para atar sus manos y pies y asegurarme de que no se movería. Si acaso el sedante no funcionaba. Pero cuando noté que su respiración se calmaba y su cuerpo ya no se movía fue cuando me di cuenta de que había funcionado.

-que pastilla era? Porque yo no puedo moverme y tu sí?-

-tranquilo Raditz, no comas ansias- saqué de mi bolsa el frasco que me había dado #18 y me acerqué a Raditz. Con mis dedos apreté su nariz evitando que pudiese respirar, cuando abrió su boca derramé el liquido dentro de ella. No fue nada difícil ya que él no podía moverse para nada. Lo que yo no puedo entender, es como aún no borraba su sonrisa pervertida de su rostro.

Me coloqué frente a él y comencé a deslizar de arriba para abajo mi vestido quedando únicamente en ropa interior, color negro.

-espera un momentito, por nada del mundo te vayas a escapar, ¿entendido?- le dije burlona. Lo único que logro hacer, fue asentir con la cabeza.

Salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la cocina y tome un encendedor y un cuchillo grande y filoso y regresé a la habitación. El wisky me había mareado un poco, pero no me sentía mal. Cuando entré su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás, y cuando se percató de mi presencia intento enderezarla pero no lo logró.

Me acerque a el

-que pasa loquito ¿no te puedes mover?- sus ojos se rodeaban cada vez más. Cuando vio el cuchillo que portaba logre ver un gesto de miedo en su cara.- no te preocupes, no pienso descuartizarte…¿o si?- el aún no mostraba nada más que los gestos. Desaté sus manos. Quería que se desesperara más al sentir sus manos libres pero no poder moverse. Coloqué su chaqueta tras su cuello para que pudiera verme de frente. Me senté en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba el y lo miré de frente. Encendí el puro y le di la primera probada. Sabía extraño, pero me gustó.

-¿en verdad quieres conocer mi nombre?- ahora hablaba con mi voz normal. No mas seducciones.- oh lo lamento no puedes hablar, ni siquiera moverte, es un a lastima. Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs. El rodeo aun más sus ojos e intentaba decir algo.

-huehmee jueemeehe eheeaaa!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?, lo lamento no te entiendo nada- crucé mi pierna. Noté como su miembro se elevaba cada vez más, y el comenzaba a sudar. Su pantalón estaba completamente mojado, y tenía manchas blancas que supongo emanaban de su miembro. De nuevo el puro.

-sabes por qué estás aquí?- de nuevo el puro- por el simple hecho de ser un maldito saiyajin. No se cuales sean sus orígenes, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Lo único que queda por decirte, es que eres el primero en morir. Y será en mis manos. – me terminé el puro. El efecto comenzaba a sentirse.

-Nadie podrá saber que fui yo y sabes por qué?, porque soy la gran Bulma Briefs. Tengo el respaldo de la RR. Ellos me ayudarán para vengar la muerte de mi madre, así como la de el padre de Milk, la recuerdas?- parpadeó- ella está viva, al parecer tienen un traidor, con buen corazón, tal vez si lo encuentro no lo asesine, o tal vez si, no lo sé. Ahh y también por vengar lo que le hicieron a la pobre de Lunch, ella tan solo era una niña y mira que todavía separarla de su hermana eso es no tener corazón. ¿Pero que van a saber ustedes de corazón si solo son unos simples monos asquerosos?, principalmente tú. Eres un maldito enfermos sexual, no te puedes controlar, y por eso es que fuiste el primero. Hay que iniciar con lo fácil y tu pues… jajaja- no sabía de dónde sacaba todas esas palabras. Definitivamente esa cosa que había fumado se había apoderado de mi. Me puse de pie, tomé el cuchillo que había traído de la cocina y me acerque a Raditz.

-esta es por la humillación a Milk- y atravesé su abdomen con el arma blanca, sin sacarlo di un desliz hacia la derecha- esta es por la humillación a lunch- di otro tirón, logré ver como salían lagrimas de desesperación, no podía dolerle ya que estaba anestesiado, pero permanecía con los ojos abiertos, el veía como lo mataba poco a poco y no podía hacer nada- esto es por el disparo a mi padre- otro tirón, esta vez hacia abajo- esto es por aliarse con los asesinos de mi madre- otro tirón hacia la izquierda- esto es por la muerte de mi madre- otro tirón hacia la izquierda- esto es por todas las personas inocentes a las que han masacrado- otro tirón esta vez hacia arriba y cerraba un rectángulo, que ahora era una catarata de sangre. Saqué el cuchillo y esta vez lo inserté en el centro de ese rectángulo- y esta es por arruinarme la vida. Maldito saiyajin asqueroso.

Con eso fue suficiente para que el hombre dejara de respirar. Al parecer había logrado lastimar bastante. Ahora lo que restaba era salir de ahí.

Esparcí una especie de polvo por todos los lugares de la cabaña que había pisado. Todo lo que había tocado, incluso a Raditz. Eso borraría toda evidencia de que yo estuve ahí. Me puse mi vestido de nuevo. Recogí todas mis cosas y di un vistaso más a ese hombre ahora ya muerto. Una punzada fuerte en mi pecho logró que me fallara la respiración, era esa sensación que me daba cada vez que tenía miedo de que algo malo fuese a pasar. Sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible. El efecto de la heroína estaba mostrando las consecuencias. Me sentía sucia. El olor de la sangre de Raditz se esparcía por mis manos y partes de mis piernas. Tenía mucho miedo, estaba arrepentida. Me estaba convirtiendo en lo que siempre había detestado. En una asesina sanguinaria. Eso no era lo que mis padres me habían inculcado y ahora sentía que los estaba defraudando. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y mi maquillaje se corría. Cuando salí de la cabaña no cerré la puerta, comencé a correr y la lluvia ya estaba cayendo. Resbalé con un charco de lodo.

Tenía pensado correr hasta donde había quedado de verme con #18. Pero cuando intente levantarme, un relámpago alumbro el oscuro lugar y logré ver una sombra.

-jajaja pero que pasó con la bestia que estaba hace unos minutos ahí dentro- oh no alguien había visto lo que pasó, sin embargo yo no paraba de llorar, mis piernas estaban cubiertas ahora de lodo y un poco de sangre mía que emanaba de raspones provocados por la caída.

-quien demonios eres?- apenas podía hablar, cuando de pronto el auto donde venía #18 llegó.

-vamos Bulma de prisa!, Cell está aquí, tenemos que escondernos! Se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste!-

-que? De que hablas?-

-veo que no tienen a dónde ir hmhmhmhm-dijo el sujeto

-oh no ni lo pienses, no sé ni siquiera quien eres, de hecho no deberías de estar aquí, te matare ahora mismo- gritaba #18 desde su lugar, mientras de su mano salía de nuevo aquella luz floreciente y apuntaba al sujeto. El reaccionó más rápido y me levantó de un jalón, sacó un arma y apuntó mi cabeza.

-la que va a morir es ella, ha eliminado a uno de mis hombres y ahora es ella la que debe de morir!-

-déjala ahora- exigió la rubia

-tienes donde quedarte?- le pregunte temerosa. Sabía que Cell nos mataría de inmediato a #18 y a mí en cuanto nos viera. Y ahora no tenía de otra más que pedir asilo a ese saiya. Después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que revelarme ante Cell por lo que le hizo a #18

-estas drogada Bulma no sabes lo que dices! El es tu enemigo- gritaba cada vez más molesta el androide. Ella se quedó en silencio.

-suban a su auto, me seguirán. Solo tengo que hacer una última cosa- dijo el sujeto mientras se acercaba a la motocicleta de Raditz y sacaba el tanque de gasolina.

Mientras tanto #18 se acercaba a mi para ayudarme a caminar hacia el auto. Subí de copiloto y ella encendió el auto. Nos quedamos observando lo que aquel sujeto hacía.

-¿No pensará ponerse a fumar o si?- el encendía supongo, un cerillo y lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Me dio la impresión de que fumaria, pero cuando lo tiró, una línea de fuego rodeó la cabaña y poco a poco se adentró a esta. Mientras tanto el caminaba hacia su motocicleta.

-de verdad piensas seguirlo?- me pregunto #18

-es el único lugar en donde estaremos seguras, Cell jamás se imaginará que estaremos con ellos-

-solo espero que no salgamos de la boca del león para entrar a la del tiburón- ella estaba preocupada, pero no tenía de otra. Y lo seguimos.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, era una lujosa mansión. Entramos en ella. A la entrada estaba un sujeto muy parecido a Gokú, era tan parecido que juraría que era él. Estacionamos el auto y antes de bajar, #18 me tomo de la mano y me dijo

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-no lo sé-

-no te abandonaré Bulma, jamás lo haré

-Gracias- y de nuevo lloré. Ella intentó calmarme.

-no llores, no debes mostrarte débil ante ellos, recuerda que son el enemigo-

-de acuerdo- limpie mis lagrimas, tomé un suspiro y Sali del auto.

-Deben seguirme, les mandaré preparar una habitación para cada una. Tendrán que explicarme lo que le sucedió al estúpido de Raditz- #18 y yo decidimos no hablar para nada. Yo ya estaba descalza, los tacones me habían lastimado cuando caí así que decidi dejarlos en el auto. Mi vestido estaba desgarrado. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la mansión, logré ver el cabello de ese sujeto y me di cuenta de que era el mismo del bar, y del billar. Tenía forma de llama.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años salió.

-Joven Vegeta, pero que ha pasado, está usted bien?- vegeta, era vegeta, del que me había hablado Milk.

-Guarda silencio idiota! Quiero que les prepares una habitación. Las quiero separadas…-

-NO!- interrumpió #18- no la dejare sola

-hmhmhmh no se podrá, mi padre no lo permite-

Entramos a la casa. Seguimos a la mujer, subimos unas escaleras. Era una casa muy lujosa. No había cuadros, pero estaba tapizada con alfrombras y telas color rojo. Las escaleras, tenían detalles color oro. Y llegamos a la habitación.

-la de la izquierda es para la señorita Bulma y la otra para..la..rubia..¿Disculpe cual es su nombre?- decía amablemente la mucama

-eso no te importa idiota- si #18 era un poco más amable pero solo conmigo. Entro a su habitación y dio un portazo

-muchas gracias, es usted muy amable- intente que se sintiera un poco mejor la mujer, como disculpa de lo que había hecho #18

-cualquier cosa que necesites Bulma estaré abajo, solo tienes que apretar el botón azul que está a un lado del comunicador- se dio la media vuelta y se retiró. Yo entré a la habitación. Era muy grande y muy bonita. Estaba muy ordenada, algo completamente distinta a lo que tenía yo tanto en la CC como en mi departamento en la capital del sur.

Me disponía a recostarme en esa inmensa cama cuando vino a mi mente el recuerdo de hace unos segundos cuando la mujer me llamaba por mi nombre.

_-la de la izquierda es para la señorita Bulma y la otra para..la..rubia..¿Disculpe cual es su nombre?...cualquier cosa que necesites Bulma estaré abajo-_

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, ¿Por qué la mujer sabía mi nombre?.. y fue cuando recordé lo que Milk me había platicado

_… la familia Vegeta necesita un descendiente, y vegeta te eligió por tu posición social. Sabía que eras una mujer virgen. Siempre había dicho que jamás tocaría una mujer que no fuera Bulma Briefs, la hija única del Doctor Briefs, el socio mayoritario de la CC, sin embargo sería bastante difícil además de que es vulgar, a mi parecer…_

…-_Quiero a Bulma Briefs, ella será capaz de hacerlo-_

_-¡eres un pendejo!, ¿no ves que el inútil eres tú?- le gritó y le dio una patada al rostro. Una abertura en su ceja y la sangre brotó._

_-Maldita sea quiero a Bulma Briefs, esta es tan solo una mocosa- gritó. Sus palabras en verdad me lastimaban._

_-entonces serás tu mismo quien le de el tiro de gracia. De igual forma está muerta para el mundo-_

_-¡NO! TE DIJE QUE QUIERO A BULMA BRIEFS y si tu no me apoyas, le pediré ayuda al maldito lagarto!-…_

Tenía sentido. Ellos me habían reconocido. El sonido de la puerta abrirse, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tenía miedo, ahora tenía mucho miedo después de recordar lo que Milk me había dicho, de la aparente obsesión de vegeta conmigo. Mi temor aumentó al ver que era él quien entraba a la habitación.

Su mirada era penetrante y oscura. Aún conservaba la ropa con la que lo había visto desde el billar. Lentamente se acercó a mí. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Quería gritar pero algo no me lo permitía. Cuando intenté retroceder era demasiado tarde. El me había tomado a la fuerza por mi cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo. Acaricio con sus dos firmes manos mis caderas, yo templaba de miedo, no podía llorar. No era el mismo sentimiento de miedo que cuando pasó lo de Zarbón y Dodoria. El acercó su rostro a mi cuello, parecía olerme. Pegó su nariz a mi y ascendió hasta topar nariz con nariz. Nuestros labios rosaban. Yo temía por lo que podía pasar. Realmente mi cuerpo no me respondía. Ese hombre tenía sobre poder en mi. Era una sensación muy extraña, como de miedo y curiosidad.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-maldita sea, el olor de ese estúpido enfermo sexual- dijo molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Se detuvo y me dijo- date un baño. Duerme en el agua si quieres, quítate el olor de la sangre de ese estúpido y mañana hablaremos. Requiero una explicación mujer- salió de la habitación y la cerró. Fue cuando por fin mi cuerpo podía moverse. Creí que lloraría, pero no fue así. Me sentía extraña. Algo en mi vientre se movía desesperadamente. Nauseas.

Corrí hacia el sanitario y vomité. Todo lo que pude. Todo lo que de mi salió. Cuando sentía que ya no podía mas, abrí la llave de la regadera y me metí a la bañera con el vestido puesto. Comencé a llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el agua. E incluso me quede completamente dormida.

Cuando desperté ya estaba sobre un cómodo colchón bajo unas suaves sabanas de seda color beige, y a mi lado una charola con desayuno. Había un cambio de ropa al lado de la charola.

Ya era de día….

_….._

Bien mis lectores. Por fin entró vegeta vegetin el príncipe de tooodos los saiyajin jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado. El fic insisto va para muchos capítulos. Esto hasta ahorita era apenas la introducción. Vegeta y Bulma tienen mucho que recorrer pero…¿juntos?... a la mejor si a la mejor no quién sabe. Solo espero que lo disfruten

No sé si lo hice más largo o más corto, en fin solo lo hice.

Kiara (Guest): no comas ansias, si digo lo que pasó con Milk y Gokú podria arruinar algunas cosas, espera a que termine el fic para que Gokú les cuente todo. :D me alegra que te haya gustado nena

Souhatier: yo tampoco entiendo, pero pues ya le tocaba a Krillin y la verdad #18 es bonita jejeje. Mi sueño es que dentro de 6 meses me vaya a estudiar a la universidad de Sevilla en España *.* espero pueda irme y no te preocupes, veras que si le echas ganas y te quitas el miedo y cuanto paradigma haya podrás viajar a donde quieras (claro tendrás que ahorrar muuuuucho dinero jiji= pero nada es imposible. Saludos :*


	11. Cambio de planes

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama, los tome prestados.

Me senté. Estaba completamente desnuda sobre la cama. No quería siquiera imaginarme cómo es que había terminado así. Con lo que había pasado con Vegeta, temía que hubiese aprovechado de mi. Aún me sentía algo mareada por lo de la noche anterior. No estaba segura si era por lo que había tomado y fumado o por lo que había llorado. De lo que estaba segura es que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Revisé la charola de comida para ver si había algo que me ayudara a bajar un poco el dolor. Y efectivamente, una caja con aspirinas. Tomé dos, y las pasé con jugo de naranja. Me levante de la cama y me enredé en la sabana. Caminé hacia la puerta cerré la puerta del cuarto con seguro por dentro. Pensaba darme una ducha antes de salir de ahí.

Aun me sentía algo sucio por lo que había hecho, y aunque estaba consciente de que aunque durara toda mi vida dentro de esa bañera y con todos los químicos del mundo, jamás podría quitarme esa sensación tan repugnante. Odiaba lo que había hecho. Lamentaba una y mil veces cuando decidí salir del hospital y aún más cuando llegué a la capital del oeste. Todo lo que había hecho. Cosas tan estúpidas como robar, que lo hacía simplemente por deshacerme de la anterior Bulma.

Abrí la llave del agua en lo más frio que pude. Era una sensación relajante. Mis músculos se destensaban y el calor disminuía. Cuando la bañera se llenó hasta el tope. Cerré la llave. Me hundí en el agua lo más que pude dejando libre de mi boca hacia arriba. Únicamente escuchaba el sonido del agua intentando penetrar mis oídos. Cerré mis ojos. Y en un intento por olvidar el cuerpo masacrado por mis propias manos de aquel hombre, recordaba mi niñez. Como era cuando tenía sueños. Cuando ayudaba a los animales cuando estaban heridos, que los llevaba a casa para que mama los sanara. Reconozco que lloraba al verlos cuando sangraban, como sus ojitos reflejaban una vida difícil. Pero era una sublime alegría la que sentía en mi corazón cuando los veía de nuevo corriendo en los jardines de la CC. Solía ser una niña tan sonriente y despreocupada. Vivía el momento. Comía helado con Yamcha. Recordaba cuando duraba horas construyendo caminos sobre montañas de lodo para sus carritos de juguete, y como yo llegaba con mis mini-motos y destruía todo su trabajo. Al final terminábamos lanzándonos bolas de lodo. En una de los ataques de el, sentí como mi respiración me fallaba. Pedía ayuda pero nadie me ayudaba. Yamcha cada vez se veía más borroso. Quería gritar pero no podía. Sentía mucha desesperación, y cuando estaba a punto de desvanecerme sentí unas manos grandes que me tomaban por detrás de mi cabeza.

-Bulma!- a lo lejos escuchaba una voz ronca- maldita sea! Despierta mujer!- una voz ronca muy desesperada- pero que idiota! Por que se duerme! El agua está demasiado fría!-

-Joven vegeta será mejor que la saquemos del agua, sus labios están muy morados y su piel muy pálida, solo espero que no…- una voz femenina, al igual desesperada. Sentí como estrujaban mi cuerpo, pero no podía reaccionar

-cállate! Ni se te ocurra decirlo estúpida- interrumpió a la mujer- ve a traer con que cubrirla, hay que llevarla a la cama ¡Turles!- grito con fuerza - ¡Turles ven aquí ahora!-

-Que ocurre vegeta?- otra voz masculina, pero más tranquila

-que preparen una bebida caliente, o lo que sea pero que sea rápido, y llama un doctor ahora!- se veía realmente desesperado. ¿se estaba preocupando por mi?

-lo traeré lo más pronto posible- y se alejó, escuchaba pasos corriendo. Al parecer también llevaba prisa.

-Joven Vegeta, la cobija que pidió- de nuevo la voz de la mujer. Colocaron mi cabeza sobre la orilla de la tina. Deje de sentir las manos.

-No quiero verla desnuda. Y tampoco quiero que nadie sepa sobre esto, si alguien más se entera morirás tu y quien lo sepa entendiste?- el agua descubría poco a poco mi cuerpo. El frio disminuía pero mi piel sentía que erizaba. Yo aún no podía hacer nada.

Los escalofríos desaparecieron cuando sentí que me vestían con una especie de blusón para luego cubrirme con algo que supuse era una toalla.

-puede voltear joven- hablo la mujer. Escuche sus pasos acercarse. Sentí un fuerte y cálido brazo rodear mi cintura y otro en el dobles de mis piernas. Me elevó. Me acercó a su cuerpo, y al sentir su cálida respiración chocar en mi rostro poco a poco pude abrir mis ojos. Incline hacia arriba un poco mi cabeza. Y comprobé que era él. Era Vegeta.

Salimos del baño. Cruzábamos la habitación. Yo escuchaba su corazón latir fuertemente. El frio en mi cuerpo estaba desapareciendo. Me sentía bien. Parecía como si el hombre del que hablaba Milk con tanto rencor no fuera el. Pese a su fría expresión en su rostro, lograba sentir algo hirviendo dentro del cuerpo de él.

-Por qué haces esto?- por fin había logrado mover mis labios. El apenas me escuchó. Ese susurro fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que yo había despertado y de inmediato apresuro su paso para recostarme bruscamente sobre la cama. Yo caí sentada. Mi espalda estaba jorobada y cubierta por la cobija. Mis piernas permanecían dobladas y yo las abrazaba. De nuevo temblaba. El calor se había apartado de mi desde que vegeta me soltó. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-LARGO!- la orden era para la mucama.

-Joven Vegeta, en unos minutos llega el doctor-

-ya no lo necesita, ella despertó ahora largo!- su voz se levantaba cada vez más, a la vez que fruncía mas el ceño- el té!

-ya viene Turles con el-

-tráelo tu, no quiero que ningún otro hombre entre a esta habitación y menos sin mi autorización- al parecer Turles escuchó el mensaje desde afuera, la mujer salió de la habitación y al instante volvió a entrar. Esta vez con el té en la mano. Lo puso sobre la mesita de dormir, en la charola del desayuno que no había ingerido. Abandono la habitación sin decir nada. El sacó un taburete que se encontraba bajo el peinador. Y se sentó sobre el.

Fueron unos minutos de silencio. Yo sentía su penetrante mirada sobre mi. No lo veía, pero sentía su mirada fija. Ni un solo parpadeo. Ni una sola palabra. Yo ya no temblaba de frio. Pero temblaba de miedo. El notaba mi temblor. se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesita. Tomo la tasa de té. Le dio un sorbo y luego me la dio. Eso me dio un poco mas de confianza, y bebí del té. El regresó a su lugar.

Tomé un poco de té. Sentía como bajaba el calor dentro de mi tubo digestivo. Calentaba poco a poco el interior de mi cuerpo. Notaba una gran diferencia. Era delicioso. Y justo antes de que pudiera saborear de nuevo el rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué te quieres suicidar?- su tono de voz era tranquilo y ronco. Yo permanecí en silencio. –no lo puedes hacer hasta que me digas todo lo que sepas-

-No intentaba suicidarme-

-estoy hablando de la pimera vez que nos vimos, frente a frente. En el bar idiota-

-te diste cuenta de que solo intentaba seducir a ese hombre-

-luego lo harías con nosotros para también asesinarnos verdad?, pero yo no hablo de el billar, estoy hablando del bar, en la capital del sur- Definitivamente. El sabía quién era yo.

-mi madre murió-

-puedes sobrevivir con eso, hay algo mas-

-no hay nada más, en todo caso a ti que te importa?, deberías de estarme preguntando por tu amigo Raditz-

-jhmjhmjhmjhjmjhm- ahogo una carcajada, en una retorcida sonrisa mientras cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos (típica pose de vegeta)- ese pendejo no era mi amigo. Solo era un insecto. Tan frágil y débil. Se dejó llevar por los malditos juegos de una zorra-

-te prohíbo que me hables así-

-te acostaste con el insecto de Zarbón y Dodoria a la vez eres una zorra!- ese fue un gancho al hígado.

-estas celoso?-

-asqueado..- nos quedamos fijamente viendo. Ojo a ojo. Eran tan oscuros y profundos.- y dime, ¿cómo fue que la grandiosa Bulma Briefs. La mujer más deseada por cientos de hombres. La que lo tenía todo. Belleza, sensualidad inteligencia, fama, fortuna. A su padre y a su madre vivos y juntos. La niñita consentida la única, fue a terminar revolcándose con esos asquerosos barbajanes?-

-ese no es un asunto tuyo-

-es asunto mío estúpida, tu debías ser para mí!...oh mejor dicho que bueno que jamás se me ocurrió meterme contigo hjmhjmhjm- se burlaba de mi.

-Que quieres de mi?-

-quería un hijo, pero como te revolcaste como una cualquiera con esos insectos y para acabar de joderte permitiste que el enfermo de Raditz te manoseara, y se veía que lo disfrutabas ya no quiero nada contigo-

-¿por qué me ibas a besar anoche?-

-¿por qué mataste a Raditz?-

-responde-

-soy yo quien hace las preguntas- él se estaba molestando cada vez más y subía su tono de voz. No sabía que responderle. No podía decirle a nadie lo de Zarbón y Dodoria. Si le contaba que sabía que tenía relación con los hombres de Freezer de inmediato sabría que alguien pasó la información y para el Milk si estaba viva, aunque su padre pensara lo contrario. Si no dudaba de ella lo haría de Lunch, y no sería capaz de meterlas más en esto. Después de todo había sido yo quien se había metido en el lío y tenía que salir de él.

-¿dónde está #18?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Tenía que distraerlo con algo para pensar bien que decirle.

-responde lo que te pregunte es una orden-

-te contaré todo si me dices dónde está ella-

-es una mujer difícil. No es nada débil como tu. Ella es un androide. Mis hombres no podrían tan fácil con ella.-

-después de que te diga que pasara conmigo y con ella?-

-te dije que es una mujer o más bien una lata muy latosa, por tu parte tu morirás, ¿no es eso lo que querías desde el principio?-

-tu me enviaste matar verdad? Cuando salí de la CC con mi padre?-

-de que estás hablando? No seas idiota y no me cambies la conversación-

-claaaro ya lo veo, tu enviaste a Raditz y a esa mujer rubia para que me asesinaran!-

-Raditz?- rodeó sus ojos. Cerró su puño derecho con fuerza. De un golpe se levantó y con su puño quebró el espejo que estaba sobre el peinador. Sus dedos comenzaban a sangrar.- maldito viejo!, maldito vegeta lo pagaras!- de nuevo se giró hacia mí y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó frente a mí y me miró fijamente-

-cambie de opinión. No morirás. Ni tú ni la androide. Pero necesito que me digas que está pasando!. Te brindaré protección-

-con #18 tengo gracias.- Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha. La orgullosa Bulma Briefs había aparecido de la nada. Me sentía tan triunfal, cuando de pronto sentí una de sus manos tomar de mi barbilla y giraba mi rostro para quedar de nuevo frente a frente. Me miraba fijamente de nuevo.

-hay algo muy fuerte. Ese androide, anoche, afuera de la cabaña donde mataste a Raditz, hablaban sobre un sujeto que había regresado. No tenían a donde ir, y accedieron a venir conmigo. ¿a quién le temían?-

-Cell- lo dije sin querer. Sin embargo, un plan de nuevo se planteaba dentro de mi cabeza. Podría aliarme con ellos. Conocía los puntos débiles de Cell y sería mucho más fácil derrotarlo. Después me encargaría de entregar a la policía a esos políticos y después a los saiyajin.

-quien es?- me soltó.

-un androide. El planeó todo- le culpe.- me ofreció protección para mi y para mi padre.-

-que quería?-

-que todos ustedes murieran. Los quiere fuera del mercado a ti, a todos tus hombres y a los de Freezer-

-¿por qué lo traicionaste?-

-no es de fiar aun que no es muy listo. Cuando libere a #18 ella me contó todo. Entre a su sistema previo a lo que me dijo ella y todo concordaba. Por eso confié en ella. Al parecer quiere deshacerse de todos ustedes, para luego crear humandroides. Por medio de los narcóticos que el distribuía y con algunos contactos pronto podría poner en práctica sus sucios planes-

-te creo- guardó silencio. Y de nuevo se puso de pie- las dejaré libres cuando nos hagamos de ese insecto—

-pfff jajajajaa- opps!, me causo mucha gracia como lo dijo ya que Cell era literalmente un insecto-

-que te causa tanta gracia maldita estúpida!-

-lo siento es solo que, jajajaja,- no podía parar de reir. El se veía molesto y salió de la habitación.

Yo me sentía un poco mejor. El haber hecho el trato con vegeta me hacía sentir más tranquila ya que ahora tenía a la contraparte de mi lado y Cell no era tan fuerte como lo presumía. Me vestí con la ropa que me habían dejado. Era un pantalón entallado color negro. Una blusa de tirantes gruesos que hacían ver lo blanco y largo de mis delgados brazos y lo redondo de mis hombros. También dejaba ver completamente descubierto mi cuello. Me quedaba perfectamente para lucir mi figura. Y debajo de la mesita unos converse color negro que hacía juego perfecto con la ropa. Después de todo esos saiya sabían de moda. Deje mi cabello suelto. Salí de la habitación. Caminé hacia la puerta donde debería de estar #18 cuando la voz de una mujer me atrajo.

-buscabas a tu amiga? Ella está abajo. Con el señor vegeta-

-quiere decir con el padre de vegeta?-

-asi es- no termino de hablar cuando yo ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde la buscaría pero tendría que encontrarla, si no ese hombre intentaría propasarse con ella y si algo le hacía yo no me lo perdonaría. Justo antes de abrir la primera puerta que encontré un fuerte brazo me detuvo.

-no debes correr así por los pasillos-

-¿Gokú?-

-¿Qué?- mostro un gesto de desconcierto- no mi nombre no es Gokú mi nombre es Turles, debiste confundirte-

-lo siento yo, amm- era idéntico a mi amigo Gokú. Luego me encargaría de averiguar algo más sobre el.

-¿en dónde se encuentra mi amiga #18?-

-¿Quién es….- justo en eso la puerta a la que yo entraría. De ella salía #18. No se veía molesta, eso me tranquilizó. Y tras ella un hombre muy parecido a vegeta, solo que algunas arrugas evidenciaban su avanzada edad.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte preocupada y le abrasé.

-Bulma no hagas eso!, no es necesario, estoy bien. Nos quedaremos con ellos.-

-¿Qué? #18 tenemos que hablar, a solas-

-eso no será necesario. Lo que sea que ustedes dos hagan, jamás lo harán solas- hablo el padre de vegeta.

-¿ahora resulta que no tendremos privacidad?- enderecé mi espalda, separe un poco mis piernas y mis manos sobre mi cintura.

-es que no tenemos otra opción- me sorprendía la actitud tan sumisa ante ellos.

-hemos llegado a un acuerdo- el padre de vegeta hacía señas de que entráramos en la sala de nuevo.

-yo acabo de hacer uno con su hijo-

-hmhmhmhm- tenía la misma risa de su hijo. Eran increíblemente iguales, tanto como Gokú y ese sujeto llamado Turles.- ¿a sí? ¨¿Y en qué consiste?-

-lo escucho a usted primero-

-tu fuiste la que interrumpió niñita-

-pero no pienso hablar hasta no escucharlo a usted- había un escritorio. El se sentó detrás de el y #18 y yo en la contraparte. Nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos. En completo silencio.

-una alianza- fue #18 la que habló

-de eso hable con vegeta- mire a #18- si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele-

-y es por eso que no podemos dejarlas solas. No nos arriesgaremos a que nos traicionen al igual que ese montón de chatarra- habló el hombre.

-ya le dije que no!, lo único que queremos es liberarnos de esa basura!- #18 se alteró

-¿que es lo que piensan hacer?- pregunte para calmar la situación

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer tú y vegeta?- el también se calmó y se recargó sobre el respaldo de su grande silla

-solo hablamos de una alianza, pero no quedamos en nada, aún-

-bien, pues nuestro plan es que tú te adentres en los laboratorios de Cell, y hagas lo necesario para que estén bajo nuestro mando-

-eso es muy estúpido-

-entonces tú serás quien idee el plan-

-Bulma no puede entrar sola. No es buena con las armas- en ese momento, cuando #18 intentaba hacer algo por qué yo no actuara sola, vegeta jr. entró a la oficina.

-ella sabe perfectamente como matar. No precisamente con una pistola. Es más agresiva-

-eso no viene al caso- intente defenderme

-si viene al caso porque TU MATASTE A RADITZ-

-ya basta vegeta. Sabes perfectamente que no era más que un insecto, nos hicieron un favor!-

-y tu viejo te dije que te quería lejos de Bulma-

-y tu mocoso arrogante mejor guarda silencio. Esto no es asunto tuyo!-

-fui yo quien las trajo aquí, así que es asunto mio-

-nenas nenas las dos son bonitas- intente tranquilizarlos, lo que logre fue una mirada de desconcierto y claro llamar su atención.

-quiero a ese sujeto muerto papá-

-pediremos apoyo a Freezer-

-FREZEER! ESE MALDITO LAGARTO MUTANTE! LO QUIERO LEJOS!-

-tiene más hombres y armamento-

-PUES SI QUIERES CASATE CON EL! PERO LO QUIERO LEJOS!-

Ahora era una discusión padre e hijo. Lo que empezaba a divertirme pero tenía que mostrar seriedad.

-Zarbón y Dodoria se encargarán de escoltar a Bulma a los laboratorios-

-NO!- el solo escuchar esos dos nombres mi piel se Erizaba- yo no quiero a esos hombres ni un centímetro cerca de mi-

-¿y que si yo digo que si no lo haces no saldrás de aquí?-

-¿y que si yo digo que prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida aquí, o encontrar la forma de morir, para que luego sean ustedes asesinados por unos simples androides- gire mi cabeza hacia #18 y tome su mano más cercana- sin ofender-

-está bien está bien- respondió comprensiva.

-yo iré con ella- dijo vegeta jr

-yo también- apoyó #18

-no quiero que Freezer sepa de esto papá-

Vegeta (padre) se mantuvo en silencio. Giró su silla hasta darnos la espalda.

-si el se llega a enterar, serás tú quien dé la cara-

-¿y quién demonios es Freezer para no enterarse?, ¿a caso ustedes tan imponentes le temen a ese hombre?-

-no es cualquier hombre- de nuevo se giró para verme- no es cualquier hombre Bulma, haremos lo posible por no hacer tanto ruido para que no llegue a oídos de Freezer. No sabemos si es de sus aliados..-

-Cell no tiene aliados- interrumpió #18- el trabaja solo-

-pero como anteriormente dije no es muy listo-

-¿de qué hablas mujer?-

-ya te dije como escapamos vegeta, y no creo que #18 se lo haya omitido a tu padre. Las armas que elaboré para los androides no eran tan complicadas de hacer, ni siquiera los ajustes. Cualquier mortal lo podría hacer-

-la mente maestra de todo esto era el Dr. Guero pero Cell lo eliminó. No quiso recibir órdenes- agregó #18

-tenemos que adentrarnos a los laboratorios, para poder desactivar el sistema del resto de los androides- yo estaba segura de que lo mejor era desactivarlos por completo. No permitiría que los Saiyajin tuvieran de su lado a los androides. Aún no eliminaba de mi cabeza la idea de que al terminar con Cell, lo haría con ellos, para luego hacerlo con Freezer

-será mejor que esperemos unos días, tal vez unas semanas Mujer, Cell debe estar buscándolas- vegeta no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la oficina.

-no olvides que los androides no pueden vernos-

-bien entonces esperaremos a que ese pedazo de chatarra baje la guardia y atacaremos- vegeta jr me tomo del brazo

-pero que haces idiota suéltame!-

-te quiero lejos de esta oficina!, lejos de mi padre! Y lejos de todo hombre! No saldrás de tu habitación para nada!- me jaloneaba hacia la puerta de salida

-suéltala!- #18 intentó defenderme

-será mejor que lo dejes- dijo el más grande

-no la dejaré sola ya te lo dije!- replicó ella

-el no le hará nada, no tienes de que preocuparte, además- me observó con una mirada lujuriosa de arriba abajo- será mejor que ella obedezca, no creo que quiera satisfacer el hambre de alguno de mis hombres, o la mía- luego de esto soltó una risa irónica

-maldito anciano! Si te atreves a tocarla morirás!- vegeta gritaba mientras me sacaba de la oficina de su padre.

No entendía por qué reaccionaba así conmigo. ¿Tanta era su obsesión?, pero ¿Por qué si había tenido oportunidad de hacerme algo no lo hizo?.

-Dos semanas mujer. Serán solo dos semanas.- me llevaba de regreso a la habitación

-necesito ir a mi departamento por mis cosas-

-no las necesitas-

-necesito mi ordenador, tengo unos archivos que son importantes y nos pueden ser útiles-

-enviaré a alguien por ellos-

-¿Por qué lo haces?- llegamos a la habitación.

-¿dónde vives?-

-me proteges más de lo que deberías ¿Por qué?-

-no traeré nada si no me dices-

-no diré nada si no respondes por qué me proteges-

-pues entonces adiós- estaba a punto de salir. Al parecer se negaba a responderme.

-al sur de la capital- se detuvo- edificio Kaiyu piso 3 puerta 23, las llaves deben estar dentro de mi bolsa en el automóvil-

-hmhmhmhmhm así es mejor, flojita y cooperando- se giro para cerrar la puerta mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa retorcida.

Ese hombre era demasiado extraño. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cuáles eran sus planes. Y en verdad temía por lo que fuera a suceder después de terminar con Cell.

A decir verdad yo estaba segura de que terminaría con Cell ya que no era un sujeto muy listo. Era cuestión de encontrar el punto débil y para poder hacerlo debía deshacerme del resto de los androides.

Ya que no podía hacer nada para entretenerme decidí sentarme junto a la ventana para observar los jardines de la mansión. Extrañaba tanto a mi padre. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Y a mamá. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Me preguntaba había pasado con Milk y Gokú.

-un momento!- pensé en voz alta. Ahora entendía todo. Recordé lo que Milk me había contado. El hombre que había sido enviado matar, era un sujeto llamado Bardok quien tenía un hijo llamado Turles, el cual es idéntico a Gokú. Gokú me había contado que había sido adoptado por un anciano, pero jamás hablo de haber buscado a sus padres. Rochi insistía mucho en que Gokú y Milk se conocieran, tal vez el anciano vio cuando el bebe de Milk fue retirado de su vientre y pudo ver a Bardok. Cuando Rochi conoce a Gokú se da cuenta de que este es igualito a aquel hombre, además de ser adoptivo y es así como la última vez que Gokú fue a la montaña Paoz, conoció a Milk, ella le hablo de su historia y…- oh por dios!-

-te encuentras bien Bulma?- la única persona permitida para entrar a mi habitación, además de vegeta.

-si si claro- ella entró con una charola con fruta.- al parecer me quieren poner en engorda jajaja- reí para intentar alegrarle la tarde a la mujer

-hacía mucho que no veía al joven vegeta tan…- guardo silencio y bajó su mirada

-¿tan que?-

-entusiasmado-

-ese sujeto tan gruñon?-

-no es tan malo cuando lo conoces-

-no es la primera mujer que se expresa así de vegeta-

-Milk?-

-cómo lo supo?-

-es la única mujer con la que vegeta ha tratado. Fue como si se enamorara de ella pero a la vez no-

-alguien más sabe sobre el paradero de ella?-

-no- fue satisfactorio escuchar eso- ¿ella está bien?-

-excelente-

-encontró a kakaroto?- ella lo sabía

-según mis cálculos sí-

-oh por dios, eso está bien. Aunque de no haberlo hecho no habría tanto problema-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque estás tú aquí-

-¿y eso qué?, yo no pienso embarazarme y menos de ese arrogante, ni si quiera he pensado en acostarme con el- me alteré un poco

-nunca digas algo de lo que no estas segura que no harás-

-de que habla- me molestaba su obstinada actitud

-tenemos tanto en común Bulma, por ahora no es bueno que hablemos más. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame. Y por tu bien no hagas nada estúpido por favor.-

Salió de la habitación. Y no me quedó de otra más que seguir indagando en mis pensamientos. Tenía que pensar bien todo. La actitud de vegeta me sacaba de mis casillas. La actitud de esa mujer. La actitud de #18.

Empezaba a necesitar un poco de lo que #18 me había dado a fumar, antes de lo de Raditz. Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo. Y me quedé completamente dormida.

_-Mucho gusto señorita Briefs. Es un placer conocerte- _

_-El placer es mío Zarbón, espero que no te moleste que te llame así, tu puedes decirme Bulma- _

_-te gustaría dar un paseo por la asociación, nunca te vi cerca de ella cuando la construían- _

_-que edad tienes Bulma- _

_-17, espero que no te moleste conversar con una niña- _

_-yo tengo 27, me siento un anciano a tu lado bulmita- _

_-claro que no, eso ni al caso he- _

_-algún día aceptarías salir conmigo?- _

_-cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, tal vez en dos años-_

_…_

_-ZARBÓN DEJALA! TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- la _

_- maldita seas perra tu vas conmigo- _

_-NO YA DEJALA- _

Sentía mucho calor. La pesadilla me despertó. Intentaba controlar mi respiración.

-¿qué pasó con Zarbón y Dodoria?- a mi lado estaba vegeta.

-que haces aquí, y acostado en mi cama-

-es mi cama, solo te la preste-

Respiraba muy agitada.

-ahí tienes tu ordenador y algo de ropa. Ahora responde lo que te pregunte-

-eso no es asunto tuyo- estaba a punto de levantarme cuando el me tomo de la muñeca.

-necesito que pruebes esto- sacó un cigarrillo. No lo pensé y se lo arrebaté.

-enciendelo-

-no creí que accedieras tan pronto-

-lo necesito- Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su chaqueta color negro de piel. Se colocó un cigarrillo a su boca y lo encendió. Luego de que yo me puse el mío, hizo lo mismo.

Y ahí estábamos los dos. Yo jamás me imaginé que esa sería la primera vez que estaría compartiendo cama con él. El humo pasaba hacia mis pulmones. Sentía como mi respiración se controlaba. Era un momento de paz y tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba. No quise mirarlo para nada. Estábamos en completo silencio. Solo el y yo. Tenía planeado que en cuanto el llegara tomaría mi ordenador y empezaría a trabajar lo más pronto posible. Pero no quise arruinar el momento; mi momento. Era solo mi momento. Y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

El rompió el silencio

-prometo… besar… cada lunar… que hace lugar en tu cuerpo… perder la cuenta… y comenzar de nuevo- su voz ronca, susurrando cerca de mí. En ese momento no pensé en su obsesión hacia mí. Gire mi cabeza y nos quedamos fijamente viendo. Nuestras miradas penetraban una a la otra. De un impulso me gire y me monté sobre él.

...

Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado hasta hoy jeje. Bien pues aquí están estos dos tortolos. Vienen muchas cosas, espero que lo estén disfrutando, si tienen dudas no lo piensen y adelante jejeje.

Souhatier: cuando seas famosa ammm, fotografa si eso que padre! Maldito chocolate acaba con el bolsillo de cualquiera jajaja en fin saludos nena :*

Espero sus review! =)


	12. Entrenamiento

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama solo los tomé prestados.

-prometo… besar… cada lunar… que hace lugar en tu cuerpo… perder la cuenta… y comenzar de nuevo- su voz ronca, susurrando cerca de mí. En ese momento no pensé en su obsesión hacia mí. Gire mi cabeza y nos quedamos fijamente viendo. Nuestras miradas penetraban una a la otra. De un impulso me gire y me monté sobre él.

No dejábamos de mirarnos el uno al otro. Su expresión, cambió repentinamente. Ahora se veía confuso. Yo sentía que mi cuerpo ardía. Estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero simplemente no podía detenerme. Recargue mis manos sobre la almohada, a los lados de su cabeza, y poco a poco descendí hasta topar nariz con nariz. Me gustaba su olor. Era un olor a hombre. Exquisito. De ese que solo encuentras en un hombre. Y a él… a él parecía gustarle la situación. Entrecerraba un poco sus ojos, y movía un poco su nariz. Como si buscara algo, pero con mucha cautela. Yo me separé despacio del, y me coloqué en la posición anterior a ese acercamiento. Como pude me deshice de mi sostén quedando únicamente con la blusa blanca que ahí mismo me habían proporcionado. Podía ver a través de sus ojos, una serie de sensaciones de curiosidad, con asombro y un poco de lujuria. Tomé una de sus manos y la posé sobre uno de mis senos. El no hacía absolutamente nada.

Yo no esperaba que él lo disfrutara. Era yo la que lo necesitaba. Para despejarme de todo. Al parecer lo que venía era algo mucho más grande que lo planeado con Cell y yo necesitaba pensar bien lo que haría. Al no notar ninguna reacción sobre él. Froté su mano sobre mi pecho. De uno a otro. Suave. Mi piel se erizaba. Un ligero cosquilleo en mi feminidad, seguido por la humedad.

De pronto sentí como apretaba fuertemente mi pecho. me lanzó a un lado del. Abrió mis piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Lo hizo de una manera brusca. Me lastimaba un poco, pero me gustaba.

-ahhhh- no pude ocultar el gemido al sentir su grande mano masajear mi vientre sobre mi blusa.

-hmhmhmmhmhm- una sonrisa retorcida por parte de el, se acercó a mis labios y justo cuando tontamente creí que me besaría- eres débil- susurró

-hazlo, quiero hacerlo-

-no, así no, eres demasiado débil- se levantó. Me dejó en una situación humillante.

-cómo te atreves idiota. No entiendo por qué dicen que estas obsesionado conmigo cuando ni siquiera eres lo suficiente hombre para…-

-cállate! si lo hacemos ahorita mañana no recordarás nada de lo que pasó-

Caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿y por qué lo hiciste?-

-quería comprobar algo-

-qué?-

-eres igual que cualquiera-

-y tu un cualquier idiota-

-cobarde!-

-jaa cobarde yo?, no fui yo la que dejé a la mujer de mis sueños dispuesta a entregarlo todo-

-descarada- se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia mi- mirate en lo que te conviertes cada que pruebas esas porquerías!. Es asqueroso!. No fue mucho lo que te toqué y ya estabas gimiendo!. Se nota que eres tan solo una niñita mimada- estaba molesto?

-pues entonces es bueno que te des cuenta de que es la única forma en la que yo podría estar contigo idiota!-

-TE ODIO- si estaba molesto. Apretaba sus dientes para hablar.- te sientes tocada por Dios, eres una maldita mocosa ignorante-

-aaaaamm claro que no, te recuerdo que soy la gran Bulma Brief…-

-la hija del magnate científico. ¿de qué demonios te sirve saber todo si no sabes nada de la vida?, ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar a que tu madre muriera para dejar la CC?, siempre te seguí de cerca Bulma, siempre fuiste la maldita niñita perfecta de mama y papá. Me di cuenta de que eres cobarde, no puedes hacer nada si no estás dopada.-

-eso no es verdad, no me retes- mi corazón latía cada vez más lento. Me sentía triste. Quería llorar. y estaba molesta a la vez-

-sabes que es verdad, no puedo confiar en ti para que te encargues de esos androides!. Tu amiga tampoco confío en ti al darte heroína. Ni siquiera tú te tienes la suficiente confianza para hacerlo y por eso aceptaste tomarlo!-

-no es de humanos el ir matando personas-

-tenías un objetivo, ¿tu madre no es suficiente?-

-tú no lo tienes- de nuevo caminó a la puerta. Y de un golpe selló la puerta.

Me deshice del resto de mi ropa y caminé de nuevo a la bañera. Tal parecía que pasaría el resto de las dos semanas, en la cama y esa bañera. Ahora ni a #18 podía ver. No quería ver más a vegeta. Estaba cansada de sus actitudes tan altaneras.

Al día siguiente fue todo muy tranquilo. No hablaba con nadie, solo veía a la mucama entrar y salir de mi habitación. En ocasiones encendía el televisor. Le daba vuelta a todos los canales tres o cuatro veces. Me dormía. Hacia un poco de ejercicio. Me bañaba. Además de las 3 comidas diarias que recibía. Y así pasó durante 6 días.

Pasó la primera semana. Me levanté. un poco de ejercicios matutinos, desayuno, una ducha. Me vestí con un pantalón color negro, como acostumbraba los últimos días. Una blusa cualquiera color gris y los dichosos tenis que también acostumbraba los últimos días. Mientras cepillaba mi cabello, observaba que el brillo de mis ojos se veía opaco por el efecto de esa vestimenta. ¿o sería por otra cosa?, no lo se. De lo que estaba segura, es que cada vez decaía más. Los narcóticos que ingería a diario. Uno diferente cada día, tenían algo que ver.

En todo el tiempo que había estado en esa habitación jamás me había ocupado de inspeccionar lo que había dentro de los muebles que la ocupaba. En realidad no había nada interesante. De hecho no había nada.

Estaba aburrida. Como cualquier otro día dentro de ese lugar, tomé el control de la tv. Me lancé sobre la cama y el control se resbalo de mis manos cayendo al suelo. Las baterías salieron de este. Una entró bajo la cama y el otro solo quedó a un lado del control. Me asomé bajo la cama para tomar la batería y me encontré con un objeto conocido. Mi ordenador.

-valla ¿me pregunto cómo habrás llegado aquí?-

De inmediato me di cuenta de que era momento de empezar a buscar, que era lo que tenía que hacer, para hacer caer a Cell y a los sujetos que le ayudaban, y obviamente no me refería a los androides.

Encendí el aparato y apagué la tv. Estaba justo a punto de iniciar operación cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Era vegeta.

-me imagino que ya tienes tu parte del trabajo ¿o no es así mujer?-

-Bulma, mi nombre e A!-

-andando- me tomó fuertemente del brazo, y a jalones como siempre lo hacía me sacó porfin de la habitación.

-¿a dónde carajos me llevas idiota?-

-a entrenarte-

-¿de qué chingados estás hablando?-

-dije ENTRENARTE- se detuvo y con su mano libre me tomó del cuello. No estaba asustada. De hecho yo lo estaba retando.

-¿entrenarme para qué?-

-hhmhmhmhm haz perdido tu inteligencia Bulma BRIEFS?-

-a ti que te importa, ya déjame en paz!-

-me importa simple y sencillamente porque desafortunadamente tendré que entrar contigo a ese maldito lugar, y no pienso perder tiempo en estarte protegiendo, ahora si no hay más preguntas camina!-

-pendejo- sentí que apretaba mas su mano- idiota me estás lastimando-

-y entre más hables mas lo haré-

Salimos de la casa. Era la primera vez en una semana que veía el sol. Me costó trabajo recuperar por completo mi vista.

-Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo mover a esa chiquilla vegeta?- era un sujeto bastante alto, calvo, demasiado musculoso y con un poco bigote

-el es Napa. El y yo te vamos a entrenar- me soltó.

-qué ha pasado con 18?-

-no te preocupes por mi Bulma- ahí estaba ella. Sobre la rama de un árbol, con sus piernas estiradas y con una bebida en la mano.- tienes que enseñarles a esos hijos de puta quien es Bulma Briefs- me guiño un ojo. Se veía alegre.

-y bien, entonces comencemos- dijo Napa- lo primero que debes de saber, es defenderte-

-tome clases de defensa personal- con Gokú claro

-¿de niña?-

-todo lo que tengo viviendo en la capital del oeste- observaba fijamente a Napa, sin embargo nunca me descuide de vegeta y logré esquivar uno de sus brazos que se dirigía a mi abdomen con uno de mis brazos. Luego mire a vegeta fijamente y esta vez quien atacó fue Napa.

-veo que eres rápida mocosa- de nuevo vegeta pero esta vez con una de sus rodillas al mismo lugar a lo que yo con el brazo que le sostenía de un movimiento lo lance de espalda al suelo.-hmhmhmh- su sonrisa retorcida- y fuerte-

-no me subestimes vegeta-

-arriba vegeta!, esta niña no tiene ningún problema con las artes marciales-

-yo no tengo ningún problema con nada- mi actitud modesta nunca se esfumó. Después de todo seguía siendo Bulma B.

-bien, entonces es momento de practicar tiro al blanco!- y Napa se adelantó.

-vegeta, ¿se puede saber que pasó la …-

-Cállate!, solo camina- estaba completamente decidida a reclamarle lo que pasó la última vez que lo vi. Además de el por qué me enviaba alguno de los narcóticos que traficaban de a diario, no creo que solo fuera para mantenerme dopada. Y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, concluí que él me estaba capacitando para algo más.

-no vienes 18?-

-tengo algo más importante que hacer- cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia otro lugar. Pero decidi no darle importancia. Después de todo ella se veía muy tranquila. E incluso podría decir que estaba feliz.

Seguí a Napa, y detrás de mí, como siempre, vegeta.

-deja de mirarme así- el pensó que no lo había notado, pero si me di cuenta de que no dejaba de pasear sus ojos de arriba abajo recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-de que hablas idiota- estaba molesto, pero note algo de nerviosismo.

-jajaja de nada, veo que aún no pierdes tu obsesión por mí, que lastima que NUNCA obtendrás nada por mi voluntad-

-yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero-

-¿a si? Y por qué aún no me has tenido?-

-tan difícil es entenderlo estúpida? Hmhmhmhmh- me enfurecía cada vez que el tenía la última palabra. Se repetía una y otra vez. Siempre era yo la que me quedaba en silencio. Pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrar el momento perfecto para que fuera el quien callara. Eran divertidas las discusiones que tenía con el, ya que siempre mostraba estar realmente molesto, mientras yo aparentemente mantenía la calma aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo de enojo.

Bajamos a una especie de sótano. Napa fue quien encendió la luz, y me quede completamente paralizada al ver que tenían cientos y cientos de armas. Algunas fabricadas por una extensión de la CC, que elaboraba armamento únicamente para la guardia nacional. No quise averiguar el por que ellos las poseían.

-toma esto chiquilla, lo necesitarás- en ese momento un ruido extraño logro distraer a Napa.- que ocurre vegeta… ¿quee? ¿pero que dices? '!no puede ser, ese estúpido de Turles no sabe en que se está metiendo!, vegeta te quedas solo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no la forces mucho, la necesitamos en sus cinco sentidos para que pueda accionar- el hombre salió apurado del sótano. Y nos quedamos nuevamente vegeta y yo a solas.

-¿no te da miedo quedarte aquí sola, conmigo? Hmhmhmhm-

-no te tengo miedo vegeta- le dije mientras me colocaba un par de guantes color negro de piel a la vez que me colocaba una especie de audífonos gigantes. Tomé uno de las armas, entré en una de las cámaras, y comencé a disparar a lo loco.

-PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO IDIOTA!- Vegeta se lanzó hacia mi y en un abrazo por detrás, claro, con algo de trabajo, logro quitarme el arma.

-TE DIGO QUE NO TE TENGO MIEDO IDIOTA!-

-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! PUDISTE HABERME MATADO Y A TI TAMBIÉN- Gritaba muy molesto.

-contrólate vegeta que lo hice bien-

-MIRA COMO DEJASTE! ERES UNA IMBECIL!- observe la habitación. Había disparos por todos lados, excepto en el blanco.

-yoo. Loo. Ssieento- tartamudee- esque yo no eh, jamás-

-ahhhhhhggg callatee- cerró la puerta de la cámara. Se colocó unos audífonos parecidos a los mios. Estos servían para amortiguar el sonido del disparo, para que no lastimara los oídos. Apuntó el arma y al disparar quedó justo en el centro del blanco.- ahora tu-

-vegeta, yo no…ppue…-

-hmhmhm valla así que la grandiosa y espectacular, mujer mas deseada Bulma Briefs hace todo menos disparar un arma?-

-no soy un ases…-

- – dijo en pausas haciendo señas de negación con su cabeza- no señorita, usted es una asesina, y aún peor, sanguinaria.

-eso es…- guarde silencio

-eso es…. PURA MIERDA- me tomo por la cintura. Me atrajo hacia el y me pegó a su cuerpo. Con su braso derecho extendió el mio y con el izquierdo, ocupado por el arma, tomo mi brazo izquierdo y unió ambas manos. Podía sentir su respiración golpear en mi cuello.

-que haces?-

-te enseño- era un hombre muy agresivo, y decidido

Estábamos en esa comprometedora posición. Solos. El y yo. En el sótano. Estaba bastante caluroso. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar, y notaba que el de él también.

-concéntrate- susurró con su voz ronca

-en que?- pregunte un poco más tranquila

-¿qué es lo que más odias en este momento?-

-a ti maldito bastardo de mierda-

-no Bulma- esperaba algo más, algo así como un reclamo- no Bulma, que es lo que realmente odias tanto-

En mi mente solo pasaba una imagen. Zarbón. Apreté el gatillo. Y comencé a disparar. Uno. Dos. Tres., no sé cuantos fueron. Pero yo estaba disparando. Sentía odio. Estaba desesperada. De cierta forma me estaba liberando de algo que me asfixiaba. Mis lagrimas empezaban a salir, al recordar cada una de las cosas que habían pasado desde que lo conocí.

Estaba tan cegada por la ira que no me di cuenta en que momento empecé a maldecir.

-PUTO! MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! POR QUE TENÍAS QUE HACERME ESTO!, ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! MUERE MALDITO SUJETO DE MIERDA!-

Hasta que dejaron de salir disparos. No paraba de llorar, pero me sentía libre. Había sido muy buena terapia.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer?- y escuche a vegeta. Sentía sus fuertes manos sobre mi vientre, y mi espalda muy pegada a su torso. Su cabeza sobre mi cuello.

-necesito descansar vegeta-

-hmhmhmhm, sabía que había algo mas-

-no vegeta, ahora no por favor, no como la vez anterior- ambos sabíamos en la situación tan caliente en la que nos encontrábamos, pero ninguno hacía por moverse. Hasta que reaccioné. Solté el arma, me deshice de las orejeras a la vez que me separaba bruscamente de su agarre. Corrí lo más que pude hacia mi habitación. Cuando salí del sótano, al recorrer el jardín, lograba sentir el viento rosar mi piel, mis lagrimas solo lograban bajar un poco ya que se secaban en el camino. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, corrí hacia el sanitario, y comencé a vomitar.

El haber recordado lo sucedido con Zarbón, había hecho que mi estomago se revolviera. Para controlarme decidi darme una ducha. Cuando salí, estaba decidía que de nuevo no saldría de esa habitación, hasta el dia siguiente. No seque mi piel. La deje mojada. No me puse ropa interior. Solo un diminuto blusón de mangas largas, y este dejaba libres mis largas piernas. Mi cabello no lo cepillé. Salí del baño y me senté a un lado de la cama, contrario a la puerta. Y de nuevo lloré. Como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

A pesar de que me sentía un poco mas liberada, por el ejercicio en el sótano, me sentía cansada. Frustrada. No quería ver a nadie.

No se cuanto duré ahí sentada. Alrededor de hora y media. Mis lagrimas ya casi no salian. Y solo se escuchaban mis suspiros. Esos que se quedan para acompañarte después de haber llorado tanto. Esos que sustituyen las lagrimas, y que algunos dicen, son los lamentos que no han podido salir.

No escuche abrir la puerta, ni siquiera pasos acercarse.

-pasaste la prueba de hoy, no creí que fueras a hacerlo- le respondí con mi silencio. Ya no pensaba discutir más con vegeta. El había ganado la batalla de ese día.

Se sentó a un lado de mi.

-¿Qué haces?- como pude hable, en un tono muy discreto, pero lo hice.

-conocerás la calma después de la tempestad- había un frasco de vidrio con un liquido. Polvo blanco en una bolsita pequeña transparente y una jeringa. Llenó esta última con el líquido del frasco. Tomo una especie de manguerita que no había logrado ver y mi brazo derecho lo extendió. Dio un pequeño masaje en el dobles contrario del codo, y entre el hombro y este amarró y apretó fuertemente la manguera. No quise hacer nada. Después de todo, no lograría nada. Vegeta era muy obstinado y aunque yo también lo era, no tenía ánimos de iniciar una discusión. Tomo la jeringa con su mano derecha, e inyectó en mi vena es e liquido.

-ahhh- el dolor me hizo reaccionar.

- con esto te sentirás mejor-

-¿Qué es?- me ardía. Sentía que mis venas se quemaban, pero luego de unos minutos, sentí una sensación que jamás había sentido. Sentía que mi alma se separaba de mi cuerpo. Y lo último que recuerdo, fue escuchar hablar a vegeta..

-es morfina- el se untaba un poco de esos polvos en su nariz.

Yo no se si estaba en lo correcto, el que obedeciera a esos hombres en todo. Me había vuelto débil? ¿Qué era lo que querían probar con todo eso? ¿Por qué me drogaban? No lo sé, pero, la sensación de haber hecho algo tan extremo, y después sentir como mi cuerpo flotaba, me hacía olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. Y solo pensaba en mí.

...ooo...

Peeeeeeerdon por tardarme un poquito más, es que ya estoy por regresar a clases, y pues tengo una agenda apretada. Espero les haya gustado. Hay muchas cosas muy fuertes que vienen. Estas son solo el principio. El fic como antes dije si va para largo, pero no se impacienten, hay muchas sorpresas. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, pero porfa no dejen de seguir la historia J y menos de comentar, me animan mucho.

Souhatier: naa no soy tan asi de empalagosa jajaja. Si en algo insisto, me identifico con esta pareja, es que mis ex todos han sido de carácter muy fuerte, ya nomas empiezan con melosidades y BYE yo quiero hombres no ahmm jajaja para que te digo nena, después lo entenderas ;) besos


	13. La condena

Los personajes no me pertenecen. son de akira toriyama .

Bien pues aquí está este capitulo. para los que querían saber que onda con la mamá de vegeta. espero que lo disfruten. no dejen de comentar :)

Souhatier: 18 no tramaba nada jaja ya veras lo que tenía. :P. besitos :) te lo dejo a tu criterio jajaja saludos

...

El dolor en mi espalda me despertó. Estaba acostada sobre la alfombra. El blusón cubría solo hasta la mitad de mi cintura, el resto estaba completamente desnuda. No me había puesto ropa interior. Mis piernas estaban semi-abiertas, y sentía una presión en mi pierna derecha. Traté de levantarme, pero solo logre subir mi espalda un poco. Y ahí estaba el. Su cabeza sobre mi pierna desnuda. Tenía una mano extendida en ella. Por alguna razón no podía dudar de el. Había tenido tantas oportunidades de hacerme algo y jamás lo intentó. Yo incluso algunas veces dudaba de que en realidad tuviera esa obsesión de la que hablaba Milk.

Para evitarme una discusión, decidí no despertarle. Dejarlo y volverme a dormir, o cuando menos fingirlo. Y esperar a que el solo se fuera de ahí. Así que lentamente me volvía a acostar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no me quede dormida, pero me mantuve con los ojos cerrados. De pronto sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi pierna. Al parecer estaba despertando, y el movimiento de sus pestañas rosaba en mi pierna. Giro su rostro, acaricio suavemente mi pierna, de inmediato mi piel se erizó, y dio un suave, lento y caluroso beso. No pude ocular mi agitada respiración, el se dio cuenta de eso. Se inclinó un poco y me acomodó la bata. Noté que intentaba no rosar su mano con mi piel. Se puso de pie. Yo tenía mis ojos entre abiertos, y observe que ni siquiera había volteado a verme. Solo vi que levantó la jeringa, el frasco, la manguera y la bolsita. Escuche sus pasos alejarse. El había salido de la habitación.

Con trabajo me puse de pie. De inmediato gire a ver el reloj. Eran las 11:00 pm. habíamos estado así por más de 10 horas. Vegeta me tenía muy confundida. Cómo si estaba obsesionado conmigo, me trataba como cualquier esclava. Cómo lograba hacer eso si luego hacia cosas para que yo "me sintiera mejor". Y hablando de sentirme mejor, estaba mareada. De nuevo sentí nauseas, intenté correr al baño, pero no tenía fuerzas y caí al suelo quedando de rodillas. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y entraba la mucama con una charola con comida. Al verme en el suelo, se apresuró para cerrar la puerta y colocar la charola en la mesita de dormir.

-oh linda, pero que te ha hecho este muchacho- estaba preocupada, me ayudó a levantarme

-necesito..ir.. al.. baño-

-tranquila, tranquila- acariciaba mi espalda, mientras abrazaba mi cintura y yo me recargaba sobre su hombro.

Intente vomitar pero no salía nada. Eran sensaciones extrañas. Tenía hambre, pero también nauseas.

-estás muy pálida, necesitas comer algo-

Tomó algunas toallas y las acomodó en forma de almohada a un lado de la bañera. Como pude me recargue sobre ellas, y ella salió del baño para regresar con la charola de comida. Esta vez no traía nada de pastillas. Ya estaría de mas que después de lo que me había inyectado, este hombre quisiera que me dopara más.

-por qué me hacen esto?- le dije mientras con mi temblorosa mano tomaba un sándwich.

-no lo sé, el padre de vegeta no está de acuerdo-

-¿es para mantenerme controlada no es así?-

-es un buen muchacho, a pesar de todo, el no es como su padre-

-¿conociste a Milk?-

-la hija de Ox Satán?, oh querida lamento decirte que ella…-

-no!, ella no murió-

Bajo su mirada y se recargó en la bañera a mi lado.

-me alegra que siga viva-

-ella me contó lo que vivio con vegeta. Pero en ningún momento menciono nada de esto. ¿por qué a mi si?-

-tu sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, ella no. A ella la engañaron. Vegeta desahogaba todas sus frustraciones provocadas por su padre, en el cuerpo de esa muchacha. Nunca necesito doparla para que ella accediera a acostarse con el. Al principio ella pensaba que sus encuentros eran totalmente secretos. Pero todos sabíamos lo que pasaba entre ellos, ya que la actitud de vegeta cambió por completo desde que la niña llegó a la mansión-

-hm bien dicen que el sexo es la mejor medicina para la amargura- ahoge una risa y segui comiendo

-el tiene mucho tiempo que no sale con ninguna mujer-

-¿ni siquiera con las que tratan?, es decir, las que, venden?-

-es un muchacho muy especial Bulma.-

-algo así me contó Milk, lo que no entiendo, es ¿cómo sabía de mi, si jamás nos habíamos visto?-

-si se habían visto Bulma. Pero tu jamás te fijaste en el. Es seis años mayor que tú. Cuando el salía de la preparatoria, pasaba por tu colegio. Y ahí fue donde se fijo en ti. No sé mucho de la historia, pero estoy segura de que de ahí viene todo-

-¿vegeta tiene estudios?¨- eso sí que era nuevo

-los tiene, el tenía ganas de continuar. Pero tuvo que cambiar sus planes por las ambiciones de su padre-

-usted lo conoce desde que nació?-

-así es-

-¿conoció a la madre?, o mejor dicho ¿dónde está su madre?-

-la conozco mejor que nadie Bulma- yo ya sabía que ella era la madre de vegeta puesto que Milk me lo había dicho

-y por qué no se lo dice?-

-no el no sabe que su mamá…-

-¿Por qué no le die que usted es su madre?- me miró sorprendida

-eso no es verdad- intentó levantarse pero la tome de la mano

-puede engañar a cualquiera, e incluso al padre de vegeta, pero a usted misma no- retomó su posición, una lagrima salió de cada uno de sus ojos.

-¿cómo lo supiste?-

-eso no es importante. Lo que importa es ¿por qué lo ha callado tanto tiempo?-

-tengo 29 años siendo una simple sirvienta ante sus ojos, ¿tu cres que vegeta podría verme como su madre?, es un muchacho muy orgulloso, igual a su padre-

-usted tiene el deber de decirlo y él tiene el derecho de saberlo-

-prefiero que me crea muerta. Así puedo estar a su lado siempre, al pendiente de lo que el necesita-

-usted está más al pendiente mío que de él. Yo perdí a mi madre. Daría lo que fuera por que ella estuviera viva.-

-tu creciste con tu padre y tu madre. Juntos. Se amaban. Tus eres la prueba viva de ese amor. En cambio yo…-

-eso no quita que usted sea su madre-

-es el precio que tengo que pagar Bulma. Me enamore de la persona indicada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yo fui la que sembró todo el odio que el padre de vegeta tiene. Soy yo la responsable de tantas atrocidades que él ha cometido.-

-usted no debe hablar así-

-jamás le he contado esto a nadie Bulma. Espero que respetes mi decisión, y jamás le digas de esto a nadie. Con todo respeto no es asunto tuyo, y si te lo explico, es únicamente para que entiendas las actitudes tanto de mi hijo como de su padre. Y sobre todo entenderás por qué pienso cargar con esta culpa, hasta la tumba-

-no estoy de acuerdo, pero si contármelo le sirve de desahogo, respetaré su decisión- me dedicó una sonrisa.

-soy de origen norteamericano. A la edad de 20 años deje el pueblo donde vivía con mis padres. Mi padre era el alcalde de ese pueblo y tenía los medios económicos para enviar a su única hija a New York. Se suponía que yo me mudaría para estudiar en una buena universidad, sin embargo preferí el camino de la frivolidad y me convertí en una seductora atrapa hombres. Lo hacía solo por diversión. Conseguí un empleo, de mesera en un bar. Cuando mi padre se enteró insistió en que lo dejara, pero me negué a hacerlo y canceló todas mis tarjetas y membrecías. Así menos deje el trabajo. Conseguí un departamento más económico, que se amoldara a mis gastos. Después de todo era una mujer muy bella y tarde o temprano encontraría a un pendejo que mantuviera. En cuanto a mi trabajo en el bar detestaba que los hombres me tocaran y se me insinuaran. Una noche tuve una discusión con una mujer, que entró al bar en busca de su anciano marido, tenía como 50 años, estaba completamente canoso y apenas se le entendía cuando hablaba. El siempre asistía al bar, y siempre me dejaba una buena cantidad de propina. La discusión se dio por que el hombre decidió hacer el testamento en vida, y dejaba en mi poder el 90% de sus propiedades, dejando el 10% en manos de la caridad. Y pues su esposa, se quedó en ceros. Días después, durante el primer turno en el bar, el encargado me mando llamar ya que el abogado del anciano me buscaba. Cuando llegué al bar, el hombre se veía algo mal. Me acerque y me lanzó una carpeta con unos papeles y me pidió que los firmara. El anciano había muerto y el aunque era su amigo no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. Pero para ser sincera, no sentía ni siquiera asco por ese sujeto. Renuncie al bar, ya que con la fortuna que tenía podía hacer lo que me placiera. Hacia grandes fiestas en una de las mansiones, organizaba cruceros únicamente podían entrar mujeres y hombres sexys y dispuestos a todo. Los costos eran bastante altos. Si investigas, podrás encontrar una enorme cantidad de fotos, publicaciones y videos que evidencian que eran las mejores fiestas a nivel mundial. Solo era famosa entre millonarios. Cientos de invitaciones a salir, divorcios y suicidios por mi culpa. Empresas en quiebra por asistir a mis fiestas-

-me imagino que en una de esas famosas fiestas conoció al señor vegeta ¿no es así?-

-en una fiesta, celebrando el cumpleaños de Mick Jagger, mis amistades eran cientos de celebridades. Andrew Logg, su manager me contactó por medio de Freddie Mercuri-

-oh por dios! Está hablando de que usted conoció a The Rolling stones, y además a Queen- esa mujer sí que me sorprendía. O estaba loca tal vez. Pero era interesante escucharla.

-así es, así como lo escuchas. Esta fiesta la organicé en las islas caimán. Fue la fiesta más grande de la historia. Había cientos y cientos de famosos y empresarios. Duró alrededor de 3 días. Desde el inicio lo vi. A vegeta. Exactamente igual a como está mi hijo, solo que de 17 años de edad. Pasaron muchas cosas Bulma. Yo solía acostarme con el que me gustara, fuera hombre o fuera mujer. En algunos casos, solo me gustaba jugar con ellos. Si veía una pareja feliz hacia lo posible por arruinarlo. Pero con vegeta desde el principio fue diferente. Fui yo la que me acerque. Platicamos un rato. Bebimos algunas copas, pero no sucedió nada. Con el tiempo fuimos conociéndonos más. Pero yo seguía siendo igual de frívola. El jamás intento tener algo más conmigo que una amistad. Pero en una ocasión. En una de las fiestas me ocurrió lo que jamás había pasado. Fui rechazada. Mi ego estaba por los suelos, pero tenía que hacer algo por recuperarlo. Y por obra divina, el estaba ahí. Era costumbre encontrar en cada habitación o lugar con puerta, hubiera una pareja o más personas teniendo sexo o drogándose. Pues el y yo encontramos no fuimos la excepción. Yo estaba muy ebria. No recuerdo mucho. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que el cada vez que lo hacíamos, después de la primera vez, siemrpe estaba sobrio. Yo solo recuerdo la última vez. Yo tenía 19 años recién cumplidos. El tenía 20. Me entregue a el como nunca lo había hecho. Fue la primera vez que sentí algo fuerte por el. Fue cuando quede embarazada. Días después de eso, el tuvo que viajar con su padre. Estuvo alrededor de 2 meses fuera. Cuando regresó, fue directamente a mi departamento. No me avisó. Quería darme una sorpresa. Y el sorprendido fue el al encontrarme completamente desnuda compartiendo cama con una mujer, y no precisamente solo estábamos dormidas, si no que nos encontró en pleno climax. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte pero a fin de cuentas, me perdono. Me pidió que viviera con el para recuperar la confianza. Yo accedí. Pero estúpidamente me convertí en una adicta al sexo-

-¿Cómo Raditz?-

-tal cual Bulma. Una tarde, esperando a que el llegara, su primo Bardok llegó a la casa. Era la primera vez que yo lo veía. Me parecía muy atractivo. No creí que vegeta fuese a llegar temprano a casa, yo jamás le dije a Bardok que era la novia, yo me presenté como una simple sirviente. Cuando vegeta llegó, Bardok y yo estábamos en la cama que compartíamos vegeta y yo. Al principio veía a un hombre confundido. Frustrado. Le pidió tranquilamente a Bardok que abandonara la habitación. No estaba molesto con el. Yo entendía que el problema era yo. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba. Me sentía arrepentida por la cantidad de veces que le había sido infiel. Me sentía sucia. No podía escuchar sus reclamos pues estaba ensordecida por mi remordimiento de conciencia. Al ver que no le ponía atención, comenzó a golpearme. Fueron muchos los golpes. Primero con sus puños, luego con su cinturón. Yo estaba desnuda, me llegaban más fuertes.- ella estaba llorando

-si no quieres seguir hablando yo preferiría que…-

-no Bulma, termine en el hospital. Vegeta sobornó al medico para que no llamara a la policía y yo accedí. Fue ahí donde nos dimos cuenta de que tendríamos un hijo. Y fue cuando ame a vegeta más que nunca, solo que ya era demasiado tarde. Al enterarse el, me dijo que lo tuviera, y le diera la custodia. Que se marcharía para dejarme y se llevaría a nuestro hijo. Pero yo suplique que no me apartara de el. Que estaría dispuesta a soportar todo, con tal de ver crecer a mi hijo y no separarme de vegeta. Estaba dispuesta a que se cobrara una a una todas las que le hice. Y así fue. Cuando llegamos a la capital del este, empezábamos desde cero. Vegeta llegaba todas las noches calleándose de borracho, con olor a marihuana. En ocasiones llevaba mujeres a la casa y me obligaba a verlos fornicar. Yo estaba embarazada y era eso lo que me hacía fuerte. Cuando nació mi hijo, vegeta se levantó de nuevo. Carros, casas, viajes, mas mujeres, mas lujos, de nuevo era ese hombre millonario. Pero fue cuando comenzó con los negocios ilegales. Me dio libertad, dijo que había sido suficiente, que ya me podía ir, pero sola, y que la única condición que quedaba era que me quedara como su sirvienta, que esa sería la única manera de que vería a vegeta crecer. Y no me quedó de otra más que aceptarlo ¿y sabes?, de todas mis decisiones estúpidas, creo que fue la mejor que pude tomar. Porque todos sus logros, yo fui quien los aplaudió. Fui yo la que siempre le estuvo animando, ya que su padre siempre lo vio como un estorbo, y eso me lastimaba aún más. Mi hijo siempre fue muy serio, cuando cumplió los 15 años su padre lo vio como un buen distribuidor, ya que podía incitar a sus compañeros del colegio. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero no era absolutamente nadie para interponerme. Y fue cuando los intereses de vegeta cambiaron. Y bien, ¿sigues pensando que lo mejor es que le cuente todo?, si me pregunta tendré que responderle que su madre no es más que una ramera más, de esas que no les importa el corazón, si no satisfacer sus propias necesidades.-

-no se que decir. No es una vida fácil, pero, si el padre de vegeta en algún momento fue buena persona significa que hay oportunidad de que algún día le perdone, y será ese momento cuando hayan madurado y se den cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdieron al vivir en esa situación- ella se levantó y me miró fijamente mientras recogía la charola

-mi hijo tiene esperanzas contigo Bulma, si algún día logra conquistarte, no lo lastimes, por que seré yo misma quien cave tu tumba- me dejó completamente desconcertada. Nunca la entendí. No hasta que fui madre. Pero no es momento para contarles eso.

Ella abandono la habitación. Mi estomago se había tranquilizado pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Quise buscar a 18 aprovechando que vegeta estaba lejos y salí de la habitación. Abrí la puerta, dentro de la habitación se escuchaban gemidos, encendí la luz, y mi sorpresa fue ver a #18 desnuda sobre Turles. La espalda de ella unida al pecho de el.

-laaaargo!- me grito. Yo no podía creer la imagen

-ehh yoo emm..este es que yo no sabía…-

-maldita sea! Estúpida largo aaahhh-

-ll siento yo noo- reaccioné y cerré la puerta de un golpe al ver que me lanzaba una almohada.

Me regresé de inmediato a mi habitación. Nunca imaginé que eso sería lo que tenía tan alegre a #18. Y ahora que lo recordaba, Turles es idéntico a Gokú quien había puesto nerviosa a #18 la última vez que lo vi. Esa muchacha tenía muchas cosas que aclararme.

Por lo pronto yo tenía que organizar mis ideas. No tenía sueño. Así que me dispuse a hacer lo que había dejado pendiente cuando por la mañana vegeta entró a interrumpirme. Revise todos y cada uno de los archivos que había respaldado de la base de datos de Cell. Había notas de periódicos con información sobre elecciones, la desaparición del doctor Guero, atentados terroristas, la creciente taza de muertes por sobredosis. Cierre de escuelas y centros deportivos, clausura de centros nocturnos por venta de narcoticos ilegales. Un sinfín de irregularidades. También estaban archivadas las biografías de todos y cada uno de los integrantes del parlamento. ¿por qué?, no lo se. Era algo que tenía que averiguar.

Cuando llegue a los archivos que anteriormente había visto, de #18 revisé la carpeta #17. Y concluí que era el hermano de ella ya que eran muy parecidos, tanto en su rostro como en su información. Y abrí la tercera carpeta. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Era yo. Todos mis datos, todo estaba ahí. Y al final una nota que decía "_en proceso"._

Definitivamente, tenía que averiguar qué significaba todo eso. Era obvio que quería convertirme en uno más de sus androides, pero ¿Por qué yo?. Por el momento decidi no buscar más. Tenía mucho miedo. De nuevo la inseguridad se apoderaba de mí. Era la misma sensación de cuando había sido violada por Zarbón y Dodoria. Intente dormirme pero no logre nada. Tenía mucho miedo. No cerré los ojos absolutamente para nada.

A la mañana siguiente, o más bien ese mismo día, pero ya con el sol por asomarse, yo en pleno desvelo, veía de nuevo a la madre de vegeta entrar a la habitación. Ahora con el desayuno. Mostraba algunas ojeras. Al parecer también se la había pasado en vela. Llorando. Desahogando lo que tenía tan escondido para ella. Y ahora entendía por qué Bardok le dijo a Milk, por que el era de los pocos que sabían que ella era la madre de vegeta.

No quise tocar el tema de la noche anterior. Le pregunte que cómo había amanecido y esas cosas que uno utiliza para romper la tensión. Ella también noto mi desvelo. Pero no dijo nada.

Desayuné, me di un baño, me vestí con un pantalón negro, ya saben, como siempre. Una blusa color rojo de tirantes y u chaleco color negro. Trencé mi cabello de lado y caían unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Pero las marcas de mí desvelo. Quise ocultarlas con un poco de maquillaje, pero no había. Asi que solo decidi sentarme a esperar a que vegeta llegara por mi.

Pasadas una hora y media, por fin entro.

-ya estas despierta, andando mujer-

- A!-

-QUE?- se giro para verme

-MI NOMBRE ES Bulma-

Y me adelanté. El resto del día nos la pasamos discutiendo. Que por la forma en la que agarraba el arma, que por que tardaba mucho en quitar el seguro, que por que no sabía colocar las balas. Fue un día bastante entretenido. Napa por su parte solo se limitaba observar. Hablaba de vez en cuando para corregir a vegeta.

Me mostraron todos los tipos de armas que existen, así como de los explosivos y gases que utilizaban. Por el momento solo me limité a practicar con una sola. Con la misma que había descargado mi furia la mañana anterior.

Salimos del sótano, comimos en el jardín, era la primera vez que lo hacía en esa mansión. Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento vespertino, que vegeta me regresó a mi habitación, esta vez sin ejercer presión, quise buscar a 18 para platicar. Pero la vi que salía apresurada.

-18 puede venir a mi habitación un momento?- grite mientras se alejaba

-lo hare cuando regrese-

-te encuentras bien?-

-no te preocupes! Estaré bien Bulma-

En vista del éxito no obtenido, ingresé a mi habitación y tras de mi vegeta. No dijo nada. Solo me dio un cigarrillo. Lo coloqué en mi boca y el lo encendió.

-eso es todo?, hoy no vas a doparme?-

-el tabaco también es una droga- dijo tranquilo y salió de la habitación.

Ese cigarrillo me ayudó a relajarme y me quedé completamente dormida cuando me lo termine. Me había logrado olvidar de lo que había visto en mi ordenador.

los siguientes días fueron igual. los entrenamientos fueron más pesados. ya trabajaba con armas de mayor calibre. aún no le mencionaba a vegeta lo que Cell tenía pensado para mi. aunque dudaba que le importara aunque fuese un poco.

un día antes de que se cumplieran las dos semanas de mi encierro en esa mansión, mientras desayunaba en mi habitación, una noticia en el televisor me quitó el hambre de inmediato. Un sudor frio broto de mi frente y descendio en la periferia de mis mejillas.

Cell...

PD- sham sham shaaaaannn jaja bien espero les haya gustado. no dejen de comentar ;) me animan mucho sus ocmpentarios. :) saludos


	14. Divina confusión

Los personajes no me pertenecen. son de akira toriyama solo los tome prestados.

_"Y en otras noticias, estamos a un solo día del evento de apertura del evento de ciencia y tecnología patrocinado por el partido antes llamado Acción Ciudadana, ahora conocido como Red Ribbon o en sus siglas RR…_

-oh por Kami- corrí hacia la puerta. Noté que ya no estaba con seguro como antes.- Vegetaaaaa! 18! , vengan rápido-Grité desde la puerta. Al parecer vegeta estaba muy al pendiente, incluso más que 18 ya que él llegó primero.

-pero que escandalosa! Creí que te había pasado algo!, por qué gritas tan feoo!- estaba molesto.

-tienes que ver esto!- entré a la habitación. Me senté sobre la cama, tomé el control de la tv y subí el volumen. Vegeta se quedó de pie observando.

_"Será una oportunidad muy grande para conocer la parte creativa de los estudiantes, pueden participar desde nivel primaria hasta universitarios. Esperemos que sea una gran cantidad de participantes, ya que todos serán beneficiados…"_

Cell estaba siendo entrevistado, y el reportero parecía no importarle el aspecto de ese insecto.

-¡¿qué carajos está pasando Bulma? NO ENTIENDO NADA!-

-No tengo la menor idea, solo tengo entendido que será el día de mañana, es un evento-

-es un evento de ciencia y tecnología que organizó Cell antes de que nos conocieras Bulma- 18 entró a la habitación- parece ser que tiene pensado fingir un atentado terrorista y utilizar su ejército de androides para sustituir al ejercito-

-pero ¿para qué?, no entiendo que ganaría, un androide, sin ofender, no necesita dinero para comer…- la expresión de satisfacción de vegeta me hizo comprender que el ya tenía un plan, asi que decidi no hablar más.

-no solo es comer Bulma, la lucha por el poder es una batalla que se ha presentado durante siglos y siglos-

-ya déjense de estupideces, tenemos que aprovechar la distracción, lo más seguro es que todos los androides estén preparados para el dichoso ataque y la base estará descuidada, me imagino que ustedes conocen bien los accesos ¿no es así?-

-excelente, no creo que Cell haya cambiado los códigos de acceso de Bulma.- 18 salía de la habitación- averiguare a qué hora es el evento, según esta tendremos que llegar ahí 15 minutos antes de que este inicie, para tener todo el tiempo que necesitemos para desactivar a Cell-

-Les advierto que si no funciona, lo haremos a mi modo- vegeta quiso retirarse también pero yo lo detuve

-vegeta, necesito que sepas algo que descubrí hace unos días- 18 ya no estaba

-de que se trata mujer, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, habla de una vez- odiaba que hablara con ese tono de sargento

-Cell no acudió a mi no solo para que perfeccionara sus androides-

-de que hablas-

-Humandroides-

-ahhhhggg no entiendo nadaaa! Explícate si no quieres que me vaya-

-tranquilízate vegeta!, 18 tiene un hermano, desconozco su nombre pero el también es humandroide. Su nombre es #17 y también desconozco dónde está-

-¿y a mí que jodidos me importa?!-

-que ese es el proyecto que tiene Cell para después de haber tomado el poder. Según mis cálculos, el ataque del que habla 18 además de presentarse, también necestia cuerpos humanos muertos para convertirlos en humandroides-

-hmhmhmmhm tan grande y sigues creyendo en cuentos de ciencia ficción?-

-pues si no me quieres creer, es tu problema, ya me estás cansando con tus malditos arranques de prepotencia.. Tengo mucha más clase yo que tu y…- yo seguí alegando y el caminó hacia la puerta. No me di cuenta en qué momento se había ido.

Apagué el televisor y me acosté mirando hacia el techo. Tenía muchas cosas que analizar, antes de mañana. Al parece no habría entrenamiento ya que vegeta no me dijo nada.

Le había hablado sobre lo que según yo Cell tenía pensado, pero jamás mencione que yo era la tercera en su lista. Temía que si se enterara fuese a hacer un gran escándalo y atacar de frente.

Pasaron algunas horas, se llegó la hora de la comida y la madre de vegeta no había llegado con mi comida. Moría de hambre.

Un llamado a mi puerta, me distrajo. Nunca nadie tocaba la puerta. Es más, ni siquiera podía tener visitas. Los únicos que entraban era la mama de vegeta y vegeta. En ocasiones 18. Pero yo estaba segura de que ella no entraba mucho no solo porque vegeta lo haya impuesto así, yo pienso que más bien era para evadir mis interrogatorios. En fin. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta.

Mi sorpresa fue ver a un pequeño, bastante parecido a vegeta, de unos aproximados 14 años.

-hola pequeño ¿y tu quien eres?-

-mi nombre es Tarble, pero no vengo para que me hagas preguntas. Mi hermano me envió para que me acompañaras al comedor principal. Por esta ocasión te dejará comer con el resto de los habitantes de esta mansión- era tan adorable, pero a la vez renegado como el gruñón de vegeta.

-valla, entonces eres el hermano de vegeta- nadie jamás le había mencionado, pero decidi no darle importancia. Seguí al muchacho hasta llegar al comedor principal y ahí se encontraban todos los saiyajin que ya había conocido,

El señor Vegeta, a su lado derecho Napa y al izquierdo Bardok, al lado de este Turles y a su lado #18. De el lado de Napa estaban dos lugares vacíos, y del otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a su padre, estaba Vegeta. Tarble se sentó a un lado de Napa y yo pues al lado de Vegeta y #18. Quedaba un lugar vacío, ilusamente creí que estaba reservado para la mucama, sin embargo me había equivocado ya que ella, al terminar de servir, salió del comedor junto con el resto de los sirvientes

Solo se escuchaba el choque de los cubiertos con los platos.

-y bien, ¿entones que piensan hacer?- el Vegeta mayor rompió el silencio.

-limítate a no hacer nada papá- era evidente que vegeta quería fuera a su padre, supongo que por temor a que Freezer se diera cuenta

-eres un estúpido- el silencio volvió. Era incomodo.

-entre menos vallamos es mejor-

-Bulma tiene razón- por fin 18 habló

-hmp- vegeta continuo comiendo y su padre lo miraba fijamente. Parecía como si ninguno hubiese puesto mucha atención de lo que decíamos

-de hecho, tampoco vegeta debería de ir- bebí un poco de jugo de manzana

-Ya te dije que no irás sola- dejó de comer e insertó su mirada en su padre. La tensión aumentaba.

-es peligroso, por tu culpa podrían descubrirnos, recuerda que Bulma nos eliminó de la memoria de los androides, nosotras conocemos bien los laboratorios y las cámaras de seguridad, tu presencia podría arruinarlo todo Vegeta- 18 quiso hacerlo entrar en razón

-Me vale madre, yo iré con ustedes- y dedicó una sonrisa retorcida al que veía

-el irá les guste o no- su padre le respondió con el mismo gesto. De verdad que no entendía absolutamente nada de sus gestos. Eran los sujetos más complicados que había visto jamás.

-pues entonces yo no iré- tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Vegeta interviniera

-pues entonces jamás saldrás de aquí!- ahora Vegeta dejaba a su padre para enfrentarse a mi

-Con un error que cometas, mi padre se enterará de que estoy viva y enviara por mi-

-pues primero muerta antes que salir de aquí sin haber destruido a ese insecto!-

-pues entonces prefiero estar muerta- me puse de pie y el lo hizo a la vez.

-hmhmhmhm de igual forma vas a morir-

-por qué demonios estas tan aferrado a ir tu!-

-no permitiremos que nos traiciones igual que lo hicieron con Cell- el padre de vegeta interrumpió la discusión

-jódanse- caminé apresurada para salir del comedor. Me indignaba lo que ellos pensaban. Si de acuerdo que yo también dudaba si estuviera en su lugar, pero si fuera la única opción tomaría el riesgo. No suficiente con que ese par de monos me interrumpiera la hora de comida, me encontré con la madre de vegeta.

-si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo, entregaré tu cuerpo parte por parte a tu padre- me tomo del brazo y lo apretó. Sus manos estaban marcando mi brazo.

-pues entonces dígale que no venga- ya me estaba cansando de todo. Cada día lejos de llevarnos bien, la situación empeoraba.

Subí a mi habitación y cerré por dentro. Lo más seguro era que vegeta fuera a continuar con el debate y no estaba dispuesta a escucharle. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría para deshacerme de vegeta. ¿Engatusarlo para luego dormirlo?, si, era una buena opción. Conocía perfectamente su debilidad por mí, aunque a veces fuera también su fuerza de voluntad la que podía más que yo. Seducirlo, para pedírselo sutilmente era otra buena idea ya que si por las buenas no entendía debía ser por las malas. Y la otra opción, era hacer lo posible por escapar, tenía hasta cierto punto a la mucama y a 18 de mi lado, y por los íntimos encuentros de ella con Turles de alguna manera podría pedir su apoyo y actuar antes de lo planeado.

-Bulma!- 18 llamaba a mi puerta. Decidí abrirle. Por fin hablaría a solas con ella.

-pasa- entró a la habitación con un poco de temor.

-tengo algo importante que decirte-

-¿por fin me contaras de lo tuyo con Turles?- guiñé un ojo

-no seas ridícula Bulma- se sonrojó. Pero con eso tuve para comprobar que ahí había algo.

-entonces de que se trata 18?-

-se que no te parece lo mejor, pero…- bajo su mirada y se sentó a la orilla de la cama-…tiene que ir-

-¿queee?, ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo 18?, tú misma lo comprobaste que es peligroso que cualquiera valla con nosotros. Somos las únicas que podemos entrar sin ser captadas-

-es que hay alguien más Bulma- me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? Alguien más que Cell?, oh por Kami, ¿y cómo lo sabes?-

-Es la razón por la cual me haz visto con Turles, el, ha estado investigando, y parece ser que es esa conexión que tiene con el Parlamento. No sabemos bien quien es, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que tiene un cargo importante dentro del poder legislativo y es quien ha conseguido que los planes de Cell funcionen-

-cielos, en algún momento creí que, tu y Turles, pues, se gustaban-

-Bulma, necesito que te concentres ahgggg- frunció el ceño

-jaja no te preocupes, trataré de borrar las imágenes de mi mente jajaja- ella enrojeció

-Bulma, deja que vegeta valla con nosotros, Turles también-

-pero es peligroso, tanto para nosotros como para ellos 18, y bien lo sabes-

-el hecho de que estemos fuera de la memoria de esos androides, no estamos exentas de que alguien del parlamento nos reconozca, estamos boletinadas Bulma-

-pues nosotras sabemos que hacer 18, somos un buen equipo lo recuerdas?-

-si en verdad lo fueramos no estaríamos aquí Bulma- ese fue un gancho al hígado. Ella tenía razón

-no me subestimes, ni te subestimes a ti misma- pero yo tenía que persistir

-Bulma, te prometo decirte todo lo que no sabes de mi, cuando todo esto termine- me dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que jamás vi

-te refieres a lo tuyo con Turles?-

-te contaré todo desde Gokú- ¿Qué? Gokú?, ¿Qué tenía que ver el en todo esto?

-prométeme que estaremos bien 18-

-oh! Por Kami- le abrase y ella correspondió.

-aún no estamos preparadas para actuar solas Bulma, por lo pronto necesitamos una espalda más detrás de nosotras-

-pues yo recuerdo haber visto una y muy bien formada detrás de ti jajaja- y valla que era una muuuuy bien formada- y no precisamente protegiéndote, yo diría que más bien te estaba atacando ajjajajja awww- pellizcó mi hombro

-ni una palabra de eso a NADIE BULMITA entendido? Si no seré yo misma quien te asesine- con sus mejillas color cereza se retiraba de la cama para salir de la habitación- y gracias por comprender- se giro y me sonrió.

El resto de la tarde la pasé pensando y pensando cómo sería todo. Intente descansar para poder estar en mis 5 sentidos y no tener que ingerir ninguno de los narcóticos que me daban. Aunque por el nerviosismo sentía una inmensa necesidad de fumar.

Al caer la noche, yo esperaba una nueva invitación para cenar, pero por el incidente al medio día, enviaron al pequeño a que me llevara la cena. Pero la idea de enviar Tarble fue nada más y nada menos que de la madre de vegeta. Dudo que luego de que yo la enfrentara quisiera verme la cara. No tenía nada de ánimos de verla yo a ella.

No hablamos mucho. Solo dejó la charola de comida y se alejó. Y de nuevo fui yo la que cerró por dentro. Terminé de cenar, preparé la cama para dormir, pero decidí tomar un baño. Ya que pese a que llevábamos la protección de Vegeta y Turles, podría ser la última vez que disfrutara mi cuerpo dentro del agua.

Encendí el televisor en alguno de esos canales de música y subí el volumen. No cerré la puerta del baño para poder escuchar mejor la música. Y una vez que la bañera se llenó de agua, vacié un poco de jabón para que hiciera espuma. Me deshice de mi ropa y me adentre en el agua. Cerré mis ojos. Una canción que me hacía recordar la noche que estuve con Gokú además del año que pasé con 18

_Hay historias que son de danzón y de arrabal_

_Hay placeres que embriagan y saben a traición_

_En los suburbios todos los amantes bailan n la oscuridad_

_Y en los rincones son las seducciones una danza de exquisita debilidad_

_Hay historias de barrios y bailes de salón_

_Hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón_

_De rodillas mordiendo los tacones y en la boca lleva el alcohol_

_La lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder el control_

_Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar_

_Y la muerte este llegando cerca_

_Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar_

_Historias de danzón y arrabal_

_Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar_

_Condenado por las tentaciones_

_Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar_

_Historias de danzón y arrabal_

_Hay pasiones que viven en luces de burdel_

_Hay amores que dejan heridas en la piel_

_En los suburbios todas las parejas tienen algo que ocultar_

_La lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder la razón_

_Cuando el diablo…_

Cantaba a todo pulmón mientras masajeaba mis piernas con la esponja para bañar, cuando de pronto escuche una risa familiar.

-hmhmhmhmhmhmhm- según yo NADIE podía entrar porque estaba cerrado por dentro. Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, esperando no ver lo que creía y que ya era evidente- ¿y así piensas pasar tu último día aquí? hmhmhmhm no me hagas reír mujer estúpida-

-POR QUE MEJOR NO TE LARGAS Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ-

-por que es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiero- vegeta podía ser demasiado irritante, sin embargo la tranquilidad que había adquirido en esos escasos 5 minutos que llevaba en el agua, era más fuerte que el

-será el ultimo día que me veas entendiste?-

-pues eso es lo que espero mujer hmhmhmh. No paraba de reír,

-¿pero de qué carajos te estás riendo?- no paraba de verme, jamás le había visto sonreír de esa manera. A pesar de esa mirada tan oscura y misteriosa tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos, que no podía dejar de mirar.

-no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que piensas hacer-

-pues tendrás que quedarte en vela idiota- intenté levantarme, gire mi cabeza para encontrar una toalla pero recordé que no había preparado ya que se suponía que estaría sola porque nadie puede entrar a mi habitación. Intente que no se diera cuenta de mi descuido y tomé la botella de shampoo que estaba a un lado de la bañera.

-¿a caso no piensas salir de ahí nunca?-

-no te importa-

-de acuerdo, entonces aquí nos quedaremos hasta que hables-

Decidí no hacer mucho caso de su presencia. Ignorarlo por completo. Pero el solo hecho de estar yo frente a el, bajo el agua y completamente desnuda hacía que mi sangre bombearan por mis venas a una velocidad increíble. Su mirada penetrante me ponía nerviosa. Tenía que pensar en algo para que se fuera.

-¿por qué Raditz?- rompió el silencio, mientras mordía un durazno. Era tan extraño que no estuviera fumando o metiéndose algo por la nariz.

-presa fácil- guiñe un ojo.

-tú? O él?- haa ya tenía un plan. Seducción. Estaba muy segura que si seducía a vegeta, saldría huyendo de mi como lo hacía cada que nos acercábamos

-el- me enderecé un poco, cuidando mostrando una parte de mi pecho. Una considerable parte de mi pecho. el no hizo gesto alguno.

-tiene que haber algún motivo Bulma, hay algo que me estás ocultando-

-y acaso tengo que decirte todo lo que me pasa?- me incline hacia atrás, recargando mi espalda. Doble mis piernas y crucé una con la otra. La cual estaba completamente descubierta. El no mostraba ninguna seña de nerviosismo. Pero que hombre tan difícil.

-de acuerdo, si no quieres decir nada, no lo hagas. No me importa. ¿o no es eso lo que dijiste al principio?- retorció de nuevo su sonrisa. Parecía estar más encendida yo que el. En vista de que él seguía como una roca abrí mis piernas, sacándolas del agua y recargando cada una a los costados de la bañera. Mis manos las coloqué detrás de la nuca.

-así es- tomé la esponja y masajee mi cuerpo. Lentamente. Desde mi cuello, descendiendo por mi pecho. rodee mis pechos y terminé en mis piernas. Por fin una reacción de el. Tomó una toalla y me la lanzó hacia la bañera. Para mi desgracia se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo para salir del agua. Y si no era que el saliera, era una toalla, la cual ahora estaba bajo el agua.

-hmhmhmhmhm eres lista Bulma Briefs, pero no más que yo-

-de que hablas vegeta? A caso el ingerir algo saludable atrofia tu cerebro?. Si sabes lo que es eso verdad?-

-hmp anda mujer, ya te di una toalla, ahora sal de ahí. Mhmhmhmh- el estaba divirtiéndose conmigo, pero ahora yo estaba muy molesta. Me puse de pie, Salí de la bañera desnuda y mojada. Decidi no tomar la toalla que me había lanzado. Era suficiente con que se burlara de mi como para darle el gusto de coger la toalla.

Salí del baño pero ya no escuchaba sus risas. Ahora estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño mientras yo buscaba algo para vestirme. Y encontré un camisón de dormir que dejaba al descubierto mis piernas. Era color blanco. Mi cabello escurría agua, sin darme cuenta lo había colocado hacia el frente y ahora estaba mojada y no dejaba nada a la imaginación ya que se transparentaba con facilidad. Sin dejar de mencionar que no me había secado y eso también hacia que se transparentara un poco más, algunas partes del blusón.

-lo que haya pasado en mi vida anterior, es algo que no te incumbe vegeta, ¿y quieres saber por qué mate a Raditz?, pues bien, es porque tenía el maldito plan de ayudarle a Cell a terminar con ustedes, ya te lo había dicho, y si piensas que…- cuando menos lo pensé el ya se encontraba frente a mí. Su respiración golpeaba mi nariz.

A la mitad de mis reclamos, el me silenció con un beso a mis labios. Un beso que jamás había dado. Era tan sensual y amargo a la vez. Sabía a dolor, pero me gustaba su sabor. Al principio desistí, pero conforme sus manos acariciaban mi semidesnudo cuerpo, sentía menos fuerzas. Una mano en mi cintura y la otra subía poco a poco por mi espina dorsal. Su lengua exigía entrar en mi boca. Era el único lugar que aún podía defender. Cuando su mano llegó a mi nuca, entrelazó sus dedos con mi cabello y tiró de él, logrando un gemido por mi parte, el cual le permitió la entrada de su lengua por mi amargura se convirtió en el elixir perfecto. No era la primera vez que mi cuerpo se separaba de mi alma, o mejor dicho, mi razón se había perdido. Sería su juguete por mi voluntad. Lo deseaba, deseaba seguir discutiendo con él, pero la batalla de nuestras lenguas mostraba todo lo que no podíamos decirnos. En algún momento me recostó sobre la cama. Y el sobre mí. Poco a poco con sus balanceos sobre mi cuerpo, la bata se iba desacomodando. Como alguna vez lo dijo, su sola presencia, el solo unir su cuerpo vestido con el mío en las mismas condiciones lograban gemidos de mi parte. Pero no se daba cuenta de que nuestros jadeos lograban una misma melodía. Había un sentimiento de por medio, que ninguno de los dos quería reconocer. En el primer respiro que dimos, con una desconcertante mirada nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro. Y caímos en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Te deseaba, pero ahora te odio Bulma- estaba excitado, su voz ronca lo decía todo. Estaba igual de necesitado que nuevo me beso. Para de nuevo dejarme. Se separó. Le costó trabajo levantarse e irse. Pero ya no dijo nada. Toda mi energía la había absorbido. Ese primer beso, no tenía idea que sería el beso que nos hundiría en el infierno. Salió de la habitación y cerró por fuera.

Mientras tanto yo… trataba de controlar mi respiración. Estaba confundida. Necesitaba un trago. Un cigarro, hasta una pastilla. Lo que fuera que me ayudara a controlar las ganas que tenía de pasar la noche en sus brazos.

¿por qué me deseaba? ¿por qué ahora me odiaba?. Sus besos, esas pocas caricias, sus palabras mostraban mas deseo que odio, aunque la dureza y suavidad respaldaban sus argumentos.

Miré en la mesita de dormir de al lado de la cama y había un cigarro, y al lado del cigarro un encendedor. ¿a caso sabría lo que sucedería?. O sería la dosis diaria?. No lo sé, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que él lo tenía planeado. Me haría suya esa noche. Pero se acobardó.

Estaba planeado, porque mordía un durazno. Porque no fue hasta después cuando me dopó.

Esta pudo haber sido su única oportunidad, y ahora lo había perdido todo. Al igual que yo. Apagué el televisor. Me termine el cigarrillo.

Sentía una tremenda relajación. Exquisita y placentera.

Perfecta para un día antes de morir. Si es que así sucedería.

perdón por la tardanza pero es que he tenido muchos muuuuuchos contratiempos. pero aquí está. espero que les haya sido de su gusto

Souhatier no le quiero poner nombre a la mama de vegeta jijijiji. luego verás por que. aparte no es tan relevante. si lo pensé pero no es nada importante aparte de que no se me ocurrió, pero igual y como siempre lo he dicho si tienes alguna sugerencia la tomaré en cuenta :) besitos

Kiara: bien me alegra que te gustara ;)


	15. Atrapados

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama solo los tome prestados.

Lemon

Mansión Saiyajin 7:30 pm. Suburban color negro, blindada y vidrios polarizados. Bastante lujosa. Dos hombres, dos mujeres. Preparados para lo que creerían sería la batalla final de algo que no había comenzado. A lo lejos podía ver una madre preocupada por su hijo y a la vez con la mirada más amenazante que había visto en mi vida. Vestimos lo más cómodo que encontramos. Sería un trabajo difícil y teníamos que estar preparados para todo. Creíamos saber a que nos enfrentábamos. Pero no fue así.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y fue alrededor de hora y media que partimos de la mansión de los saiyajin para llegar a lo que era el cuartel de la RR.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería si nos llegaran a descubrir. El solo imaginarme el rostro de mi padre cuando sepa en lo que me había convertido. O aún peor, que viera como morí. Tenía que cumplir mi objetivo. No me quedaba de otra más que confiar en Turles y Vegeta.

Nos detuvimos frente al edificio del parlamento. Estaba completamente solo. Era demasiado extraño que ni siquiera un vigilante. Nada de luces prendidas. Ni un automóvil. Nada.

-Todo perfectamente como lo planeamos- Turles fue el primero en abrir la puerta. El era copiloto de vegeta.

-insecto, no sabemos lo que vamos a hacer- no me había mirado para nada. Esa frase. "no sabemos lo que vamos a hacer" me puso nerviosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

-tenemos que regresar- dije nerviosa

-¿Qué? Bulma, ya hablamos sobre esto, no puedes…-

-tenemos que regresar, si mi intuición no me engaña, algo no está bien 18- interrumpí a la rubia

-androide, tu iras con Turles, yo con la cobarde de Bulma-

-¿Qué plan tienes vegeta?- no entendía a ese hombre. Primero me odiaba y ahora quería ir conmigo?

-tengo que vigilarte de cerca mujer, no puedo permitir que me entregues a esos pedazos de chatarra- ironico. Tenía que vigilarme de cerca pero no me había dirigido la mirada en todo el día.

-Pero que obstinado eres- irritante, simplemente irritante

-Tenemos que guardar la calma si queremos que todo salga bien Bulma- Turles retomó la conversación

-será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que las bombas exploten, debemos evitar que las personas mueran- 18 también abrió la puerta.

-Me vale mierda lo que les pase a esos insectos-

-vegeta, nosotros les cubriremos, tu y Bulma deben bajar al laboratorio de Bulma para desde ahí desconectar a los androides, principalmente a Cell- 18 ignoro el comentario de vegeta

-18 no tengo idea de cómo entrar al sistema de Cell-

-revisa los archivos del doctor Güero. Sabrás la contraseña Bulma, yo se que lo encontrarás. Primero tienes que des configurar a Cell y después al resto de los androides-

-pero eso no evitara que las bombas exploten 18-

-pues entonces reconfigúralos para que las encuentren y se las lleven lejos, o quizá para que alerten a las personas de ahí-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento 18, hay algo que no me cuadra, es demasiada coincidencia-

-solo son tus nervios estúpida, ahora baja y camina!- no me di cuenta cuando bajó vegeta de la camioneta. Abrió la puerta y me jaloneó del brazo. Además de la tarjeta de memoria en la que había guardado los archivos de Cell, estaba completamente armada. Y vegeta ni se diga.

Apresuramos el paso. No estaba todo completamente cerrado, y eso me ponía más nerviosa. Vegeta entro delante de mi.

-no quiero que hagas ningún ruido mujer, por nada del mundo vallas a gritar, si llegas a ver algo quiero que le des descarga eléctrica, tienes que ser rápida y silenciosa entendiste?-

-looo… .. intentaré-

Turles se dispuso a inspeccionar el estacionamiento y la parte trasera del edificio. 18 se quedó en la entrada. Vegeta y yo bajamos. No había nada de ruido. Excepto por los latidos de mi corazón.

-debemos caminar hacia el cuarto de control, ahí deben estar las cámaras de seguridad- susurre. El solo asintió y me puso al frente. Cuando llegamos, el cuarto estaba tan vacio como lo que llevábamos recorrido. Y al ver a través de los monitores que no había absolutamente nadie. Logramos correr igual de silencioso. Lo que era antes mi laboratorio estaba cerrado. Rogaba por que aún tuviera acceso con mi huella digital, y así fue. Pero a pesar de que todo iba como lo habíamos planeado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-vegeta, tenemos que salir de aquí, hay algo que no me cuadra, está saliendo todo exactamente como lo planeamos-

-ya estamos aquí, anda muévete- solo me veía de reojo.

Encendí la computadora. Accedí a los archivos de Cell, y ahí mismo a los del Doctor Güero.

-apresúrate mujer- vegeta de pie a mi lado. Viendo el monitor

-no hay nada vegeta, todo está vacio-

-¿de qué hablas?, estamos aquí por nada?-

De pronto una explosión se escucho dentro de los laboratorios. Como todo sistema de seguridad, la puerta de mi laboratorio se cerró de manera automática dejándonos a vegeta y a mi atrapados.

-vegeta, te dije que algo estaba mal!-

-ghhhhhhhh que demonios está pasando aquí!- estaba molesto intentando abrir la puerta. Un disparo. No funciono. Era metal duro y rebotó golpeando la pantalla del monitor.

-Idiota-

-tenemos que salir de aquí Bulma-

-te dije que algo estaba mal vegeta y tu no…- otra explosión. Caí en desesperación. Me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas. Los fuertes ruidos hacían que mi corazón se acelerara más. Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Un temblor hizo que los aparatos cayeran uno a uno al suelo. El monitor roto me hubiese golpeado de no ser porque vegeta se lanzó sobre mi y logró empujarme quedando los dos recostados sobre el suelo.

-bajo la mesa, ocúltate bajo la mesa- el tomo su móvil y yo me coloque bajo la mesa.- mierda, no funciona- de un solo golpe al suelo lo rompió

-vegeta que está pasando- tenía miedo, se me cortaba la respiración. Me dolía la cabeza, era la misma sensación de cuando pasó lo de Zarbón.

-no tengo puta idea Bulma deja de llorar!- estaba exasperado. Su mirada mostraba confusión.

Y de nuevo el silencio dominó. Aproximadamente 20 minutos pasaron cuando las explosiones dejaron de sonar.

-espera aquí no te muevas Bulma- de nuevo me veía a los ojos. Eran sentimientos encontrados. Tenía miedo, pero la mirada de vegeta me decía que todo saldría bien. Se dirigió a la puerta e intentó abrirla. Cuando por fin lo logró un tremendo ruido se escucho, un montón de arena escombro golpeó a vegeta haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-oh por dios vegeta estás bien!- corrí en su ayuda. El solo se limitó a ver lo que le había golpeado. Estábamos atrapados por el escombro. No teníamos la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ahora solo nos quedaba esperar a que llegara el rescate, si es que se daban cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Rogaba a kamisama por que Turles y 18 se encontraran a salvo. Y ahora solo éramos el silencio, vegeta y yo.

-yo sabía que esto estaba mal vegeta-

-ya basta mujer no tiene caso que sigas lamentándote- se puso de pie. Se alejó de mi y se sentó recargando su espalda sobre la pared. Yo le seguí.

De nuevo el silencio llegó. ¿de esta forma tan estúpida iba a morir?¨, no. Esto no podía estar pasando. Era un mal sueño del cual pronto despertaría y estaría lista para irme a trabajar con papá. Pero cuando vegeta recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas, me di cuenta de que todo era cierto.

-no te pude proteger Bulma- cerraba sus ojos. Mis manos, no sabía dónde ponerlas. El único lugar que encontré fue en el suelo, a mis costados.

-hay algo que no vemos vegeta, y no sé que es, no fue tu culpa-

De nuevo abrió sus ojos, y se acomodó en la posición inicial. Su expresión era de derrota. Estaba decepcionado. Pero no me reclamaba nada.

-pregunta lo que quieras-

-¿Qué?- vegeta me estaba ofreciendo respuestas?

-¿sorda?- no perdía esa actitud tan desesperante. Pero algo me decía que el estaba completamente dispuesto a hablar.

-¿por qué yo?-

-no lo sé-

-vegeta eso no es una respuesta, tu dijiste que responderías-

-por que tu padre es millonario- bien, el no hablaba y tendría que utilizar otra técnica menos directa.

-bien, ¿qué sentías por Milk?-

-esa maldita sirvienta te dijo algo?, fue el pendejo de mi padre verdad?- estaba sorprendido, pero asustado a la vez

-fue Milk quien me lo dijo, ella me contó todo Vegeta- de igual forma nadie sabría sobre eso ya que dudaba de que nos encontraran a tiempo, antes de que el oxigeno se agotara

-¿conoces a Milk?-

-yo soy quien hace las preguntas vegeta, no te desvies-

-hmm- se cruzó de brazos y giró su rostro al lado contrario de donde estaba yo- no sentía nada, nunca lo hize-

-ella me conto sobre todo Vegeta, fuiste tú quien le quito su inocencia. El único que la había tocado desde siempre y por iniciativa tuya, ¿o me lo vas a negar?-

-¿Qué?- agachó la mirada-aghhhh no sentía nada por ella, nunca he sentido nada por ella, todas las veces que estuve con ella, no se si te lo diría, pero solo teníamos sexo y nada más, ni siquiera teníamos una conversación, lo único que escuchábamos uno del otro no eran más que los inevitables jadeos de placer, y si sentía algo por ella solo eran la necesidad de que me diera un hijo-

-eres un maldito bastardo e insensible vegeta-

-si eso fuera no la hubiese dejado con vida- punto a su favor

-¿Por qué dicen que estás obsesionado conmigo?-

-hmhmhm no estoy obsesionado contigo Bulma-

-no te creo vegeta, y no tiene caso que mientas si fuiste tu quien empezó todo esto-

El guardo silencio. Decidi cambiar la pregunta. Tal vez más delante me respondería.

-¿por qué enviaste a Raditz y compañía a matarme?- esa pregunta le irritaba cada vez que se la hacía

-¡POR QUE NO DEJAS DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! ¡YO JAMÁS TE MATARIAA!- se giró y apretó mis hombros fuertemente quedando frente a frente.

-entonces quien lo hizo? – apreté mis dientes para que notara que me molestaba su actitud

-maldita sea! Ese maldito bastardo de Freezer!, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que eso había pasado-

-fue desde entonces cuando decidi alejarme de mi padre vegeta. El salió herido, estaba segura de que irían a por mi y no permitiría que mi padre perdiera la vida al igual que mi madre, no pensaba de nuevo sufrir-

-¿y piensas que yo lo hice porque el estúpido de Raditz estuvo involucrado verdad?-

-algunos meses antes, nos encontramos en algún bar de la capital del sur, tuve una discusión con Raditz y después contigo vegeta, estoy segura de que desde entonces me seguías los pasos, fue por eso que siempre te culpe a ti-

-pues que estúpida eres Bulma, cuanto tenga a Freezer frente a mi lo destruiré, violo el acuerdo que teníamos-

-¿Cuál era ese acuerdo?-

-nadie te tocaría-

-¿y no estás obsesionado conmigo?, la verdad no entiendo vegeta, si yo ni siquiera te había hecho en mi mundo, no puedes sentir algo por alguien que no conoces-

-Ya basta mujer!-

-no vegeta, tu tienes que hablar ahora, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando le hiciste eso a Milk? ¿por qué le dijiste a tu padre que yo era mejor que ella cuando ni siquiera te hacia en mi mundo?, tu amabas a Milk, es mentira que no sentías nada por ella..-

-YO NO SENTÍA NADA POR ESA MOCOSA!, NI SIQUIERA LASTIMA, TODAS LAS VECES QUE LA BESABA Y PENETRABA LO HACÍA PENSANDO EN TI NUNCA FUE ELLA GIMIENDO ABAJO O ENCIMA DE MI, SIEMPRE FUISTE TU….- oh por dios, vegeta estaba siendo sincero. Sus gritos sonaban verdaderos y eso me preocupaba. ¿Fantaseaba con alguien que no conocía del todo?. Se alejó de mí para ocultar el sonrojo.

-vegeta, tuviste tantas oportunidades de hacer de mi lo que quisieras, claro sin mi aprobación, y jamás lo hiciste, ¿por qué?- el estaba en silencio. Me daba la espalda. Tenía sus dos manos recargadas sobre la mesa.

-dije que te quería gimiendo debajo de mí, no gritando. Y si era gritando era de placer Bulma. Si lo hacía por la fuerza no lo disfrutaría igual- cabizbajo se escuchaba nervioso. Pero estaba siendo sincero, aunque no me veía a la cara.

-no me asusta nada de lo que dices vegeta. De hecho- guarde silencio y me puse de pie, me acerque hacia el y me senté sobre la mesa a un lado de él.- de hecho me hace pensar, que puedo confiar en ti-

-¿Qué? – me miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que no me gritaba.

-conoces a tu madre vegeta?-

-No menciones a esa maldita ramera-

-ella no es ninguna ramera, te preguntare una vez mas ¿conoces a tu madre?-

-la sirviente que me crio me dijo que era el producto de una borrachera de mi padre. Me dio a entender que yo era un maldito bastardo, es por eso que jamás quise acostarme con ninguna ramera. No traería un mocoso a vivir en las mismas condiciones que yo- ese hombre era tan extraño

-esa mujer es tu madre vegeta, todos estos años ella estuvo a tu lado-

-no me vengas con esas tonterías Bulma, no sabes nada de mí-

-no son tonterías vegeta, ella me lo dijo todo. Pero si tú no quieres creerme, pregúntaselo cuando la veas-

-hmhmhmh que ingenua eres Bulma ¿no te has dado cuenta de que moriremos aquí adentro?-

Guarde silencio. No había pensado en eso.

-¿por qué me dopaban vegeta?-

-ya no quiero seguir con esto Bulma, no puedes burlarte de mí-

No sabía qué hacer.

-de igual forma iras al infierno vegeta- nunca había notado lo atractivo que se veía cuando estaba enojado. El estaba dolido por el comentario que había hecho. Por lo de su madre claro, a nadie nos gusta que se metan con nuestra madre.

-en lugar de estar criticándome, deberías agradecerme que tu padre, tu madre y tu hubiesen vivido tanto tiempo juntos-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-según lo que mi padre me a hablado sobre Freezer, el siempre ha querido joder la empresa de tu padre, pero gracias a mi, nunca lo han hecho-

-nunca?, nunca hasta que Zarbón me conoció vegeta. Por culpa de ellos mi madre está muerta y yo en todo este lio, no tengo nada que agradecerte-

-¿qué sabes de Zarbón?- opps! Había tocado el tema equivocado con el hombre equivocado y ahora tenía que hacer algo para distraerle.

-nada vegeta, solo que, amm, pues…- tenía que pensar algo rápido- es solo que en una de las conversaciones con Milk, Zarbón salió a la plática-

De un jalón se quito la camiseta que llevaba. Jamás lo había visto así. Por un momento temí de lo que pensara hacer.

-Ves todas estas cicatrices ¿verdad?- tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Estaba un poco brilloso por el sudor, acompañado de su rostro tan varonil le hacía ver tan sexy, - pues cada uno es por los golpes que le ponía a Zarbón cuando solo mencionaba algo sobre ti Bulma- pero qué demonios estaba pensando?, ese sujeto era un delincuente y me pareció sexy?

-no entiendo porque te comportabas así vegeta, no es mi culpa que vivieras con la estúpida idea de que algún día obtendrías algo de mí por mi voluntad-

-Pues ahora que lo dices, y no tienes la menor intención de agradecerme, y todavía estamos a punto de morir no pienso desaprovechar esta última oportunidad-

Agarró fuertemente mi brazo y me acercó hacia él. Hice un poco de esfuerzo para soltarme de su agarre pero no logre nada. Beso de una manera brusca mis labios. Eran secos, totalmente diferentes a la noche anterior.. le di una bofetada y me soltó dejándome caer al suelo.

Reflexione sobre lo que había dicho. Tenía razón. Estábamos a punto de morir. Mire fijamente a vegeta que se recargaba de nuevo sobre la mesa. Pero esta vez con sus glúteos sobre ella. Se veía tan sexy con su respiración agitada y sus músculos tensos. El sudor le corría por el cuerpo. Sentí una inmensa necesidad de besarle y me abalancé sobre él. La mesa no logro sostener nuestro peso y se volteó haciéndonos caer a vegeta y a mi al suelo. Yo estaba ahorcajada sobre él. Vegeta tenía sus manos sobre mis glúteos. Nuestras lenguas danzaban húmedas, una en la boca del otro. Nos separamos para recuperar la respiración. Aproveche para deshacerme de mi blusa y el sostén, liberando mis senos.

El solo paseaba su lujuriosa mirada sobre mí. Acaricio mi abdomen y me lanzó hacia el frente. Yo había caído de espaldas, me había golpeado fuertemente con una de las piedras del escombro. Se me cortó un poco la respiración, pero cuando miré a vegeta deshacerse de sus pantalones dejando únicamente su bóxer color negro. Mordí mi labio inferior. Se acercó a mí. Se agachó un poco y tomo mis piernas, me arrebató los converse de un solo golpe. Me lastimó un poco, pero me gustaba. Después los calcetines, para dejar mis pies completamente desnudos. Sin soltarme se llevo el pulgar de mi pie derecho a su boca y lo mordió, mi piel se erizó . Yo me imaginé que lo que seguía era mi pantalón, así que cooperé un poco y lo desabroché. Al verme dejo caer mis pies, y chocaron con el suelo. De nuevo me golpeaba. Pero me gustaba. De hecho me hacía sentir más ganas de estar con el. Se montó sobre mí. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y poco a poco subió, pasando por mi abdomen, luego por mi cintura, subió mis pechos, que de un solo roce ya se habían endurecido, pasó por mis axilas y recorrió también mis brazos. Cuando logro llegar a mis muñecas las apretó fuertemente, y comenzó a oler mi cabello. Después mi cuello pasaba su nariz, en el mismo recorrido de sus manos pero ahora hacia abajo. Adentro la punta de su nariz en mi ombligo, hizo que me arqueara un poco, lo que logro que nuestra unión fuera más cerca. Dio un mordisco justo arriba de mi pantalón, pero a mi piel. Era tan perfecto. Me dolía pero me gustaba. Sus manos habían abandonado mis ya adoloridas muñecas por su agarre. Ahora estaban sobre mis senos dando pequeños masajes.

Aún con mi pantalón puesto, posó su nariz en mi entrepierna y noto la humedad en mi. Tomo con sus dos manos mi pantalón y lo bajo poco a poco. Mis bragas bajaron solo un poco, y cuando me quitó el pantalón, las tomó con sus dientes y las jaloneó, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Parecía gustarle el olor de lo que emanaba de mi.

Quería más. Quería que jugara conmigo. Quería complacerle. No sentía más que la necesidad sexual de una joven de 24 años que había permanecido en celibato desde su llegada a la capital del oeste. No me importaba quien era el. Ahora podía comparar. Esto era más que con Gokú.

Subió de nuevo sobre mi. Abracé su cadera con mis piernas, y nos hundimos en un nuevo beso. Era más intenso que la noche anterior. Sentía culpa, pero esa culpa me hacía desearle más y más. Sus manos bajaban de nuevo, y sentí como uno de sus dedos ya estaba en mi entrepierna. Su otra mano jugaba con mi seno y su boca ya estaba sobre el otro. Uno pellizcaba y el otro lo mordía. Era un dolor placentero.

-ohh vv..veg…eettaa hhh-

-que quieres mujer- por dios, el podía mantener su voz como si nada pasara, pero su aliento me decía que sentía lo mismo que yo

Tomé su cabello despeinado con mis manos y jaloné lo más fuerte que pude. Logré que girara y me monté sobre el. Ahora era yo quien mantenía el control. Pero el trato no le había gustado salvaje me lanzó al suelo. Se puso de pie y antes de que volviera al suelo me puse de rodillas frente a el. Dejando mi rostro frente a su pronunciada excitación. Recorrí mi uña de abajo hacia arriba. Y con mis manos le quité el bóxer. Cuando quiso de nuevo posarse sobre mí, me puse de pie, rodé su cuello con el bóxer y comencé a apretar como si le fuese a ahorcar. El entendía el juego.

…...

Bien pues luego de varios días, no había agarrado mi compu para nada, no eh tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero creo que ya estaré actualizando más seguido, ahora entiendo lo que dice Aioro, eso de los contratiempos, bien pues, no salió muy largo, aun iba para mas pero prefiero dejarles en suspenso, ah y por cierto otra de las razónese por las cuales no actualizaba es que una maestra de mi escuela me recomendó el libro de cincuenta sombras de grey, luego les doy la crítica, tengo que estudiar para un examen, esto es como un despeje

Souhatier , emmm el durazno es como afrodisiaco, algunas personas, bueno no se que edad tengas, pero cuando yo tenía 12 años, tenía una amiga que según ella nos enseño a besar con un durazno porque es la fruta que se parece mas a los labios de cualquier persona, pero esta loca, lo que ella tenía razón es que es afrodisiaco, aparte de que tenía que traer algo para no fumar. J algo asi espero que me haya explicado bien. Besitos :*


	16. La mentira

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, solo los tomè prestados._

_Estaba confundida, ¿por qué me sentía así, tan vacía?, no lo sé. De lo que si estaba segura era de que ni mi padre, ni Yamcha, ni mis amigos llenaban ese vacío. La habitación del hotel era fría y no ayudaba mucho. Quería tomar un baño, pero al ver la bañera tan parecida a que la última vez utilicé se me partía el corazón. Era Vegeta. ¿Por qué? Maldición vegeta que me has hecho…._

(FLASHBACK)

Entre jadeos por ambas partes, respiraciones entrecortadas. Sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello. Tímidamente quería introducirme su miembro en la boca, temía que no fuera lo suficiente para él. Un sonido proveniente de lo que quedaba de la puerta del laboratorio atrajo nuestra atención. Los escombros se movían. El alerta y yo aterrada.

-Ve a vestirte, no digas nada de esto a nadie ¿entendiste mujer?- ese aire tan autoritario. No lo dude ni respingué siquiera. No encontré mi ropa interior, ni siquiera mi blusa, no me quedó de otra más que usar la de vegeta.

-¿Quién podrá ser Vegeta?-

-No debemos bajar la guardia, y no hables-

Las primeras incandescentes comenzaron a asomarse por los pequeños orificios que provenían de los escombros.

-¡Los tenemos rodeados, de rodillas con las manos en la nuca!- una voz impulsada por un megáfono. Una voz tan autoritaria como la de Vegeta

-¡MIERDA!- vegeta estaba espantado

-¿Qué?- la voz me parecía conocida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Me disponía a obedecer cuando Vegeta me jaloneó el brazo y me colocó frente a él, rodeó mi cuello con su brazo y con la misma arma con la que resguardó mi espalda, ahora apuntaba mi cabeza

-Eres una maldita traidora!- murmuró en mi oreja.

Nill se acercaba a nosotros. Oh por dios espero que el no…

-será mejor que sueltes a la señorita Briefs si no quieres meterte en problemas monito! Te tenemos rodeado, no puedes ir salvo que encuentres un escape bajo tus pies lo cual dudo porque estamos bajo el sótano.-

-ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA TRAIDORA!- soltó el arma y me lanzó de un solo empuje lo suficientemente brusco para dejarme sin aliento. Nill me atrapó, y a mi lado veía pasar un par de policías.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga se podrá usar en su contra. Tiene derecho a tener a un abogado presente mientras que lo interrogan. Si no puede pagar un abogado, la corte asignará uno- No! Lo había prometido, no los traicionaría, no fui yo la que hablo a la policía, oh por dios!. Su mirada fría me fulminaba. Esos ojos que me deseaban ahora solo irradiaban de dolor, de tristeza y extrema furia incontrolable.

-Yo…lo…siento Vegeta!-

-tranquila Bulma, todo estará bien- Nill me abrazaba y acariciaba mi brazo- tu padre, está afuera con Yamcha-

El volver a ver a mi padre no me fue tan emotivo como lo imaginaba. Pensaba que sería alegre, sin embargo, me sentía dolida.

(Final-flashback)

Un llamado a la puerta me distrajo.

-Pase!- una cabellera azul, una hermosa mujer entra con una charola con comida.

-¿cómo estás querida?- era lunch.

-bien, estoy…bien- no podía disimular ni un poco. Mi mirada por inercia cambiaba de dirección apenas entraba alguien a la habitación.

-Bulma, conocí a los Saiyajin, son fáciles de querer- mire desconcertada a Lunch.

-Es su dolor ¿no es así?-

-Si Bulma, ¿fue Vegeta Jr.?-

-¿Cómo le haces para saber?-

-Siempre estuvo obsesionado contigo, además de que Nill le contó a tu padre sobre el arresto. Noto algo de tensión entre tú y Vegeta al entrar en los restos del laboratorio-

-no sé por qué me siento así Lunch, no conozco mucho sobre Vegeta y aún así estoy triste, sin dejar de mencionar la culpa que siento por que esté en prisión-

-oh querida- me eché a llorar. Ella acudió de inmediato hacia mí dejando la bandeja sobre la cama.

-tengo que hacer algo Lunch, no puedo dejar a vegeta ahí-

-tranquila niña, todo saldrá bien..ten fe-

-quiero verlo-

-espera al juicio Bul, ahí podrás verlo-

-no creo soportarlo-

Cuando logré controlarme, Lunch preparó la bañera mientras comía un poco. De cierta manera, el haber llorado me había desahogado un poco. Y claro, abrió mi apetito.

El resto del día la pasé viendo tv. Un canal para niños era la mejor distracción, aunque no del todo ya que no lograba sacar a Vegeta y el resto de los Saiya de mi mente. Cuando menos pensé ya había amanecido. Y por lo tanto, yo no había dormido para nada.

Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir. Decidí tomar un baño de agua fría, intentaba quitarme la pesadez. Quizá un poco de comida logre que pueda caer rendida. Justo ahora necesitaba eso mágico que vegeta me daba para tranquilizarme. Si mi padre supiera todo lo que hice, tal vez ya no me aceptaría.

Luego de vestirme con unos vaqueros, una camisa color blanco y un par de cómodas botas color café, dejar mi cabello largo y azul mojado caer sobre mi espalda me disponía a ver de nuevo TV, pero el teléfono timbró.

-¿Diga?-

-Oh querida hija, me alegra que me contestaras, ¿cómo amaneciste querida?-

-Bien papá gracias! ¿Tu cómo estás?-

-ansioso por verte mi niña, me encantaría que bajaras a desayunar al comedor del hotel, te estamos esperando-

-Ahora bajo papá-

-No te asustes si te encuentras una sorpresa afuera de tu habitación querida, es por seguridad-

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por la susodicha sorpresa, mi padre había colgado. Mi curiosidad pudo más que nada y de inmediato corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí y lo que encontré fue un sujeto armado con insignia en la camisa de la comandancia.

-Perfecto- murmuré. Ahora tenía que lidiar con más guardias. Ya no sería libre, jamás.

Tomé el elevador. El sujeto entro junto conmigo. Llegué al comedor, y ahí estaban todos. Había globos por todas partes, un enorme pastel de centro de mesa y comida por todos lados. Todos estaban muy bien vestidos…excepto yo y ese policía. Gokù al lado de Milk, Krillin al otro lado de Gokù. Enseguida de Krillin, Yamcha y a su lado Lunch, y a su lado mi padre. Todos con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me acerqué para saludarles. Primero a mi padre, seguido de lunch y sucesivamente hasta llegar con Gokù. No pude evitar darle un abrazo un poco más fuerte y prolongado que el resto.

Una mano me alejó apresuradamente de Gokù. Estaba ruborizada, debía ser por ¿furia?

-¿qué pasa Milk?- preguntó un Gokù desconcertado

-¿hice algo mal Milk?- pregunté igual que el otro

-Gokù es un hombre casado Bulma, y pronto será el padre de mi hijo, así que ni te acerques a él ME ENTENDISTE!-

¿queee? ¿Milk madre de un hijo de Gokù? Oh por Kami, no sabía si llorar de alegría o de tristeza… que va, estaba contenta. Me lancé hacia Milk para darle un delicado pero cálido abrazo de felicidad.

-Me alegro mucho Milk, después de todo encontraste la felicidad- pese a su mal humor, se veía realmente contenta.

-Encontré a Kakaroto Bulma, cumplí con la promesa que le hice a Bardock!- sus ojos brillaban, se veía tan hermosa

-Que alegría Milk, en verdad lo merecías, eres una buena mujer, me gustaría ser la madrina de esa criatura, claro, si me lo permites-

-Tenlo por seguro que así será Bulma- soltamos nuestro abrazo-promesa para disponernos a comer.

Durante el desayuno fue una charla m muy amena. Al fin me enteraba de todo lo que habían hecho mis amigos y mi padre durante este tiempo. Al parecer todo marchaba bien con la CC. Milk y Gokù contaron poco sobre su encuentro. Si mal no recuerdo y por lo que dicen fue cuestión de días para que este par de tortolos se casaran, pero ahora me salen con que un hijo! Es emocionante. Yamcha solo menciono sobre su trabajo en la CC. Se mantuvo serio, al igual que Lunch, solo que ella soltaba una que otra carcajada. Mi padre se limito a decir que siempre preocupado por mí, pero sacando adelante la empresa. Cuando llegó el turno de escuchar a Krillin, fue cuando toda esa tranquilidad se derrumbó. Reflejaba en su rostro confusión. Temblaba. Estaba ruborizado y no levantaba la mirada.

-¿te encuentras bien Krillin?-

-Bulma yo no… yo tengo que…bien pues…-

-Krillin será mejor que me acompañes por mas Champagne- Yamcha le interrumpió.

Algo no estaba bien. La reacción tanto de Krillin como de Yamcha me dejó inquieta. Aumentó al ver la expresión de susto de todos los presentes. Mi padre al verme consternado optó por hablar.

-Bulma, lo que Krillin intentaba decirte, es que mañana será la primera audiencia de tus secuestradores, y tenemos que estar presentes como testigos-

¿Cómo le diría a mi padre que parara el asunto con Vegeta si solo éramos simples espectadores?, de igual forma estaba en mi libertad de no declarar, o simplemente fingir que no le conozco.

-No tienen de que preocuparse- dirigí una mirada de complicidad hacia Lunch. Me guiñó un ojo y dibujó otra de sus lindas sonrisas.

Regresaron Yamcha y Krillin a la mesa. Mi padre les hizo saber que yo sabía lo del juicio. Notaron que lo tomé con calma. Krillin se veía un poco más relajado, sin embargo daba largos tragos a su copa.

Brindamos por mi regreso, o bueno, porque ellos estaban conmigo, por lo que se acercaba, por el bebe de Milk y Gokù, por el éxito de la CC y por todas las cosas buenas que estaban por venir.

El resto del día la pasamos en el hotel. Había spa dentro del hotel. Era delicioso el volver a sentir esas sensaciones de relajación gracias a él sauna, así como de esas piedras calientes sobre mi piel. Con esos masajes quien se resiste a dormir un poco. Bueno, un poco más que un poco, tanto así que no me di cuenta en qué momento llegué a la habitación que me habían asignado y que compartía con Lunch.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté de ese largo sueño me sentía como nueva. Aún estaba la preocupación, pero ahora entendía que con preocuparme no lograba nada. Encendí el televisor, canal de música, subí el volumen. Recibí un fuerte almohadazo departe de mi dama acompañante. Solo reí. Me tome un baño cuando salí me costó trabajo elegir lo que vestiría, pero al final tomé una falda entallada color negro que iba desde mi cintura hasta arriba de mis rodillas, una blusa color azul, que quedaba por debajo de la falda haciendo más notable mi cintura. Unos zapatos color negro de charol y bastante altos, mi cabello recogido en una coleta, maquillaje discreto. De nuevo frente al espejo una fresca Bulma Briefs.

Cuando bajamos al vestíbulo para dirigirnos al juzgado, tuvimos que despedirnos de Milk y Gokù ya que debían regresar a la montaña Paoz. Krillin, Yamcha mi padre Lunch y yo abordamos una de las lujosas camionetas de la CC. Claro, detrás de nosotros 4 patrullas y otras y por delante, sin dejar de mencionar que en las avenidas a los costados también había vigilancia.

Solo había silencio. Seguía sin entender por qué nadie hablaba. Quizá yo estaba demasiado relajada. Intentaba distraerles haciendo comentarios acerca del clima, sobre los autos que pasaban, la vestimenta de las personas.

-Me alegra lo alegre que sigues siendo Bulma- me sonreía Yamcha mientras manejaba- me encanta tu inocencia- agregó

No tenía ni la menor idea que en realidad esa parte inocente había muerto. Pero no le mataría a él esa ilusión. Tendría que aplicar mis dotes de actriz.

Llegamos a la corte. Una punzada en mi pecho al ver entrar esa camioneta de alta seguridad rodeada de policías, reporteros y demás. De seguro era Vegeta. La seriedad volvió a invadirme. Temía verlo. No podía verlo en ese traje color naranja. ¿Entraría solo, o con el resto?, si es así, ¿Quién será juzgado primero?, ¿de qué se le acusa?, ¿quién le acusa?, oh por dios, solo esperaba que quien fuera tuviera el peor abogado.

-¿Estás bien Bulma?- me preguntaba Yamcha en su papel de abogado.

-no es nada, solo que me dio calor, necesito un poco de agua-

-no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- esa sonrisa de seguridad, y a la vez para desconfiarme. No podía negar que se veía espectacular con ese atuendo. Le daba porte.

Entramos a la sala donde sería el juicio. Lunch y yo nos sentamos al frente. Yamcha y mi padre se quedaron hablando con uno de los del jurado. Krillin se limitó a sentarse en la última fila. Muy extraño.

-¿Qué le pasa a Krillin eh?-

-Bulma, Krillin es un buen chico-

-¿Qué? Claro que lo es!, pero- empezaba a molestarme tanto misterio entre esos cuatro- no entiendo…-

-Bulma será mejor que lo sepas de una buena vez, Tu padre es quien demanda a la familia Saiyajin-

Mi mundo se derrumbaba, ¿pero por qué?

-Qué está pasando Lunch?-

En ese momento mi padre y Yamcha tomaron un lugar asignado para los demandantes. La clásica mesa de madera para dos. El juez entró y la sala se puso de pie. Cuando se hicieron los rituales iniciales llamaron al primer acusado. En este caso, era él, Vegeta Jr.

No entendía absolutamente la razón de demanda de mi padre. Hablaban acerca de un secuestro. Al ver a vegeta no pude concentrarme bien. Mi mente solo divagaba en el rostro de ese hombre. Se veía acabado. El tradicional ceño fruncido. La mirada perdida, sus manos atadas con esos aros de metal. Como si hubiese envejecido 10 años en tan solo un día. Pero no dejaba de verse tan apuesto, aún con ese temido overol naranja. Su cabello tan perfectamente parado y abundante me daba ganas de tocarle. No lograba poner atención al juicio. De lo que estaba segura era de que algo no encajaba bien. Dieron el primer receso. Salimos de la sala y caminamos a un café aledaño al juzgado.

-Tenemos todo a nuestro favor Dr. Briefs-

-Así es Yamcha, esos monos se fundirán por lo que le hicieron a mi niña, por haberme tenido intrigado durante esas tres semanas, fueron las peores de mi vida- mi padre acaricio mi rostro y me dedicó una delicada sonrisa.

Algo no encajaba ahí. Mire a Lunch, le hice una seña y nos dirigimos al sanitario. Cuando disponíamos a entrar, Krillin salía del sanitario de hombres, y Lunch le atrapó y lo metió dentro del sanitario de mujeres. Cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunté desesperada e intentando no subir la voz.

-Es hora de que seas tú mismo quien le explique todo esto a Bulma Krillin, tus intenciones son buenas, no eres un mentiroso, eres un chico especial y te lastima todo lo que está pasando, después de todo fuiste utilizado y ya es hora de que alguien le ponga un alto a todo esto- Nunca había visto tan decidida a Lunch.

-eee…yoo..pp..ppuess…- krillin mode tartamudeo

-hay ya basta de tanto cantinfleo!, será mejor que hables de una vez Krillin, ya no hay vuelta de hoja, no sales de aquí hasta que no hables!-dije en tono de desesperación.

Dio un fuerte suspiro

-Te lo diré todo, solo que tomará tiempo- mire a Lunch pidiendo ayuda. Ella lo entendió.

-Tienes que detener el juicio Bulma-

-¿queeeee? ¿Cómo? ¿Eso es posible?, ¿de qué se trata todo esto carajo?!-

-No podemos permitir que esto continúe, no antes sin que sepas la verdad Bulma-

¿De qué hablaban?

-Lo pediré. Pero no quiero que nadie sepa que nos reuniremos para hablar-

-No Bulma, tu padre será quien te explique todo, después de todo, a él le corresponde y tiene el poder por ser el demandante- Krillin ahora se mostraba seguro.

-Evita alarmarlo Bulma, pídele que detenga el juicio por qué quieres conocer el caso un poco más a fondo, dile que necesitas saber lo que está pasando para poder decidir cómo y que declarar- Lunch era una chica muy lista.

Regresamos al Juzgado, y como lo planeamos, antes de que iniciara la sesión:

-Padre necesito que detengas esto- entre murmureos

-Hija ¿para qué quieres que lo haga? Entre más pronto será mejor-

-No papa, necesito conocer bien todo esto, no entiendo mucho de lo que se habla- Yamcha escuchó la conversación y solicitó sin el permiso de mi padre que se aplazara el juicio, a lo que el Juez le otorgó un lapso de 24 horas para reanudar el caso. Antes de partir, di un ultimo vistazo a vegeta que era jaloneado hacia la puerta de donde había entrado. Nill detrás de él.

Cuando llegamos al hotel Krillin dio la opción de disfrutar de una tardeada en la habitación. Teníamos poco tiempo y debíamos de hacerlo cuanto antes. Pedimos algo sencillo de comer, unas cuantas cajas de pizas, refrescos. Como auténticos adolecentes.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Krillin poco a poco fue inclinando los temas de conversación hacia el juicio. El tiempo estaba pasando, los nervios me carcomían y Krillin con su estúpido juego.

-Papá ¿quieres decirme por qué Krillin se pone tan nervioso apenas se habla del juicio?- la solté. Ya no aguante más. Todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco y me miraron sorprendidos.

-no lo sé querida, tal vez porque es un poco miedoso, todos estamos nerviosos por el juicio- dijo con tono tranquilo.

-No Dr. Briefs, mi nerviosismo usted sabe por qué es. Creo que será mejor que le diga a Bulma la razón de la demanda-

Mi padre y Yamcha miraron molestos a Krillin. Después con mirada de compasión hacia mí.

-Pues ya lo sabe, es porque estaba secuestrada-

-No Yamcha, no es por eso, ¿cómo sabían ustedes que Bulma estaba viva?- Lunch también habló. Parce desahogarse

-¿Por qué se inmiscuyen en este asunto?- mi padre tomo la palabra, estaba cabreado.

-Usted fue quien nos metió en esto Dr. Briefs, y espero me disculpe- Krillin temeroso

-Basta de echarse la pelota, ¿me van a decir sí o no? decidan de una vez

Todos guardaron silencio. En un solo suspiro mi padre tomó la palabra.

-Bulma, todo este tiempo, nosotros, sabíamos que estabas viva-

¿Qué?

-Al grano padre!-

-Hija todo fue planeado. Todo desde el, falso fallecimiento de tu madre-

Mi mundo se derrumbaba y construía en un instante. Sentimientos encontrados. No podía creerlo ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Lo siento, siento haberte engañado querida-

-¿TODO?, ¿La violación de esos bastardos también?-

Mi padre, su mirada en blanco.

-¿Qué? No hija no, se hablo nada de…- cerró sus ojos y colocó su mano sobre su frente. -No hija , ese fue el motivo por el cual los planes cambiaron –

-¿dónde está mama?-

-en Sudamérica-

-ella sabe lo que hiciste?

-si hija-

-sabes lo de Raditz?-

-te perdí la huella cuando te secuestraron esos Saiyajin-, no sabe que lo asesiné, sería mejor no decir nada.

No sabía que pensar. Estaba destrozada. Era una mala broma del destino.

-¿por qué lo hiciste papa?- no sentí la primera lagrima. Ahora mi rostro estaba completamente mojado.

-Es algo muy complicado Bulma- interrumpió Yamcha

-TU NI TE METAS!- la fiera había despertado.

-para salvar la compañía hija-

Maldita sea

-me pensabas vender? ¿a quién?- mi tono de voz se volvió más violento.

-No querida no es como tú lo….-

-¡Basta padre! No creo poder perdonarte esto, perdí mis sueños por tus malditas ambiciones?, no creí que fueras así padre, me has decepcionado tanto-

-hija es que tienes que comprender…-

-Nada padre! Quiero que ahora mismo llames al juez y retires la denuncia de inmediato!-

-pero hija ellos te hicieron daño-

-No más del que me has hecho tu!-

Cabreada salí de la habitación. Corrí lo más que pude para que no me atraparan. Uno de los guardias del hotel logro cerrar puertas antes de que saliera y en menos de 5 min ya había regresado a la habitación. Necesitaba ver a vegeta.

-o-

Bien pues aquí está el corto capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero mi lap murió y tengo que estar en la de escritorio -.-' si es estresante en verdad. Mañana no iré a la escuela haré un próximo capítulo ahora si más largo.

Muchas gracias por los Review! A mis nuevas lectoras Bienvenidas.

Souhatier no les duró tanto, pero más delante tendrán su recompensa ya veras, y con más oxigeno. Saluditos nena J

SakuryBriefs'Li: yo también espero tus actualizaciones :3 me alegra que te guste mi fic

PD: si va para largo, intento hacer tiempos, pero como antes comenté, estoy con la trilogía de 50 shades of Grey y me tiene secuestrada jejeje aparte de la escuela claro :/

saluditosss


	17. El poder de la fortuna

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama, solo los tome prestados

...

-No es justo papá, nada de lo que hiciste es justo, no importa la escusa que me des, no quiero saber nada- Mis lagrimas se habían terminado. Todos expectantes, esperaron pacientemente a que me calmara, en este caso me agoté.

-No creí que terminara así Bulma- mi padre reflejaba más edad de la que tenía- los planes, eran otros.

-no quiero seguir hablando. Quiero ir mañana a hablar con vegeta para informarle que retiraras la denuncia- me puse de pie y caminé hacia la recamara.

-Bulma no puedo hacer eso, ellos te secuestraron, además de que se les acusa de otros cargos-

-padre, no sé cómo le vas a hacer, soborna al juez, haz lo que sea, quiero a vegeta y a los demás en libertad- azoté la puerta. Me pasé el resto de la tarde la pasé pensando lo que mi padre había hecho. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pretendía? Recordé que no supo nada de mí desde que me encontré con los Saiya en aquel bar. Me supuse que si me estaban vigilando, desde que entre a la Mansión de vegeta, y no me vieron salir durante dos largas semanas, su preocupación aumentó y lo tomaron como un secuestro, y la mejor oportunidad fue cuando me vieron salir con vegeta, Turles y 18 de la mansión.

Oh por dios, Turles y 18… ¿qué habrá pasado con ellos?, espero que estén bien.

Abrazada a la almohada y con la puerta sellada me quedé profundamente dormida.

-Bulma!- Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta, mas el resplandor del sol, entrando por la ventana, me hicieron despertar.- Bulma! Soy Lunch!, tengo que hablar contigo cuanto antes!- se notaba desesperada. Estaba consciente de que ella no tenía nada que ver con el asunto de mi padre. De hecho tenía más responsabilidad Yamcha y el por haber cometido semejante barbaridad.

Abrí la puerta. Entro de un salto, besó mi mejilla dándome un fuerte abraso.

-Bulma!, tienes que vestirte, investigué y a las 11 es la hora de visita. A las 12 será la renovación de la audiencia, debes apresurarte- Su rostro reflejaba emoción y nerviosismo a la vez. Se dirigía a preparar la regadera.

-¿de qué hablas Lunch?, no te entiendo- a pesar de eso elegía algo de ropa que estaba en las maletas. De cierta forma confiaba ciegamente en ella.

-Veras a vegeta, explícale todo, debes decirle que no aplique resistencia y permanezca en silencio, debes convencer a tu padre de que retire la demanda, el debe hablar con su abogado para que presente pruebas falsas de que jamás estuviste con vegeta ¿me explique?- NO!

-pero… mi padre sabe?-

-eso no importa apresúrate, pediré algo de desayunar para el camino-

Giré para ver el reloj. 10:30, tenía tan solo media hora para llegar a tiempo y hablar con vegeta. Tenía que saber que pensaba de todo esto. Estaba ansiosa por verlo. Aunque por lo último que me dijo cuando nos encontraron, la verdad no creo que él tenga ganas de verme.

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Me vestí con unos jeans negros, como los que vegeta me acostumbraba, una blusa color blanco, sencilla y unos deportivos Lacoste color rojo que encontré entre lo nuevo. Eran de lo más cómodo. Cepille mi cabello, no hice nada por arreglarlo. Me limite a tomar mis maquillajes, tomé una de las mochilas y eché todo. Corrí hacia el elevador, ahí seguían los guardias.

-No tengo pensado escapar a ningún lado!- una mirada fúrica de mi parte para esos pobres sujetos.

-lo siento señorita, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo- replicó uno de ellos

-debería de demandar yo a mi padre por tenerme secuestrada- No, la verdad no lo haría. Ahora lo que importaba era que tenía que estar lo más pronto posible en el reclusorio donde estaba vegeta.

Lunch me esperaba afuera del hotel. Mi padre estaba con ella, al igual que Yamcha y Krillin. Charlaron un poco. Al percatarse de mi presencia me dirigieron una sonrisa. Lunch guiño un ojo y opté por seguirle el juego.

-Buenos días papá, Yamcha, Krillin-

-Buenos días Bulma- respondieron todos a la vez-

-Bien Bulma, ya saben que nos vamos de compras quedé de vernos con ellos en la corte- Valla que era lista.

-Entonces vámonos- Yamcha me tomó del brazo. Me alejó un poco de los demás.

-¿Qué haces Yamcha?- me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Bulma no sabes cuánto te extrañé, estás realmente hermosa. Quiero que me prometas que cuando todo esto acabe, aceptaras casarte conmigo- ¿Qué?, no era algo que me preocupara tanto en ese instante. No podía analizar su expresión en ese momento. De hecho debía apresurarme.

-Lo prometo Yam, ahora si me permites…- sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. No me dejó terminar la oración, no pude corresponder el beso. Me solté de su agarre y caminé hacia los demás.

-Bulma!-

-Lo prometo Yamcha- le sonreí y guiñé un ojo. Evitaba una discusión.

Un lujoso Peugeot 208GTi color rojo metálico se detuvo frente a nosotros. El ballet parking le entregó las llaves a Lunch.

-¿Nos vamos Bul?-

-De prisa Lunch-

-Bulma, llevaran escolta, no quiero que les pase nada, estamos en números rojos- Mi padre y sus guarda espaldas

-No tenemos ningún problema Dr. Briefs- Lunch me salvo de una pelea más.

Abordamos. Arrancó el auto, tomado la avenida principal.

-¿cómo vamos a deshacernos de esos sujetos?-

-tenemos tiempo Bulma. Entraremos a cualquier tienda, compraremos ropa, nos cambiaremos y saldremos como dos completas desconocidas. Si es necesario, hay que tomar taxis diferentes para no levantar sospechas.

-Eres muy lista Lunch, no sabía que tenías dotes de escapista- reímos las dos.

Una falda vaquera, una camisa a cuadros rojos con gris, un chaleco con detalles de piel color marrón, un par de botas vaqueras. Una pañoleta color rojo y un sombrero que escondían el azul de mi cabello. Lentes obscuros.

Lunch vestía una falda larga con rombos rosas y café. Una blusa con los mismos detalles. Un sombrero grande y feo y para colmo unas cuantas plumas de color azul que terminaban el colmo de la ridiculez.

-¿Cuál es la risa?- molesta replicaba mientras se colocaba unos lentes iguales a los míos para el camuflaje.

-Nada, te vez linda- intente ponerme seria, pero no podía aguantar más la carcajada. Tomamos nuestra ropa y la colocamos en las bolsas de compra. Salimos de la tienda. Primero yo. Afortunadamente, nuestros súper escolta, devoraban unas cuantas donas que compraron en el local de al lado. No notaron siquiera que alguien saliera de la tienda. Cuando el taxi se alejó, alcancé a ver a Lunch, abordar un taxi. El plan funcionaba, solo que faltaban unos 5 o 10 minutos para que iniciara el horario de visita.

…

Llegamos en taxi separados. Decidimos no cambiarnos de ropa por si acaso se le ocurría a mi padre mandar buscarnos. Entramos a la penitenciaría.

-Buenas tardes señor, dígale al señor Vegeta que tiene visitas- Lunch tenía un acento algo extraño. Parecía una autentica francesa.

-¿Vegeta qué?- Lunch de reojo me miraba, supongo que quería que le dijera el apellido de Vegeta. Obvio no lo sabía

-¿A caso hay otro vegeta detenido?- Lunch al verme seria y algo asustada, de inmediato supo que no tenía ni la menor idea-

-¿Ese Saiyajin?- preguntó el guardia- ese bastardo no puede recibir visitas- Giro su rostro e hizo una seña a los guardias de la entrada.

-¿A no?- El androide 18 me enseño cosas que mi padre o mi madre, ni siquiera mis amigos de la capital. Sobornar. Saque de mi cartera algo de dinero, tal vez unos 5 mil dls.

-¿Y quien dice que lo busca?- sus ojos le brillaron y torció una sonrisa. Guardo el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Su esposa- Me ruborizo. Le guiño un ojo a Lunch, ella solo pone los ojos en blanco.

-Señores lleven a las señoritas a la sala de visitas e infórmenle al Saiyajin que tiene visitas…de su "esposa"- recalca esposa y me dirige una mirada con lívido. Eso me incomoda.

-Barton! Sabes que ese Bastardo no puede recibir visitas- replicó el más joven de los guardias

-¿No conocen otro insulto más que Bastardo?- Preguntó Lunch con desesperación.

-Una disculpa por la incompetencia del oficial señorita. Las órdenes las doy yo Flaiyn , recuerda que estoy a cargo y el aprehendido tiene derecho a visitas conyugales-

-Pues entonces debe ser ingresada a sala de visitas conyugales, mas no a la sala de visitas- el oficial de más edad obedeció al oficial Burton- Lo llevaré a visitas conyugales-

-¿Quién es la esposa?- preguntó el oficial Flaiyn.

-Soy…yo- Kami, me sentía tan estúpida denominándome así.

-Bien, solo puede entrar usted… después de todo… es la esposa- Su mirada se obscureció. No me inspiraba mucha confianza. Hubiese preferido ir con el mayor. Dirigí una mirada de auxilio a Lunch

-Todo estará bien, tranquila- Aunque mostraba mueca de tranquilidad, yo estaba segura de que también estaba nerviosa.

-Andando!- a lo lejos, a la entrada de un pasillo, el oficial me hacía señas de que me apresurara.

El olor era exasperante. Se sentía un ambiente de pesadez. Estaba en la sala de visitas conyugales. No sabía exactamente a que se refería con eso de "conyugal", pero si era la única forma de hablar con vegeta, la tomaría.

Llegamos a una sala donde las celdas estaban completamente cerradas. Afuera de cada puerta había pequeñas ventanas, también de hierro. Solo una luz de neón parpadeante color rojo iluminaba el pasillo. Eran alrededor de 6 puertas de cada lado. El rechinido de la puerta del fondo, a la izquierda llamó mi atención.

-No dejas de ser una puta de mierda!- Un hombre le gritaba a una mujer que salía de la habitación, tropezando con sus propios pies.

-Y tu no dejas de ser un maldito disfuncional y asqueroso viejo inservible!- ella parecía tenerlo controlado. Cuando se acercó hacia donde el oficial y yo nos habíamos detenido, la tercera puerta a la derecha, logrè notar que llevaba una minifalda con estampado de leopardo que solo le cubría el trasero y mostraba unas esqueléticas piernas, algo maltratadas, con cicatrices. Una blusa color negro con un escote bastante pronunciado y que mostraba la mayor parte de su espalda y su ombligo. Los tacones los llevaba en las manos y su cabello rizado, rojo y corto en completo desorden

-Niñita vale más que te hagas lesbiana, los hombres cada vez son más cabrones no saben lo que nosotras queremos- Tenía un notorio aliento a alcohol y cigarro.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y miré al oficial.

-Largo de aquí!, ¿a caso no sabes quién es la señorita?- y ahora esto…el oficial descubrió mi identidad

-Me vale mierda quien sea, no deja de ser mujer y evito que caiga en brazos de bastardos como tú!- ella le escupió, el oficial le propicio un fuerte golpe a la cara que le tiro al suelo, intente ayudarla pero él me detuvo

-Es la esposa de la pesadilla de todas las malditas rameras como tú! Ahora largo!- A arrastras llegó a la pared contraria de donde estábamos y como pudo se levanto. Se tambaleaba. Sentí compasión por ella, seguro había sufrido bastante. Por otro lado se tragó el cuento de que yo era esposa de vegeta.

-¿por qué pesadilla de todas las…?- pregunté con temor a la respuesta. El oficial me miró fijamente con la llave al candado

-Por que se las cogen y si no les sirve para venderlas, las matan, me sorprende que salieras viva Bulma Briefs – puse mis ojos en blanco. Baje la mirada con temor, si sabía quién soy- espero que vengas preparada, si no quieres terminar siendo madre de un hijo de estos bastardos, o en el mejor de los casos, enferma- Creí que sería un poco más amable pero me equivoqué.

Entré en la celda. Cerró por fuera. El cuarto estaba completamente obscuro. De pronto una luz roja iluminó. Se abría otra puerta, en contraparte a donde había entrado yo.

-Carajo, que te apures príncipe, yo que tu dejaba de renegar y le seguía el juego a tu bomboncito, ahora que si no la quieres, estoy dispuesto a hachármela yo hmhmh- dos hombres entraban. A uno lo reconocí por que era el oficial que fue por vegeta, y por lo tanto, el más bajito y con el cabello alborotado era vegeta.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ninguna espo….- Puso los ojos en blanco, frunció el ceño, un poco más de lo normal, y su constante pose de varazos cruzados pies juntos y ese porte de elegancia. Me parecía realmente sexy verlo vestido con ese overol color azul cielo y esas botas blancas

-Vegeta- fue lo único que logré formular

-Sabía que no te ibas a resistir princesita, que lastima, les quedan solo 35 minutos, más vale que los sepan aprovechar, ahora que si te quedas con ganas muñeca, no lo dudes en…-

-LARGO!- vegeta lo dejó atónito. Una risita macabra y salió el oficial, cerrando por fuera.

Y ahí estaba yo. Encerrada entre esas 4 paredes con vegeta, bajo esa tenue luz roja. No tenía miedo. De hecho, desde que vi a vegeta deje de sentir inseguridad. ¿Por qué?

-Bien, a lo que viniste zorra asquerosa, quieres terminar con lo que dejamos pendiente, pues bien - se acercó y de manera brusca me lanzó a un pequeño catre. Se postró sobre mí y me besó de manera brusca.

-Vegeta!, no por favor, lo estas malinterpretando yo no vengo a…-

-Maldita traidora mentirosa!- eso si ya no. Yo no soy una mentirosa. Le propicie una cachetada que lo dejo sin aliento, y claro, mi pequeña mano marcada en su precioso rostro. ¿Pero que estoy pensando, ese hombre intenta violarme además de insultarme y veo lo guapo que se ve bajo esa luz roja?... ¡oh por Kami! De nuevo lo hago….

Se sentó sobre el catre, recargó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y entrelazó sus largos dedos. Imité si posición, pero con mis piernas mas unidas. ¡Ya saben!, algo más femenino.

-Vegeta, yo no te traicione, mi padre a mi sí. Te pido disculpas, yo no sabía que mi padre tenía otros planes-

-No me interesa nada de lo que digas, quiero que me consigas la libertad para largarme de una buena vez de aquí!-

-Estoy segura de que con tal de recuperarme es capaz de hacer lo que yo pida Vegeta, tú y tu padre y el resto de tus amigos saldrán libres-

-Aghhh! Pero que estúpida eres! Con la poca información que tienes no puedo confiar en ti!-

-Vegeta yo hable con mi padre y mi abogado la mañana de…- me interrumpió

-Maldita sea! Pues diles que te digan todo! El único que corrió con la suerte de estar encerrado soy yo!-

-¿Qué? , ¿y tu padre?-

-ahgggg! Mujer ¿estás sorda?-

-Vegeta ya basta!- mi paciencia se estaba terminando. Suficiente tenía con que mi padre hiciera planes sin mí, como para soportar los insultos de vegeta.

-Mi padre no se ha molestado ni siquiera en preguntar por mí-

-pues entonces no te queda de otra más que confiar en mí, si no quieres saber nada de mí lo entiendo. Tenlo por seguro de que no me veras, te daré efectivo para que te vayas lejos y no regreses Vegeta. Pero por favor deja de insultarme. Yo no soy ninguna maldita ramera, ni traidora y mucho menos todas las cosas que se te ocurran-

Solo bajo más su rostro. Yo de lo alterada que estaba no me di cuenta en qué momento estaba de pie frente a él, con mis manos a la cintura. Baje los hombros, me arrodille frente a él, y tome su mentón.

-Vegeta lamento mucho todo esto, no comprendo por qué los demás no están presos, pero tenlo por seguro de que saldrás de aquí. Esto tiene que ser obra de mi padre, haré lo posible por arreglarme con el Juez si es que el no hace nada, nunca debí haber aceptado tu oferta de seguirte después de lo de Raditz y por el asunto de Cell, intentaré investigar más, sospecho que mi padre tiene algo que ver-

-¿Qué?- su expresión cambió.

-Mi papá mencionó algo de un trato con Cell, mi madre no está muerta y yo parece ser que solo era conejillo de indias, vegeta mira no entiendo muy bien todo esto, si quieres cuando salgas de aquí lo hablaremos con más tranquilidad, y una vez que sepas todo podrás hacer lo que quieras-

No dijo nada. Solo se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la celda. Yo me senté sobre el catre, un poco más relajada después de haberle dicho que no tenía mucho que ver. En cierta parte me preocupaba lo que pensara de mí.

De nuevo el sonido de la puerta. El tiempo se había terminado.

-Entonces…si estaré libre hoy…te veo en la Roca hoy en la noche y te quiero sola, nada de amigos ni escoltas Bulma-

-Tienes mi palabra vegeta-

Salí de la celda. Las miradas de los oficiales hacia mi eran asquerosas. Me causo una profunda decepción todo lo que estaba pasando. Siempre había tenido a los oficiales de policía como "héroes". Pero veo que solo son una bola de abusones charlatanes… pero qué más da. A estas alturas de mi vida no me sorprendería por cualquier cosa.

Me encontré con Lunch justo donde la había dejado. Lo que no estaba igual, era la compañía.

-Bulma! ¿Pero qué te cres que has hecho?-

-¡Déjame Yamcha, no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada. Espero que ya hayan hecho algo por sacar a vegeta de aquí.

-Shh! Debes bajar la voz ¿Qué no ves que podrían pensar mal?. Ven hay que salir de aquí- me abrazó por la espalda. Aceleré un poco el paso mara que no me tocara. Estaba muy decepcionada de Yamcha, el era mi mejor amigo y había actuado a favor de mi padre.

…

A las afueras de la comandancia…

-¡Bulma no debiste hacer eso nos tenías preocupados!-

-Yamcha, no quiero que me reclames nada, no tienes ningún derecho ya te lo dije!-

-Claro que si! Me preocupo por ti, es mi deber después de todo tu padre me ha dado permiso de casarnos-

-¿Qué?- Oh por Kami, una noticia más y moriré

-Oh! Bulma no pensaba decírtelo de esta manera, creì que cuando te lo dije esta mañana te caería menos de sorpresa, sé que es poco romántico y como tú lo esperabas pero…- y aquí va la segunda cachetada del día.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso JAMAS! ¿Me oíste?- el solo guardó silencio. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que yo accedería a eso después de todo lo que me habían hecho?

-Por favor… Bulma… Perdóname- lo dejé hablando.

Caminé. Sé que él me seguía, y tras de él Lunch, y al otro lado de la calle los escoltas enviados por mi padre claro.

El Juzgado se encontraba a solo un par de cuadras de la comisaría Cuando llegué no fue sorpresa ver a mi padre hablando con un par de policías. Entre ellos Nill.

-Hija, pero que alegría verte- mi padre se abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme pero lo esquive.

-Nunca me lo vas a perdonar cariño?- Lo repudiaba, pero algo en su mirada pedía a gritos un poco de comprensión. Mi furia era más fuerte y no podía interpretar bien su mirada.

-Bulma, tu padre me dijo lo que tenías pensado hacer… pero… ¿estás segura?-

-Si Nill. No tienen de que culpar a vegeta. No hay pruebas y estoy segura de que el no ha hecho nada. Nunca me toco-

-Pero si salió con altos niveles de dopaje Bulma. Hay miles de motivos por que culparle-

-Nill, tu continúa con el Juicio. Veremos qué es lo que dicta el Juez al final- Fulmine con la mirada a mi padre, el solo agachó su rostro. Era increíble lo que había envejecido durante esas cuantas horas que llevaba de verlo después de todo ese tiempo.

…

Al entrar a la sala, estaban todos los de la última vez. Vegeta con su sensual sonrisa retorcida, pero aún sin mirarme. ¿Por qué no me veía?, e incluso cuando estuve con él, no fue capaz de sostener la mirada. Solo cerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué?.

El juicio todo corrió como cualquier otro. Esta vez estuve un poco más atenta. Obviamente el teatro como de película. Un poco de drama por parte de testigos falsos y al final el veredicto. Vegeta es inocente.

Es lamentable el poder que puede tener el dinero. Nunca creí que lo utilizaría de esa forma. Yo estoy consciente de que Vegeta era culpable de muchas cosas, si definitivamente. Pero no quería que quedara molesto conmigo, además de que teníamos un trato, y lo que ahora restaba era reunirme con él, para aclarar el asunto. Después me encargaría de averiguar todo lo que refería a Cell con la CC.

…

En el camino al hotel, en una Suburban de lujo, obviamente de mi padre, escoltada por una docena de policías, el silencio dominó.

...

…

Y bien, he aquí el capitulo 17. Intentaré subir aunque sea por semana J Omití algunas cosas como el juicio, porque me aburren, a veces. Espero les haya agradado si tienen alguna pregunta comenten porfa, y si no pues igual comenten J me gusta sus opiniones, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente

Souhatier: Hasta el próximo capítulo, creo más extenso explicaré bien el motivo de la demanda y otras cosas más J

ChicaDB: me agrada que lo ames :D, dará un par de giros más jeje va para largo

No dejen de comentar! Saludos


	18. De regreso

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, solo los tomè prestados

En el hotel:

Desde que llegamos decidí encerrarme en el cuarto de baño. No quería hablar nada con nadie. El encuentro con Vegeta, aunque ya estuviera libre, me había afectado, mucho. Tenía que pensar muy bien exactamente qué era lo que hablaría con vegeta. Tenía que recuperar su confianza, no quería que se marchara. Lo necesitaba, para resolver el asunto de Cell por supuesto.

El sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis profundos pensamientos. Era Milk.

-Hola!-

-Bulma! Gracias a Kami que respondiste, estaba muy preocupada por ti- el clásico tono nervioso de Milk.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, ¿cómo estás Milk, tu bebe y Gokù? –

-Bien gracias, Bulma, te llame…para…es que… pues veras.. yo…- No podía formular la oración, Gokù de manera comprensiva le pidió el teléfono a Milk.

-Hola Bulma, soy Gokù!-

-Hola Gokù ¿Cómo…-

-Bulma, es cierto que Vegeta fue liberado?- un tono preocupado de Gokù me interrumpió lo que ya había preguntado a Milk

-Si, resulta que no había pruebas que lo culparan además, mi padre decidió retirar la denuncia…¿Por qué lo preguntas Gokù? ,¿ Pasa algo?-

-Bulma, ahora mismo viajo para la capital del sur, por favor quiero verte a solas en ese bar..¿Cómo se llama… la piedra?-

-¿la roca?

-ah si ese lugar, no me gusta mucho beber, pero si necesito que estés completamente sola Bulma- ¡oh no! Tenía un acuerdo con vegeta de verme ahí con él.

-Gokù esta noche no creo que sea posible… ¿por qué no te esperas mejor y nos vemos mañana en otro lugar para que te sientas más cómodo?-

-No Bulma, necesito verte cuanto antes...- un sonido molesto emergió del teléfono, obviamente del lado de Gokù-

_-un momento! Gokù eres un hombre casado y pronto serás padre, no puedes andar quedando con cualquier mujer en cualquier lugar- _Milk furiosa, celosa.

_-Vamos Milk, es algo importante, no tienes de que preocuparte, Bulma es solo una amiga, luego te explicaré por qué no podemos vernos todos, además no te arriesgaría en ese estado ni en ningún otro al llevarte a esos lugares- _si, Gokù era un buen partido. Solo espero que Milk lo valore lo suficiente.

-Entonces te veo hoy Bulma?-

-De acuerdo- tenía que acceder, era demasiada su insistencia- pero tendrá que ser en el hotel Gokù, me asegurare de que nadie sepa que estas aquí-

-Bien, entonces te veo ahí- y colgó.

-.-.-

Se llegó la hora. Había alaciado mi cabello. Una blusa sencilla color negro, unos jeans y los lacoste color rojo. Algo muy sencillo, perfecto para ser miércoles. Decidí arreglarme poco para no levantar sospechas. Sabía que después de esto mi padre insistiría en regresar a la capital del norte y pondría como pretexto el salir para despedirme de mis amigos, en caso de que por alguna razón se opusiera tenía preparado el escape.

El reloj marcaba las 8:40 min. Alguien llamó a la puerta. De inmediato encendí el televisor y me eché sobre la cama, tenía que ver que pensaba hacer mi padre. Supuse que la hora de cita con vegeta sería alrededor de las 9pm y Gokù llegaría después de las 10:30pm. Aún tenía tiempo de decidir cómo saldría de ahí sin que mi padre mandara escoltas, Yamcha o simplemente no dejarme salir, o bien cómo escaparía.

-Hija puedo pasar?- su cabello color lila, esos lentes que no revelaban su verdadera mirada, y ese detestable pero ahora tan necesario cigarrillo en su boca.

-Papá- asentí con la cabeza. Tenía que mostrarme tranquila.

Se sentó junto a mí. Y solo observaba el televisor.

-Espero que con lo que sucedió hoy estés más tranquila y regresemos a nuestras vidas en la capital del norte, recuerda que eres la propietaria del ahora 70% de la CC. Y tienes que regresar a trabajar querida-

-Lo sé papá, aunque aún tenemos asuntos que resolver tu y yo… quiero… quiero saber con lujo de detalle todo, creo que merezco una explicación-

-La tendrás hija- en ningún momento me dirigió mirada alguna- solo que con lo que sucedió en la mañana, reforzaré tus escoltas, cualquier cosa que necesites, Yamcha irá contigo-

-Eso también quiero arreglarlo papá. Si vas a tenerme una niñera prefiero que sea uno de tus desalmados escoltas, no quiero a Yamcha cerca de mí-

-De acuerdo querida , descansa- y salió de la habitación.

Y con eso deduje que la única opción era escapar de ahí. Apagué la luz y el televisor, únicamente iluminaba la habitación con par de pequeñas lámparas en la pared donde se apoyaba el respaldo de la cama. Salí al balcón y me recargué sobre el barandal. En total 12 sujetos vigilándome. Dispersos entre los techos de los edificios de lado y uno que otro en las escaleras de emergencia. La única opción era encontrar la manera de adentrarme en otra habitación, pero si saltaba de un balcón a otro podría arriesgar mi vida y sería demasiado obvio. Supuse que en los pasillos había por lo menos 3 y un par en los elevadores y escaleras. Regresé a la habitación. Encendí de nuevo el televisor, tomé de la maleta una chaqueta deportiva color negro, recogí por completo mi cabello, saqué unos lentes no muy obscuros para no verme tan obvia y de nuevo me senté sobre la cama. Esperé unos 5 minutos y apagué el televisor. Me acerque a la ventana y cerré las cortinas. Coloque las almohadas en la cama de modo que pareciera que ahí estaba yo. Me quite los lacoste rojos y los coloqué a un lado de la cama. Me puse un par de botines de piel color negro que hacía juego con la chaqueta.

La rendija de los ductos del aire me costaba trabajo retirarla. Unas pinzas para cejas es un artefacto que una mujer no debe olvidar… claro… de la maleta que Lunch me había preparado, sin embargo no cabía duda de que ella hubiese imaginado lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Hice el menor ruido posible. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa. Avancé sin rumbo, hasta que logré llegar a una habitación aparentemente vacía. Cuando salí de los ductos mi sorpresa fue ver la luz del baño prendida, y proveniente de ahí risitas de mujeres y la voz de un hombre. La puerta se abrió mientras me disponía a salir de la habitación…

-jajaja entonces dices que tu padre se creyó el cuento de que me odiabas a mí… tu madrastra? Jajajaja no cabe duda de que es un estù… -la mujer trepada sobre el delgado joven de unos aparentemente 17 o 18 años se detuvo al verme. Ambos se quedaron petrificados…

-¿pero qué clase de hotel es e….- salió otra mujer, ésta más joven y cubierta únicamente con una toalla sobre su espalda. También petrificada.

-eeee…escuchen yo lo lamentoo no quería interrumpir su…- Kami esperaba que no hicieran ningún escándalo.

-¿tenías otra invitada y no nos dijiste nada Darien?- dijo la más joven

-pues…no, de hecho…-

-Tiene un aspecto extraño…¿no será espía de tu padre?

-¿eh? No.. no no se asusten yo solo me equivoqué de habitación eso es todo, por cierto la puerta estaba abierta, por eso no tuve dificultad, deberían de tener un poco mas de cuidado…- solo guardamos silencio

Salí apresurada de la habitación. Me coloqué la gorra de la chaqueta y escondí mis manos dentro de las bolsas que contenía y encogí los hombros. Un caminado totalmente diferente al de la grandiosa Bulma Briefs.

Bajé al lobby del hotel y ahí estaba Yamcha hablando con un sujeto de estatura promedio, con un elegante traje color negro y de figura robusta. Parecía estar muy entretenido así que apresure mi paso. Estaba tan pendiente de los movimientos de Yamcha que no me di cuenta en qué momento Krillin se cruzó por mi camino y tropecé con el. De inmediato supe quien era porque se disculpo, pero solo me puse de pie y caminé, o más bien corría. Escuche a Krillin gritarme,

-Disculpe… sus lentes…- ya no lo entendía muy bien pues crucé la calle y abordé el primer taxi que encontré. No quise voltear hacia atrás

-A dónde la llevo señorita?-

-Zona dorada por favor-

Cuando llegué eran las 09:15. No encontraba a vegeta por ningún lado. Estaba literalmente vacìo. Para ser miércoles no era nada fuera de lo normal.

-Que milagro que vienes por aquí muchacha!-

-Oh! Cómo has estado?-

-Así que eres la famosa Bulma Briefs… ¿Quién iba a pensar que la multimillonaria hija del Dr. Briefs trabajaría alguna vez en un lugar como este y peor aún que se viera inmiscuida en un asunto con el grupo de asesinos Saiyajin –

-yo…disculpa es que…- no sabía que decir

-Pasa a la oficina, está subiendo las escaleras, no te preocupes de ningún ataque esta vez está seguro-

-Yo no vengo a pedir trabajo en realidad…-

-Llegó hace una hora… el te está esperando linda-

¿Qué? Vegeta?. No lo dude. Me dirigí a la oficina. Temía un poco por lo que hablaría con vegeta, tal vez esta vez no se detendría, ahora no habría nadie al pendiente y quizá querría cobrar venganza, pero otra posibilidad, muy remota posibilidad había de que realmente quisiera llegar a un acuerdo conmigo.

Entré a la oficina, que más bien parecía un armario. Estaba muy pequeño y le alumbraba únicamente la luz de la luna. Obviamente lo único que veía era ese peinado tan característico de vegeta. Sus botas de piel sobre el escritorio, su chamarra de cuero color negro de lado y una risita macabra característica de él. Busqué el interruptor de la luz.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu mujer- y ahí estaba de nuevo ese calificativo. De diez pasos que alguna vez di, retrocedía nueve. Ahora desde el principio- a menos de que quieras ver algo que te traumatice de por vida-

-Vegeta yo…-

-ah claro- interrumpió- olvidaba que ya estabas lo suficientemente traumada con haber matado a Raditz, esa forma tan cruel que le hiciste de seguro no te deja dormir ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿Para eso me citaste?-

-¿averiguaste algo sobre el paradero de Cell?-

-No-

-Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar mujer, quiero mi paga y la quiero ahora-

Escuche unos lamentos. Parecían ser de un hombre.

-Ya me cansaste maldito insecto- vegeta saco un objeto, algo así como una resortera y lanzó algo hacia el lado obscuro de la oficina. El lamento aumentó el volumen. De inmediato encendí la luz.

Mi sorpresa fue ver a un sujeto robusto y de aproximadamente 30 años abierto de pies y brazos, recostado sobre el suelo y completamente desnudo , de la cintura para abajo completamente bañado de sangre y en su boca su… bueno… de inmediato deduje que vegeta le había cortado su masculinidad y la había metido dentro de la boca del sujeto. La imagen realmente era traumante. Luego observe la habitación y había pósters de modelos desnudas, y los rostros eran fotos mías publicadas en las revistas y periódicos, algunas de internet que supuse el había recortado y pegado.

-Te dije que no encendieras la luz-

-Vegeta porque lo hiciste- apagué la luz. Me causaba nauseas, miedo y lastima la imagen 4D que había presenciado.

-No te incumbe, solo dame mi pago y lárgate de una vez-

-Creí que querías hablar algo conmigo-

-solo quiero que me pagues perra-

Si había un paso ahora ya no había nada. Estaba todo perdido. Sin embargo estaba tan molesta por lo sucedido que no insistí más.

-Te lo depositaré mañana por la mañana. Enviaré el número de cuenta en un correo en esta misma dirección. Mas tardar podrás cobrar a las 12:00 del medio día.-

Guardo silencio por un momento.

-De acuerdo- por su mutismo creí que no aceptaría- de no ser así revelaré a la policía que asesinaste a Raditz-

-Eso no será necesario Vegeta. No te preocupes-

-hmp, entonces esta es la despedida mujer, espero no tener que ver tu asquerosa y repugnante cara jamás, ahora si no tienes nada mas ¡largo!-

Salí apresurada. Deseaba ver su rostro por última vez. Pero no, por alguna razón sabía que si lo hacía jamás me lo quitaría de la cabeza. Me causaba dolor que se portara de esa manera, pero ahora tenía que pensar en mi. Ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más dolor, y menos por un sujeto como vegeta.

Llegué de nuevo a la barra del bar, pedí unos cuantos shots de tequila… para ser exacta casi una botella… y media… no sé en qué condiciones termine. Solo recuerdo que lloraba y maldecía el momento en que acepte salir con Zarbòn. Maldecía no haberme quedado con papá esa noche, aunque gracias a eso ya sabía que era capaz mi padre con tal de no arriesgar su empresa. Me odiaba, a mí, a mi padre, a mi madre, a lunch, a vegeta y a todos los que me habían hecho tanto daño, más a ellos que al mismísimo Zarbòn y Dodoria. Me pregunto ¿Qué pensara 18 si supiera todo esto?... me sentía tan desafortunada por no haber pertenecido al equipo de Cell. Tal vez siendo un humandroide dejaría de sentir este dolor.

Entre lamentos y lágrimas no supe más de mí. Cuando desperté ya estaba recostada en las piernas de Gokù. Yamcha conducía y Krillin de copiloto.

-¿qué hora es?- me incline.

-Las 03:30pm Bulma-

Oh! Por Kami, tenía que depositarle a vegeta de lo contrario el…

-debes estar tranquila. Cuando llegamos al bar vimos a vegeta salir y nos lo dijo todo Bulma. Le dimos una parte y mañana tendrás que depositar a la misma cuenta lo restante- dijo Yamcha.

-Lo siento mucho Gokù… por haberte…-

-No te preocupes Bulma, lo importante es que estás bien, por ahora debes descansar, mas tarde, cuando llegamos a la CC hablaremos con más calma-

-Gracias Gokù, pero no quiero que dejes tanto tiempo sola a Milk, recuerda que ella es tu esposa y futura madre de tu hijo y ahora debes estar más a su lado que al mío-

-Si Gokù, nosotros cuidaremos de ella- dijo Krillin

-De ninguna manera los dejare de nuevo, Bulma es bastante lista y los burlará, aunque ella no me lo permita no la dejaré sola, o al menos hasta haber hablado contigo Bulma- Gokù estaba más que decidido.

-Bien, pues entonces Yamcha, te pediré que por favor traigas a Milk, dile que prepare sus cosas para permanecer unos cuantos meses en la CC. No me siento capaz de hablar con nadie, no al menos hasta que se me haya bajado la tremenda borrachera que me puse- reímos a unisón. Me sorprendía lo alegre que podíamos llegar a tomar las cosas. Era tan reconfortante que Gokù estuviera ahí. Me sentía protegida moralmente. Sabía que el encontraría la forma de hacerme sentir bien, si que era un buen amigo. Y no podía dejar de lado la compañía de Krillin. Era un chico fiel pese a su silencio. Sabía que podía confiar en él. El único que molestaba su presencia, era Yamcha, por alguna razón me incomodaba que estuviera ahí.

Al llegar a la CC lo primero fue ver a mi madre. Ahí estaba ella, no pude evitar salir corriendo como una niña pequeña hacia sus brazos. Se veía tan hermosa y elegante como siempre.

-OH mi querida hija, me alegra tanto que estés bien-

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe mama, no tienes idea de todo lo que pasé intentando encontrar a quien creí que te había hecho daño-

-Hija, no puedes buscar vengarte, estoy viva y apuesto que te dolería tanto como a mi si hicieras semejante barbaridad-

No tomé importancia a lo que dijo. Solo quería abrazarle. De hecho no tomaba importancia a nadie de los que estuviese ahí.

Mi madre me acompañó a mi habitación. Me di una ducha rápida en mi tan extrañado baño. Mis cosas aún estaban ahí, todo igual. Salí y me vestí con un pijama color rosa, pantalón de conejitos y la blusa color rosa sin estampado. Mientras ella cepillaba mi cabello, conversaba un poco de lo que podía contarle a mi madre sobre todo lo que había vivido después de la última vez que la vi. Omití los detalles de Zarbòn y Dodoria, así como el incidente con Raditz y los crímenes con 18. Le conté sobre mi desliz con Gokù lo que le causo tanta gracia. Dijo que le parecía un hombre muy guapo, no quise contradecirle, sin embargo sabía que él era un hombre casado.

Al igual ella hablaba sobre sus aventuras en Sudamérica. Parecía que la idea no le había desagradado tanto, al parecer ella también había sido engañada. No quize averiguar, ni tampoco mencione el hecho de que la creí muerta. Tanto ella como yo disfrutábamos del momento. Me mostro algunas fotos, un tatoo de henna que se hizo, era una familia de aldeanos que ella misma enseño a cultivar sus alimentos. Mi madre no era nada tonta, parecía distraída, sin embargo esas ganas de ayudar a los demás le hacían improvisar de manera impresionante. Siempre encontraba la manera de aprender y enseñar a los demás. Mi madre es magnífica. Todo lo contrario de mi padre.

Bajamos a la cocina para recibir a Milk. Ese tiempo que estuve con mi madre Gokù aprovechó para dormir, definitivamente estaba completamente decidido a no dejarme sola.

Mientras tomábamos chocolate caliente, con pastelillos de los que mi madre adoraba comprar y compartir, Milk nos platicaba sobre su embarazo y mi madre le daba algunos consejos. No podía disimular su gesto de ilusión al instruir a Milk. Me decepcionaba de mi misma al no poder ser yo quien le brindaba esa felicidad. No hasta que no aclarara mi mente y encontrara a un sujeto que no me hiciere tanto daño, definitivamente Yamcha estaba descartado. El estaba del lado de mi padre y no le perdonaría por nada del mundo que pretendiera casarse conmigo después de lo que había pasado.

Con forme el tiempo avanzaba se agregaban mas a la charla. Llegó Lunch, acompañada de un sujeto alto de buen cuerpo y calvo acompañado de una especie de duendecillo, algo muy común entre los habitantes de las tribus serranas, Luego Krillin con unas cuantas cervezas, aunque me molestara su presencia Yamcha también estaba ahí. Me alegraba verlos a todos ahí. Estaban todos menos mi padre. Cuando decidí por fin preguntar por el… sentía algo de tristeza no tenerlo cerca con mamá…

-¿dónde esta ….-

-Buenas tardes Bulma- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar esa voz que tenía tanto sin escuchar.

-.-.-

Lamento la tardanza y si lamento que estén tan cortos se que esperaban algo más largo por la demora pero la escuela me consume, estoy tan triste y desesperada por que ni chance de ir al cine u.u a ver La batalla de los dioses u.u pero ya tendré oportunidad. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Espero ya en el otro cerrar esta etapa de la historia y comenzar ahora si bien la historia VXB, apuesto que les va a gustar. Si ya vieron la peli no me platiquen… mi sobrina traidora me dijo que iría conmigo y cuando llegué de trabajar empezó a hablarme sobre vegeta y casi la maté así que no se arriesguen: 3 jajaa no se crean

Por cierto, no se si han notado que cambié la imagen de la historia. esto es gracias a que un cobarde desconocido reporto la imagen por contenido no se que y entre en pánico y la cambie de inmediato. Me gustaba mas la otra, la verdad no tenia sentido pero para evitar problemas pues la cambie ;) eso era todo.

Souhatier: suerte con tus clases bilingües jaja. Espero que este te haya caído en el momento indicado pero sobre todo que te haya gustado

ChicaDB: me gusta más un vegeta culpable…grr.. jaja

SaiyaLiinna: aquí está la actualización :3 que padre que lo consideres asì tu fic también me gustan mucho =)

JaspheReal : espero superar expectativas, me alegra tu sinceridad y gracias por la oportunidad

Espero que no dejen de comentar, sus review me motivan, acepto sugerencias y felicitaciones jejeje y manzanas…ya ps


	19. Adios bulma

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama solo los tome prestados

Aparte de la sorpresa, tortura… no digan que no les advertí.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba se agregaban mas a la charla. Llegó Lunch, acompañada de un sujeto alto de buen cuerpo y calvo acompañado de una especie de duendecillo, algo muy común entre los habitantes de las tribus serranas, Luego Krillin con unas cuantas cervezas, aunque me molestara su presencia Yamcha también estaba ahí. Me alegraba verlos a todos ahí. Estaban todos menos mi padre. Cuando decidí por fin preguntar por el… sentía algo de tristeza no tenerlo cerca con mamá…

-¿dónde está ….-

-Buenas tardes Bulma- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar esa voz que tenía tanto sin escuchar

-Cell….- me puse de pie de un salto protegiendo a mi madre. No permitiría que me alejaran de nuevo de ella, era una verdadera injusticia.

-Valla, veo que no me has olvidado querida Bulma- daba pasos cortos hacia mí, cortos y pausados. A un lado del un chico de unos 20 años aprox. Y tras este mi padre con un gesto de angustia.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Yamcha se puso de pie y sirvió un par de copas, se las dio a Cell y su acompañante

-Bulma no deberías de ser tan grosera- parecía como si Yamcha los conociera… aunque pensándolo bien…

-Que me podía esperar de ti Yamcha, ahora veo de donde viene todo esto, ven madre, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- tome del brazo a mi madre, que no comprendía del todo la situación

-Oh! Pero qué gusto verte pequeño 17 ¿cómo has estado cariño?- se acercó y de manera efusiva abrazó al muchacho quien mostraba afecto contrario al de mi madre

-¿madre?-

-Hija, ellos son nuestros invitados, se quedaran unos días por aquí porque alguien explotó su hogar y ahora necesitan donde vivir, además el pequeño 17 fue quien me acompaño a las misiones en Sudamérica ¿no lo recuerdas? Si te conté de él hace un par de horas querida!- Ella no estaba enterada de nada, y parecía no temerle a Cell, sin duda a diferencia de mi padre la pureza de su alma se transpiraba por su rostro. Ella estaba tranquila, en cambio mi padre estaba por terminar el segundo puro

-Hija, tenemos que hablar ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi…- no deje que mi padre terminara la frase

-Que hablar ni que nada, yo no tengo ningún…- hice una pausa y reflexione- esto no puede ser posible papá, es un descaro que tengas a este sujeto aquí- camine a su oficina. Debía sacarle toda la información posible. Tenía que hacer algo con o sin la ayuda de Vegeta ahora que sabía que Cell se encontraba con vida.

Detrás de mi entro mi padre seguido de Cell y el otro androide y por último Yamcha. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta a lo lejos Gokù no quitaba su vista de Cell mientras mi madre le halagaba.

-Hija es hora de que sepas toda la verdad-

-Mas te vale que me digas todo papa, no se como demonios te dejaste enredar por estos insectos-

-Toma asiento Bulma-

-No Yamcha, tu tienes prohibido hablar, es mas tendras que responder solo a las preguntas que yo te haga ¿de acuerdo?- el por su parte solo asintió con la cabeza. No le quedaba de otra

-Bulma Bulma Bulma, te hizo bastante daño haberte revolcado con ese Saiyajin verdad?, si era de esperarse, después de todo haber permanecido encerrada solo para ellos durante dos semanas debió haber sido frustrante y tu único entretenimiento era el falo de esos monos-

- Maldito bastardo asqueroso!- me acerque a el, quize golpear su mejilla pero el androide 27 me sostuvo el brazo

-No te equivoques Bulma, no fui yo el que te traiciono-

-si….-

-Fue el viejo y tu querido novio, supongo que tu padre porque eras lo único que podía ofrecerle a Lord Freezer para sus monos o secuaces y tu novio porque sabe lo perra que puedes llegar a hacer, yo solo me limite a seguir ordenes de Freezer-

-Cell… será mejor que dejemos los insultos de un lado, es importante que plantemos que vamos a hacer con ese maldito bastardo!- Yamcha en su maldito papel de abogado

-hmhmmhmh tienes razón débil humano, es hora de que le digas a tu ramera toda la verdad-

-espero que esta vez sí sean al menos un poco mas acercados a la realidad tus argumentos Yamcha- lo fulmine con la mirada. Luego de dar un suspiro clavo su fría y vacía mirada sobre mí. Ese Yamcha, ese muchacho vestido con un Smoking elegante color negro y un porte que lo diferenciaba totalmente de mi Yamcha.

-Pues veras, Bulma conoces perfectamente todos los problemas que suceden en el mundo, conoces los crímenes, sabes que todo control se ha perdido-

-HABLA YAMCHA, SIN RODEOS NI OMISIONES!-

-Freezer también es un androide, de hecho fue el primer androide creado por el doctor Gero, y fue el único éxito de la primera generación de super-androides de la patrulla roja, solo que se ha salido de las manos del doctor Gero y la misión de Cell era terminar con él, sin embargo Freezer hizo alianza con los carteles más poderosos entre ellos los Saiyajin, por alguna razón u otra estos no le fueron tan…-

-Conozco la historia de los Saiyajin, lo que quieres decir es que Gero ¿está vivo?-

-No Bulma, 18 ya te lo debió haber contado, traicione a Gero por que no es apto para llevar el control- Cell colmaba mi paciencia con sus interrupciones

-Maldito insecto será mejor que guardes silencio hasta que termine de hablar Yamcha. ¿Qué tenía que ver mi padre con todo esto?-

-El asunto es que tanto Cell como Freezer necesitaban un ejército de androides para tomar el control ya que algún desconocido descendiente del Dr. Maki Gero tiene controlado todo el ejercito humano de al menos el 45% de las naciones unidas…¿Qué como lo logro?... sencillo, tiene poder político y es suficiente para poder manejar las masas a su antojo

-¿y supongo que mi padre se opuso a ayudar tanto a uno como al otro y no le quedo de otra más que venderme a Freezer y cuando ya no sabía nada de mi tuvo temor de mi vida y fue cuando se alió con Cell ¿no es así?-

-¿Lo ves Bulma?, eres tu sola quien se responde las preguntas. Eres realmente brillante hmhmhm- odiaba la voz de ese sujeto

-Bulma tu padre solo había aceptado la propuesta de Freezer por el simple hecho de que tenía bajo su mando capital humano, por otro lado Cell controlaba maquinas y por alguna extraña razón tu padre tuvo más miedo de los humanos, y efectivamente cuando supo lo que Zarbòn y Dodoria hicieron, realizó una junta con Freezer para retirar la oferta debido a la infracción a uno de los lineamientos del acuerdo, eso no le pareció a Freezer y no le quedo de otra más que enviar un grupo de Saiyajin a asesinarte, fue cuando tu padre decidió dejarte actuar por tu cuenta, sabía lo enfadada que estabas pro la supuesta muerte de tu madre y solo te dejo hacer lo que creyeras conveniente. Cuando tuvo contacto con Cell fue un año después de que partieras, tal vez un par de meses después y decidió aceptar la protección de Cell para ti y tu madre así como el resto del personal de la CC

-Y ¿Qué ofertaba Freezer?-

- Protección, al parecer un Saiyajin estaba interesado con casarse contigo para poder posicionarse dentro de la CC y distribuir… alguno… de sus productos, tal vez quería conseguir fama y al igual que Maki Gero, posicionarse en la política, el plan era que tu conocieras al Saiya, Freezer por su parte obtendría beneficios de todo esto y así financiaría el ejercito de fuerzas especiales Ginyu según esto para estar preparados para cualquier ataque de Gero

-¿y entonces que sigue?-

-Bien pues yo la verdad no lo sé Bulma- Yamcha se encogió de hombros, ahora angustiado

-Yo si se que va a pasar-

-Maldito insecto, tienes que quitarte por completo esa idea de hacerme un humandroide-

-Les permitiría la dicha de vivir un año sin mí, tienes todo este año para encontrar al descendiente de Gero Bulma-

-¿para que querría encontrar a ese insecto Cell?- tan insecto como el

-sencillamente para que te deshagas de él, una vez que el mercado político este limpio los únicos en juego seremos Freezer y yo, y de eso ya me encargaré hasta entonces, ¿Por qué me alejo? Para que trabajes tranquila Bulma, tu sabes si tomas la oferta o la dejas, hasta entonces si no has encontrado a Gero o simplemente no te dispusiste a buscarlo tengo cientos de imágenes tuyas y de la traidora 18 que las refleja como lo que verdaderamente son, unas malditas rameras traidoras y bastardas ladronas que se dedican al oficio más vulgar ¿si me comprendes Bulma?, lo de menos es conseguir replicas de ustedes, recuerda que tu padre está de nuestro lado y pronto tendré el control sobre él, ¿no querrás que tu padre también sea un delincuente Bulma?-

-Eso debes olvidarlo Cell, yo aunque me amenazas de muerte ya no pienso participar en tus atrocidades, buscaremos a nuestra manera a ese Maki Gero y después nos encargaremos de ti, eso debes tenerlo muy en claro- por fin mi padre hablo

-No no no, debes dejar a tu precioso zafiro reparar los daños, ella pudo haber encontrado a ese sujeto sin haber llegado a cometer todos los crímenes que cometió y tiene que pagar por ese error, si alguno de ustedes llega a meter mano en el asunto, ténganlo por hecho que ella será denigrada para que sea ella misma quien tenga que suicidarse hmhmmhmh-

-para el 19 de octubre del próximo año esperamos tener vivo a ese sujeto vendremos a la CC y serás tu misma Bulma, de la misma manera como asesinaste a ese Saiyajin lo harás frente a tu madre, a tu padre y todos los imbéciles que te rodean-

-¿cómo comprobar que es él?- Yamcha

-Ella lo sabrá, deberá conseguir los bocetos de Freezer y míos así como el paradero del primer ejército de androides que salió para inmiscuirse entre los habitantes de la capital del sur que únicamente estaban bajo protección de Maki Gero…hasta entonces- y sin dar oportunidad de preguntar nada mas, salió de la oficina de mi padre y partió junto a él, 17.

El silencio se apoderó de la situación.

-Bulma no tienes que hacerlo, ten por seguro de que esas imágenes no te afectaran tanto como lo que te está pidiendo que hagas con ese doctor-

No respondí. Analizaba la situación. Dadas las circunstancias, debía investigar más sobre los planes de Freezer, el único que podía llevarme hacia el estaba a cientos de Km de mi, y supongo en una actitud completamente alejada de la situación. Probablemente besando a una bella mujer… a la fuerza claro… o bajo los efectos de todos esos deliciosos… bueno… antídotos que degustaba. No, no era el momento de pensar en Vegeta. No ahora que debía aprovechar ese día para terminarlo con mi madre, habíamos perdido tanto tiempo, por el momento debía aprovechar para irme a dormir a un lado de ella, para que me contara esas historias que tanto extrañaba sobre príncipes bestias de otros planetas que arribaban a la tierra en búsqueda de su princesa azul. Quería ser esa niña que se había esfumado por completo de mi mente desde que esos asquerosos de Zarbòn y Dodoria robaron mi inocencia. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Mañana hablamos Yamcha, tengo que dirigir la situación. Tengo que pensar, después de todo la decisión final es mía y tengo que ser yo quien de la última palabra.

Pase toda la noche analizando la situación. ¿Por qué demonios querían esos malditos ejércitos de androides?, ¿Quién era ese supuesto descendiente?, ¿Por qué pasaba todo tan lento?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, estaba segura de que si rechazaba la oferta de Cell lo que menos me preocupaba era mi integridad, mi imagen, más bien lo que me inquietaba era la seguridad de mamá y mis amigos, en cierta parte y aunque no quería verlo de esa manera, sin ningún rencor, temía por la vida de mi padre. No me importaba en absoluto lo que pensara hacerme. Luego de averiguar qué había pasado con Freezer tomaría cartas en el asunto y me dispondría a actuar. Un año era suficiente para localizarle si es que así lo creía conveniente. Y de alguna manera también podría tener beneficio, ya que una vez que conociera la estructura de Freezer y Cell lograría reajustar su sistema operativo y así desactivarlos o resetear su memoria para que dejaran de hacer tanta atrocidad.

Si. Esa era la respuesta. No iba a esperar hasta saber que pasaba con Freezer, si llegaba a saber algo de utilidad durante ese año no le rechazaría por nada del mundo. Pero por lo pronto el plan estaba en marcha. Mañana mismo partiría de regreso a la capital del sur, para arreglar cuentas con ese tal descendiente de Maki Gero ; con respecto a mi padre, dudaba que aprobara mi decisión, pero no estaba en posición de oponerse ya que había sido el mismo quien me enrollo en todo esto.

No sé si me encontrara de nuevo con vegeta, 18 o Turles, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, ellos me serían de gran utilidad ya que la capital del sur estaba completamente limpia de androides y Saiyajin.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Buenos días querida!-

-Buenos días mama!- beso mi frente. Tan llena de luz, tan alegre -Buenos días amigos! Lamento lo de anoche, no pude despedirles-

-No te preocupes Bulma- bipolar Milk- nosotros tuvimos que pasar la noche, así que no hubo necesidad de despedirte de nosotros-

-Eso me alegra Milk, después de todo, me siento tan tranquila con todos ustedes aquí a propósito ¿dónde está Gokù?-

-Par a que quieres saber en dónde esta si es un hombre casado?- fruncía el ceño la bipolar Milk

-tranquila Milk será mejor que te tranquilices, sabes que solo somos entendidos amigos, no sabes el gusto que me da que se hayan encontrado-

-así es Bulma, el es Kakaroto, no sé si te lo había mencionado, creo que no te he contado del todo la historia, espero tener algún día de estos libre para, pues, charlar-

-claro que si Milk, estoy dispuesta y ansiosa por conocer su historia-

Una de las cosas que jamás mencionaría a nadie más que a mi madre es la noche que pase con Gokù, si Milk se llegara a enterar, seguro me mataría. Y ni hablar de lo que había pasado con Vegeta, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez le haya olvidado. Ella se veía tan feliz al lado de mi amigo y con su hijo en su vientre que lo mejor sería que jamás se enterara. Después de todo no creo que jamás vuelva a ver a Vegeta.

-Buenos días querido!-

-Buenos días querida!-

Mis padres besaban sus frentes. Era tan hermoso verlos, pero me daban nauseas el solo pensar que mi padre había caído tan bajo como para dar por muerta a mi madre.

El desayuno paso tan normal como el resto de la mañana. La hora de comida igual que la tarde. Cuando la noche cayó mientras nos disponíamos a despedir a la familia Son Ox-Satàn, Krillin y el resto dos helicópteros e incontables camionetas invadieron la cuadra ocupada por la CC. De inmediato Gokù tomo en brazos a Milk y corrieron hacia dentro de la casa, Yamcha hizo lo mismo conmigo y el resto solo quedo observando el espectáculo.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa Son Gokù!-

-Shh Milk, debes esconderte, de hecho debemos escondernos, yo me esconderé más cerca, tu por favor sube a la habitación de Bulma, o si es más seguro cualquiera de visita, y por favor no salgas y que no te vean, debemos cuidar a nuestro hijo mi amor- la miro fijamente a los ojos, se aspiraba el amor, era a simple vista

-Bulma debes…- el idiota de Yamcha tenía que arruinar

-Déjame!, creo poder arreglármelas yo sola, como aprendí en la capital del sur, sola a defenderme, gracias a Kami que tengo la fuerza e inteligencia suficiente para enfrentarme a lo que sea-

-Bulma no sabemos quién….-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, la famosa Bulma Briefs, la causa de la rebeldía de ese estúpido Saiyajin. Que lastima, creí que era algo mejor, pero veo que nunca valió la pena meterme en todo este lío por esta simple mujer- por su aspecto de lagarto supuse que era el famoso Freezer

-¿Quién eres?-

-Lo sabes- de tras del mis grandes temores… ¿aún lo eran?

-Cómo estás preciosa?, veo que te has puesto más madurita, espero que ese mono no te haya desgastado tu hermoso cuerpo lindura- Dodoria fue el primero en acercarse. Creo que ya no les tenía tanto miedo.

-Déjala en….- Yamcha recibió un golpe con el arma de Zarbòn y cayó al suelo.

-Será mejor que se controlen insectos, no creo que quieran sufrir lo mismo que el principito de papá jajaja- rieron a la vez el otro par. Tras de ellos mi padre y el resto de los que habían quedado afuera estaban rodeados por el resto de los escolta de Freezer

-¿a qué has venido?-

-A confirmarte que yo estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Cell, solo que vengo a advertirte de manera directa que si no encuentras a ese bastardo matare a toda tu familia Briefs, empezando por tu adorada madre, y esta vez me asegurare de que lo veas, así como el resto de tus amigos, te quedaras sola, incluso soy capaz de entregarte a Zarbòn y Dodoria y hacerte el peor de los castigos, sufrirás por el resto de tu vida hasta que me canse de atormentarte y en cuanto a tu amante vegeta, el día que me lo encuentre, morirá, no sin antes haber visto como eres cogida por mis escoltas uno a uno-

-Guárdate tus malditas amenazas Freezer, si estás de acuerdo con Cell o no, simplemente no me interesa, yo lo único que quiero es entregarles a ese maldito bastardo y dejarme de todo este maldito teatro, no me interesan sus rivalidades así que tenlo por seguro que tendrán a ese sujeto y los documentos que me pidieron, además ten por seguro que no volverán a saber nada ni de mi ni de la CC

-hmhmmhmhm así me gusta humana, no tener que explicarte nada, después de todo me fue de utilidad que te quedaras con vida y cumplirle sus caprichos al mocoso de vegeta-

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, y finalmente partió. Al llegar a la puerta de su helicóptero se giró hacia mi

-19 octubre del próximo año Briefs, ya lo sabes!-

Solo tiré dedo. Ese maldito bastardo y todos sus amigos se podían ir al caño por mí. Solo quería disfrutar tiempo con mi madre, pero si así lo quería debía empezar con el plan cuanto antes.

-Oh! Pero por que se han ido tan rápido tus amigos Bulma?- mi madre no había captado la situación. En cierta parte envidiaba su despistada actitud. Desearía tanto ser como ella, pero no, tenía que cargar con la inteligencia de mi padre… con los problemas de él.

Corría mi habitación. Hice mis maletas, empaqué solo lo necesario, unas cuantas capsulas y me dirigí a la puerta principal

-Madre, tengo que salir de viaje, probablemente este un año o un poco más fuera, solo espero que te cuides mucho mama, te amo!- le abrasé. Ella solo se limitaba a dar pequeños saltos y alegrarse, creía que era un viaje de placer.

-Bulma que piensas hacer!-

-Yamcha ya lo sabes, voy a viajar, para conocer otros lugares!-

-es una locura hija, no debes exponerte, nosotros vamos a ayudarte, no debes preocuparte por tu…-

- no papa, tu fuiste quien me lanzpo al habismo, no puedo confiar en ti, ahor ano me queda otra mas que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

-en ese caso, deja lo que llevas que nada te pertenece-

Mi mundo se derrumbo. Había perdido a mi padre por completo. Me estaba dejando prácticamente sin recursos. Lo que haría de ahora en adelante, literalmente lo haría por mi cuenta. No quize alegar. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes padre, mi trabajo en la CC puedes tomarlo como abandono.

-quedas desterrada por completo de tu posición en la CC así como de la herencia de la familia Bulma, todo será donado a las instituciones a las que tu madre y yo apoyamos, ¿aún quieres irte?-

-Si padre, no quiero nada que provenga de ti. Quiero resolver este asunto, no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi madre de nuevo, y si para eso tengo que sacrificar todo este año que viene así como a las riquezas lo hare, por ella, porque odio que hayas jugado conmigo papa, pero que te hayas metido con la inocencia amorosa de mi madre, eso…. Eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar-

-entonces si es verdad que eres amante de vegeta, ya sabrá el resolvérselas, Bulma se perfectamente que no duraras mucho tiempo después de saber de tu madre-

-lo hare padre, no debes preocuparte, eso es lo de menos. Ten por seguro que no regresare a tus brazos para rogar por que vuelvas a incluirme en tu herencia. No me importa el dinero. Me importan mis amigos y mi madre, y aunque lo dudes, una parte de mi también siente compasión por ti papá.

-No podrás regresar jamás a la CC Bulma, ni a casa… estas consciente… ¿verdad?-

-Pero cariño, si solo se irá un año!-

-Bunny por que no vas a traer unos de esos pastelillos para Bulma, debe llevar algo para el camino ¿no crees?-

´-Pero que buena idea!,,,, Bulma no te vayas sin llevar algo para comer!- ella se retiro. Fue la última vez que la vi.

Después de eso tampoco vi a mi padre. Me retire de ahí con Gokù y Milk. El primero sería quién me llevaría de regreso a la capital del sur. Milk me dio algo de ropa, al igual que Lunch. No tanto de mi gusto, pero si cómoda.

Lo primero era regresar a donde antes vivía. No fue difícil encontrar el departamento ya que conocía bastante bien el lugar además de que Gokù me había dejado unas cuadras cerca. Me dejo instrucciones de no hablarle a nadie de él a partir de ese momento. No sabía exactamente por qué. Insisto en que Gokù escondía muchas más cosas que mi padre, sin embargo por alguna razón confiaba en el. Estaba segura de que el no haría nada que me lastimara.

**_(a petición de ustedes mis lectoras varios pm han querido saber que piensa vegeta al respecto. así que lo que resta del largo y prometedor capitulo, espero, es ¿Qué paso con vegeta después de que vio a Bulma por última vez?, por lo tanto la explicación de por qué mato al dueño del bar etc. etc. Recuerden, o no sé si se han dado cuenta pero a veces suelo ser muy explícita y algo grotesca, y pues gracias a que existe clasificación M tengo la libertad de publicarlo)_**

Era su maldito olor. Esa mujer, ¿Por qué no podía quitármela de la cabeza?. Los sentimientos han cambiado ahora la odio, aún así no dejo de pensarla.

Entro a ese estúpido lugar, de inmediato me reconoce. La puta asquerosa quería liberarse del sujeto que la explotaba, si el moría el lugar pasaría a manos de ella. No tuve problemas, además ganaría dinero.

Llego a la oficina presentándome como inversionista. De inmediato me reconoció, el problema con Briefs me dio fama después de todo. Me permite la entrada. Me hierve la sangre cuando veo que las paredes están repletas con poster de putas desnudas y semidesnudas con recortes del rostro de Bulma. Entra detrás de mí, de inmediato saco mi arma y quito el seguro. Le amenazo. Si grita disparo, le hable sobre el trato con la de la barra. De inmediato lo entiende.

-quítate la ropa- sin dejar de mirarle cerre con seguro.

-mmme..vass…a..vvvviol….- decía con voz temblorosa, pero al imaginar lo que iba a decir interrumpí

-cerdo asqueroso!" jamás me metería con un hombre y si así lo fuera no serías tu!- un golpe a puño cerrado. Cayó al suelo y de manera brusca le jale la corbata lastimándole lo mas que pude el cuello.

El cinturón de su pantalón sirvió para atarle los pies.

-Vegeta entonces que piensas hacer?-

-Cerdo bastardo, ¿Por qué demonios tienes esos posters?, ¿a caso piensas que Bulma algùn dìa te abrirìa las piernas?-

-jajajaja- solto una carcajada y se retorció en el suelo- de modo que son celos?, vamos vegeta, si quieres puedo poner recortes tuyos también- esa risa,

Una patada al rostro.

-Esa mujer me pertenece!-

-esa mujer fue la que te metió a esa maldita jaula ¿ya lo olvidaste?-

Otra patada, esta vez a la costilla izquierda.

Llamaron a la puerta. Me acerque al rostro del cerdo

-Pregunta quién es… prohibido decir algo, luego de que te contesten si es tu empleada, o mejor dicho tu ahora pesadilla le preguntaras si viene sola y si trae lo que le pedí ¿de acuerdo?- asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de que respondió abrí la puerta. Me entregó una caja. Le di indicaciones de que vería a Bulma en la misma oficina. Ella asintió y regreso a su lugar.

-Y bien, ¿sabes que tengo aquí? no, no sabes, ah pues te diré. Son juguetes, tenía no pensado usarlos contigo pero cuando vi las porquerías que tenías de mi mujer me hiciste enojar. Normalmente no actuó así. Claro que pensaba matarte, pero pensaba hacerlo rápido. Es una lástima que cometieras la estupidez de no ocultar tu nivel de perversión-

Una bolsita con agujas, una resortera, bolitas de metal, cigarrillos, fósforos, alcohol y un fino cuchillo, además del brandy más fino de la casa y un par de copas. Supongo que será suficiente.

-Sabes?, es una mujer muy difícil. Es obstinada, gritona, rebelde, agresiva, una cualquiera desobediente. Pero también es inteligente además de que tiene un cuerpo que está totalmente fuera de tu alcance-

-jajaja y del tuyo también vegeta, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que te pertenece?- acerque la silla hacia él, me serví un poco de brandy, di un sorbo y lo deje sobre el escritorio. Acomode el escritorio y sus manos quedaron atrapadas con los sustentos de la mesa.

-Yo la tuve en mi casa dos semanas, y no tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Logre que ella fuera quien me deseara. Durante dos semanas vi su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua. Si te digiera todas las cosas que le hice y ella me hizo… sería un poco denigrante para ambos. Así que solo me limitare a darte una pequeña lección para que sepas que es pecado desear a la mujer de tu prójimo – su risa sarcástica.

-vegeta eres un estúpido… mírate… te ha domado una mujer- ese estúpido cómo se atrevía a decir eso

-será mejor que te calles, deberás observar como en un par de horas ella vendrá a por mí, maldito bastardo!- no pude contenerme más, tomé una aguja y rasgué el pecho del gordo dejando una línea de sangre. Encaje está en la piel bajo el asqueroso ombligo. Un grito, y otro y otro. Una vez que comencé no pude detenerme. Cada aguja representaba el coraje que tenía con la vida por haberme negado todo lo que merecía. El haberme separado de mi madre, que mi padre no me diera la oportunidad de elegir mi camino, el haber abandonado mi carrera universitaria, conocer a la fabulosa Bulma Briefs, no poder tenerla a mi alcance y tener que recurrir a sustituirla con una simple campesina. Detestaba el trabajo de mi padre, a sus putas y los hijos de sus putas. Servirle a ese bastardo de Freezer… y haber conocido de verdad a esa mujer. Todas mis expectativas sobre Bulma eran totalmente diferentes, la realidad era otra. Ella no es una mujer sumisa, de hecho es tan igual a mí que me hace odiarla por no poder tener el control. Eso es lo que más odiaba.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba exagerando me aleje. Otro trago de brandy, de un sorbo, y otro y otro. El no paraba de reírse. De nuevo me senté en la silla del escritorio, ahora acomodada en su lugar. Para controlarlo tome la resortera y una de las postas. Le di a un ojo. Sangraba pero no dejaba de reír.

-De que jodidos te estás riendo estúpido insecto!-

-jaja vegeta, no entiendo porque te pones tan celoso, no creo ser el único que fantasea con esa deliciosa mujer- de nuevo el disparo- cuantas manos afortunadas no se habrán echado ya a la científica vegeta ¿A caso no lo vez? No es más que una zorra!

-ahhgg maldito insecto- no pude contenerme más. Era tanta mi furia que no me di cuenta en qué momento tome el cuchillo y corte su asqueroso sexo. No paraba de gritar y no me quedo de otra más que introducirlo en su boca. Vacié el alcohol sobre el maldito cuerpo del cerdo, solo lamentos. Estaba harto de ese maldito juego. Fui al sanitario de la oficina, había una botella con cloro. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, el olor era insoportable. Regrese al escritorio. Faltaba poco para que llegara ella. Eran las 9 en punto. Tome la botella y me serví otro trago.

Pensé que si Bulma veía lo que había pasado no querría hablar. Tal vez saldría huyendo asi que apague la luz. Reflexione sobre lo que el cerdo había dicho y las dudas me invadieron. Si de verdad ella regresara por mi ¿estaría dispuesto a soportar las miradas sobre ella?, no solo serían miradas, si no halagos, esas odiosas flores que acostumbran mandar, el solo pensar en la cantidad de pervertidos que la imaginan en su cama me hicieron entender que debía alejarme de ella. Por salud propia. Debía enfocarme en encontrar a ese bastardo de Freezer luego de haberme deshecho de mi padre, por haberme abandonado en esa jaula. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

Y llegó ella. Debo admitir que estaba nervioso, de no haber sido por que encendió la luz, pudo haber sido una noche prometedora, pero vio la escena. Si habíamos avanzado diez pasos lejos de nuestro orgullo habíamos retrocedido nueve. Pero debía odiarle. Aunque deseara tanto verla gemir mi nombre, no la amaba eso era un hecho, pero la deseaba. Su cuerpo tan perfecto, su piel tan suave y transparente. Esos ojos tan vivos que reflejaban pureza. Esos ojos que no me pertenecían porque ya eran de miles. Ella me hacía débil. Esa figura.

No. No podía pensar en sus cualidades. Ella era una zorra bruja que solo amarraba hombres débiles, pero no yo. Yo no era débil. Yo era más fuerte que ella y tome esa decisión. El solo escucharla me excitaba. Pero tenía que borrar eso de mi mente.

Una llamada anónima avisó a la policía el estado y ubicación de Bulma. Vi como esos sujetos se la llevaban. Uno de ellos bastante parecido a Turles, pero este reflejaba torpeza.

Sería la última vez que la vería tan cerca.

Adiós Bulma

...u...

Bien mis lectoras espero les haya gustado este capítulo más largo y con ese plus de vegeta! Deben agradecerlo a Souhatier que me dio la idea.

Ya vi la película! Esta genial, no se si ya la vieron pero yo ame mas a vegeta! … y me enamore de wiss tambn, pero vegeta uff no para que les digo. En mi opinión esperaba más, falto como que mas pelea, no lo se… pero agradecì que estuvieran la mayoría de los actores de doblaje originales (latinoamèrica) me translado a mis 4 años de edad fue hermoso, pero bueno dejemos la película.

Espero sus comentarios, quejas, felicitaciones, propuestas, manzanas (para comer aclaro no para golpearme) y pues en verdad los atiendo y aquí esta la prueba de una sugerencia y en el próximo capitulo estarà otra.

Bonita semana saludos a todas

Souhatier: servida señorita?, si había pensado en eso de agregar los pensamientos de vegeta. Si funciona este agregarè mas delante uno que otro si no seguiremos solo con Bulma. De hecho querìan que agregara la historia MXG pero de ellos harè un fic como de 5 capitulos donde incluyo todo desde que la conoce hasta donde termina este, pero como digo pues tengo que terminar este, si se me dificultan los tiempos para publicar imaginate peor con dos. me gustaría mucho saber si te gusto, si debo de agregarle algo, quitarle, si està muy fuerte o no, en lo personal me gusta saludos

Maiivegeta: relax! Jaja es el chiste, creo que desde el principio te has dado cuenta de que soy rollera y me gusta dejarlas con la intriga… igual asì he sufrido con libros y con fics PEOR CON LOS FICS pero bueno saludos

SaiyaLiinna : creo que el capitulo respondió tu pregunta jaja ya estaba planeado de hecho cuando te leì mori de risa y hasta me dio miedo de que espiaras u.u jaja ya ps gracias por las manzanas soy como un Shinigami xD

JaspheReal: en este capitulo iba a entrar tu peticion de el momento de bulma y vegeta pero me parecio interesante agregar los pensamientos de vegeta y el proximo pues por deduccion y para adelantarte... nah, solo no te desesperes en el PM te dije todo saludos


	20. Saciarme de ti, Saciarte de mi

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama solo los tome prestados.

**_ADVERTENCIA! Alto contenido lemon, tan esperado si, pero al final es lemon y explicito. Espero lo disfruten_**

CONTINUACION DE LA NARRACION DE VEGETA!

Al día siguiente limpie los restos. Rocié algo de ese polvo que había utilizado Bulma para borrar su rastro cuando asesino a Raditz.

Bajé y pedí unos tragos, encendí el cigarrillo y ahora tenía que pensar en dónde dormiría.

-Dónde está la mujer más hermosa de la capital del sur!- Un anciano, unos 60 años halagaba a la puta de la barra, ahora dueña del billar.

-Oh! Pero si es usted Mioga! Que milagro que viene por estos rumbos ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Le sirvo algún trago?

-No querida solo vengo de entrada por salida, solamente quería preguntarte por esa jovencita… como se llamaba…Bra…-

-Bulma?- interrumpió la puta

-Claro esa misma Bulma, ¿qué ha pasado con ella?- la mujer me vio de reojo y le hice señas de que continuara, entendió de inmediato que quería averiguar que quería el anciano

-Pues, vera, ella… ¿Por qué pregunta por ella?-

-es que dejo algunos meses de renta pagados por delante y no la he visto por ahí-

-Salió de viaje, seré yo quien cuidara su departamento- Tuve que interrumpir antes de que la puta le dijera que Bulma se había ido para siempre. Tenía que aprovechar esos meses pagados con anticipación para vivir. Por lo pronto ese problema estaba resuelto

-Y quién eres tú? Eres, hermano de su novio… este muchacho… ¿Cómo se llama… Gokù?-

-Si si es hermano de Gokù, no hay mejor postor que Son Vegeta para cuidar de las cosas de Bulma- la puta sabía lo que hacía, después de todo me debía un favor.

Seguí al hombre hasta el departamento. Me dio algunas estúpidas instrucciones. No le puse mucha atención ya que llevaba más de una botella. Entre a la recamara. Aún estaba ese maldito olor de la mujer.

Ahí estaban sus cosas, todo volteado al revés. Era un desastre, parecía como si hubiesen saqueado la habitación. Ahora que lo recuerdo fui yo quien husmeó en la habitación.

Un conjunto de ropa interior color rojo en el suelo. A su lado una blusa que al parecer estaba sucia, quiero decir, ella la había usado por última vez antes de todo este rollo. Conservaba ese embriagante y excitante olor de mujer. Ese olor que solo ella desprendía. Y esas sensaciones regresaban, solo cuando estaba ebrio volvían esos sentimientos de deseo hacia ella. Y con todas esas prendas de tela que en el momento valían oro para mí, me abrace a ellas e imaginé cada encuentro que tenía con ella.

Flashback

Tenía que doparla para eliminar la tentación. Si ella no estaba consiente yo no sentiría el placer de tenerla sobre mí, gimiendo y exigiendo placer. Si no estaba en sus cinco sentidos no recordaría quien es el hombre que la hizo mujer. Yo podía perder el control en cualquier momento y la situación se me iría de las manos y terminaría violándola, pero no, tenía que ser paciente y hacer que ella me deseara tanto como yo a ella. El ejercicio en el sótano la dejó agotada. Comprendía totalmente que no hubiese siquiera querido darse un baño real. Ese blusón tan corto, sus largas y delicadas piernas. Sus susurros de lamento, el animal dentro de mí anhelaba salir de mi, pero no.

Tuve que inyectarle. Cuando emprendió ese placentero vuelo hacia nunca jamás (temporal) se recostó sobre mi hombro. La divina tentación en su espléndido resplandor. Quize tocarla pero me contuve. La recosté en el suelo, no sé cómo es que cuando desperté estaba recostado sobre sus piernas entreabiertas. Olía muy bien y ese olor fue el que me traslado a los sueños húmedos de adolescente. La quise devorar en ese instante, pero note que había despertado. Antes de que supiera que yo estaba consciente de que ella había despertado tome los restos de la jeringa y demás y abandone la habitación.

Flashback2

Tuve que ser débil. Quería seguir discutiendo con ella, pero no me quedo de otra más que gritarle con mi lengua lo mucho que la odiaba. Detestaba ese olor, su cabello tan suave, ese par de ojos. Entre más se acoplaba a mis besos más le deseaba. Fue cuando me di cuenta que como alguna vez lo note mi presencia la excitaba, tanto como ella a mí, el solo unir su cuerpo aún vestido con el mío percibía esos olores exquisitos que emanaban de su parte más intima, las vibraciones de su garganta gimiendo de placer… y aún no hacíamos nada…

No… no vegeta!- pensé para sí mismo. Al ver de nuevo ese par de azulados ojos me di cuenta que ya había un sentimiento de por medio. Pero tuve miedo que solo me hiciera ilusiones, no podía hacer mi orgullo a un lado.

-Te deseaba, pero ahora te odio Bulma- intentaba controlarme, me costaba mucho trabajo. De un movimiento involuntario le volví a besar. Me cansó. Estaba agitado, toda mi energía la había absorbido en ese beso. Maldita mujer, era pura brujería.

Final Flashback

Creí que esa había sido la única oportunidad, pero no. Cuando estuvimos en el laboratorio de esa manada de chatarras oxidadas. Quería devorarla. No podía morir sin haberla hecho mujer, mi mujer, mi Bulma.

Pero todo se derrumbó cuando llegaron esos estúpidos oportunistas. Me odio tanto por haberle hecho creer que me traiciono. Pero debía alejarla de mí. Definitivamente ya no teníamos esperanzas.

Sin embargo no podía evidenciar mi debilidad, tenía que ser tan duro con ella, para que me olvidara. Fue por eso que decidí exigirle dinero.

Escuche ruidos provenientes del recibidor del departamento. ¿Quién demonios aparte de mi tenía acceso a ese departamento?... ¿Quién podría tener interés en entrar ahí?... un momento… ese olor….

-Final POV- (o sea que regresaremos a Bulma)

Sin fondos más que lo que mis amigos me habían prestado… o bien donado, llegue a comprar algo de comer a una pequeña fonda a las afueras del edificio de mi departamento. El pesado día me dejó fatigada. Necesitaba comer, darme un baño y echarme a dormir, pero caía en la cuenta de que no me vendría nada mal alguna copa o uno de esos "remedios milagrosos" como bauticé a las porquerías que me daba vegeta durante mi estancia en su mansión.

Lejos de mi padre pensaba en lo bien que lo pasaba momentos antes de que nos rescataran a mí y a vegeta de los escombros.

-Demonios- me maldije a mí misma. Después de todo lo sufrido ¿seguía pensando en vegeta?. Mientras subía las escaleras percibía su olor. Ese que desprendía su cuerpo varonil. Ese que desprende cada persona y tiene algo especial que le hace recordarle. El de vegeta era especial, embriagante. Cada que me acercaba más a mi departamento se hacía más fuerte. ¿A caso será que él está aquí?, no. No lo creo. Ya estaba pensando demasiadas tonterías.

Busque las llaves, pero recordé que yo misma se las había dado a vegeta para que viniera a recoger las cosas que necesitaba. Si, fue por eso que huele a él, aunque pareciera tanto tiempo desde aquello. Al menos conservaba mi ropa.

El tiempo que pase con 18 aprendí muchas cosas. En un momento creí que eran malas, pero ahora me eran de utilidad. Tome un pasador de mi cabello. Lo abrí y le introduje a la rendija de la puerta. Unos cuantos movimientos y la puerta se abrió.

No podía creer que su olor permaneciera. Cerré la puerta de nuevo. Encendí la luz y me di cuenta de que aún era mi departamento porque mis pertenencias y las de 18 estaban por todos lados. No tengo idea de quien hizo esto, pero ya no tenía miedo. Luego de comer recogí un poco el desastre en la cocina, dejaría lo demás para el día siguiente. Eran las 11:30 de la noche. Me dirigí a mi habitación, encendí la luz y lo que menos me esperaba. El estaba ahí, acostado en mi cama. Con la misma ropa de la última vez que le vi la noche anterior en el bar. Y entonces comprendí por que olía tanto a él.

-Bbbbulma?- dijo en tartamudeo. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver que tenía bajo su cuerpo mi ropa interior. Mi pequeña braga color rojo en su mano. Al parecer el estaba…

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí vegeta?- no me alarme, el no me haría daño. Ya había tenido muchas oportunidades, y con el espectáculo recién presenciado dudaba mucho de que algo malo me sucediera.

-Tu mujer, deberías de estar con el estúpido de tu padre- se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Solté la bolsa y me acerque a él. Me coloque de frente. Esa noche sin pensar en las consecuencias opté por tomar la decisión que lo cambiaria todo. Esa noche me entregaría a èl porque era lo que yo necesitaba. Desde aquel beso, que nos hundió en el infierno a ambos no podía dejar de temblar cada que le veía. Necesitaba que recorriera mi cuerpo y esta noche sería la ocasión. Me deshice de mi blusa y los jeans. Los zapatos los había dejado a la entrada del departamento. Y ahí estaba frente a él. En ropa interior y con el deseo a flor de piel.

-¿Qué cres que estás haciendo? A caso eres estúpida?- frunció el ceño- ahora eres una estúpida ofrecida?-

-Vegeta ambos somos adultos. Sé que tú deseas tanto esto como yo. Será solo simple sexo entre dos desconocidos, he pasado por tantas cosas estos últimos años y ahora lo que necesito es olvidarlo. Lo único que me puede satisfacer en este momento es que alguien haga algo por mí, y sé que desde aquella noche no has dejado de pensar en mí. Sé que tu lo deseas vegeta-

-Hm- se quedo solo observando. Me tomo de la cintura y me lanzó hacia la cama. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Creí que de nuevo había fracasado. Me sentía una estúpida por haberme comportado así.

-Vegeta no puedes dejarme otra vez….- susurre avergonzada. Pero todo cambio cuando vi como tomaba su tequila y apagaba la luz de la habitación para regresar hacia donde yo estaba. Coloco la botella en la mesita de dormir. Quito todo lo que estorbaba de la cama dejándome solamente a mí y las almohadas. Se quitó la chaqueta, todo excepto sus jeans que únicamente desabotono y su cinturón quedo flojo. Era tan sexy ver cómo le caían a las caderas. Estaba muy bien formado, su torso tan varonil. Luego se acercó a mí y me quito las bragas y con dificultad y con el aliento nervioso el sostén. Tomo la botella. Se hincó sobre la cama y roció la botella entera sobre mi cuerpo. El líquido se sentía caliente. El olor era demasiado fuerte. Lavó una de sus manos con el tequila que caía en cascada a mi cuerpo e introdujo su pulgar en mi boca. Mi garganta se quemaba pero me gustaba. Yo misma tome el resto de su mano, lamí y succione cada uno de sus dedos. Mi pasión se encendía y su piel se erizaba.

Se inclinó hacia mi vientre. Succiono de mi ombligo el liquido embriagante no tanto como su olor y con su lengua hizo un recorrido subiendo entre mis pechos, por mi cuello , luego mi mentón hasta llegar a mi boca. Nos hundimos de nuevo en ese apasionado beso tan entregado como la primera vez. Ahora no estábamos discutiendo, yo diría que ajustando cuentas. Estaba segura de que ya no había marcha atrás.

El tomo el control de la situación.

-Tendré que castigarte Bulma, por todo lo que he perdido por tu maldita culpa- su voz ronca. Mmm no sabía que podía excitarme tanto sentir las vibraciones de su nuez en mi hombro las ondas de sonido detrás de mi oreja. Tomo mis muñecas y en un movimiento lento y sensual las estiro hacia mi nuca. Tomo algo y amarro mis manos.

-¿te gusta?, es lo que olía mientras pensaba en todas las veces que fuiste tan prohibida para mi Bulma.

-si yo te dijera lo prohibida que ahora estoy para ti, diría que realmente soy motivo de pecado- por alguna razón me gustaba a lo que jugábamos. Estábamos tan sedientos uno del otro, como dos adultos que juegan a follar. La pequeña Bulma que quería entregarse a un hombre honesto, trabajador, un ejemplo de vida y totalmente varonil y protector ya no existía. Ahora era una mujer deseosa de ese dios griego que ahora le abría las piernas. Todo lo ocurrido con Zarbòn y Dodoria, la separación de su madre, tanto la primera como la segunda, la conmoción por la vida de Milk y lunch, la decepción de su amigo y quien pensó alguna vez como futuro esposo y lo peor, la traición de su padre estaban siendo sepultadas con cada mordida de vegeta.

-Pues entonces serás mi santo pecado Bulma, eres mi diosa, tantas veces quize tenerte suplicando como ahora lo haces, no sabes la infinidad de veces que tuve que contenerme por no ir a secuestrarte y violarte…-

-shhh- le interrumpí- quiero que lo hagas ahora. Viólame como siempre lo quisiste. Yo quiero que así sea. Quiero que ahora desquites todo lo que te aflige en mi cuerpo como lo hare yo con el tuyo. Es solo sexo, mañana si quieres irte lo comprenderé. Si quieres quedarte con el departamento y quieres que sea yo la que se marche también lo entenderé, pero ahora no quiero que digas nada, quiero que me domines. Quiero ser una simple perra, por esta noche no quiero ser la majestuosa Bulma Briefs a quien le vieron la cara.

-Solo serás mi perra Bulma-

Sus besos eran dolorosos, eran tan duros y la sensación era dulce. No me había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento estaba ahí. Por parte de los dos, por mucho que yo dijera que solo era sexo eso jamás se daría. Era sentimiento de odio por lo vivido y agradecimiento a Kami por la batalla que se daba. Solo me deje dominar por él el resto de la noche. Era una sumisa ante sus caricias. Su lengua recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos jugaban tortuosamente en mi ombligo mientras descendían por mi vientre hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de mí.

Primero un dedo, luego el otro y otro más. Me hizo explotar dos o tres veces. Realmente era bueno.

-Vvv..eggeet…aa- apenas podía hablar- deejjaa ddde jjugggarr- mis sensores no me respondía. Movimientos involuntarios, arqueos de espalda. Saco sus juguetones dedos de mi ser.

-¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?- dijo con un tono juguetón. Esa sonrisa retorcida y ese ceño fruncido pero con mueca de diversión. – esto apenas comienza perra- introdujo sus dedos en mi boca para probar de mis propios jugos. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Ni yo me reconocía. Me tomo de la cintura y me levanto un poco para amarrar mis manos hacia uno de los pilares de la cama. Ahora tenía menos oportunidad de moverme, aunque con el acto de magia que acababa de hacer en mí me sentía tan deseosa de tocarle. Pero el no me lo permitía, y la tortura continuaba.

Otro prolongado beso, juego de lenguas y mordiscos, mas por parte de él que por mí. Se daba el lujo de presionar. Jugaba con sus dedos a lo largo de mis piernas, recorriendo suave y ligero con la yema de sus dedos. Al contrario de su boca sus manos era tiernas. Cuando sus manos llegaron a mi cintura descendió de nuevo recorriendo el camino desde mi boca para detenerse en uno de mis pechos. Lamía, succionaba y marisqueaba mientras con su mano el otro masajeaba, pellizcaba y apretujaba. Me sentía una diosa y a la vez una perra. No creí que alguna vez me entregara así a alguien.

No era virgen claro, la violación de Zarbòn no contaba pero "mi primera vez" fue con Gokù. Esta vez si podía comparar , definitivamente vegeta era juguetón. Pero no podía pensar en eso ya que sentí como nuestros cuerpos se separaban y el abría un poco mas mis piernas.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi como me observaba. Estábamos bañados en sudor. El ambiente era más húmedo y caloroso que un sauna. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Su pecho y el mío solo se movían de afuera hacia dentro. Juraría que su corazón quería saltar. Una sonrisa coqueta por parte mía, y la suya retorcida y traviesa.

-¿estas lista mujer?- mujer… ese calificativo que antes me entristecía ahora me elevaban con los dioses del Olimpo. Mujer…. Salir de su boca siempre fue sensual y excitante, pero no quería reconocerlo por qué me sentía como lo que ahora era. Una mujer de la calle, ofrecida pecadora. Pero que más daba. El mismo lo había dicho. Yo era su santo pecado. Y creo que él era el mío.

-Desde la primera vez que me monte sobre ti en tu casa ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Creo que lo olvide mientras mordía tus pechos- una risa nerviosa que el de inmediato calló con un beso.

Luego sentí como su miembro jugaba en mi intimidad. De arriba hacia abajo. Ya no podía soportar más. Un movimiento brusco en un intento por conseguir más contacto pero el tirón en mis brazos amarrados me recordó que no podía tocarle. Me miro a los ojos y de nuevo sonrió.

-Esta va por olvidarme de todas las estupideces que pensaba hacerte mientras salías del colegio- me penetro. No sé si era por el tiempo que llevaba de abstinencia o porque realmente estaba muy bien dotado pero me dolió mucho. No pude evitar gritar. Me dolía pero quería más. Me beso para calmar el dolor.

-Esta va por todas las malditas revistas en las que salías con esos diminutos atuendos mostrándote ante los demás- mi sentido auditivo y de atención no procesaba bien sus palabras. Por un momento no me intereso de lo que hablaba así que solo me deje llevar.

-Esta va por el estúpido de mi padre, por haber cambiado mis planes de vida- mmm quisiera que sus motivos jamás se terminaran

-Esta va por el maldito de Freezer, por obligarnos a trabajar para el- mmm otra más- esta va por haber cometido la estupidez de lastimar a Milk, esa muchacha no tenía nada que ver, tan solo era una niña- sus embestidas amortiguaban sus palabras. No me molesto por primera vez que mencionara el asunto. Después de todo yo con cada caricia desde el principio y cada empuje estaba dejando una parte de mi pasado.

-Esta va por haberte permitido calumniar tu limpia alma ensuciándote con la sangre del estúpido de Raditz- esta fue más agresiva

-Esta por no haberte hecho mía en el laboratorio- no había salido pero movió su cadera en círculos, lo que hizo que me estremeciera más. Al no poder mover mis manos mi espalda por si sola se arqueaba. Los estiramientos de mis brazos me dolían.

-Esta por haberte hecho sentir culpable, por haberte tratado de esa manera, soy un estúpido Bulma- se dejo caer sobre mí. Al percatarse de que me estaba lastimando desató mis manos.

Bruscamente salió de nuevo para dar el último penetre, fue tan doloroso pero llego al punto. Me aferre a su espalda y estaba llegando al clímax.

-Ahh vegeta… mmmm- grite. Quise besarle para agradecerle. Sabía que era la primera de tantas pues la noche era larga y ambos estábamos sedientos.

-Esta fue…ppor… mi madre, por haber permitido que mi padre se comportara como una bestia frente ante ella, por haberme portado como un bastardo y haberle maltratado tanto tiempo. Ella no merece ser mi madre Bulma, no ella, no después de todo lo que hizo para que yo estuviera bien- esa confesión estaba fuera de lugar. La voz de él dominante dios griego imponente sexual se escuchaba quebradizo.

Tome su rostro. Con mis manos. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. No le dije nada, solo le bese de la manera más tierna y apasionante que emergía de mí. Se quedo recostado como un pequeño niño en los brazos de su madre. Su cabeza en mi pecho, la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mitad del mío. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Mis enrojecidas manos jugando con su alborotada cabellera.

Luego de que controlo sus lamentos, de haber descansado un poco, de habernos empapado de ese silencio liberador, ahora era mi turno de tomar las riendas. El estaba débil y yo llena de energía. Ahora era yo la que curaría esas heridas, cuando menos esa noche.

Me coloque ahorcajadas sobre él. Estaba dormitando. Se veía angelical, su rostro no estaba ni feliz ni molesto, tampoco triste. Solo estaba tranquilo. No quería despertarlo pero mi deseo por sentirlo dentro de mí era más fuerte. Bese su frente y descendí poco a poco, mordiendo a cada oportunidad que se presentaba. Cuando mis labios naufragaban en sus caderas, logre notar que había despertado. Separo sus piernas, entendió lo que ahora yo quería hacer. Devolverle el favor. Tome su miembro y me dispuse a jugar con él. Definitivamente grande, largo y abultado. Lo estaba disfrutando. Sabía bien, y lo que mejor me sabía eran sus expresiones de satisfacción y la rapidez con la que se endurecía al mínimo contacto. Mis uñas un poco largas pellizcaban su sensible masculinidad, dejando pequeñas marcas y enrojecimientos. Sentí sus manos en mi cabeza, y de nuevo tomo el control de la situación. Era algo en lo que no era experta. De hecho había olvidado si con Gokù lo había hecho o no. Lo que estaba pasando con vegeta era como los obsequios que recibía de papa en cada cumpleaños cuando era pequeña. Apasionante, tan turbador como toda primera vez.

La punta de su miembro en mi garganta. Escuche su grito. Había llegado al clímax. Aún con un poco de sus fluidos y mi trasero rosando con su aún erecto miembro, me monte sobre él para besarle y probara de él como lo había hecho yo con sus atléticos largos y veloces dedos. Presiono mis glúteos sobre él, me levanto de nuevo y entro en mí. Esta vez fue menos doloroso. Luego de que de nuevo me amoldaba a la pose la cabalgata por el sendero del placer y el olvido emprendió.

El resto de la noche no fue nada diferente. Cada vez era más hábil y fluido el acto. Cada vez más prolongado.

En el último grito que ambos pegamos calló de nuevo sobre mi pecho. Se acostó de lado me acerco de un solo movimiento, subió mi perna enredándola en su cintura y ocultando su rostro bajo mi cuello. De inmediato se quedó dormido. Por mi parte no quedaba de otra más que imitarle.

Esa noche no hubo más pesadillas. Tal vez había llegado a la madures. Había compartido cama, le había ofrecido mi sagrado templo a un hombre 6 años mas vivido que yo. Sin embargo sentía que comenzaba una nueva vida. Ahora mis planes serían más concretos, esta vez el motivo solo era descansar para luego esperar lo que siguiera.

A la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo me dolía. Además del dolor, el reflejo en el espejo de los rayos del sol me hizo despertar.

11:30am, di un pequeño vistazo a donde mis ojos alcanzaban aún acostada. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban de solo pensar la olimpiada de gimnasia sexual que se había celebrado durante la noche. Me senté y gire mi cabeza. El no estaba, se había ido. Ni su ropa ni él. Solo su olor, las manchas de sus fluidos en las sabanas y las marcas en mi cuerpo además de la jaqueca por el alcohol y el dolor muscular por las acrobacias. Sentí un poco de tristeza, pero era un acuerdo. Solo sexo y nada más.

-u-

Perdón por la tardanza, 5to semestre de ingeniería me consume a más no poder, el trabajo ni se diga, y para colmo los libros tampoco me dejan y por eso abandone dos semanas el fic. Ahora leo un libro que se llama la infiel, habla del terrorismo musulmán, esta bueno se los recomiendo… sirve que se ponen alertas (sobre todo mujeres)….

Bien pues aquí esta el capi que me costó dos horas y media hacerlo, pero ahí esta el tan anhelado momento. Después de 19 capítulos estos dos muchachones se entregaron. Fue tan rápido como mis pobrecitos lastimados dedos trabajaron. Creo que será el lemon mas explicito que jamás vuelva a escribir jaja ok no sé si les gusto. Era su primera vez… nah creo que si habrá más, a ver cómo reacciona el publico. Por el momento no quiero escribir mas sobre cómo piensa vegeta porque me bloqueo, es un mono difícil y valla que mono xD. Saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

MaiVegeta: que bien que tengas cuenta! Por si te animas a escribir alguno, así comencé yo, solo lo hice para comentar y veme aquí después de 19 capítulos y ya estoy pensando en dos fic para cuando termine este. Gokù es el ser más misterioso de todo esto pero no daré mas pistas Saludos.

Souhatier: Hola baby hermosa! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, se que eres peque para estas cosas pero estas advertida desde hace unos capítulos y sé que tienes la madurez mental para leer estas cosas nena. La verdad si es todo un enredo pero al final tiene sentido el asunto de Cell y Freezer y Güero, tú no te compliques y disfruta la lectura. Te envió un abrazo y un beso y obviamente espero tu comentario saludos

SaiyaLiina: es justo que odies al Dr. Briefs, también lo odie por eso. No doy más adelantos sigue leyendo jeje, cuando me lo pidan hare otra intervención de los pensamientos de vegeta aunque es difícil pensar como hombre y peor como ese terco Saiyajin… ok ok :D espero tu review! Saludos

Espero sus reviews! Pero sobre todo que les haya gustado! saludos


	21. Prueba de ¿amor?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama Solo los tome prestados

Luego de darme un baño, tomarme algunos analgésicos, mientras llegaba mi pedido que hice para desayunar realice la limpieza al departamento. Evidentemente no soy tan buena, pero cuando la situación lo requiere, el hada madrina que llevo dentro sale al rescate.

Termine alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Mi día se fue entero en el hogar. Ahora que estaba de nuevo en mi casa nueva dudo mucho que el desastre se repitiera. O al menos eso esperaba. Salí a comprar algo de comer. El dinero se me iba a ir en pura comida, tenía que encontrar algún empleo si no quería morir de hambre y terminar en la calle, o peor aún pidiéndole a papa. Quizá regresaría al bar, o quizá encontrara trabajo para alguna de las empresas competencia de la CC, no. Yo no traicionaría de esa manera a mi papa.

Luego de mi ajetreado día, no me había dado tiempo para pensar en Vegeta, al parecer los analgésicos funcionaron tan bien que borraron su recuerdo. O al menos eso pensé hasta que al solo recordar un poco de lo sucedido la noche anterior, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Al ver mi reflejo en la pantalla del televisor apagado noté algunas marcas en mi cuello. Fue entonces cuando me entristeció la decisión de que se marchara. Tenía mis esperanzas en el, yo creí que él me ayudaría pero me equivoque. Después de todo fui yo la que le dijo que solo sería una noche de sexo, y que lo demás se lo dejaba a su decisión. No quería pensar más en el. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía sentir nada por el así que decidí colocarme un conjunto deportivo para salir a correr, tal vez eso me ayudaría a despejar mas mi mente. El estar ocupada evitaría que recordara y poco a poco olvidara la noche de sexo desenfrenado que tuve con Vegeta.

Abrí la puerta para salir y lo que menos me esperaba, una punzada a mi corazón hizo que mi mente blanqueara y mi orgullo desvaneciera. Ahora era débil. Ahí estaba el, con una maleta en su mano, su chaqueta de piel y ese cabello erizado tan peculiar y que tanto me había gustado jugar con él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mujer?- el reloj marcaba las 8:30pm

-Vve..ve…vegeta- mis labios apenas lograron conectar las letras y formular su nombre- creí que no regresarías ¿En donde estuviste todo el día?

-De ahora en adelante no podrás salir del departamento. Yo vendré por las noches, tendremos sexo y durante el día me ausentare- Entro con sus aires autoritarios, tan dominante.

-Vegeta no puedo…yo tengo que conseguir…-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo traeré para que comas. Necesito que me digas ¿Por qué regresaste?, debes tener motivos para estar aquí y no con tu padre y tu madre, dime ¿Qué sabes?- sin más preámbulo la soltó. Mi cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba diciendo. LITERALMENTE quería tenerme en casa ¿solo para él?

-No entiendo el lío que se traen Cell, ese tal Freezer y mi padre-

-¿Qué?- dijo mientras dejaba al descubierto su torso y desnudaba sus pies. Me miro fijamente a los ojos. No pude evitar mi nerviosismo y mucho menos al notar que el también tenía evidencia de la batalla de la noche anterior.

-ahh…ehh…yoo..mi..padre…el…estuvo…Cell..y…luego…ff reezer… dijeron…que tenía…que….buscar…al…Doctor…Gero… y…- poco a poco retomaba mi tono de voz. No pudo esconder su sonroje y se dirigió al baño.

-Ven mujer, desde la ducha no podre escucharte- un tono más dulce, ese hombre era tan complicado. Lo seguí hasta el baño. Me pidió me sentara sobre el retrete (con la tapa abajo) abrió el grifo del agua (caliente), cuando el vapor se hizo presente, su torso de nuevo se humedeció. A velocidad de la luz gire mi rostro hacia abajo mientras le contaba sobre lo ocurrido desde que llegue a casa en la capital del norte, se estaba desnudando nuevamente frente a mí. No pude evitar sentir un revoloteo en mi vientre. Por parte de él una risa ahogada.

-Valla, sí que es un lío. ¿No lo cres?, así que tenemos que encontrar a ese estúpido de Gero para que nos diga de una buena vez qué relación tiene el con el marica de Freezer, la hojalata parlante y el estúpido de tu padre- Bufaba bajo el agua

-Vegeta! No puedes llamarle estúpido a mi padre-

-¿Y por qué no?, tú misma lo haces ¿o me equivoco?-

-Es mi padre vegeta, solo yo puedo decirle así a mi padre-

-Hmm- el silencio se hizo- ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Cuando llegue olías feo-

-¿Qué? Ac aso creerías que olería a rosas después de haberme pasado todo el día limpiando el desorden que dejaste?, fuiste tú quien hizo todo ese desastre-

-Lo que pasa es que te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo ¿o me equivoco?, te sentiste cohibida y ahora cres que soy más atractivo que tu- ¿Qué? El orgulloso vegeta jugando como un adolescente?

-Vegeta que edad tienes?

-30- dijo mientras paseaba sus manos sobre sus musculosos brazos, involuntariamente mordí mi labio. Oh no! Otra vez no!... bueno si…

-ah ya veo, no tuviste infancia y por eso quieres jugar?- mi comentario pareció molestarle. Se detuvo en seco (o más bien completamente bañado en jabón, abrió la cortina de la regadera y de un tirón ya estaba yo bajo el agua, me abrazaba bruscamente y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

-No sabes que tuve y que no tuve, no sabes nada, no puedes decir nada- podía ver un rayo de tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba muy enojado, y ahora que recordaba tenía que analizar lo que había dicho la noche anterior, al parecer los fantasmas de su pasado aún rodeaban en sus pasillos mentales.

-Lo siento vegeta- susurre

-¿Lo sientes?- me puso de espaldas, estirando mis brazos los puso contra la pared. El agua caliente mojaba mi cuerpo. Me quemaba, tal y como lo hacía el tequila la noche anterior. Con solo colocar su mano en mi vientre logro hacer que me inclinara con su cuerpo pegado al mío. - ¿Lo lamentas?, te castigaré Bulma, pagaras por burlarte de mí- Tomo el jabón de barra y comenzó a pasearlo por mi cuerpo sobre la licra deportiva. Mmmm no pude evitar estremecerme. Una vez que cubrió mi ahora mojada ropa por la espuma del jabón, me desnudo lenta y suavemente dejándome únicamente con la pequeña braga color rojo. Una vez que llenó mi cuerpo de espuma azotó mi glúteo derecho. Mis pechos se erizaron, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Otro y otro, - ¿cogí duro Bulma?, ¿te guste?, ¿anoche?- asentí con la cabeza, otro azote, otro y otro más.- con eso será suficiente- mi libido estaba al cien.

Me dolía, me ardía tanto y más cuando sentí como mi braga se enterraba en mi intimidad incrementando mi excitación y mi deseo por besarle. La rompió, y con los restos ato mis manos al grifo. Comenzó a dar pequeños y cortos besos sobre mi espina dorsal. Sentí sus grandes y varoniles manos en mi intimidad, jugando con su otra mano en mi espalda baja. Mmm, deslizo un dedo dentro de mí.

-Estas muy húmeda Bulma ¿ya estabas preparada?, o más bien yo diría que tengo razón al decir que te excitas con solo verme-

-Ohm vegeta!- no pude decir más. Mi mente seguía bloqueada. De nuevo tocaba el cielo, casi a punto de explotar, sentí como saco sus 3 dedos de mi interior para sustituirlo por su masculinidad. Me dolió un poco menos que la noche anterior, solo se escuchaban nuestros jadeos, el agua golpeando nuestros cuerpos, y nuestros cuerpos uno contra otro. El silencio era majestuoso, del Olimpo. Mi dios griego detrás de mí, el que jamás creí que me atrajera tanto, el que creí perdido, del que no me enamoraría, el que no contemplaba en mis planes de vida, llevándome al cielo.

El orgasmo de él seguido del mío. La desesperación por no poder tocarle me estresaba, pero aumentaba mi curiosidad por ¿Qué seguiría después de esto?. Salió de mí. Desató mis manos y me giro para quedar frente a mí. Me miro fijamente a los ojos y repitió esas palabras, aquellas que alguna vez me dijo, las que jamás había escuchado y provenientes de el solían ser tan tiernas

-Prometo besar cada lunar que hace lugar en tu cuerpo, perder la cuenta y comenzar de nuevo- la misma voz ronca, pero ahora más sincero. Un apasionado beso, un lujurioso enfrentamiento salvaje de lenguas. Me tomo por las piernas y me subió a su cintura. Pude tocar ese cabello negro crespo. Ahora derrotado bajo el agua, así como su orgullo. Esa era la debilidad de su cabello. Así como tal vez si lo era yo para él, como ahora era él para mí.

Cerró el grifo del agua y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Y ahí estábamos de nuevo. En esa batalla corporal a piel desnuda uno sobre el otro. Entrepernados, tras mi espalda entre sus piernas, entre las mías, arañazos, mordidas, pellizcos, jadeos, succiones, lengüetazos, azotes con la mano. Un manjar de placer.

02:30am la luna asomaba por la ventana descubriendo (modestia aparte) un par de cuerpos perfectos en la mejor danza entonada de la historia. Una fusión de tristezas y sentimientos creando la mejor melodía jamás tocada.

04:30 am. Su cuerpo entre mis piernas. Su cabeza sobre mi vientre. Su cabello entre mis dedos y mis piernas a su merced. Sus deslizando pequeñas figuras en forma de" s" subían y bajaban en mi muslo derecho. Nuestra respiración recuperando el ritmo. Y ya en esa tranquilidad, me atreví a preguntar

-Vegeta no me interesa lo que alguna vez pensaste indebido sobre mí, tampoco si te molesta que alguien más me vea en atuendos provocativos ni nada de eso de lo que dijiste anoche, ¿Cuáles eran tus planes de vida?, ¿Qué me dices de lo de tu madre?, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te acompleja?- me avergoncé tanto de haber preguntado, pero no había marcha atrás.

-Hmm- fue su respuesta

-Hay!- me mordió donde su boca alcanzó mi entrepierna.

-Quería estudiar, quería convertirme en el científico más cotizado Bulma, quería ser grande, nunca me intereso el poder, solo quería crear y vender, pero el estúpido de mi padre se empeño en que yo debía de hacerme cargo de su maldita mafia. En lo que respecta a mi madre, era obvio, siempre lo supe. Nunca se separo de mi, la sangre llama Bulma, yo no entiendo cómo te tragaste el cuento de que tu madre estaba muerta, ¿a caso no eres su hija?- tire de su cabello- aghhh mujer!- me arrastro y me dejó a la altura de su rostro- ayúdame Bulma, ayúdame a deshacerme de ese maldito de Freezer para que deje libre a mi padre y pueda vivir lo que me queda de vida. No me interesa hacerle bien o mal a nadie, solo quiero largarme de este maldito mundo, Sudamérica o Centroamérica, Europa tal vez, alguna ciudad perdida donde pueda vivir mi soledad- nos miramos fijamente

-Te lo prometo vegeta, pero no quiero que me dejes sola. Pero si como desde que llegaste lo dijiste, no saldría yo de aquí y solo vendrías por las noches, tendríamos sexo y a la mañana te irires yo no puedo ayudarte, necesito arrancar el problema de raíz. Yo no puedo hacerlo sola y tampoco desde aquí- reflexiono un poco. Me beso esta vez un poco más suave.

-Ya pensaré en algo- susurró- pero ahora quiero follarte, aún tenemos un par de horas antes de que salga el sol, te vendrás unas dos o cuatro veces más, jamás creí encontrar el lado humorístico de vegeta.

Y sucedió. De nuevo jadeo invadieron la habitación. No estaba segura si era la relación que quería, sin embargo no importaba en el momento. Disfrutaba tener sexo con ese hombre, ahora su soledad me cautivaba cada vez más. Ahora estaba segura de que disfrutaba su compañía, y estaba aún más segura de que poco a poco le conocería más y que algún día lograría liberarle de ese peso que le estorbaba para cumplir sus sueños. No quería ser tan dramática, y tampoco hacerme de ilusiones. Supuse que sería difícil despertar y no encontrarlo desnudo sobre mi cama, en la plenitud del sueño.

Y así fue.

Pasaron dos meses. Todos los días eran tal cual vegeta lo había planeado. Yo encerrada en casa, la fabulosa Bulma Briefs, atada a un departamento donde comenzaba a asfixiarse. Vegeta llegaba a las 08:30 con los alimentos del día siguiente y el hambre atroz por mi cuerpo. Las noches dejaron de ser para dormir, ahora eran para el sexo. Conforme los días y nuestros íntimos y cada vez más salvajes encuentros avanzaban lográbamos charlar entre los descansos. Pequeñas anécdotas de una que otra cicatriz en su cuerpo que llamaba mi atención. Al parecer era un niño inquieto. Me hablo un poco sobre su versión de la historia con Milk, me di cuenta de que el no tuvo intenciones de hacerle daño, si no que su padre le había prácticamente obligado por ordenes de Freezer. Luego de la suculenta charla de nuevo al sexo. En otras ocasiones se daba charla-pela-sexo-pelea-sexo-charla. Así fue, increíble pero cierto. Dos largos meses de la misma rutina. Hasta que algo curioso pero obvio cuando no hay protección ante el acto, la consecuencia no perdona.

03:30am tomando cerveza, montada sobre él en el sofá de la sala. El televisor encendido, canal de música, noches de rock, de los 80's para ser exacta acompañado de unas cuantas latas de cerveza regadas por el suelo y unos cuantos cigarrillos no precisamente hechos de tabaco. Yo vestida únicamente con su perfumada chaqueta de piel color negro y mi largo y azulado cabello hecho un desastre. El con sus jeans color negro. Ninguna expresión por parte de ninguno, solo nos mirábamos. Teníamos una semana discutiendo por todo. Que si por que llegaba mas noche, las marcas en sus mejillas de labiales que obviamente no eran míos, no teníamos ninguna relación, pero si yo estaba en casa, como ama de casa, que únicamente está para su hombre, cuando menos el debía respetarme. Sin embargo, cada que nos cansábamos de pelear, las reconciliaciones postergaban su partida.

Metí las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta. Un móvil.

-¿Qué es esto vegeta?- reclame

-Un móvil ¿eres estúpida?- me hirvió la sangre. Hacia tanto que no me llamaba así, esta vez no me excitaba, al contrario. Me enfurecía.

-Se que es un móvil ¿Por qué tienes un móvil? Esa es la pregunta, se supone que solo somos tú y yo, tienes que explicarme ahora mismo porque tú si tienes uno! Ya no me importa si te molesta que salga o no mañana mismo me largo a conseguir un empleo y salir de este maldito encierro vegeta!- intente levantarme pero me tomo de la cintura y me estrelló contra su torso desnudo.

-Mujer tu no vas a ningún lugar-

-Deja de llamarme mujer, vegeta no somos nada! No puedes dominarme de esa manera-

-ya es demasiado tarde mujer, tú misma firmaste el contrato la noche en la ducha ¿ya lo olvidaste?-

-No vegeta! Ya no quiero esto, no veo ningún avance, tengo deseos de ver a mi madre, no estoy dispuesta a abandonarle, cuando menos a ella nadie puede impedirme verle! Además tenemos otro objetivo Gero ¿ya lo olvidaste?, estoy cansada de que para ti solo sea cuerpo y esos malditos vicios a los que me has inducido-

-¿No somos nada?, ¿No hay ningún avance?, maldita perra de mierda!- me lanzo hacia un lado del sofá. Tomo su camiseta camino hacia la puerta, tomo su billetera y salió. Me levante, me dirigía a la puerta cuando de nuevo se abrió. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo. No creí que la reconciliación se daría tan pronto, se acerco a paso firme y largo hacia mí y me apretó fuertemente un pecho mientras que con la otra mano mi glúteo. Un beso de despedida y me soltó. –Mi chaqueta y mi Móvil- no pude evitar enfadarme. Como ese hombre lograba encenderme y apagarme en un instante. Me la quite y se la lancé a la cara. Ahora estaba totalmente desnuda frente a un hombre con el que compartí dos meses mi cama, mis noches y ahora echaba a manotazos de mi casa. De pronto una serie de mareos hicieron que me desvaneciera.

-Mujer….- un vegeta alterado

Abrí mis ojos, una luz blanca incandescente ocasionó una jaqueca terrible ¿dónde estaba y que había pasado?.

-Señorita Briefs! Que gusto ha despertado!- una amable enfermera respondió a mi pregunta mentalmente formulada. Estaba en el hospital, pero…

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- intente levantarme. -¿dónde está vegeta?-

-No te preocupes nena, ya no debes preocuparte, ese vago violador drogadicto no volverá a hacerte daño- un gesto compasivo por parte de ella

-¿Qué?, no! Quiero ver a vegeta ahora! Háblale!-

-Tranquila cuando la ambulancia llegó al edificio de inmediato se notificó a la policía sobre la situación, no creo que sea conveniente que sea yo quien te informe la situación tan penosa en la que te encontrabas Bulma. Afortunadamente los Briefs y tu abogado que por cierto es muy guapo…-

-¿Qué? DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!- grite.- No puede ser posible que hayan hecho eso sin mi consentimiento ¿Qué clase de hospital es este! Quiero ver a vegeta no a mi familia y lo quiero ver ahora!-

Justo en ese momento entraba a la habitación un sujeto de estatura corta con largas y canosas barbas y una brillante cabeza. Llevaba una libreta, una pulcra y larga bata color blanco y del cuello colgado un elegante estetoscopio, no pude pasar desapercibido el azul de sus ojos y esa peculiar sonrisa que presumía sus falsos y perfectos blanquecidos dientes.

-Querida sobrina! ¿cómo has estado? Es una lástima que tantos años y te encuentre en esta situación. Pero no te preocupes he informado al descuidado de mi hermano que ya te hemos encontrado ¿Qué coincidencia no? Que te encuentre en la capital del Sur! Pero es tan triste que preferiría mitigar ese impacto que tuviste con una buena noticia, Tu madre quiere verte, tu padre no quiso venir al parecer tenía algunos pendientes con la CC- Un hermano de mi padre, que recuerdo la última vez que lo vi tenía escasos 6 años en un cumpleaños al que asistía el como único familiar. Después de eso jamás le vi. Cuando crecí me di cuenta por algunas entrevistas a importantes revistas de negocios, tenía cierta envidia por el éxito de la CC y que su clínica no alcanzaba.

Mi corazón se estremeció al escuchar la chillante voz de mi madre. Era como cuando me dejaba en el jardín de niños, jamás tuvo problemas conmigo porque siempre me apasionaron los estudios, aún así no dejaba de ser una niña y me emocionaba cada que la veía afuera del jardín para recibirme siempre con un nuevo animalito al que luego brindábamos ayuda. Recuerdo como le llenaba de mis aventuras y ella atenta me escuchaba.

-Mi querida niña! ¿pero cómo es que te has dejado ese cabello! Te vez muy fea en esa cama… por cierto ese muchacho el que te trajo al hospital… Venancio.. vegal…-

-Vegeta mama…- agradecí tanto no heredar ese despiste de mi madre

-ah sí claro vegeta!, pobre muchacho es muy atractivo y los policías pensaban que te habían hecho daño, ¿es el muchacho con el que estuviste de vacaciones mientras yo estaba en Sudamérica verdad?-

-Si mama! ¿Qué paso con él?, ¿ dónde esta?-

-Ya salió libre, dijo que nos esperaría en el departamento pero está custodiado necesitan tu declaración para dejarle libre, ya pagué la fianza querida, ah por cierto me alegra mucho que vaya a ser abuela! Apuesto que será un guapo muchacho y lo llamaremos Trunks!- sin prestar mucha atención a lo último que dijo me levante de un golpe. Tenía que saber que me había pasado.

-Mi ropa, quiero mi ropa ¿Dónde está mi ropa no pienso salir con esta ridícula bata!- buscaba con desesperación mientras me retiraba el suero

-Vamos Bulma! Que no escuchaste a tu madre?, ya te hicimos los estudios, estas embarazada ¿no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que la única hija de mi hermano, sin casarse y violada este embarazada ¿sabes lo que significa eso?, la reputación de tu padre se ha desmoronado, tú la derrumbaste Bulmita, o mejor dicho zorrita-

-Un momento! No tienes por qué hablarle así a mi Bulma, no tienes ningún derecho de dirigirte de esa manera! Ella ya no tiene nada que ver con la CC por que ahora su futuro esposo y padre de su ahora hijo ahora mi nieto es un famoso cantante de Rock! Y si no quieres problemas con su abogado Yamcha y perder tu cedula profesional será mejor que te calles!- hasta a mi me sorprendió la actitud de mi madre. No abandono su tono dulce, pero sus palabras, para como es ella, eran las de una fiera madre, mi madre.

-Mama quiero mi ropa, no tiene caso que discutas con él, necesito ir con vegeta-

-Pero si llegaste desnuda Bulma, solo te cubría esa chaqueta de piel que esta sobre la silla y una vulgar toalla de baño. El bastardo fue detenido por que parecía haberte violado pero parece ser que tanto te gusto que ahora quieres correr y treparte nuevamente sobre él, que romántico- una bofetada marco mi mano en su mejilla.

-Que jodidos te importa si voy a treparme en el o en otro o en tres o cuatro o los que sean. Es mi vida y no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, menos tu que no eres más que la sombra de mi padre, no eres más que el fracasado que no tuvo de otra más que levantar su empresa bajo las finanzas de mi padre, que por cierto, hace algunos años realice un informe para revisar los deudores a la empresa y ¿qué cres? Tienes tu vida en deuda con mi padre, así que si no quieres terminar limpiando los jardines… o no, sería muy honorable para ti, mejor si no quieres terminar desempleado será mejor que te guardes tus putos comentarios insecto!- escuche una risita de mi madre. Tome la chaqueta de vegeta y salí tomando a mi madre del brazo. Si note la presencia de Yamcha afuera de la habitación pero decidí no atenderle. Tenía que ir de inmediato con vegeta y quería pasar aunque fueran unas horas con mi madre.

Salimos del hospital

-Hija pero que bien e viste, que bueno que le dijiste eso a ese maleducado hombre nunca me cayó nada bien, ¿no quieres ir a comprar algunos pastelillos?-

-Madre no es el momento ¿traes efectivo? Quiero tomar un taxi- por la posición del sol deduje que eran alrededor de las 09:00 o 10:00 am. Vegeta no estaría en el departamento aunque estuviese bajo custodia, según yo él tenía un empleo, o ¿Qué mas podría hacer si no trabajando mientras se salía todo el tiempo que el sol alumbraba la capital del oeste?

-Claro hija, iuujuu!. Ella misma lo detuvo. Una voz familiar me hizo retroceder a la fuerza.

-tenemos que hablar Bulma! Te extraño pequeña- Hipócrita!

-Yamcha! Qué demonios estás haciendo ¿suéltame!- forcejé. El no hizo ningún intento por detenerme. Aborde el taxi seguido de mi madre y no hice por verle.

Cuando llegamos al departamento el edificio estaba rodeado de policías, al parecer vegeta si estaba ahí. Tome a mi madre de la mano y subí lo más rápido que pude al departamento.

-Señorita no puede subir, tenemos una orden de restricción!-

-Retiro la demanda ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Necesita que su abogado Yam…-

-Yo lo llamaré- mi madre interrumpió. Nunca se había visto tan eficiente en una situación tan complicada. De una sola llamada ordenó a Yamcha que se encargara de liberar a vegeta, fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

Cuando entre no pude evitar el sentirme aliviada de ver a vegeta de pie frente a la puerta dentro del departamento, y tampoco evite el mareo. Me desvanecí de nuevo, pero esta vez no me desmayé. Los fuertes brazos de vegeta rodearon mis piernas y cintura y me llevó hacia adentro del departamento en completo silencio y dejándome suavemente caer sobre el sofá que por la madrugada se había convertido en arena de lucha, seguido de mi madre que conservaba el mutismo.

-¿Por qué demonios saliste del hospital si no estabas del todo recuperada?!- su ceño fruncido, gritando, su vena en la frente alterada mientras acercaba una charola de comida rápida y algunas frutas- anda come algo! Por eso te desmayas!-

-Vegeta deja de gritarme! Si como bien!, lo que sucede aquí es que tu maldito y obstinado carácter son imposibles IM-PO-SI-BLES lo entiendes?, es por tu maldita culpa que me encuentro en esta situación!- no dije más y me dispuse a devorar la comida. Estaba muy hambrienta si, comía como algún extraño extraterrestre con forma humana apasionado por la comida… algo así como Gokù cuando le conocí pero no me avergonzaba, era mucha más grande mi hambre.

-Pero muchachos que cosas dicen! Bulma no se desmaya por que no haya comido, lo que pasa es que las defensas disminuyen con el embarazo y como no estaba enterada y no comía lo suficiente para el feto y para ella sus nutrientes no daban abasto- rio mi madre mientras tomaba su celular y pedía pastelillos a domicilio de un pequeño directorio que encontró en la mesita junto a la puerta, justo donde horas antes había desmayado.

Y es verdad. No había dado importancia a las palabras del estúpido hermano de mi padre y de mi madre cuando me dieron la noticia. El rostro de vegeta se mostraba confuso, estaba atónito y pálido. Si ceño no estaba fruncido como regularmente lo hacía, parecía como si un balde de agua fría cayese sobre él.

Sí, yo entendía su reacción. Los planes ahora debían cambiar un poco, me había desviado por completo del propósito real de mi rebeldía ante mi padre. Esto complicaría todo pero no estaba dispuesta a abortar. No importaba lo que vegeta dijera o pensara.

-Te irás con tu madre!- el rompió el silencio. Al parecer el ya tenía un plan, abandonarme.

-No vegeta!- enderecé mi debilitado cuerpo- no después de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo regresar a la CC, no puedo volver a la capital del norte, no sin antes haberme desecho de esos malditos que arruinaron mi vida! Empezando por encontrar a ese tal Gero- comencé a derramar lágrimas. Era una serie de emociones que revoloteaban en mi pecho. Sería madre de un niño cuyo padre es aquel que jamás me imagine que por alguna extraña causa me había enamorado en tan poco tiempo; por otra parte el me quería lejos de su vida. ¿Por qué vegeta?

-No puedo cuidarte así Bulma, esto es más complicado de lo que te imaginas, no quiero que el niño vea lo que yo viví cuando era chico. No quiero que lo alejes de ti quiero que te hagas cargo yo no le hare falta- también le afectaba, lo note en esa mirada oscura que por orgullo intentaba ocultar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Es que acaso eres estúpido! Podemos huir, ya no hemos hecho nada por buscar a esos insectos- aparte de que estaba preñada por el ahora hablaba como el ¿Cuántas cosas más habré adoptado del?-

-Bulma por favor- se acercó a mí, se sentó sobre la mesita de centro y me tomo de las manos- no soy bueno para ti, ahora ya no eres para mí. Tengo pensado terminar con el maldito plan, claro que he buscado pistas para encontrar a ese insecto pero él no está aquí, está en la capital del oeste

-Vegeta yo…- solo le mire a los ojos, no quería preguntar absolutamente nada. No quería cuestionarle, solamente confiaría en el – no pienso sepárame de ti. Tendré a mi hijo en la capital del norte, lo dejare con mi madre y regresare contigo, no pienso dejarte solo en esto, después de todo el problema es más conmigo que contigo. Solo serán nueve meses-

Mi vida estaba dando un giro de 180 grados y el dominante vegeta presentaba su lado débil.

-Hm!- lo tome como un sí

-Lamento que todo se dé tan acelerado. Quiero que sepas que estos dos meses, aunque me hayas prohibido la libertad de salir me demostraste un mundo que no conocía vegeta. No es que este muy de acuerdo con los vicios, haré lo posible por que no hayan afectado a nuestro hijo, pero me enseñaste que es contigo con quien quiero estar. Me demostraste que no necesito nada más que tu compañía para poder ser feliz. Se que no eres muy dado a mostrar tus sentimientos, pero se que soy correspondida. Se que bajo esa cascara fría de hombre insensible existe un hombre que ama y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que en un futuro estemos juntos, en las condiciones que sean, pero juntos-

El solo se puso de pie en su clásica pose de postura perfecta y brazos cruzados. Ahora si frunció el ceño.

-¿No sería bueno que tu madre fuera con tu abogadito?- una sonrisa retorcida estremeció mi cuerpo

-Oh! Lo siento, estoy de mas aquí, hija llamaré a Yamcha para que traiga el auto, te esperare abajo a tu padre le va a dar mucho gusto que regreses a casa!-

Ella salió a brincos del departamento.

-Y bien, entonces esta será la despedida?-

-No te pongas sentimental Bulma- me tomo por la cintura y con su mano libre desamarraba la bata del hospital que no me había quitado.

Su lengua envenenando mi garganta, sus grandes y ardientes manos recorriendo mi figura. Mis uñas aferrándose a su espalda, nuestras miradas perdidas entre nuestros cuerpos mojados por el sudor ahora mezclado con la saliva emergente de nuestras bocas. De nuevo esas mordidas, relamidas, dulces besos recorriendo cada rincón uno del otro. Nuestras manos entrelazadas. Mi cuerpo perdido entre sus brazos en algún lugar entre la cama y su cuerpo. Jadeante y bien coordinada una danza, una que solo él y yo sabíamos bailar.

-Espero no sea la última vez que me hagas el amor vegeta- se detuvo en seco. Como si estuviese pensando algo.

-Te dije que yo no hago el amor Bulma, yo cojo- y ahí estaba de nuevo ese insensible vegeta.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías que nuestro hijo no es más que derroche de amor, la prueba más grande de que hay algo más que sexo vegeta, ahora si no te molesta y como quieras llamarle tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que mi madre regrese y me tenga que … a! Vegeta! No seas agresivo- me lastimo uno de mis pechos al morder con brusquedad dejándome nuevamente con la piel erizada.

-Gritas mucho mujer!- y así pasamos el resto de la tarde.

Tuve que obligarle a que me confesara que hacía todas esas horas cuando se iba y me dejaba.

Al parecer encontró un empleo como de "mensajero" para uno de los miembros del parlamento. La información que manejaba solía ser muy confidencial y era por eso que evitaba que alguien más me viera con él, para si algo llegaba a pasar no se fueran sobre mí para chantajearle. No le fue difícil deshacerse del luego de enterarse que Gero estaba en la capital del oeste. También descubrió que Cell había cambiado su residencia a la capital del norte y había logrado posicionarse como socio de la CC, cosa que mi madre no se atrevió a decirme, tenía que sacarle mucha información cuando tuviese oportunidad.

Las manchas de labial, aunque me costara trabajo creerlo y me hirviera la sangre de solo pensarlo y de nuevo fuera motivo de pelea y una buena cogida de reconciliación se debían a la secretaria Maron que por alguna razón no quiso describirme, según el solo fueron unos cuantos encuentros que no pasaron de un "fingido" y "superficial" beso.

No quiso decirme de los planes que ya había plasmado en su mente puesto que debía ajustarlos de nuevo ya que cambiaríamos de residencia. De ahí antes de levantarnos de la cama, después del último suspiro de liberación de fluidos por parte de ambos el acuerdo fue que luego de los nueve meses se comunicaría conmigo y cuando tuviera edad para encargar a mi futuro bebe niña o niño lo que fuese a mi madre regresaría con él para actuar juntos y regresar por nuestro hijo o hija y alejarnos de todo lo que alguna vez nos lastimo. Sellamos el pacto de la mejor manera, fue el beso más tierno que jamás habíamos compartido. Era una promesa sobre un juramento.

En el camino de regreso a la capital del norte mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. El silencio total de la Lincoln color blanco de lujo no tensó la situación. Yamcha solo observaba el retrovisor de vez en cuando. Detrás de nosotros otras cuatro camionetas y por delante un cuarteto mas. Estábamos bien respaldados… o más bien mi madre… aunque no quisiera pensar que la seguridad fuera más para el traidor de Yamcha. Solo pensaba en Vegeta. Desde que le conocí había sentido cierta atracción hacia él, pero no me había dado cuenta. Siempre me llamó la atención su masculina y dominante figura, pero nunca le vi con otros ojos y justo ahora llevaba en mi vientre un hijo de él. La emoción de ser madre y el nerviosismo recorrían a una velocidad impresionante en mi cuerpo que me antojaba abrazarme a mí misma, no había pensado en eso. Ya no sería más aquella jovencita rebelde con sed de venganza. Ahora sería una madre que lucharía por el padre de su hijo que lamentaba no haber conocido antes. El había logrado borrar el sombrío recuerdo del siniestro con Zarbòn y Dodoria, que siendo los principales de todo ese lío ahora no me preocupaban en lo más mínimo. Po otra parte también sentía un halo tristeza por que no vería a vegeta luego de haber compartido intensas noches y charlas durante 61 noches, extrañaría sus besos, sus manos, su olor, esa voz ronca narrando alguna aventura extraña a él, sus peleas con Turles, las anécdotas que vivió con su madre, sin que ella supiera que el sabía que era su madre. Todo, todo lo iba a extrañar. Por él había descubierto el amor, probablemente no era la manera adecuada, no era precisamente el príncipe educado con un enorme castillo y modales con una familia legalmente reconocida que siempre soñé, el que vendría a pedir mi manos para esposarme y luego vivir juntos. Pero era un hombre que sabía amar, pese a su actitud tan reprimida y arrogante, tal cual como yo. Era un hombre fuerte, orgulloso digno de amar, no era como cualquiera que se lanzaba a tirar rosas para conquistar un corazón que luego sería estafado cuando descubriera tras de mí la gran fortuna que superaría mi belleza .

Quize borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la capital del norte le pedí a mama que no me llevara a la CC. Prometió no decir nada a mi padre, le cambiaria la conversación con tantos ducales y postres, o con alguna frase distractora que normalmente utilizaba para evadir conversaciones. Yamcha por su parte no sabía los motivos por los cuales yo estaba de regreso y preferimos no hablar para que no sospechara.

El tiempo pasaba tal cual lo había planeado. La única visita que recibía era de mi madre, de hecho pasaba todo el día conmigo, encerrada de nuevo en otro departamento. Si Cell o Freezer se enteraban de que no estaba buscando a Gero probablemente matarían a mi padre o peor aún a mi madre. Mi vientre cada vez se expandía más. No sabía si sería niña o niño, solo lo deje a la maravilla de las sorpresas. El médico que me revisaba era un buen amigo de mi madre que mi padre no conocía y le pedí no me revelara el secreto. Me alimentaba muy bien, realizaba uno que otro ejercicio para cuidar la cintura y que ayudara al buen desarrollo del bebe. El médico conocía que había ingerido en ocasiones fármacos y uno que otro narcótico que podría resultar nocivo para mí bebe, sin embargo su profesionalismo estaba plasmado sobre una placa que evidenciara su excelente trabajo y encontró la forma de drenar mi sangre y evitar alguna malformación.

Pasados los seis meses de embarazo el doctor me sugirió realizar un ultrasonido para conocer el estado físico del bebe, cuidando perfectamente que no se conociera el sexo del bebe.

Mama se empeñaba en que sería un varón, y que si así lo fuera se llamaría Trunks. No se porque pero me gustaba el nombre, pensaba llamarle vegeta si era niño y Bulma si era niña, pero mi madre se aferro a la idea así que decidí mejor esperar para poder tenerlo en mis brazos y así asignarle un nombre. Los resultados eran perfectos, tenía en perfectas condiciones su pequeño y delicado cuerpecito que en mi vientre parecía ser un enorme e inquieto bulto de carne y hueso con alma que probablemente lucharía artes marciales o sería una inquieta bailarina.

Mi cara llena de paño, mi cabello maltratado , mi piel reseca pero un brillo jamás visto en mis ojos. Pronto tendría a mi bebe en mis brazos y los labios de vegeta sobre los míos.

El timbre de la puerta de nuevo sonó, mi madre aún estaba conmigo así que nos asusto un poco que alguien llamara a la puerta.

-Hola! Diga ¿Quién es?, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-Mi madre con dulce tono pregunto

Nadie respondió. Mi madre confiada abrió la puerta y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte por la emoción…..

-u-u-

¿Quién llegaría?

Bien, un capitulo algo apresurado (por como transcurren las cosas) medio payaso pero en fin, ahí está. Trataré de avanzar lo más rápido que pueda porque tengo muchos fic en mente :D y muchos libros que leer, y tengo la escuela además de que el próximo año creo no podre escribir ya que empieza mi vida profesional (o al menos eso espero) bueno el punto es que me daré prisa. En verdad se me dificulta ser tan explícita como al principio porque tengo demasiadas presiones, cuando lo empecé estaba de vacaciones no creí que lo fuera alargar tanto, ya tengo pensado el final sin embargo le faltan muchos capítulos aùn. Espero que si les haya gustado y si no pues díganme para preparar ropa para después de los tomatazos u.u

Bien los reviews:

Souhatier: De hecho es Ingeniería en desarrollo territorial :D, no tengo que estudiar nada de mecánica, pero si es complicado, Gohan es lo de menos, veras yo se lo que te digo ten paciencia en el fic GXM lo sabrás todo, si no es que en un par de capi más :D saludos hermosa espero te haya gustado el capitulo, intente ser lo más explícita posible si no entiendes algo puedes preguntar con confianza saludos hermosa *.*

SaiyaLiina: me has hecho llorar, que bueno que te gusto lo que escribí pensando en lo que pensaría vegeta :D chance y me anime en un par de capítulos más a incluirlo en uno que otro párrafo, si a mí también me gusta mas romántico pero no se como que desde el principio quize darle ese toque grotesco a la historia saludos espero te haya gustado

JaspheReal: ¿respondí tu pregunta con el capitulo? Espero que si y te haya gustado saludos

PUEDEN DECIR SI NO LES GUSTO ALGO PODRÌA CAMBIARSELO no me convenció mucho la redacción siento que todo pasó demasiado rápido, bueno estoy abierta a sugerencias

saludos


End file.
